Wanted
by Emyclash
Summary: Bella quitte New-York et sa famille pour s'installer à Seattle. Elle y rencontre les Cullen, une bien curieuse famille de vampire. Mais qui est réellement Bella? Et que vient-elle faire à Seattle?
1. Prologue

**Prologue :**

1176, Gaulle

Dans une forêt, un cri retentit. C'est celui d'une femme. Un dernier souffle et sa vie s'éteint. Un autre cri se fait entendre. C'est celui d'un enfant qui vient de naître.

Un homme sanglote, joie ou tristesse ? Il tient dans ses bras ce petit être sans défense.

Cet ange aux yeux chocolat né d'un mystère, d'un astre descendu des cieux et qui vient offrir à la terre, sa beauté dérobée aux dieux

Ainsi commence notre histoire…


	2. la nouvelle

Chapitre 1 : La nouvelle.

J'arrivai au lycée suffisamment en avance pour avoir le temps d'aller chercher mon horaire ainsi que de me repérer pour assister à mon premier cours de l'année. Je garai ma toute nouvelle Audi que j'avais été acheté en débarquant à Seattle et sortis de l'habitacle pour me rendre au secrétariat.

J'avais choisis cette école pour son nombre restreint d'élève, avec un peu de chance, je ne me ferai pas remarquer et passerais le temps nécessaire sans être mêlée aux problèmes des autres.

J'avais bien fait de partir tôt, le secrétariat était déjà bondée d'élèves qui attendaient comme moi de pouvoir commencer une nouvelle année, dans un nouveau lycée. J'attendis une vingtaine de minute avant qu'une femme d'une quarantaine d'années ne s'occupe de mon dossier. Elle me demanda plusieurs pièce d'identité, des attestations de fréquentation de mon ancien lycée et encore un tas de papier administratif. Heureusement, j'avais prévu le coup et j'avais été faire faire toutes ces paperasses chez un type dont la principale activité était de procurer n'importe quel papier officiel. Elle finit par m'expliquer rapidement le règlement du lycée.

- Très bien, Isabella voi...

- Bella!

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de reprendre tous ceux qui m'appelaient par mon nom entier? C'était devenu une habitude.

- Bella, voici ton horaire ainsi qu'un plan du bâtiment. Tu t'en sortiras?

- Ça devrait aller. Merci.

Tout en quittant le bureau pour laisser la place au prochain, je jetai un coup d'œil à mon horaire. Mon premier cours était littérature. Au moins, la journée commençait bien. Sans difficulté pour m'y retrouver dans ce dédale de couloir, j'arrivai devant le local. Bien que la classe ne soit pas grande, les places du fond n'étaient pas encore prises. Je décidai de m'installer près de la fenêtre, espérant m'y retrouver seule mais quelque minutes après, un garçon vint s'asseoir juste à côté de moi. Evidemment, je ne me retournai pas pour le saluer, plus intéressée par le paysage dehors.

Le prof arriva pile à l'heure. Malheureusement pour moi, il décida de ne pas donner cours aujourd'hui et après une courte présentation du cours, il nous laissa nous occuper. Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire à part écouter les élèves autour de moi en train de parler de leurs vacances ou de comparer leurs horaires.

Au bout d'un certain temps, je me sentis observée. Je me retournai et vis que c'était mon voisin de banc. Il avait une allure plutôt inhabituelle, des cheveux couleur cuivre, musclé, mais surtout la peau très blanche et les yeux couleur topaze. Tout comme moi, il garda le silence tout le long de notre observation mutuelle, il avait l'air nerveux. Quelque chose chez moi devait le déranger car il serrait les poings tellement fort que les jointures de ses mains étaient encore plus blanches, bien que cela paraisse impossible. La sonnerie retentit avant que j'aie fini de l'observer et il partit aussitôt.

À mon tour, je ramassai mes affaires et parti pour mon deuxième cours de la matinée, sans plus y penser. Après tout, j'avais l'habitude que les gens m'examine, j'essayais au possible de ne plus y faire attention. A mon arrivée en classe, presque toutes les places étaient déjà prises. Je m'assis à côté d'une fille aux cheveux noirs et portant des lunettes.

- Bonjour!

Elle semblait plutôt dynamique comme fille.

- Bonjour.

- Je m'appelle Angela.

- Bella.

- Tu viens d'arriver?

- Oui.

Je fus heureuse de voir arriver le prof et demander le silence. Je n'avais à priori rien contre Angela mais je n'étais pas du genre à faire ami-ami avec tout le monde. Bien au contraire.

- Un peu de calme, s'il vous plait! Je suis monsieur Howards, votre professeur de math.

Une fois de plus ma chance m'abandonna, ce prof-ci voulu commencer immédiatement son cours. Les maths étaient vraiment ce que je déteste le plus comme matière et l'heure me sembla donc interminable.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, je parti aussi vite que possible pour me rendre à mon prochain cours, espagnol. Il y avait déjà, quand je suis arrivée, un garçon qui devait probablement passer tous son temps libre dans une salle de musculation. Il avait les cheveux noirs et je remarquais, tandis que je m'approchais pour rejoindre la place derrière la sienne, qu'il avait le même air que le garçon de mon cours de littérature.

A midi, alors que j'entrais dans la cafétéria, je vis Angela qui me faisait des signes pour que j'aille la rejoindre. En soupirant, je me dirigeai vers la table où plusieurs adolescents étaient déjà installés. Angela me présenta ses amis, Mike, Éric, Ben, Lauren et une fille dont je ne parvins pas à me rappeler le nom.

- Alors Bella, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici? Demanda Mike.

Evidemment, les gens veulent toujours tout savoir, pensais-je.

- Mon père va travailler ici, répondis-je, vaguement.

- Que penses-tu de Seattle? Questionna la fille.

- À vrai dire je préfère les endroits moins humides.

- Dans ce cas, effectivement tu aurais pu trouver mieux, plaisanta-t-elle.

Éric et Angela prirent part à la conversation et je n'eus plus besoin d'y participer.

Le temps de midi prit fin et le reste de la journée passa assez vite. Décidément, depuis la dernière fois que j'y avais été, le lycée n'avait pas beaucoup changé et je regrettais de plus en plus de m'y être réinscrite.

À la fin des cours, je repris ma voiture et rentrai vers la maison que mon père venait tout juste d'acheter. J'y arrivai bien plus vite que je n'aurais dû. Il allait vraiment falloir que je fasse attention aux limitations de vitesse si je ne voulais pas me retrouver au poste de police pour excès de vitesse.

Je n'avais pas refermé la porte que le téléphone se mit à sonner, je me ruai dessus pour décrocher.

- Allô?

Calant le téléphone entre ma tête et mon épaule, je retournai dans l'entrée pour me débarrasser de ma veste et poser mes clé sur la console.

- Bonjour ma chérie.

- Salut Soren!

- Comment s'est passée ta journée?

Revenant dans le salon, je me laissai tomber sur le canapé et m'affalai dedans.

- Bof … Le lycée tu sais, c'est toujours pareil...

- Désolé Bella, j'ai certaines choses à faire, je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps, on se reparle plus tard, d'accord?

- Ok! bye Soren.

Owen arriva au moment où je raccrochai et tendit la main pour reprendre le téléphone et le remettre à sa place. Mon père avait tout bonnement refusé que je vienne à Seattle seule, et avait forcé Owen, notre homme à tout faire, à m'accompagner.

- Comment s'est passée ta journée Bella?

- Très bien, Owen. Aussi ennuyeux que prévu.

- Tu t'es fait des amis?

Je lui lançai un regard ironique.

- Oui, plein, d'ailleurs j'ai prévu de faire une grande fête ici afin de resserrer nos liens, tu vois?

- J'ai compris... soupira-t-il. Est-ce que tu as faim?

- Oui, s'il te plait. Répondis-je en me redressant. Je vais dans la bibliothèque.

- Très bien.

J'aimais beaucoup Owen, il était dans la famille depuis très longtemps maintenant mais je me demandais parfois s'il avait bien compris à qui il avait à faire. Mes amis pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une seule main, alors m'en faire dès le premier jour relevait de l'impossible. D'ailleurs, je n'étais pas là pour me faire des amis et je n'en voulais pas.

Je m'installai dans la bibliothèque pour travailler à ce pour quoi j'étais là. J'avais menti à ma famille et surtout à mon père pour pouvoir venir ici seule, faire mes recherches. Je réfléchissais à tout ça quand Owen entra avec un tas de feuilles, je le remerciai et les parcouru. Avant qu'il ne s'en aille, je le rappelai :

- Laisse tomber le repas, Owen! J'ai changé d'avis, je vais plutôt aller chasser.


	3. Souvenir

Chapitre 2 : Souvenir.

Après une heure de torture en math, je me rendis directement en biologie où je me retrouvai une fois de plus à coté du garçon si étrange de la veille. J'étais arrivée la dernière et c'était la seule place encore libre. Je pensais que nous en avions fini tous les deux hier, après son départ précipité à la fin du cours, mais apparemment il avait décidé de continuer à me fixer, ce qui m'énerva profondément

- Salut, dis-je aussi sèchement que possible pour attirer son attention.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Edward Cullen.

Manifestement, je le gênais moins qu'hier puisqu'il prenait la peine de me répondre et de se présenter.

- Et bien Edward, on ne t'a jamais dit que c'était impoli de fixer les gens?

J'espérai que le message serait assez clair mais un petit sourire en coin se forma sur son visage. Il se moquait de moi en plus? Je retins difficilement un grognement et me détournai de lui reportant mon attention sur le tableau encore vierge, essayant d'ignorer autant que possible mon voisin.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Tu es Bella c'est ça?

- C'est ça.

Je remarquai tout de même qu'il m'avait appelé Bella, et non Isabella, apparemment on lui avait passé le message que je n'aimais pas du tout que l'on m'appelle par mon prénom entier. Au moins un bon point pour lui.

- Tu n'es pas de Seattle, n'est-ce pas? reprit-il. Quand es-tu arrivée?

C'est les yeux toujours rivés droit devant moi que je lui répondis.

- Il y a deux semaines.

- J'ai l'impression que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup parler de toi.

J'allais lui répondre de s'occuper de ses affaires quand le prof arriva, je laissai tomber et écoutai le cours plus que nécessaire. Je sortis même un cahier et un Bic pour ainsi faire sembler d'être intéressée par la biologie, bien que très vite, la prise de note se transforma en séance de gribouillage sur ma feuille.

Edward ne devait pas être si désolé que ça car je remarquai qu'il me jetait des coups d'œil, qui auraient sans doute été très discret pour quiconque autre que moi, de temps en temps lors de l'heure. La situation était aussi gênante qu'énervante et lorsque la sonnerie retentit, ce fut moi cette fois, qui quittai ma chaise et la classe aussi vite que possible.

Ce gars m'avait vraiment énervée! Jusque quand allait-il me scruter comme ça? Je n'étais pas un monstre de foire quand même. D'habitude, les gens se lassaient assez vite quand ils comprenaient que je n'étais pas cette gentille fille sociable qu'ils imaginaient. À vrai dire, j'étais plutôt le contraire. Bon, je n'étais pas vraiment méchante non plus, disons plutôt que je me fichais des autres et j'étais un peu solitaire. Et pardessus tout, je détestais être le centre d'attention.

Mais lui, non. Il avait continué à me regarder pendant toute l'heure même si je lui avais lancé plusieurs fois des regards noirs. Edward Cullen. Pour qui il se prenait? Ce n'est pas parce que Môsieur est plutôt pas mal que ça lui donnait le droit de fixer les gens comme ça.

J'étais toujours en train de m'énerver toute seule quand en arrivant devant ma prochaine classe, je la vit. Une fille qui devait avoir mon âge, petite, avec de courts cheveux noirs. Elle avait l'air de danser tandis qu'elle rejoignait la classe dans laquelle j'allais entrer. On aurait dit un lutin. J'en restai un moment bouche-bée, immobile. Cette fille, je la connaissais. Je l'avais rencontrée des années plutôt.

_*Flashback*_

J'entrai dans l'hôpital psychiatrique de St-Louis pour y retrouver Luc, vampire deux fois plus âgé que moi et ami de mon père. D'après celui-ci, Luc était un vampire de confiance et c'est pourquoi il était entré il y a quelques dizaines d'années dans le cercle restreint des vampires connaissant ma « condition » quelque peu spéciale. C'était aussi l'un des rares vampires qui avait toujours été correct avec moi, pour ça, je l'appréciais.

- Bella?

- Bonjour Luc!

- En voilà une bonne surprise! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Je passai dans le coin et j'ai senti ton odeur. Répondis-je après avoir vérifié que personne ne nous écoutait. Tu travailles ici?

Il me répondit par l'affirmative et ajouta qu'il avait d'ailleurs un tas de chose à faire avant d'avoir fini et que je pouvais l'attendre dans le parc de l'hôpital.

Le soir tombait déjà et je n'étais pas obligée de repéré un passage dans les ombres des arbres pour atteindre un banc où m'asseoir. Le parc était pratiquement vide à cette heure-ci sauf une jeune fille de quatorze ou quinze ans assise à quelques mètres de moi, elle avait vraiment l'air triste et elle semblait être ailleurs. Évidemment, se retrouver dans un pareil endroit à son âge n'est pas ce qu'on pouvait souhaiter de mieux à une jeune fille. Elle sembla soudain sortir de ses pensées et se retourna vivement vers moi. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux un instant avant de, de nouveau, refixer un point dans le vide, un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais eus une drôle d'impression pendant ce court laps de temps où elle m'avait regardée. Comme si elle savait quelque chose que j'ignorais à mon propos. Vraiment étrange. J'étais en train d'observer cette étrange jeune fille quand Luc me rejoignit, je lui demandai qui était cette fille.

- Elle? Elle s'appelle Alice. Me répondit-il. Ses parents pensent qu'elle est folle parce que, apparemment, elle aurait des visions.

*Fin flashback*

On se croisa devant la porte mais elle ne dut pas me reconnaître car elle ne me jeta qu'un bref regard avant de se détourner pour entrer dans la classe. Elle voulait juste voir la nouvelle, supposai-je. Je relâchais un gros soupir de soulagement, je n'avais vraiment pas besoin que l'on me reconnaisse ou que l'on sache qui j'étais en réalité.

Malgré moi, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de faire exactement comme Edward Cullen et fixer ce petit lutin durant le cours. Elle avait l'air si différente de la jeune fille que j'avais rencontré à l'hôpital. Celle-ci était triste et amorphe alors que la fille qui était assise un peu devant moi semblait pleine d'énergie. À la fin du cours, je ramassai mes affaires et attendis qu'elle sorte de la classe pour la suivre. Dans les couloirs, je restai à bonne distance d'elle en essayant d'avoir l'air naturelle et de ne pas me faire remarquer dans ma mission filature. Arrivées à la cafétéria, je la vis rejoindre Edward ainsi que le brun musclé et deux blonds que j'avais pu voir lors de mon cours de chimie de la veille. Je ne pouvais pas les quitter des yeux. Alors ils étaient du même clan tous les cinq? On ne pouvait pas ignorer leur ressemblance physique. Étaient-ils tous « pareils » ? Avec toute la grâce dont elle était dotée, elle embrassa le garçon blond et s'installa sur l'unique chaise libre. Edward releva la tête vers moi et fit une espèce de grimace. Oh! Je le dégoûtais maintenant?

Mike arriva, me sortant de mes interrogations, et passa un bras autour de mes épaules. En temps normal, je détestais qu'on fasse ça, mais je décidai de passer outre et de lui poser quelques questions. Je devais me montrer aimable si je voulais qu'il y réponde.

- Dis-moi Mike? Ces cinq là, dis-je d'une voix douce et en les montrant du menton, ils sont de la même famille?

- Les Cullen? Pas vraiment, en fait, Le docteur Cullen et sa femme les ont adoptés lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Ils sont arrivés ici il y a quelques années.

- Le père est docteur?

Voilà un détail étrange. J'avais cru deviner que peut-être ils étaient des vampires mais les vampires ne devenaient pas médecin, non? À moins que ce ne soit dans le but de se procurer du sang plus facilement.

- Bon, tu viens? On va manger?

Je suivi Mike sans trop d'enthousiasme. Alors que je voulais me concentrer exclusivement à mes propres affaires, voilà que cette fichue famille me trottais dans la tête. Je leur jetai encore un regard tandis que j'attendais pour acheter à manger. Ils avaient tous devant eux un plateau mais rien de ce qui était dessus ne semblait entamer. Si j'avais bien compris, Alice sortait avec le blond, qui s'appelait Jasper si je me souvenais bien de ce que j'avais entendu en chimie, et Musclor avec la jolie blonde. Edward était seul ou en tout cas, s'il avait une petite amie, elle ne fréquentait pas ce lycée.

Finalement, mes interrogations me restèrent en tête jusqu'à ce que je retrouve une nouvelle fois Edward en littérature. Pour ne pas changer, il me regardait avec insistance.

- Alors? Demanda-t-il. Tu te renseignes?

- Pardon?

- Tu as posé des questions à Mike Newton sur ma famille.

Ce n'était pas une question. Il avait entendu alors? J'étais loin de sa table et il y avait beaucoup de bruit. C'était impossible … pour un humain. Ou alors, Mike lui avait répéter notre conversation.

- Comment le sais-tu?

- J'ai une très bonne ouïe.

Impossible. Totalement impossible.

- Est-ce que ca va ? Me demanda-t-il ensuite d'un ton inquiet car je ne réagissais pas.

Je ne répondis pas et le prof commença sa leçon. Après un autre cours où je n'aurais pas su dire quel avait été le sujet, je revis la sœur d'Edward se diriger au toilette et l'y suivi. Les toilettes étaient vides à part nous deux, le lutin se trouvait devant un miroir et je me dirigeais vers l'évier à coté. Maintenant que j'étais là, je regrettais d'être venue sans avoir aucune idée de ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire.

- Tu veux me poser une question? Me demanda-t-elle soudain.

Je restai quelques instants interdite puis elle éclata d'un rire cristallin qui emplit les toilettes. Elle se présenta enfin.

- Je suis Alice Cullen.

- Euh... Bella Swan.

- Oui, je sais. Quelqu'un m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, tu sais?

Elle me souriait bizarrement à présent. On pouvait lire sur son visage et mélange d'excitation et de ravissement. Je ne comprenais pas trop ce qui pouvait bien provoquer ça chez elle.

- Tiens! J'ai une idée, étant donné que tu ne connais personne, tu devrais venir demain avec moi et Rosalie, ma sœur, faire du shopping.

- Euh...

- Allez! S'il te plaît!

- Ok ... D'accord.

D'accord. D'accord? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris d'accepter?

- Génial! Je sens qu'on va devenir de très bonne amies, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux planté sur le visage. A demain.

Elle partit avant que je n'aie le temps d'ajouter quelque chose. Remarque, vu la conversation plus qu'intéressante que je venais de faire, ce n'était pas plus mal. Je ne pensais pas qu'Alice m'eut reconnue mais elle était tellement bizarre ... C'était dur à dire. En tout cas une chose est sûre, je suis bonne pour une séance shopping avec une partie de la famille Cullen.


	4. Shopping

Chapitre 3 : Shopping.

On était mercredi et c'est aujourd'hui que je partais faire du shopping avec Alice et Rosalie Cullen. La matinée de cours passa vite… même trop vite. J'étais assez nerveuse. Et si Alice avait retrouvé la mémoire et se souvenait de son passé ? Peut-être devrais-je m'esquiver et rentrer chez moi ? Ce serait sans doute le plus simple et le plus sage. Malheureusement je n'ai pas eu le temps de mettre mon plan à exécution car dés la fin du cours Edward m'accompagna rejoindre sa sœur sur le parking. Pendant la dernière heure de cours, où nous avions littérature ensemble, il avait de nouveau tenté de faire un peu la conversation. Au début, j'avais essayé de l'ignorer mais il fallait bien reconnaître qu'il ne lâchait pas rapidement l'affaire. J'avais donc fini par lui répondre. Bon, je devais admettre qu'il était loin d'être aussi ennuyeux qu'un lycéen ordinaire. Il avait de l'esprit, il était drôle et honnêtement, il était assez agréable à regarder. Alice lui avait dit que nous devions aller faire du shopping et ce qu'il m'avait raconté ne me m'avais pas vraiment enchanté. Apparemment quand il s'agissait de vêtement, Sa sœur pouvait être une vraie dingue.

- Tu n'as pas l'air très excitée par cette virée shopping… me dit-il alors que nous arrivions près de leurs places de parking.

- Oh si ! Me faire traîner dans tous les magasins par une accro et ce toute une après-midi, c'est le Paradis ! Répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- C'est sur que je préfère toi que moi ! me répondit-il avec son habituel sourire en coin.

Je voulus répondre mais à peine Alice me vis qu'elle me sauta dessus. Celle-ci était excitée comme une puce et faisait littéralement des bonds partout. En voilà une qui ne cachait pas sa joie !

- On va bien s'amuser ! Dit-elle toujours en sautillant.

- Oui … je n'en doute pas, répondis-je.

Surtout vu la tête que faisait Rosalie… Elle avait l'air de m'adorer et d'être impatiente de notre sortie entre filles. Je sentais que l'après-midi va être longue. Mais pourquoi donc avais-je accepté ! Du coin de l'œil, je voyais Edward sourire railleusement. Le traître ! Il avait l'air de s'amuser de la torture que comptait m'affliger sa sœur. En général, j'aime bien le shopping mais là, je sens que ça va être long.

- On y va ! Dépêchons-nous sinon nous n'aurons pas assez de temps pour faire toutes les boutiques où je veux aller, dit Alice en me poussant vers sa voiture.

- Tu veux que je ramène ta voiture chez toi ? me proposa Edward.

- Non ! euh … c'est gentil mais quelqu'un va venir la chercher, m'empressais-je de refuser.

Hors de question de lui dire où j'habitais tant que je n'en savais pas plus sur lui et son étrange famille ! D'ailleurs cette après-midi allait peut-être m'y aider.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai assise à l'avant de la superbe Porsche 911 turbo jaune d'Alice. Heureusement, Alice parlait pour nous trois parce que Rosalie et moi n'avions pas vraiment envie de faire la conversation. Du moins, je pense que Rosalie n'avais surtout pas envie de ME faire la conversation. Tandis que moi, je me demandais toujours ce qui était arrivé a la jeune fille que j'avais rencontré une centaine d'années plutôt dans un centre psychiatrique et ce qui arriverait si jamais elle se souvenait m'y avoir déjà rencontrée.

Quinze minutes plus tard, nous étions arrivées dans le centre de la ville, le quartier « chic » et déjà, Alice nous traînait dans une boutique de grandes marques. Elle me fit essayer un peu près toute la boutique et acheta presque autant. Ce rituel se reproduisit dans la vingtaine de boutiques suivantes. Manifestement, Alice avait des doutes concernant mon look actuel.

En fin d'après-midi, Alice annonça qu'elle voulait encore aller dans une dernière boutique. Ouf ! plus qu'une et je serai enfin libre. A vrai dire, je commençai tout doucement à en avoir marre. Je ne sais même pas comment je vais pouvoir porter un sac de plus ! Pas qu'ils soient lourd mais bon j'avais plus place à force d'acheter des tonnes de fringue, à moins dans mettre un autour de mon cou peut-être ? Je sortis de mes pensées quand nous arrivâmes devant la dernière boutique.

Mon pire cauchemar : Victoria's secret. J'aimais cette boutique mais seulement quand j'étais seule. Je détestais que quelqu'un choisisse mes sous-vêtements pour moi. C'était quelque chose de trop personnelle. Et d'après ce que j'avais compris pendant cette journée, c'était à peine si j'aurais le droit de jeter un coup d'œil. Sans entrain, en tout cas pour moi, nous entrâmes donc dans le magasin. Alice repéra directement un ensemble bleu nuit en dentelle avec des papillons blanc sur le côté.

- Tiens, Bella ! Va l'essayer, les cabines sont par là ! me dit Alice avec un grand sourire.

- Alice, c'est gentil mais je préfère choisir moi-même mais sous-vêtements. Répondis-je.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas ? Pourtant, je suis sûre qu'il t'irait super bien… me fit-elle avec une moue de chien battu.

- Euh … si si je le trouve beau mais …

- Alors adjugé ! Va vite l'essayer je vais voir si je trouve rien d'autre.

Et elle s'en alla en me plantant là. Je remarquai que je n'avais pas entendu Rosalie une seule fois depuis le début du shopping et quand je la regardai je vis qu'elle avait l'air d'en avoir assez mais bizarrement j'aurai dit que c'était plus d'être en ma compagnie que le fait de faire les boutiques. Ce qui me renforça dans l'idée qu'elle ne m'appréciait vraiment pas. Quand elle vit que je l'observais elle me jeta un regard noir et partit faire un tour dans le magasin. Je décidai de faire de même. Au bout d'un moment, Alice me retrouva les bras chargé de lingerie qu'elle tenait à me faire essayer en plus du bleu nuit. J'essayai de me défilé car je vis des tenues qui ne plaisaient pas du tout mais que je suis sûre, Alice aurait achèterait pour moi sans mon consentement.

- Désolée mais je refuse d'essayer ces tenues. Regarde un peu ce balconnet-là, j'aurai l'air d'une pouf avec sur le dos. Lui dis-je.

- Mais … répondit Alice

- Une pouf! Me cracha Rosalie. C'est celui que je porte en ce moment !

En voyant sa tête je compris mon erreur, elle pensait que je l'avais insultée exprès.

- Rosalie, je ne dit pas que tu as … commençais-je.

- La ferme ! Pour qui …

- Ça suffit ! Bella n'a pas voulu dire que tu avais l'air d'une pouffe, Rose. Elle disait que sur ELLE ça le ferait, clama Alice afin de calmer la situation.

Maintenant Bella va essayer ces magnifiques sous-vêtements. Me dit Alice avec un regard qui ne laissait pas de place à la discussion.

Vaincue, j'allai dans la cabine d'essayage. Je dus presque faire un défilé pour satisfaire Alice et ce que je le veuille ou non. Quand j'eus finis mes essayages, ce fut le tour d'Alice. Je me retrouvai donc seule avec Rosalie. La tension entre nous était palpable. Rosalie voulut me dire quelque chose quand Alice sortit précipitamment de la cabine d'essayage. On aurait dit qu'elle avait le diable aux fesses.

- Je n'ai pas vu l'heure, nous devrions rentrer maintenant. Dit-elle en se calmant et en jetant un regard appuyé à Rosalie.

- … Oui, Maman va s'inquiéter si on ne rentre pas à temps pour le souper.

- Payons et rentrons. Répondit Rosalie.

- Ça te va, Bella ? me demanda Alice.

- Oui oui, pas de problème. Lui répondis-je.

Je ne pensais pas que c'était la véritable raison mais ce n'était pas mes affaires et puis j'avais vraiment envie de rentrer. Je me demandai tout de même pourquoi elle a réagit comme ça aussi soudainement, je n'ai pourtant pas entendu de GSM sonner et elle n'a pas parlé de limite de temps, au contraire je l'aurai bien vu payer des vendeurs pour qu'ils laissent ouvert un peu plus longtemps !

Nous regagnons la voiture rapidement. Alice voulut me ramener chez moi mais je déclinai et me justifiai en prétendant retrouver des amis au restaurant de sushis près de notre lycée. Alice me déposa devant le restaurant.

- A demain, Bella. me dit Alice.

- A demain, passez une bonne soirée ! Lui répondis-je.

- Toi aussi ! me répondit-elle.

- Rose … fis-je.

- …

Et sur ce elle se détourna de moi, sans que j'aie pu essayer de m'excuser. Je commençai à la maison à pied, feignant de me rendre au restaurant. Je mourrais de faim. Quand elle tourna au coin de la rue, je courus, à vitesse vampirique, jusque à la maison. Il faisait nuit maintenant et j'avais choisi exprès un quartier pas trop fréquenté. Arrivée chez moi, je laissai tomber tous mes paquets pour ensuite me laisser moi-même tomber dans le divan. Owen entra dans le salon.

- Pfff … Tu n'imagines pas l'horrible après-midi que j'ai passé ! Elle est vraiment étrange cette Alice, d'abords elle m'a traînée chez Gucci et, crois-le ou non, on y restée …

- Bella ! Me coupa-t-il.

- Quoi ? Demandais-je.

- Je _l_'ai trouvé.


	5. la piste

Chapitre 4 : la piste.

-Où ? Demandais-je à Owen avec empressement.

-À Tacoma. Répondit-il.

Une fois qu'Owen m'ait eut donné tous les détails, je ne perdis pas plus de temps et je fonçai vers ma voiture. Je ne voulais surtout pas risquer de le manquer. Qui sait combien de temps il resterait là-bas ?

Une petite heure plus tard, j'arrivai dans north steven street, une rue résidentielle, le genre de rue où toutes les maisons sont exactement pareilles. Je repérai sa maison, grâce aux informations qu'Owen avait récoltée, et vit une voiture garée dans l'allée. Je décidai de me garer au coin de la rue à 100 mètre de la maison. Celle-ci était un peu surélevée et en retrait par rapport à la route. Pas très luxueuse, elle était en préfabriqué mais semblait néanmoins accueillante avec ses parterres de fleurs. Pas vraiment le type de maison appartenant à un vampire mais après tout...

Je me dirigeai, à vitesse vampirique, vers l'arrière de la maison. Un chien de la maison voisine se mit à aboyer mais j'émis un sifflement entre mes dents qui le fit taire aussitôt. Je m'arrêtai devant la porte de derrière et écoutai les bruits provenant de l'intérieur. J'entendis le son d'une télé encore allumée, celui d'un perco, d'une machine à laver et des ronflements. Une seule personne. J'entrai silencieusement et fronçai le nez. De toute évidence le ménage n'était pas son point fort. Cette odeur devenait vraiment désagréable au fur et à mesure que je m'avançais dans la maison comme si quelque chose pourrissait ici depuis un certain temps. La porte par laquelle j'étais entrée était celle de la cuisine, une petite pièce équipée d'accessoires modernes. J'arrivais ensuite dans un couloir étroit, à droite une porte donnant sur le salon et une deuxième plus loin qui donnait accès à un bureau, je décidais d'y jeter un coup d'œil avant de continuer mon exploration au cas où je trouverais quelque chose d'intéressant. Les murs étaient recouverts de bibliothèque remplies de livres et un grand bureau noir trônait au centre de la pièce, je fouillais rapidement les lieux, faisant voler les papiers et arrachant presque les tiroirs au passage. Je ne trouvais rien et quittai la pièce pour monter à l'étage. Une fois en haut des marches j'allai directement devant la porte d'où provenaient les ronflements. J'ouvris celle-ci. Le spectacle que m'offrait cette chambre était digne des livres sur les serials killer. Un homme, âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années, brun, d'environ 1m80, plutôt séduisant, était allongé sur le lit à côté d'une jeune femme rousse, grande et élancée, correspondant aux canons de beauté des magazines de modes. Ses yeux verts n'exprimaient que de la terreur derrière le voile de la mort, qui les couvrait. Elle devait être morte depuis une semaine au moins. Voila qui expliquait tout, sans le climatiseur l'odeur de putréfaction aurait déjà rameuté tout le quartier. Cet homme-la n'était pas le vampire que j'avais espéré trouver, ce n'était qu'un humain mais Owen était remonté jusqu'à lui, jusqu'à cette maison, il y avait forcément un lien. Il enlaçait le corps de la femme fermement dans ses bras, la tête posée sur sa poitrine.

Je décidai de ne pas m'occuper du cadavre et l'empoignai directement par le cou pour le plaquer contre le mur à côté du lit. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais je n'étais pas disposée à lui laisser plus de temps. Je resserrai donc ma prise. La peur se peignit sur ses traits lorsqu'il réalisa dans quelle situation il se trouvait.

-Pitié, s'il vous plaît ! Gémit-il.

Je resserrai encore un peu plus ma prise pour le faire taire. Bien qu'apeuré, je sentais qu'il ne me dirait rien de ce que je voulais savoir s'il ne me prenait pas un minimum au sérieux.

-Où est-il ? Lui demandais-je avec mon ton le plus terrifiant.

-Qu... qui ?

-Caleb!

Un frisson le parcouru lorsque j'avais prononcé son nom. Je desserrai un peu la pression que j'exerçais sur sa gorge pour le laisser répondre.

-Je ne sais pas ! Pitié, ne me tuez pas ! répondit-il.

-Où est-il ? Répétais-je. Je sais que tu le connais et que tu travailles à l'occasion pour lui. Alors répond à ma question.

C'était du bluff, j'ignorais totalement quel lien pouvait bien unir ces deux-là mais Caleb était tout à fait le genre de vampire qui se servait des humains pour accomplir la sale besogne, bon, il est vrai que moi et ma famille étions également servi par des humains mais au moins ils étaient bien traités et bénéficiaient d'un service de protection inégalable et niveau salaire, ils étaient grâcement récompensé. Apparemment mon coup de poker avait marché car il me répondit aussitôt:

-Si je dis quoique ce soit il me tuera !

-Et que crois-tu que je ferais si tu ne me réponds pas ? Lui murmurais-je à l'oreille, calmement.

Il sembla réfléchir un instant, tremblant de tout son corps.

-Je préfère que se soit vous qui me tue plutôt que lui. Il me torturerait pendant des jours avant de mettre fin à mes jours.

-Est-ce parce que je suis une femme que tu penses que je ne torturerais pas si c'était nécessaire ? Lui assénais-je avec un air méprisant qui ne laissait aucun doute sur mes intentions.

Le pauvre homme se mit à pleurer ne sachant que faire. Quoi qu'il choisisse, une mort certaine l'attendait et il semblait l'avoir bien compris. A bout de patience, j'augmentai lentement la pression sur sa trachée jusqu'à qu'il manque d'air.

-Je… vous dirai… tout ce que… vous voulez… souffla-t-il alors avec un regard suppliant.

Je relâchai ma prise suffisamment pour qu'il puisse parler.

-La dernière fois que j'ai eu de ses nouvelles, c'est quand il m'a appelé pour que je règle une affaire dans la région, il se trouvait à Prague mais ça remonte à plus de 6 mois. Il déménage fréquemment donc je ne sais pas où il se trouve en ce moment, me dit-il.

-Quoi d'autre ? dit-moi tout ce que sait à son propos. Lui dis-je.

-Il… Il a une servante humaine. Une femme d'une trentaine d'année, tout ce qu'y a de plus banal, ni belle ni laide. Mais vous pourrez la reconnaitre facilement, elle a une morsure de vampire sur le bras gauche. Tout le monde l'appelle Ivy mais personne ne connais son vrai nom. Elle ne recule devant rien pour satisfaire son maître. Et si vous voulez le combattre, alors vous devrez d'abords l'éliminer.

Était-ce sensé m'effrayer? Si cette femme était bel et bien humaine, je n'aurais aucun mal à me débarrasser d'elle.

-Est-elle toujours à ses côtés ? lui demandais-je néanmoins.

-Oui, elle va où il va. Répondit-il. Elle s'occupe de tout ce qui est administratif en plus du sale boulot. Elle veille à ce que personne ne sache où ils sont. C'est tout, je vous jure que je n'en sais pas plus. Il ne traite pas directement avec ses employés.

Je le lâchai et reparti en un clin d'œil. Il ne dirait rien de plus, j'en étais persuadée.

Sur le chemin du retour, mon cerveau était en ébullition. J'étais pressée d'arriver à la maison pour commencer de nouvelles recherches. Caleb n'était certainement plus là-bas mais il fallait bien commencer quelque part et cette Ivy serait peut-être la faille pour le retrouver, si seulement je pouvais obtenir son véritable nom.


	6. Questionsréponses

Chapitre 5 : Questions-réponses

Je ne retournai au lycée que le lundi suivant. J'avais continué mes recherches mais rien de ce que j'avais pu trouver ne me semblait intéressant, Owen avait alors réussi à me persuader de retourner à l'école sous prétexte qu'une absence prolongée risquerait d'attirer l'attention sur moi. Ce qui était énervant avec Owen, c'est qu'il était plein de bon sens et qu'il avait par conséquent souvent raison. J'avais donc accepté, non sans râler, d'y retourner. J'arrivais tout juste en classe lorsque la cloche sonna. Edward me salua aussitôt que je fus assise.

- Comment vas-tu, Bella?

- Je vais bien.

- Pourquoi étais-tu absente jeudi et vendredi?

Et bien! Le moins que puisse dire, c'est qu'il était direct.

- J'ai du partir quelques jours pour raisons personnelles.

- J'avais peur que ton après-midi shopping avec mes sœurs ne t'aie tellement dégoûtée que tu ne veuilles plus revenir.

Curieusement, j'avais l'impression qu'il ne plaisantait qu'à moitié.

- En fait, c'était vraiment terrible, répondis-je en rigolant, mais il en faudra plus que ça pour me dégoûter. Honnêtement, je pensais que tu exagérais mais Alice est une vraie furie quand on la lâche dans un magasin. Et je crois que Rosalie me déteste ...

- Ne fais pas attention à Rose. Elle déteste tout le monde.

- Mouais ... Je sais pas, je crois qu'elle a un problème avec moi.

- Non, c'est avec moi qu'elle a un problème.

Je le regardais sans comprendre, si elle était fâchée avec Edward, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle me le faisait payer à moi. Je ne lui avais jamais parlé avant cette après-midi là.

- Tu vis seule ? Demanda-t-il, comme s'il essayait de changer de sujet.

- Non.

Comme je n'ajoutais rien, il me regarda fixement pour me faire comprendre qu'il attendait des détails.

- Un ami de mon père, qui travaille pour lui, est venu avec moi.

- Quand ton père te rejoindra-t-il?

Jamais j'espère, n'ai-je pu m'empêcher de penser. Bien que j'aime énormément mon père et que je lui dise en général tout, je ne lui avais pas parlé de la raison pour laquelle j'avais voulu venir vivre à Seattle. Il n'aurait pas été pour ce que j'étais venue faire ici et il aurait sans doute tout fait pour que j'abandonne.

- Je ne sais pas, d'ici quelques semaines j'imagine, il a du travail à finir avant de pouvoir venir.

- Tu es fille unique?

- Non, j'ai deux frères

Ils ne l'étaient pas vraiment mais pour moi c'était tout comme.

- Ils ne sont pas venus avec toi?

- Euh … ils ne sont plus au lycée, je suis partie la première pour commencer l'année.

- Tu connaissais Seattle ? Demanda-t-il.

- En fait, j'y ai habité quand j'étais plus jeune.

Il ne fallait pas que j'en dise trop, préciser ce que je voulais dire par « plus jeune » par exemple.

- Vous revenez alors, en fait ?

- C'est ça, acquiesçai-je.

Le prof arriva et je pensais être tranquille mais Edward continua de me poser des questions sur mon absence de la semaine passée.

- Donc, tu es allée voir ta famille ? me demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Dis-je espérant qu'il abandonne ce sujet-là.

- Où ça ?

Bon, manifestement, lui, ce sujet l'intéressait beaucoup.

- À New-York

- Tu as parlé de ton père et de tes frères mais qu'en est-il de ta mère ?

- Elle est morte à ma naissance. Répondis-je.

- Pardon, je ne voulais …

- C'est rien tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Le coupais-je.

Je détestai que le gens s'excuse à ce sujet. N'ayant jamais connu ma mère, je n'étais pas particulièrement triste de sa mort. De plus, mon père avait toujours remplis à merveille son rôle de parent et jamais je n'avais eu à me plaindre de ce côté-là. Notre relation avait toujours été formidable.

- Au contraire, j'aurais dû. Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Je voulus lui demander pourquoi, mais la sonnerie retentit déjà et nous nous levions. Était-ce juste une impression ou bien les cours passaient réellement plus vite ?

Edward m'accompagna jusqu'à ma prochaine salle tout en continuant à me poser des questions.

- Donc tu vis seul avec ton père et tes frères. Ce n'est pas ennuyeux d'être la seule fille de la famille ? me demanda-t-il.

- Une fille ? Ai-je donc l'air d'une enfant ? Lui dis-je en prenant l'air vexé.

- Non ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça, je … dit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Il avait l'air tellement embarrassé que je ne pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il me regarda se demandant sûrement si j'étais folle. Puis se joignit à moi en comprenant que je le faisais marcher.

- Ha Ha ! Très drôle, Miss Swan. Me dit-il avec son sourire en coin.

Sur ce, j'arrivai à ma classe de math, ce qui était d'un coup beaucoup moins amusant.

Ensuite ce fut espagnol, j'allais m'asseoir à ma place en saluant au passage Emmett qui me regardait, il me fit un grand sourire franc et je ne pu m'empêcher de lui rendre la pareil, en plus discret néanmoins. Il se retourna quelques fois dans ma direction durant l'heure toujours un sourire aux lèvres, ça commençais à devenir légèrement bizarre.

Le petit interrogatoire d'Edward dura toute la matinée. À chaque fois que nous nous retrouvions en classe ou lorsque l'on se voyait dans les couloirs, j'avais droit à une nouvelle série de questions. J'avais fini par me prendre au jeu et en me rendant à la cafétéria je lui posai moi-même quelques questions.

- Alors ... si j'ai bien compris, tu vis avec tes 4 frères et sœurs et tes parents adoptifs ? Lui demandais-je.

- Oui, Carlisle et Esmé nous ont adoptés, ils ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant et nous avions besoin d'une famille. Me répondit-il mal à l'aise.

On dirait que le sujet ne lui plaisait pas mais après tout qui suis-je pour l'en blâmer ? Moi non plus je n'aime pas trop ce sujet. Mais bon, comme il m'avait un peu embêté avec ça, je n'allais pas lui faciliter la tâche.

- Et tes vrais parents ? Continuais-je.

- Ils sont morts.

- Pardon je …

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Me dit-il en souriant.

- Pourquoi souris-tu ? L'interrogeais-je.

- On dirait que c'est chacun son tour de s'excuser. Répondit-il.

Je lui souris et lui demandai pour changer de sujet :

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas dans une équipe de sport du lycée ?

Vraiment pathétique. Mais à quoi je pense. Il sembla assez surpris par ma question.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu es bien bâti … enfin que tu sembles être quelqu'un de sportif. Or, tu n'es dans aucune équipe du lycée. Et tes frères aussi. J'aurai bien vu Emmett dans l'équipe de football. Mais bon je … Hè ! Ne te moque pas ! Ce n'est pas parce que je m'embrouille que tu as le droit de rigoler. Y a rien de marrant !

Évidemment, il ne m'écouta et éclata de rire.

- Au lieu de te marrer, répond plutôt à ma question. Lui dis-je vexée.

- Simplement parce que le niveau du lycée est minable. Répondit-il tout sourire.

- Le niveau aurait peu s'améliorer si vous aviez intégré une des équipes. Lui retournais-je.

- Le niveau générale oui, celui des autres joueurs sans doute pas. Fit-il en me tirant une chaise.

Nous nous assîmes à la même table et je remarquai que la plupart des élèves nous regardaient. Apparemment ce n'était pas dans les habitudes des Cullen de se « mélanger ». Jessica, j'avais réussi à me rappeler de son prénom, me regardais médusée et je la soupçonnais de s'être autrefois intéressée au beau Edward Cullen, comme elle l'appelait. Je jetai alors un rapide coup d'œil vers leur table. Si Alice et Emmett semblaient plutôt amusés, ce n'était manifestement pas le cas de Jasper et Rosalie. Décidément, elle ne me portait pas dans son cœur.

- Emmett n'arrêtait pas de me regarder en espagnol. Tu sais pourquoi?

Il se retourna vers Emmett qui avait soudainement éclater de rire. Il avait du m'entendre.

- Il a du se demander ce que je te trouvais.

- Comment ça?

- Oh! Je leur ai un peu parlé de toi ...

Je me retournais une nouvelle fois vers leur table, Emmett me fit un petit signe de la main.

Je lui fis un petit signe de tête avant de me retourner vers son frère. Celui-ci ne s'occupait déjà plus de la table de ses frères et sœurs, il m'observait. Ses fascinantes pupilles dorées étaient braquée sur moi. Gênée d'être ainsi le centre de son attention, je me concentrai sur mon plateau repas dans lequel je picorai quelques frites.

Finalement, je me rendis compte que la journée n'avait pas été aussi désagréable que j'essayais de le faire croire. C'était la première fois que je discutais vraiment avec Edward et même si j'étais persuadée que lui et sa famille étaient des vampires, Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais l'impression que je me relâchais un peu quand j'étais avec lui, bien qu'il ait ce petit côté agaçant à vouloir tout savoir. Pourtant, il pensait que j'étais humaine et il aurait sans doute pu, peut-être en avait-il même envie, me tuer ou m'attaquer pour s'abreuver de mon sang. Dans ce cas, il aurait eu une petite surprise en retour ...

- Quelle est ta couleur préférée?

Il avait décidé de changer de sujet.

- Euh ... je n'en sais rien, ça dépends des jours.

- Et aujourd'hui?

Il me regardait toujours droit dans les yeux tandis qu'il me posait ses questions.

- Jaune, répondis avais-je répondu, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

- Ton livre préféré?

- Les hauts de Hurlevent, sans hésitation.

- Et en musique? Tu aimes quoi?

- Un peu tout, je ne suis pas difficile de ce coté. Il faudrait d'ailleurs que j'aille acheter quelque CDs, je n'ai rien emporté de New-York.

- Tu déménages et tu n'emportes rien?

Zut! J'avais encore parlé sans réfléchir. J'allais vraiment devoir être plus prudente à l'avenir.

À l'avenir ...

- Et bien, j'ai du partir assez vite pour avoir le temps de préparer mon inscription, je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre toutes mes affaires.

À vrai dire, je n'avais rien emporté car j'ignorais combien de temps j'allais devoir rester à Seattle et je n'avais pas voulu m'encombrer et perdre du temps avec les modalités de déménagement. Je n'avais donc emmené que le strict minimum et j'avais racheté l'essentiel en arrivant.

J'avais maintenant fini mon plateau repas tandis que je remarquai que lui n'avait pas touché au sien. La pause touchait à sa fin et les élèves regagnaient peu à peu leurs prochaines classes de cours, je pris exemple sur eux après avoir salué Edward.

L'après midi fut plus calme, presque ennuyeuse. Je m'étais habituée à voir Edward traîné près de moi mais je n'avais plus de cours commun avec lui et donc plus de questions auxquelles répondre.

Cela me laissa le temps de réfléchir un peu. En fait, je crois que j'aimais bien passer du temps avec Edward. Il était gentil, galant, drôle, intéressant, intelligent, et j'en passe. Cette journée avait vraiment été agréable. Mais à coté de ça, cela faisait à peine une semaine que nous nous connaissions et puis j'étais pratiquement sure à 100% qu'il était un vampire. Je ne pouvais pas me fier à lui, c'était trop risqué. Je ferais mieux de m'éloigner de lui mais le problème, c'est que pour une fois, je n'avais pas envie de m'éloigner de quelqu'un.

J'étais complètement perdue ...


	7. Aveu

Chapitre 6: Aveu

Cela faisait un mois maintenant que j'avais déménagé à Seattle, et depuis ma petite virée à Tacoma il y a trois semaines, je n'avais plus rien trouvé concernant Caleb. J'étais retournée fouiller la maison de fond en comble sans plus de succès que la dernière fois, si ce n'est quelques numéros de téléphone que j'avais donné à Owen, mais aucun d'entre eux ne menait à une piste utile. Le propriétaire de la maison avait disparu, ainsi que le corps de la jeune femme. Je commençais à désespéré de retrouver Caleb un jour et pourtant, je ne renoncerai pas.

Nous étions lundi et le premier cours de la journée, littérature, avait été annulé pour cause de prof absent. Après réflexion, je décidai de ne pas rester avec le groupe habituel, mis à part Angela, qui aurait pu devenir une très bonne amie dans d'autres circonstances, je ne supportais les autres qu'à petite dose.

Je rencontrais Edward, qui arrivait, alors que je me rendais sur le parking pour passer le temps dans ma voiture. Je pensais qu'il ne viendrait pas aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas son style d'arriver en retard, j'avais pu le remarquer ces dernières semaines. Des absences répétées ça oui, surtout par beau temps, mais jamais de retard. On était devenu plus proches tous les deux, peut-être pas encore tout à fait des amis mais pas loin.

J'avais finalement décidé de ne pas le tenir à distance de moi. Je l'appréciai vraiment beaucoup. Un peu trop peut-être et si je me faisais avoir ou si je venais à être déçue par lui, et bien tant pis, ce ne serait pas la première fois. Je voulais lui faire confiance.

Au lycée, on passait beaucoup de temps ensemble. Nous avions huit heures de cours en commun, je le retrouvai souvent traîner près de ma classe pendant les intercours et à la cafette, nous mangions – ou plutôt je mangeais – à la même table. Pourtant, on ne se voyait pas en dehors du lycée sauf lorsque l'on se rencontrait par hasard en ville.

- Tu es venu pour rien, lui dis-je. Le prof est absent.

- Ah bon?

Il n'avait pas l'air spécialement surpris. En fait, on avait l'impression qu'il savait toujours tout à l'avance, j'avais déjà pu remarquer ça

- Tu viens faire un tour? Me demanda-t-il.

- Un tour? Où ça?

- Tu m'as bien dis que tu voulais refaire ta collection de CDs l'autre fois, non?

J'hésitais un peu, sécher les cours pour partir avec un garçon n'était pas précisément ce que j'étais venue faire à Seattle et qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer. En même temps, je connaissais le cursus scolaire par cœur depuis le temps ...

- Alors? Je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire en l'entendant dire ça. Et lui non plus.

- D'accord. Mais je te préviens, continuai-je en levant en doigt devant moi comme si j'essayais de lui faire peur. Si tu me fais un coup comme ta sœur, je rentre direct chez moi.

Il rigola de ma remarque.

- J'essayerai de me contenir, promis, fit-il en m'ouvrant la portière de sa Volvo.

Edward conduisait aussi vite que moi, voir plus, et nous arrivâmes au magasin en un rien de temps. Il se trouvait non loin de la série de magasin où Alice m'avait emmenée la première semaine de la rentré, je grimaçai en me remémorant cette fameuse après-midi, je chassai ce souvenir de mes pensées aussi vite qu'il y était venu, la journée s'annonçait plus agréable cette fois-ci, peut-être Edward y était-il pour quelque chose. À vrai dire, j'en étais même certaine.

La boutique était vraiment géniale. On y retrouvait de tout, aussi bien les grands classiques que les toutes dernières nouveautés. C'était une vraie mine d'or et je trouvais bien vite quelques achats à faire. Edward ne regardais pas pour lui, il se contentait de me suivre, en me félicitant ou en se moquant parfois de mes goûts musicaux. C'était agréable car je n'aimais pas devoir me dépêcher et faire vite, j'aimais flâner, regarder chaque Cds un par un, ... Edward était patient avec moi et il ne se plaignait pas. J'appris qu'il jouait du piano et qu'il composait même des mélodies. Je lui fis promettre de m'en faire écouter une un jour. Après une heure à tourner dans le magasin, nous nous dirigeâmes vers les caisses.

En sortant, je remarquai qu'Edward s'était arrêté un petit moment, je compris pourquoi en regardant dehors: le soleil était sortit de sa cachette pour y revenir aussitôt. Edward en profita pour regagner aussi vite que possible sa Volvo. Je me demandai alors si je ne devrais pas lui faciliter un peu les choses. Je n'avais presque plus aucun doute sur le fait qu'il soit un vampire alors pourquoi ne pas l'aider un peu ? On verrait bien ce que ça donnerait. Je pris le prétexte le plus bête que j'aie pu trouver sur le moment.

- J'ai envie d'une glace, on va au parc?

Il regarda le ciel, les nuages étaient toujours bien là masquant le soleil. Pour le moment.

- Euh ... Tu es sûre?

- Oui!

Je tournai les talons immédiatement et partit en direction du parc, pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de trouver une quelconque raison de refuser de m'accompagner.

Je restais silencieuse au début, mangeant ma glace. Je voulais aborder le sujet mais à vrai dire, je ne savais pas vraiment par où commencer. Finalement, je décidai de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins. Après avoir vérifié que personne ne s'intéressait à nous, je me lançai.

- Je sais ce que tu es. Ce que vous êtes, toi et ta famille.

Il s'arrêta net, il n'avait pas prévu ça. Je me sentis bête tout à coup, ils ne voulaient pas que leur véritable identité soit découverte et moi je lui balançais à la figure que je savais. Mais après tout, je l'avais découvert toute seule, il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Et de mon côté, je ne comptais pas aller le dire à qui que ce soit. De toute façon, maintenant c'était trop tard pour reculer.

- Et que sommes-nous d'après toi?

Je soupirais.

- Des vampires.

Il se mit à rire nerveusement.

- Où vas-tu chercher tout ça Bella?

- Tu ne manges rien, tu ne vas pas au soleil, ta peau est très pâle, je continue?

- ...

-Mais je ne dirais rien! Je voulais juste que tu saches que je suis au courant, c'est tout. C'est juste histoire de te faciliter la tâche puisque on passe pas mal de temps ensemble. J'ai bien vu que tu t'étais arrêté, tout à l'heure, en sortant du magasin, à cause du soleil. En fait, j'ai déjà rencontré un vampire dans le passé, c'est comme ça que j'ai deviné. Bien que je me sois posée pas mal de question, à cause de vos yeux. Les vôtres sont topazes alors que les siens étaient rubis.

- On est végétariens.

- Pardon?

- On ne se nourrit que de sang d'animaux, dit-il. C'est pour ça que nos yeux ne sont pas rouges.

- Oh!

Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça. J'ignorais qu'il existait des vampires végétariens.

- Tu n'as pas peur? Demanda-t-il, prudent.

- Et bien, si tu avais voulu me tuer ce serait fait, maintenant, non? Tu m'en veux?

- Quoi? Bien sur que non. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, Bella. Je suis juste un peu surpris. Est-ce que tu sympathises avec tous les vampires que tu rencontres?

- Non, bien sur, rigolais-je.

On ne pouvait être plus près de la vérité.

- Tu ne crains pas le danger hein?

- Pas vraiment non, admettais-je.

On restait là à parler de tout et de rien. Je le sentais plus libre, comme si en lui apprenant ce que je savais, il avait été libérer d'un poids. Au bout d'un moment, il recommença même à me poser des questions sur moi, signe que tout allait bien entre nous. Le soleil commençait déjà sa descente et la lune était bien visible, bien qu'il ne fasse pas encore tout à fait noir.

- Je te ramène?

- Hum ... Ce n'est pas une ruse au moins?

Il leva les yeux au ciel, son petit sourire en coin en bonus. Il avait compris que je plaisantais.

- Comme tu l'as dit, j'aurais déjà pu te tuer.

Je n'en étais pas aussi sûre que lui mais je ne dis rien, évidement. Il n'avait pas eu la réaction que j'attendais, j'avais cru qu'il ne voudrait plus que je m'approche ou qu'il aurait essayé de me tuer, après tout pourquoi pas? Un vampire reste un vampire. J'en savais quelque chose. Mais non il avait juste l'air de penser que j'étais complètement folle d'accepter de monter dans la voiture d'un vampire, végétarien ou non. Je me demandais bien pourquoi d'ailleurs.

Dans la voiture, il m'expliqua qu'il avait un don: celui de lire dans les pensées. Je me figeais.

- Quoi? Avais-je réussi à articuler.

- Je peux lire dans les pensées de tout le monde. Sauf dans les tiennes.

Je senti tout mon corps se relâcher et mon cœur du se remettre à battre à ce moment-là.

- Comment ça se fait?

- Aucune idée.

- Et le reste de ta famille? Ils ont des dons aussi?

- Seulement Jasper et Alice. Jasper peut contrôler les émotions des gens et Alice a la capacité de voir dans le futur.

Elle voit le futur, tiens donc! J'aurais du m'en douter. Certaines caractéristiques sont développées lorsque ... et bien, lorsque l'on passe d'état d'humain à celui de vampire. Il m'expliqua un peu plus en détails comment fonctionnait son don. Pour qu'elle nous voie dans ses visions, il fallait que nous ayons pris une décision. J'allais devoir me montrer très prudente à l'avenir.

On arrivait déjà chez moi. Edward avait à peine garé sa Volvo dans l'allée, qu'il se retrouva hors de la voiture, de mon coté et m'ouvrit la portière.

- Tu sais, fis-je en sortant à mon tour de la voiture. J'ai des voisins. Et ils ne sont pas aveugles.

Il m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

- Heureusement pour moi qu'il fasse nuit noire, alors.

C'est vrai. N'ayant aucun problème pour voir dans le noir, j'avais tendance à oublier que ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.

Nous restâmes quelques secondes sans savoir quoi dire. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il s'en aille tout de suite.

- Désolé de t'avoir fais sécher les cours.

- C'est pas grave. J'ai passé une bonne journée.

- Moi aussi.

Un frisson me parcouru. Il crut que c'était à cause du froid car il s'excusa de m'empêcher rentrer me réchauffer et décida qu'il était temps de rentrer.

- On se voit demain? Lui demandais-je.

- Bien sur. Bonne nuit, Bella.

- Bonne nuit, Edward.

Edward repartit avec sa voiture, toujours d'une vitesse affolante. Une fois chez moi, je racontais à Owen comment s'était déroulée ma journée. Lorsque j'arrivai au chapitre vampire, il se tut mais je voyais bien qu'il n'en pensait pas moins ...


	8. Inquiètude

Chapitre 7: inquiétude.

Le soleil était éclatant, je ne pouvais donc pas quitter la maison. Peu de temps après être rentrée chez moi, la veille, j'avais reçu un message d'Edward m'annonçant le beau temps de cette journée et que donc, nous ne nous verrions pas aujourd'hui car il en profiterait pour partir chasser.

Je voulus envoyer Owen chercher ma voiture que j'avais laissée au parking mais il me répondit qu'elle était garée devant la maison. Étonnée, je sortis, la peau couverte au maximum, et me dirigeai vers elle. Lorsque j'ouvris la portière, je compris tout de suite. Ça sentait Edward à plein nez là-dedans.

La journée passa tranquillement, puisque je ne pouvais pas aller au lycée à cause du soleil, je profitai pour continuer mes recherches sur Caleb avec l'aide d' Owen. Cela faisait longtemps maintenant que nous n'avions rien trouvé à son sujet qui nous permettrait de retrouver sa trace. Pourtant Owen ne ménageait pas ses efforts, à chaque fois que je rentrais à la maison, il avait quelque chose pour moi. Malheureusement, ça ne donnait pas grand chose.

Le jour suivant, je retrouvai Edward qui m'attendait près de mon habituelle place de parking. Je sortis à peine de l'habitacle de ma voiture que déjà j'avais l'impression que tout le lycée nous observait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous? Demandais-je à Edward.

S'il pouvait lire dans les pensées, autant en profiter

-Ils se posent des questions.

-Des questions sur quoi?

-Sur nous. Ils ont remarqué qu'on était partis ensemble lundi et apparemment tu n'es pas venue non plus hier.

J'espérai qu'il n'allait pas trop se poser de questions à ce sujet.

-Euh... non, je ne me sentais pas très bien...

-Bref, ils se demandent si on sort ensemble, dit-il.

Sortir avec Edward Cullen? Je n'y avais jamais songé, du moins... pas sérieusement. Il me jeta un regard et continua:

-J'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir lire dans tes pensées en ce moment.

Je senti le rouge me monter aux joues et préférai changer de sujet tout de suite, ce qui ne lui échappa pas.

-Merci pour la voiture, au fait.

-Je t'en prie.

Arriva alors le 4x4 d'Emmett. Il alla se garer à sa place habituelle, à côté de la Volvo de son frère et tous en sortirent.

-Tu leur as dit? Demandais-je en pointant du menton les autres membres de la famille Cullen remarquant au passage le grand sourire d'Alice et en contraste, le regard noir de Rosalie.

-A ton avis?

-Comment ont-ils réagi?

Vu les regards que lançait Rosalie dans notre direction, je m'en doutais un peu.

-Et bien... Esmé, Emmett et Alice très bien, elle vous voit déjà comme les meilleures amies du monde. Par contre, Jasper et Rose ont beaucoup moins bien accepté la nouvelle.

Ça, ça ne m'étonnais pas.

-Carlisle et Esmé aimerait beaucoup te rencontrer. Aujourd'hui par exemple, si tu es d'accord bien sur.

-Tu veux dire chez toi?

-Oui.

-Euh... oui, pourquoi pas?

-Ne t'en fais pas, Bella. Tout ira bien.

Facile à dire pour lui. Il m'avait lui-même avoué que mon odeur l'attirait plus que n'importe quelle autre et je savais que c'était pareil pour tous, je sentais meilleure qu'un humain normal, à mon grand malheur. Me retrouver dans une maison entourée de sept vampires qui n'avaient plus avalé une goutte de sang humain depuis des dizaines d'années n'était pas franchement la meilleure idée du siècle.

C'est ainsi que quelques heures plus tard, je me retrouvai devant une immense villa blanche. Elle était certainement impossible à trouver si on ne connaissait pas le coin parfaitement car elle était située un peu en dehors de la ville, à la lisière d'un bois, on y accédait par un petit chemin en terre battue.

L'intérieur était aussi beau que l'extérieur, rien à voir avec ce que je m'étais imaginée. De grandes fenêtres couvraient presque la totalité des murs rendant le tout très éclairé.

-Waow!

-Personne ne vient par ici, nous n'avons pas à nous cacher, dit-il en guise d'explication.

Deux odeurs que je ne reconnu pas vinrent me chatouiller les narines. Je me tournai vers la porte d'entrée, je vis deux personnes. Une femme, au visage en cœur et les cheveux auburn, et un homme blond, grand. Tous deux respiraient la gentillesse.

-Bella, je te présente Esmé, ma mère et Carlisle, mon père.

-Enchantée, Bella. Dit Esmé.

-Ravie de vous rencontrer. Vous avez une maison magnifique.

Elle me répondit d'un sourire qui me retourna. Cette femme avait tellement l'air gentille et bienveillante. Pas du tout le genre de vampire que j'avais l'habitude de fréquenter. Je me ressaisi quand Carlisle prit la parole.

-Nous sommes ravis de faire enfin ta connaissance, Bella. On a beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

-Vraiment ? Il n'y a pourtant pas grand chose à dire.

J'étais volontairement restée assez vague sur ce qui me concernait, je ne voyais pas bien ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se raconter à mon sujet.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas été effrayée quand Edward t'as dit que nous voulions te rencontrer mais tu connais notre secret et je dois protéger ma famille.

-Non, bien sur. Je comprends tout à fait.

-Que tu comprennes ne change rien au danger que tu nous fais courir à tous !

Je me retournai pour faire face à celle qui venait de parler.

-Rosalie ! Gronda Edward.

-Quoi ? Rugit-elle en retour. Que se passera-t-il s'il elle se mettait à parler, hein ?

-Je ne dirai rien, je vous assure!

En fait, je l'avais déjà dit à Owen, au moment de mes premiers soupçons et j'en avais reparlé plus d'une fois mais j'ai préféré ne rien dire à ce propos. Rosalie m'aurait certainement sauté dessus pour me mettre en pièce dans la seconde.

Vu l'atmosphère plutôt pesante de la maison, Edward me proposa d'aller faire un tour dehors.

-Je suis désolée pour Rose, elle est très… protectrice envers notre famille.

-Ce n'est rien, je comprends.

Un silence pesant s'en suivit.

-Comment es-tu devenu un vampire ? Lui demandais-je enfin.

-C'est Carlisle qui m'a transformé. C'était en 1918, ma famille était morte de la grippe espagnole et moi aussi j'étais entrant d'en succomber. Carlisle avait vécu longtemps seul et moi je mourrais.

-Tu lui en voulus de t'avoir… condamné à cette… non-vie ?

Je me suis moi-même souvent demandée ce que j'aurais fait, si j'avais eu le choix.

-Non. Ce n'est évidement pas la vie dont je rêvais mais j'ai ma famille et j'en suis heureux. Me dit en souriant.

-Et les autres ?

-Esmé a été la seconde. Carlisle l'a trouvée à la morgue mais son cœur battait encore un peu. Il a décidé de la sauvé et elle est devenue sa femme. Ensuite, il a eu Rosalie. Il l'a trouvée dans la rue, laissée pour morte sur le trottoir. Puis ça été le tour d'Emmett. Un jour, Rose est revenue avec lui. Il s'était fait attaqué par un ours et allait mourir. Rose a demandé à Carlisle de le sauvé.

-Et Alice et Jasper ?

-Ils sont arrivés plus tard. Alice nous avait vus. Mais je sais que Jasper a été transformé pendant la guerre de sécession par une femme du nom Maria, qui créait une armée de nouveaux nés. Quant à Alice, personne ne sait même pas elle.

-Rien ? Elle se souvient même pas d'où elle était quand elle était humain ? Ou de celui qui la transformée ?

-Non. Mais ça ne la dérange pas plus que ça. D'une certaine manière, elle vit mieux sa transformation que nous étant donné qu'elle n'a aucun regret par rapport à sa vie d'avant.

Je hochais la tête. Je me doutais bien, moi, de ce qui avait pu lui arrivé.

-Et Carlisle ?

-C'était dans les 1640. Son père était le prêtre du village et lors d'une chasse aux vampires à laquelle il a participé. Il a été mordu par le vampire qu'ils poursuivaient. Il s'est caché sous des planches devant une maison jusqu'à la fin de sa transformation. Il aurait pu tuer un tas de gens mais il a toujours accordé une grande importance à la vie humaine. Il a réussit a partir du village et s'est caché dans la forêt la plus proche. Un jour, il a senti un troupeau de cerfs la faim a pris le dessus et il les a tués jusqu'à être rassasié. A partir de là, l'idée de pouvoir se nourrir sans tuer d'humain est devenue possible. C'est comme ça qu'il est devenu végétarien. Il a passé plusieurs années seul a visité le monde. Il a vécu pendant quelques décennies chez les Volturi avec qui il est ami. C'est en quelques sortes la famille royale. Chez les vampires, ce sont eux qui font régner la loi...

Je n'entendais plus rien ce qu'il me disait. J'avais bloqué sur un nom. Les Volturi. Carlisle connaissait les Volturi. Il avait même vécu plusieurs dizaines d'années chez eux. Il fallait que je rentre. Je ne pouvais pas rester ici.

-Il faut que j'y aille, le coupai-je.

-Déjà ?

-Oui !

-Il y a un problème ?

-Non. En fait, j'avais oublié que je devais recevoir un coup fil important de mon père.

-Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

-Non, merci. Salut ! Et je partis sans me soucier du fait que j'étais à pied.

Quand j'arrivais à la maison, j'étais toujours sur les nerfs, bien que je n'aie même pas couru, profitant d'une longue marche pour essayer de me calmer et de réfléchir. Les Volturi ! Est-ce qu'ils avaient demandé à Carlisle de me surveiller ? Je les connaissais assez pour savoir que c'était tout à fait leur manière de faire. Ou bien travaillaient-ils pour eux sans que ça n'aie aucun rapport avec moi ? C'était possible aussi.

-Bella? Est-ce que tout va bien ? me demanda Owen, visiblement inquiet.

-Pas vraiment...

-Continue.

-Je suis allé chez les Cullen cette après-midi et Edward m'a un peu parlé de sa famille. Il m'a appris que Carlisle était ami avec les Volturi ! Il a vécu plusieurs décennies avec eux.

-Mais ne m'as-tu pas dit que les Cullen étaient végétariens ?

-Si.

-Ce régime n'est pas vraiment compatible avec le caractère des Volturi d'après ce que j'en sais et puis, est-ce que Carlisle a encore des contacts avec les Volturi ? Il y a beaucoup de vampires qui reste quelques années à Volterra avant de parcourir le monde et qui ne garde aucun contact avec Aro et les siens.

-Je ne sais pas exactement. Je n'ai pas demandé, avouais-je. Je suis partie tout de suite. Mais il est quand même possible qu'ils travaillent pour eux, de gré ou de force.

Obliger des vampires à accomplir des tâches pour eux. Ça aussi, c'était dans les habitudes des Volturi...

-Tu devrais de renseigner avant de t'inquiéter. Si jamais tu découvrais que cette famille de végétariens est encore actuellement en contact avec la famille royale, alors, nous aviserons le moment venu. En tout cas, ils ne savent pas ce que tu es. C'est un secret que les Volturi eux-mêmes ne divulgueront jamais. Soren, Liam, Nate et toi êtes bien placés pour le savoir.

Il avait tapé juste encore une fois. Mais ce n'étais pas qu'ils connaissent mon secret qui me gênais, bien au contraire, mais ils ne devaient jamais le découvrir...

-Tu as sans doute raison...

Oui, il avait raison. Mais je ne pouvais pas débarquer chez lui pour lui demander de m'expliquer les liens qui les unissent aux Volturi. D'abord parce que je n'étais pas censé savoir qui ils étaient et ensuite, si ils travaillaient vraiment pour lui contre moi, ils n'allaient certainement pas tout m'avouer parce que je leur posais la question.

Même si je voulais comprendre, je ne pouvais pas aller leur parler. Je savais que j'avais pris des risques en ne m'éloignant pas d'Edward au début. Je devais réparer ça maintenant...

Je sentais le venin affluer dans ma bouche à force de penser aux Volturi, je décidai donc d'aller me nourrir. J'attrapai mes clés, ma veste et sortis de la maison en direction de ma voiture.

J'entendis soudain des bruits de pas. C'était tellement léger, ça ne pouvais pas être un humain. Tous mes sens en alerte, je senti tout autour de moi, je reconnu bien vite l'odeur d' Owen et celles de nos voisins les plus proches. Je distinguai aussi une autre odeur, que je ne parvins pas à identifier ce qui signifiait que je n'avais jamais rencontré son propriétaire. Tout en me rendant là où j'avais perçu les pas, je me maudissais, comme à chaque fois dans ces cas-la, de n'avoir jamais été capable de reconnaître la race de quelqu'un par rapport à son odeur. Je me figeais en le reconnaissant.

Devant moi se trouvait l'homme que j'avais interrogé sauf que ses yeux étaient maintenant rouge sang preuve qu'il s'était fait transformé il y a peu de temps.

-Tu aurais mieux fait de me tuer la dernière fois, Isabella Svanen.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Crachais-je.

Je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à gérer un nouveau-né incontrôlable.

-Caleb m'envoie, il a un message pour toi: « Occupe toi de tes affaires, si tu me cherche encore voila ce qui arrivera ».

Sur ce, il me fonça dessus, j'esquivai aussitôt mais il avait réussi à me mordre au bras m'arrachant par la même occasion un bout de peau mais heureusement le venin que contenait sa bouche n'eut pas le temps de m'affecter sérieusement, j'avais seulement la tête qui tournait un peu.

Même si j'étais plus vieille que lui et donc plus puissante, c'était un nouveau-né et il était donc pour l'instant pourvu d'une force et d'une vitesse incomparable. Mon bras me faisait souffrir, ma plaie saignait abondamment. Le sang qui couvrait presque la totalité de mon bras maintenant le rendait encore plus incontrôlable. Ça jouerait en ma faveur, il se contenterait de m'attaquer de front sans réfléchir.

En effet, il repartit à la charge avec des grognements rauques qui ne laissaient pas beaucoup de doute quant à ses intentions mais comme je l'avais prévu, il voulu engager le combat de face. Je retins son bras avant qu'il ne l'abatte sur moi et le lui arrachai d'un coup sec. Il hurla sous la douleur ce qui réveilla les voisins, je les entendais se demander ce qui s'était passé. Le combat devait se finir et vite ! Je me plaçai derrière lui après qu'il ait tenté une troisième fois de me foncer dessus. Cette fois-ci, je lui sautai sur le dos et arrachai sa tête.

Owen me rejoignit aussitôt le combat terminé. Je lui demandai d'inventer une histoire pour justifier les cris lorsque les voisins viendraient voir ce qu'il s'était passé, pendant que moi, je m'occuperais d'aller brûler le corps quelque part dans la forêt à l'abri des regards.


	9. Le délai

Chapitre 8 : le délai.

POV Edward

À l'instant même où je terminais de raconter l'histoire de Carlisle, Bella se leva et dit qu'elle devait s'en aller. Je lui demandai s'il y avait un problème.,elle me répondit simplement qu'elle attendait un coup de fil important de son père. Je ne discutais pas, même si je n'en croyais pas un mot. Elle semblait vraiment pressée et… un autre sentiment que je n'arrivais pas à identifier. Peut-être inquiète ? Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Se serait-elle rendu compte du danger qu'on représente pour elle? Je lui proposai de la raccompagner, mais elle refusa. Et elle partit avant que je puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit. J'allais m'élancer à sa poursuite quand Alice, qui m'avait rejoint, m'arrêta.

-Laisse-la, Edward. C'est une grande fille, elle peut rentrer toute seule.

-…

-Elle reviendra dans trois heures, m'affirma Alice.

-D'accord. Dis-je résigné.

Je décidai d'aller attendre son retour dans ma chambre. J'allumais la chaîne hifi, pris un livre et j'allai m'installer dans mon canapé. Malheureusement, impossible de me concentrer sur ma lecture. Toutes mes pensées allaient vers Bella. J'eus soudainement peur qu'elle ne veuille plus me voir.

Elle était devenue tellement importante pour moi. Sans elle, le lycée et même ma vie entière redeviendrai ennuyeuse et répétitive. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, j'attendais impatiemment chaque matin, pour enfin pouvoir la revoir. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la rejoindre entre deux cours ou à la cafétéria et à la fin des cours, c'était comme une déchirure de la voir repartir chez elle. J'aurais aimé pouvoir la suivre et rester toujours avec elle.

Je ne savais pas comment une humaine pouvait avoir autant d'emprise sur moi mais le fait était là. Alice, grâce à son don, avait tout de suite compris et évidement, elle en avait parlé à tous le monde. Rosalie avait tout de suite piquer une crise. Elle ne comprenait pas comment je pouvais mettre ainsi la famille en danger à cause d'une humaine. Je ne comprenais pas non plus.

Le premier jour, je l'avais tout de suite remarquée, moi qui d'habitude ne faisais attention à personne d'autre que ma famille. Elle était assise seule sur un banc et regardait à travers la fenêtre. La première chose qui m'avait frappée avait été son odeur. Jamais je n'avais sentit quelque chose comme ça. La meilleure odeur du monde émanait de cette fille. Instinctivement, je m'étais approché lentement et j'avais pris place à ses cotés, contrôlant chacun de mes mouvements pour ne pas faire de bêtises. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait fait attention à moi qu'après une vingtaine de minutes. Elle s'était alors retournée vers moi. Elle était belle, vraiment très belle. Pas à la manière des vampires qui avaient tous une beauté surnaturelle. Bella était belle, naturellement belle. Ses yeux noisettes m'avaient détaillé d'un air suspect. Je n'avais pus dire un mot, de peur de faire quelque chose que je regretterais si je desserrais les dents. J'avais du me contrôler énormément ce jour-là pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et la vider de son sang. J'avais été plus qu'imprudent ce jour-là, j'aurais du quitter la pièce immédiatement en sentant ce délicieux parfum. Mais je ne l'avais pas fait et je crois aujourd'hui que je n'aurais pas pu, je n'aurais pas été capable de résiste à l'envie de sentir cette odeur de plus près malgré les risques. Quand la cloche avait sonné, je m'étais éloignée aussi vite que possible d'elle. C'est seulement que je fus loin de cette odeur enivrante et que je recouvris mes esprits que j'avais remarqué autre chose. Le silence. Je n'avais rien entendu. Aucune des ses pensées ne m'étais parvenues.

Évidement, elle connaissait notre vrai nature ce qui était positif et négatif à la fois. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que, pour moi, c'était positif, évidemment car je n'avais pas à lui mentir et surtout elle m'acceptait auprès d'elle même en sachant la vérité mais pour le reste de ma famille, surtout Rosalie et Jasper, elle représentait un danger. Comme si un être humain aussi menu et fragile pouvait nous faire quelque chose ! C'est nous qui la mettions en danger. Nous étions les monstres !

Quand je sortis enfin de mes pensées, je remarquai que d'après la vision d'Alice, Bella devait bientôt arriver. Je décidai donc de l'attendre en bas avec les autres.

Trente minutes plus tard, elle n'était toujours pas arrivée. Elle devrait pourtant être là depuis quinze minutes ! Je faisais les cents pas dans le salon.

-Calme, Eddie ! Elle va arriver. Déstresse mec, si elle te voit comme ça elle va flipper grave. Me dit Emmett en rigolant.

-Premièrement, ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Deuxièmement, elle devrait déjà être là ! Alice l'a dit et Alice ne se trompe jamais. Lui répliquais-je.

Pile à cet instant, Alice eu une vision.

« _Un homme est au téléphone._

_-…_

_- Oui, c'est à propos de Bella. Elle a eu un petit problème hier soir._

_-…_

_-Elle sortait de la maison et quelqu'un lui ait tombé dessus._

_-..._

_-Non, ça va, ce n'est rien de grave. Elle n'en reçu que très peu. Demain, il n'y paraîtra déjà plus._

_-…_

_-Oui, c'est ça._

_-…_

_-Non, pas besoin de venir. Je t'assure que ce n'est vraiment pas la... »_

Et la vision s'interrompit.

Bella s'était fait attaquée ! Mais elle va bien. Il faut que je la voie, que je constate de mes propres yeux qu'elle va bien. Cette pensée était à peine formée dans mon esprit que je me dirigeais déjà vers la porte d'entrée.

-fils, où vas-tu ? me demanda Carlisle.

Alice leur avait déjà raconté sa vision.

-Je vais la voir.

-Attends demain, elle va bien tu l'as entendu.

-…

-Que diras-tu lorsque tu arriveras là-bas ? Edward, je sais que tu t'inquiète mais tu la verras demain en cours. Laisse-la se remettre tranquillement.

Je réfléchis un instant.

-D'accords, tu as gagné. J'attendrai demain. Dis-je dans un soupir.

La nuit fut longue, très longue. Je tournai en rond toute une partie la soirée. Je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose que Bella. Quand ma famille en eut assez de ma nervosité. Ils proposèrent d'aller chasser tous ensemble. Nous partîmes vers le nord à la rechercher de quelques prédateurs. Deux heures et quelques pumas plus tard, nous décidâmes de rentrer. L'aube approchait et je ne voulais pas manquer Bella. Sur le chemin du retour à environ trente kilomètres de chez nous, nous sentîmes une odeur de bûcher, plus précisément celui d'un vampire. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers celui-ci curieux de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Nous atterrîmes dans une petite clairière. En son centre trônait le bûcher.

-Est-ce bien ce que je crois ? demanda Esmé.

-Oui, un vampire vient d'être brûlé. Répondit Jasper.

-Qui a pu faire ça ? demanda Rosalie.

-A part un autre vampire je ne vois pas. Dit Carlisle.

-Un nouveau vampire dans la région ? Continua Emmett. Et suffisamment expérimenté pour se débarrasser de l'un d'entre nous.

-Je ne sens aucune autre odeur à part celle du bûcher et je n'entends aucune pensée dans les parages.

-Nous allons devoir faire attention. Ce n'est pas bon du tout. Dit Jasper.

-Rentrons ça ne sert à rien de rester ici. Nous surveillerons les nouvelles.

Nous rentrâmes en silence. En plus du problème Bella, il y avait maintenant celui d'un nouveau venu. J'espérai qu'il n'était que de passage. A peine étions nous arrivé à la maison que je filai dans ma chambre me changer pour ensuite prendre ma voiture.

J'arrivai sur le parking de l'école et je constatai qu'elle n'était pas encore arrivée. Aussitôt, je me remis à paniquer, peut-être que ça n'allait pas si bien que ça ou alors elle était toujours sous le choc et ne viendrait pas en cours aujourd'hui. J'attendis donc de voir si son Audi allait enfin entrer dans le parking du lycée. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle arriva et je pus constater qu'elle allait effectivement bien. Rien dans son comportement ou dans ça façon de bouger ne laissait penser qu'elle s'était faite agressée, elle avait juste l'air un peu malade mais rien de trop inquiétant. Je fus vraiment soulagé, un poids énorme venait de s'envoler à cette conclusion. Je m'avançai vers elle pour la saluer.

-Bonjour. Est-ce que ça va ? Lui dis-je.

Elle ne me répondis pas, elle se contenta de m'adressa un petit hochement de tête. Je voulais qu'elle me parle, qu'elle me dise ce qui lui était arrivée la veille. J'aurais pu l'aider.

-Bella, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier?

-Quoi?

-Alice...

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre où je voulais en venir.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Est-ce que j'ai dis ou fait quelque chose de mal hier ? Demandais-je. Tu es partie tellement vite.

Elle semblait hésiter comme si elle n'osait pas me dire quelque chose.

-Non, tu n'as rien fait. C'est juste que j'avais oublié que mon père devait m'appeler. Je ne le vois pas souvent alors je ne voulais pas rater son coup de fil.

-Oui, je comprends. Répondis-je.

Mais je ne comprenais rien du tout. Elle était bizarre, elle recommençait à me parler comme au début, lorsqu'elle venait d'arriver. Elle me répondait à peine et froidement. Je ne comprenais pas ce que je lui avais fait. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas voulu que je la raccompagne s'il s'agissait juste d'être chez elle pour répondre à un coup de téléphone.

-Bon, je dois y aller sinon je serai en retard en gym.

-Très bien, soufflai-je déçu.

Je retrouvai Bella à chaque intercours mais elle ne me parlait pas. Pire que ça, elle semblait mal à l'aise avec moi. À la pause de midi, je lui avais proposé de déjeuner ensemble comme d'habitude mais elle refusa prétextant qu'Angela lui avait déjà proposé et qu'elle avait accepté. Je savais qu'elle me mentait. Je les avais suivies toute la matinée à travers les pensées des autres élèves dont Angela et cette dernière n'avait jamais invité Bella à déjeuner avec eux, celle-ci savait que depuis quelque temps, Bella mangeait avec moi. Elle m'évitait et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Arrivé à la cafétéria, nous nous séparâmes.

J'entendais déjà les pensées de Jessica Stanley

_« … Tiens! Bella nous honore de sa présence aujourd'hui. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un truc qui ne va pas entre elle et Edward ... Tant mieux! Elle va arrêter de se coller à ses basques comme ça. De toute façon, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il peut lui trouver. Elle n'a rien d'extraordinaire. Pas moche mais banale ... »_

Mike Newton aussi avait remarqué que Bella m'évitait.

_« ... J'me lance! J'vais lui demander de venir avec moi au cinéma demain. Elle est vraiment canon... »_

Je me dirigeai vers la table qu'occupait ma famille. Je devais supporter maintenant les pensées de famille. En particulier celle de Jazz et Rose, qui étaient furieux et qui imaginais la meilleure façon de se débarrasser d'elle.

-On ne lui fera pas de mal. Leur dis-je, la mâchoire serrée.

-Son comportement est bizarre, Edward. Elle t'évite et ce n'est pas bon pour nous. Elle nous met tous en danger. Répondis Jasper, calmement pour ne pas attiré l'attention sur nous.

-Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi elle se comporte ainsi !

-Et toi, Tu le sais ?

-Non, mais je pourrais lui demander. Peut-être qu'en fait elle est juste fatiguée. Après tout, elle s'est faite agressée hier. Ce serait normal qu'elle soit un peu chamboulée et qu'elle n'ait pas envie de compagnie.

Et plus je parlais, et plus je pensais que mon raisonnement était le bon. Ce qui m'inquiétait car cela signifiait qu'elle allait plus mal qu'elle ne voulait bien le laisser paraître.

-Elle représente quand même un danger. Fit remarquer Rose. Si jamais elle allait raconter tout ce qu'elle sait, on serait vraiment mal.

-Personne ne la prendrait au sérieux, Rose.

-Peut-être. Mais le doute serait là. On ne nous trouve déjà pas normaux. Tu le sais mieux que nous.

-Et la... mort de Bella - j'eus du mal à prononcer ces mots - après qu'elle ait commencé à nous fréquenter, ça ne semblerait pas étrange, peut-être?

-Pas si ça à l'air d'un accident.

Je n'en revenais pas avec quel détachement elle disait ça. Et non seulement elle le disait mais en plus elle le pensait. Rosalie n'était pas prête à renoncer à sa tranquillité. Elle aimait Seattle et n'avait pas envie de partir tout de suite. De nous tous, c'était elle qui acceptait le moins sa condition de vampire. Elle avait mené une vie parfaite jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit où Carlisle l'avait trouvée à moitié morte. Aujourd'hui, nous devions déménager tous les trois ou quatre ans pour ne pas que les gens remarque que nous ne vieillissions pas.

-Laissez-moi un délai.

-Je suis d'accord avec Edward. Dit Emmett ce qui lui valu un regard noir de Rosalie.

-D'accord, tu as jusqu'à dimanche soir pour savoir ce qui cloche avec elle. Dit Jazz.

-Passez ce délai, on s'occupera d'elle. Continua Rosalie.

Quoique je dise ou fasse, cela ne les ferais pas changer d'avis. Depuis le début, ils étaient contre le fait que je me rapproche de Bella. Il fallait absolument que je lui parle, qu'elle m'explique ce qui n'allait pas.

Je me retournai vers la table où elle mangeait mais elle n'était plus là. D'après Angela, Bella n'était pas en forme mais elle ignorait aussi d'où cela venait.

Comme la matinée, elle m'évita toute l'après-midi. Ça commençait mal. Vendredi ne fut pas un jour plus fructueux. A par un bonjour, elle ne me parla pas et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de lancer la conversation. À croire que je parlais dans le vide ! Ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Je demandai donc à Alice de m'aider en surveillant l'avenir de Bella dans l'espoir que ça nous apprendrais quelque chose d'important. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas très concluant pour le moment. Je décidai de prendre le taureau par les cornes et de l'inviter au restaurant. Là au moins, elle sera obligée de me parler. C'était la fin des cours et donc ma seule chance de l'inviter. Je l'attendais devant sa voiture, lorsqu'elle arriva.

-Salut.

-Tu veux quelque chose ? me demanda-t-elle.

Elle ne l'avait pas dit méchamment mais j'avais bien senti qu'elle voulait se débarrassé de moi.

-En fait, oui. Je voulais savoir si tu accepterais de venir dîner avec moi demain ?

Elle me regarda un moment comme stupéfaite.

-Pour quoi faire? Tu ne mange pas.

-Autre chose alors...

N'importe quoi du moment que je pouvais lui parler.

-C'est gentil mais, à vrai dire, j'ai déjà prévu quelque chose demain.

Quelque chose de prévu? Pas avec ce crétin de Mike Newton, j'espérais.

-Bella... s'il te plaît.

-Désolée, Edward.

Sans attendre, elle monta dans sa voiture et partit à toute vitesse.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je devais découvrir ce qui cloche avec elle mais elle ne me laissait même pas la voir. J'espérais avoir le soutient de Carlisle et Esmé en rentrant à la villa, qu'ils raisonnent Jasper et Rosalie. Je compris tout de suite dans quel état ils étaient. Bella leur avait fait bonne impression quand il l'avait rencontrée et l'idée de s'en prendre à un humain leur était insupportable. Cependant, il en allait de l'avenir de notre famille et il fallait respecter les règles pour notre propre bien. Si je n'étais pas capable de m'assurer qu'elle ne raconterait rien à personne alors elle était un danger. Les Volturi ne laisseraient pas passer ça.

On arrivait déjà au samedi après-midi, je n'avais plus qu'un jour pour comprendre le comportement de Bella, je désespérais vraiment. Les visions d'Alice ne donnaient strictement rien. Je décidais donc d'aller chez Bella, n'ayant aucune autre idée. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle était occupée, elle ne serait donc peut-être pas chez elle, il fallait néanmoins que j'essaye. Un quart d'heure plus tard, en sortant de ma voiture, je repérai tout de suite son odeur, elle était là. Je me dirigeai donc vers la porte et sonnai. Un homme, d'une cinquantaine d'années, des cheveux qui commençaient à grisonner et les yeux bruns, grand, vint m'ouvrir.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour, jeune homme. Que puis-je faire pour vous? me demanda-t-il.

-Est-ce que Bella est là ?

Comme si je ne savais pas qu'elle était là, à présent je pouvais même l'entendre respirer d'ici !

-Et vous êtes?

-Edward Cullen.

Il devint plus nerveux quand il entendit mon nom et pendant un instant, ses pensées devinrent confuses.

-Ah. Je suis désolé mais elle est partie et ne reviendra que tard le soir.

Quoi ? Pourquoi mentait-il ? Attend, non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Elle lui a dit ! Elle lui révélé notre identité et lui a demandé de dire qu'elle n'était pas là. Je pouvais lire tout ça dans ses pensées. Merde ! Si ma famille apprenait ça, il n'y aurait plus de délai. Je restai là, debout devant cet homme, en réfléchissant à ce que j'allais faire.

-Je sais bien qu'elle est là, finis-je par dire.

-Je pense vraiment que vous devriez partir.

-Je dois lui parler.

Il soupira et fini par appelé Bella qui arriva quelque seconde plus tard. J'entendis l'homme lui chuchoter des excuses et Bella apparut enfin devant moi. Elle s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? me demanda-t-elle sèchement.

-Il faut que je te parle.

-Je n'ai pas envie de te parler, si ça avait été le cas Owen t'aurait laissé entrer.

-Bella...

-Rentre chez toi, Edward...

Avant que je n'aie le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit, elle avait déjà refermé la porte sur moi. J'entendis Owen s'excuser une nouvelle fois.

-Désolé, Bella. Il savait que tu étais là.

-C'est pas grave Owen, répondit-elle. Mais si tu veux un conseil, la prochaine fois qu'un vampire te demande quelque chose, fais-le tout de suite.

Je l'entendis ensuite s'éloigner et grimper les escaliers. Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre ce que j'avais bien pu lui faire pour qu'elle refuse de me parler comme ça. Dépité, je quittais son porche et rentrai chez moi. Je tournai en rond dans le salon comme un lion en cage. Je lui avais téléphoné à plusieurs reprise mais elle m'avait ignoré. J'étais mal, vraiment mal. Qu'est que j'allais faire ? Jasper et Rosalie organisait déjà un plan pour se débarrasser d'elle. Et je ne pouvais rien faire.

Tout à coup Alice se figea.

« _Bella est dans le canapé et lit un livre. Owen est à côté d'elle et lit le journal._

_La porte du salon s'ouvrit sur trois vampires. On ne pouvait pas distinguer leurs visages mais leurs yeux étaient rouges..._ »

La vision s'arrêtait là. Alice et moi nous nous regardions, ne sachant pas quoi penser de cette vision. Je partis en courant chez Bella. Je sentis Jasper et Emmett me suivre. J'accélérai, Bella était en danger.


	10. Rapprochement

Chapitre 9: Rapprochement

Affalée dans le canapé, je relisais les hauts de Hurlevent pour la centième fois tandis qu' Owen feuilletait le journal assis à coté de moi. Le peu de venin que j'avais reçu s'était maintenant complètement dissipé et je ne ressentais plus aucun effet indésirable. Les crampes, les courbatures et les étourdissements étaient finis.

Edward était repartit depuis plus d'une heure maintenant et pourtant je pensais encore à sa visite. Il avait tenté plusieurs fois de me parler au lycée et il était finalement venu me voir jusqu'ici.

Je les sentis tout de suite arrivés. Je ne connaissais que trop bien les odeurs qui arrivaient droit vers la maison. Évidement, après le coup de fils qu' Owen leur avait passé, mon père et mes frères étaient venus aussi vite que possible s'assurer que le danger était bien passé. Comme si je n'étais pas capable de me défendre toute seule...

Déjà, mon père me serrait dans se bras en guise de salut.

-Bonjour papa.

-Tu as déjà réussi à te mettre dans le pétrin?

C'était Liam qui avait parlé. Physiquement, outre sa peau diaphane et ses yeux rouges comme tous vampires, il était à peine plus grand que moi avec de courts cheveux bruns toujours en bataille, il était musclé sans être une montagne de muscle non plus. Du haut de ses sept cent soixante-neuf ans, c'était le plus jeune de la famille bien qu'en apparence, il avait l'air d'avoir dix-huit ans tout comme moi.

J'ignorai sa remarque et l'enlaçai ainsi que Nate, mon autre frère. Nate, ou Nathaniel, était vraiment son contraire avec ses longs cheveux blonds qu'il attachait en queue. Il avait à peu près ma taille et niveau corpulence, il était assez musclé, bien qu'il n'en ait pas l'air quand il était habillé. En âge humain, on lui donnait vingt et un ans mais il vivait depuis plus de mille ans.

J'étais contente de les revoir, on ne pas vivre plus de sept cent ans avec des gens et ne pas se sentir seule une fois séparé d'eux, même pour une courte durée. Bien sûr ce n'était pas la première fois que l'un de nous prenait le large mais à chaque fois je ressentais la même chose: un sentiment de vide.

Par ailleurs, si je m'étais bien doutée qu'ils viendraient me voir de temps en temps, je n'avais pas prévu que j'entretiendrais des relations - certaines plus amicales que d'autres - avec une famille de vampires végétariens. Surtout que je n'avais plus reparlé à Edward depuis qu'il m'avait raconté l'histoire des membres de sa famille. Au lieu de m'expliquer avec lui, je l'avais évité sans cesse.

-Pourquoi t'a-t-on attaquée?

Je sorti de mes pensées quand mon père posa la question. Bien évidement, je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité mais si je lui mentais, il s'en douterait. Je tentai le coup, au cas où...

-C'était un nouveau-né, il devait juste chercher de quoi se nourrir et il m'aura senti, voilà tout. Ce n'était vraiment pas la peine de venir jusqu'ici. Je sais me débrouiller seule.

Après tout c'était la vérité, il ne manquait que quelques petits détails.

-Ton problème, me répondit Nate, c'est que tu attires les ennuis.

-La maison est devenue tellement calme depuis que tu es partie, ajouta Liam en soupirant.

-Je parie que vous vous ennuyez maintenant.

-C'est sur!

Liam adorait l'action. Mes soucis, tant qu'ils n'étaient pas graves, étaient toujours bien accueillis à la maison, cela permettait de se défouler un peu. Mon père n'avait toujours pas dit un mot depuis mes explications, mauvais signe.

-Soren...

J'avais pris l'habitude d'appeler mon père par son nom. En public, il était hors de question que je l'appelle papa, et pour cause, il avait été transformé alors qu'il n'avait que vingt-sept ans, seulement neuf de plus que moi aujourd'hui. Allez donc expliquer ça à des humains... Soren était un homme très grand et musclé. Je trouvais que ses courts cheveux châtains clairs lui donnait un air gentil, il fallait cependant se montrer extrêmement prudent lors d'un combat contre lui.

J'allais continuer quand je senti qu' Edward arrivait aussitôt suivi de deux autres odeurs que je reconnu comme étant celles d' Emmett et de Jasper. Dans la maison, la tension était montée d'un cran.

-Ça va, calmez-vous ! je les connais, assurai-je à ma famille.

Je me tournai vers Nate.

-Tu peux faire disparaître vos odeurs, s'il te plaît?

C'était son don, Nate pouvait contrôler tout ce qui avait en rapport avec les odeurs: les changer, les faire disparaître, les intensifier ou au contraire les diminuer,...

Il me répondit d'un petit hochement de tête et je ne sentais déjà plus rien dans la maison si ce n'est Owen. Me souvenant alors que c'était lui qui avait prévenu Soren, je lui jetai un regard noir lui signifiant qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à dire quoi que ce soit de plus.

-Ils ont quelque chose à voir avec ton attaque?

Mon père avait murmuré. J'en fis autant en lui répondant:

-Non, absolument rien. Je m'en occupe d'accord? Restez tranquille et ne faite pas de bruit.

Je sorti de la maison au moment où le vampire remontai l'allée. J'espérais réussir à lui faire croire à une coïncidence.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Edward? Lui demandais-je avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

La dernière chose dont j'avais envie était bien de devoir faire les présentations. Ils ne manqueraient pas de se douter de quelque chose s'ils trouvaient trois vampires dans ma maison.

-C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour pouvoir me parler, renchéris-je en pointant ses deux frères du menton.

-Tout va bien, Bella? Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il semblait réellement inquiet.

-Comme sur des roulettes. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Alice a eu une vision. Trois vampires débarquaient chez toi.

Évidement! J'avais oublié qu'Alice pouvait voir dans le futur. Je les fixai tous les trois plantés dans mon allée d'un regard que j'espérais assez éloquent.

-Des autres vampires, Bella.

Je détestais ça mais je devais lui mentir. Encore.

-Il n'y a pas de vampires ici.

-On a retrouvé un reste de bûcher dans la forêt, on est tombé dessus en chassant. On y a brûler un vampire.

C'est pas vrai! il m'aura vraiment énervée jusqu'à la fin celui-la!

-Vous les sentiriez s'il y en avait dans le coin de toute façon, non?

-Elle a raison, Edward.

J'étais contente d'avoir Jasper dans mon camp pour une fois.

-Peut-être qu'ils ont changé d'avis à la dernière minute, ajouta-t-il.

-Ou peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas encore arrivés.

Il ne lâchait pas l'affaire, contrairement à Jasper et Emmett que je voyais de moins en moins concernés par la « mission » qu'ils étaient venus accomplir ici. Pourtant je ne pouvais pas lui expliquer la situation, ça reviendrait à briser le pacte. Comme il ne se décidait toujours pas à partir, Je soupirai. Il fallait absolument que je trouve quelque chose pour l'éloigner d'ici.

-Peut-être que tu pourrais m'emmener dîner? Tu m'avais proposé un restaurant la dernière fois. Tu serais rassuré comme ça?

Pour toute réponse, il hocha la tête

-Si tu me laisses juste quelques minutes pour prendre une veste et mes clés.

Je retournais dans la maison tandis qu'il guettait l'horizon à la recherche du moindre danger.

A l'intérieur, tout le monde s'organisait dans le plus grand silence. Nate lisait le journal qu' Owen avait abandonné lorsque la petite famille avait déboulé, Liam s'était installé devant la télé dont il avait coupé le son et Soren m'attendait déjà dans la cuisine. Je piquai un crayon et un bout de papier qui traînaient écrivit un bref message pour mon père: « Allez-vous en! ». J'ajoutai bien vite, en voyant la tête de mon père, qu'il n'y avait aucun problème et qu' Owen n'aurait pas du l'appeler pour si peu.

Il était de plus en plus en colère et moi aussi d'ailleurs, je savais très bien me débrouiller seule! Après avoir ramassé veste et clés, je quittai la maison, claquant la porte au passage. Mon père me faisait confiance, depuis le temps je le savais en revanche, il ne supportait pas que je fasse des choses dans son dos. Je demandai à Edward de conduire, j'avais tendance à appuyer sur l'accélérateur quand j'étais en colère.

Je regardai la maison dans le rétroviseur pendant qu'on s'éloignait, je n'espérai qu'une chose, retrouvé une maison sans un seul vampire à mon retour. Au bout d'un moment, Edward brisa le silence qui remplissait l'habitacle de la voiture.

-Tu ne devrais pas prendre ça à la légère, Bella. Les visions d'Alice se révèlent toujours exactes.

-Jasper a dit qu'ils avaient peut-être changé d'avis. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là?

-Le futur peut toujours changer en fonction des choix que l'on fait.

-Donc, ses visions ne sont pas toujours exactes.

-Elles le sont, tant qu'on ne prend pas une autre décision.

Nous arrivâmes au restaurant moins d'un quart d'heure après. La serveuse nous désigna une table à l'écart, à la demande d' Edward et une fois ma commande prise et mon plat servi, le vampire passa aux choses sérieuses.

-Pourquoi m'évites-tu depuis mercredi?

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, avalant quelques bouchées. Je ne tenais pas à faire durer le suspense mais je cherchais mes mots, je ne savais pas jusqu'où je pouvais me laisser aller. Il y avait certaines chose dont je ne pouvais pas parler et je réfléchissais à ce que je pourrais lui dire qui soit vrai et qui lui ferait comprendre mon problème avec les Volturi. Il ne disait rien, il attendait patiemment que je lui parle enfin.

-Tu te souviens, quand je t'ai dit que je savais pour toi et ta famille, je t'ai parlé d'un vampire.

Il hocha simplement la tête, m'invitant à continuer.

-Il travaillait pour les Volturi, avant que je ne le connaisse. Mais il n'avait absolument rien à voir avec eux. Un jour, il en a eu assez de tout ça et il a décidé de partir. Malheureusement, les Volturi n'ont pas apprécié sa décision, qu'un de leur sous-fifre ose se rebeller, c'était impensable. Quand je l'ai rencontré, il était en cavale si l'on peut dire, cela faisait déjà une dizaine d'années qu'il se cachait et fuyait. Ils ont fini par le retrouver... et le tuer. Je me rends bien compte que ta famille n'êtes pas comme les Volturi mais quand je t'ai entendu dire que Carlisle avait été ami avec eux et qu'il avait vécu là-bas... Tout ça m'est revenu en mémoire et j'étais en colère, je ne savais plus si je pouvais me fier à toi, avais-je lâché d'un coup.

L'histoire était vraie, mais ce n'était en fait qu'une seule des raisons pour laquelle ma famille et moi, nous vouions une telle haine vis-à-vis des Volturi. Il n'y avait qu'une autre personne au monde que je détestais plus qu'eux...

A cette pensée, je senti le venin affluer dans ma bouche et je du déglutir pour le faire disparaître.

-Nous n'avons aucun contact avec eux, m'assura-t-il. Moi-même, je ne les ai jamais rencontrés. Ils ne comprennent pas vraiment notre régime alimentaire mais comme nous sommes un clan relativement important, ils nous laissent tranquille. Tant qu'on respecte leur loi. Ce qui d'ailleurs n'est plus vraiment le cas.

-Comment ça?

Je connaissais les règles des Volturi et je ne voyais pas laquelle les Cullen avaient bien pu enfreindre.

-Notre existence doit restée cachée des humains.

Je ne pouvais pas lui avouer que, techniquement, ils n'avaient violés aucune loi.

-Je suis désolée. Et je suis désolée aussi de t'avoir évité ces jours-ci, j'ai pas été très sympa avec toi.

Et je le pensais vraiment, j'aurais du lui parler tout de suite. J'avais détesté tous ces jours où je l'avais éviter et envoyer balader.

-Ma famille commençait à se poser des questions à ton propos...

Je senti mon cœur accélérer, j'essayai aussitôt de faire redescendre mon rythme cardiaque. J'espérai qu' Edward n'avait pas eu le temps de remarquer quoi que ce soit.

-Quel genre de questions? Demandais-je, mal à l'aise.

-Et bien, certains pensent qu'on ne peut pas te faire confiance, dit-il presque honteux de me l'avouer. Ils ont trouvé ton éloignement plutôt radical assez suspect.

Je ne pouvais pas vraiment les blâmer pour ça.

-Vous ne risquez rien avec moi, lui assurais-je.

-Pourtant tu l'as déjà dit à cet homme, qui vit avec toi.

J'eus d'autant plus honte de moi que je ne percevais aucun reproche dans sa voix.

-Owen mourrait plutôt que de raconter quelque chose comme ça! Je te jure que jamais vous n'aurez le moindre problème avec lui. Il a même essayer de me convaincre de venir te parler, je crois que je serais venue si il n'y avait pas eu ce...

Je m'arrêtai net. Décidément, j'étais vraiment la reine des gaffes.

-..contre-temps, finis-je, vague.

-Bella, est-ce que tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? Alice a eu une vision où elle voyait Owen au téléphone dire que tu avais eus des ennuis avec quelqu'un.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il pose des questions. Je n'avais pas envie de lui mentir...

-C'était rien du tout. Je sortais de chez moi et j'ai rencontré ce gars un peu lourd. Il ne c'est rien passé.

Il ne semblait pas totalement convaincu mais je crois qu'il compris que je n'en dirais pas plus.

Je reçu alors un message de Liam m'annonçant, qu'il avait réussi à convaincre Soren de repartir dans la demeure principale. Ils avaient donc quitté New-York pour de bon. Notre résidence se trouvait à Örebro, en Suède, ville natale de mon père. Je me senti tout de suite mieux, je n'aurais pas à expliquer à qui que ce soit pourquoi trois vampires avaient élus domicile dans ma maison. Je le remerciai immédiatement.

A la fin de mon repas, Edward proposa de me raccompagner. En sortant du restaurant, je ratai la première marche. Je me serais retrouvée par terre si Edward ne m'avait pas rattrapée à temps. Il retira sa main dès que je fus hors de danger, sans doute craignait-il que sa peau glacée, au contact de la mienne, ne me dérange.

-Tu m'as l'air assez maladroite, dit-il avec son célèbre sourire en coin.

-Je ne tiens pas sur mes deux jambes.

On se moquait d'ailleurs beaucoup de moi à la maison à cause ma maladresse.

Arrivés chez moi, il me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Alors que j'entrebâillai la porte, je respirai un bon coup à l'intérieur. Aucune odeur suspecte.

-Euh... Tu veux entrer un moment? Lui proposais-je.

-Avec plaisir.

Il eut l'air surpris, je ne pense pas qu'il s'attendait à un tel revirement de ma part même si nous nous expliqué. Quelques heures à peine plus tôt, je lui claquais la porte au nez et maintenant, je l'invitais à entrer chez moi. Je le fis entrer et le conduisis au salon où nous fumes bientôt rejoins par Owen.

-Te voilà enfin, Bella!

-C'est ma faute, je l'ai retenue.

-Je te présente Edward Cullen. Edward, voici Owen. Un ami de la famille, mon père lui a demandé de m'accompagner. Mais vous vous êtes déjà rencontrer.

-En effet.

Ils se serrèrent rapidement la main. Je remarquai le visage d'Edward, il n'aurait pas refusé mais il n'avait pas l'air d'aimer le contact avec les humains je me doutais que c'était pour la même raison qu'il m'avait lâché la main devant le restaurant.

-En parlant de ton père, tu ferais bien de l'appeler.

-Je le ferais quand Edward sera parti.

Je lui fis les gros yeux pour lui faire comprendre que nous n'avions pas besoin d'un chaperon pour nous surveiller.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas, je vous laisse.

Owen quitta le salon pour retourner à ses occupations et je me retrouvais une nouvelle fois seule avec le vampire.

-Ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger de te laisser seule avec un vampire.

-Je lui ai dit qu'on pouvait te faire confiance.

Il eut un petit rire.

-Tu ferais bien de te méfier un peu plus des vampires, Bella.

-Même de toi?

-Surtout de moi! Je t'ai déjà dis que ton sang m'attirait plus que n'importe quel autre.

-Mais tu sais te contrôler! On s'est déjà retrouver seuls des dizaines de fois et tu ne m'as jamais fait le moindre de mal.

Dans son cas, un vampire ordinaire m'aurait vidé de mon sang au moment où je passai la porte de la classe de littérature.

-Tu me surestime. Je dois chasser tous les jours pour être capable d'être simplement à côté de toi. Mais c'est de ma faute, je ne suis pas assez fort, reprit-il en voyant ma grimace.

-Je ne pense pas, répondis-je doucement.

Une heure plus tard, Edward repartais chez lui, non sans s'être assurer avant que je ne risquais plus rien avec les fameux vampires de la vision d'Alice. Quant à moi, je du me résoudre à appeler mon père pour lui expliquer clairement la situation.


	11. L'appel

**Bonjour tout le monde :)**

**Le moment que vous attendez tous arrive, encore un peu de patience ;)**

**En attendant, voici le nouveau chapitre de Wanted.**

**Bonne lecture!  
**

Chapitre 10: L'appel

La semaine recommençait avec un ciel assez éclairé, pas assez néanmoins pour que les effets soient visibles sur ma peau ce qui ne m'empêcherais donc pas de me rendre en cours.

Assise à mon banc, je regardais la place vide à côté de moi. La journée allait être longue... Comme un diable, Jessica apparu à côté de moi, m'expliquant que dès que le soleil pointait le bout de son nez, la famille au grand complet mettait les voiles pour aller faire de la randonnée.

-Entre nous, je n'aurais jamais cru que Rosalie Hale soit du genre à camper dans les bois, ajouta-t-elle.

En d'autres circonstances, je n'y aurais pas cru non plus mais je savais pertinemment ce qu'ils y faisaient, dans ces bois. Edward m'avait prévenu qu'ils ne viendraient pas aujourd'hui, profitant des éclaircies pour partir chasser dans des territoires plus éloignés, là où la faune était plus diversifiées.

Au bout de trois heures de cours, je n'en pouvais plus. Je n'avais pas l'impression de m'être déjà ennuyée à ce point. Je pris mes affaires et me dirigeai vers ma voiture. Je n'avais qu'une envie, me rendre jusqu'à la villa des Cullen mais je savais que ça ne servirait à rien, je ne trouverai qu'une maison vide. J'eus l'idée alors d'essayer quelque chose que je n'avais jamais fait: chasser un animal. Cela faisait quelques jours que je ne m'étais plus nourrie au régime des vampires et bientôt ma gorge recommencera à me brûler.

Je décidai de me rendre dans les bois à l'opposé de la ville, si jamais je me blessai, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que les Cullen repèrent l'odeur de mon sang dans la forêt. J'abandonnai ma voiture et m'enfonçai dans les bois à pied. Je me retrouvai bien vite face à un cerf. Il avait voulu fuir en me voyant mais je ne lui en laissais pas le temps, m'accroupissant légèrement pour mieux pouvoir lui sauter dessus. La pauvre bête n'eut pas le temps de réagir, je plantais déjà mes crocs dans son cou pour le vider de son sang. En dix minutes, le cerf était mort et complètement assécher. Le goût de ce sang était meilleur que ce à quoi je m'attendais sans pour autant égaler celui des humains, en revanche je n'étais absolument pas rassasiée ce qui était plutôt étonnant vu la taille du cerf et la quantité de sang qu'il possédait. Je me mis à la recherche d'autres proies, je dénichai bien vite deux biches et même un lynx. Je comprenais à présent pourquoi les Cullen devaient s'absenter toute une journée pour chasser.

Je rentrai chez moi en faisant bien attention à ne pas me faire remarquer. En effet, après avoir bu du sang, mes yeux prenaient pour quelques heures une couleur rouge vif. Quand Owen me vit, on aurait dit qu'il ne me reconnaissait.

-Ça va? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Lui demandais-je.

-Regardes-toi dans le miroir.

Je me tournai pour faire face au miroir qui ornait l'entrée. Si je ne regardais que mes yeux, j'avais l'impression de fixer Edward. Ils n'étaient pas rouges mais dorés. Je ne me retournai que plusieurs minutes plus tard. Owen m'examinait d'un air amusé.

-Je me suis essayée à la chasse aux animaux, expliquais-je.

-On dirait bien que cet Edward t'a tapé dans l'œil.

Je rougi et préférai monter tout de suite dans ma chambre, n'ayant pas envie de m'étendre sur le sujet. Je l'entendais encore rire derrière moi. Je m'installai sur le lit et repris ma lecture.

Je fus réveillée par la sonnette d'entrée, je tournai la tête pour voir l'heure: 17h00. J'avais dormi trois bonnes heures. Je fus plutôt surprise étant donné qu'en général, je ne dormais pas après avoir mangé. Je dormais très peu à vrai dire.

-Bella! Ton amie Alice est ici, me cria Owen.

Je pouvais l'entendre parfaitement mais il ne s'était jamais habitué à parler normalement lorsqu'il devait me dire quelque chose et que nous étions éloignés l'un de l'autre.

Je jetai vite fait un coup d'œil dans le miroir pour vérifier que mes yeux avaient repris leur couleur brune habituelle et je descendis retrouver Alice, installée sur le canapé. Je pris place à ses cotés.

-Vous êtes déjà rentrés?

-Juste moi, Carlisle et Esmé. Les autres ont décidés de rester un peu plus longtemps, il y avait un tas d'ours là où nous étions, mais comme j'étais rassasié, Je me suis dit que nous pourrions passer un peu de temps ensemble j'ai pensé que ça ne te dérangerait pas que je vienne te voir maintenant que tout va bien avec Edward. Nous allons devenir de très bonnes amies, Bella. Je l'ai vu. Je t'aurais bien proposé de venir faire les boutiques avec moi mais je ne voudrais pas risquer que tu nous évites encore alors restons simplement ici. Montre-moi ta chambre, Bella.

Ça tenait plus de l'ordre que de la demande. Je la fis donc monter. La pièce carrée était simplement meublée, un lit double reposait contre le mur gauche. En face du lit, il y avait une armoire. En vis-à-vis de la porte, une double fenêtre donnait sur la rue. Je n'avais pas pris la peine de décorer ma chambre n'y voyant pas l'intérêt. Alice se dirigea immédiatement vers l'armoire dont elle examina le contenu. Si elle n'osa rien dire, son visage parlait pour elle. Je m'assis sur le lit.

-Alice?

-Oui?

-Quand Edward m'a raconté comment chacun de vous était devenu vampire, il m'a dit que tu ne te souvenais de rien.

-C'est vrai.

Elle ne semblait pas du tout préoccupée par ça, elle continuait sa fouille dans mon armoire.

-Tu voudrais savoir? Je veux dire si tu avais un moyen de découvrir comment ça s'est passé.

J'avais fait ma petite enquête, je soupçonnais Luc d'avoir été son créateur mais j'avais découvert qu'il était mort il y a des années mais je connaissais de vue certains de ses amis vampires, j'aurais peut-être pu trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Elle sembla réfléchir un instant.

-Non, je pense qu'il y a une raison si je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé quand j'étais humaine.

Le téléphone sonna. Owen m'appela de la cuisine, m'invitant à prendre l'appel.

-Papa? Si c'est pour la dernière fois, je t'ai déjà expliqué que...

-Il ne s'agit pas de ça.

Ça ne me disait rien de bon. Je m'assis sur une des chaises en attendant la suite.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Nous sommes appelés à Volterra.

-Quoi? Tout de suite? Ça ne peut pas attendre un peu?

Je me doutais déjà de la réponse.

-Bien sur que non! Prends un avion pour Rome immédiatement, on se retrouve là-bas.

Je voulus répondre mais il avait déjà raccroché.

Je n'avais bien entendu aucune envie de me rendre chez les Volturi, malheureusement nous n'avions d'autres choix que de rappliquer et en vitesse.

-Tout va bien Bella?

Alice m'avait rejointe dans la cuisine.

-Désolée Alice, il faut que tu t'en ailles. Je dois partir.

Je mis presque Alice dehors, je devais me préparer pour y aller. Owen s'occupait déjà de me réserver un billet d'avion. Ne sachant pas combien de temps le voyage allait durer, je remplis un sac de vêtements de rechange et d'accessoires de toilettes. Le prochain avion pour Rome décollait dans quarante-cinq minutes, il en fallait quinze pour se rendre à l'aéroport. Je sorti de la maison et déposa mon sac dans le coffre de ma voiture. C'est à ce moment que je vis Edward s'approcher de moi.

-Désolée Edward, je n'ai pas le temps de discuter aujourd'hui, je dois prendre un avion.

-Je sais. Alice m'a prévenue, elle te trouvait bizarre.

-Je dois aller rejoindre mon père.

-Maintenant? Les vacances sont la semaine prochaine, tu ne peux pas attendre jusque là?

-J'aimerai bien mais mon père a besoin que je sois là. Je reviendrai aussi vite que possible, au plus tard pour la rentrée en tout cas.

Ça nous laissait deux semaines pour accomplir les exigences des Volturi, il était extrêmement rare que cela dure au-delà de ce laps de temps.

Sur ce, je l'enlaçai pour lui dire au revoir, je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi j'avais fait ça, habituellement, je n'étais pas très tactile, surtout envers d'autres vampires. Je montai dans la voiture en direction de l'aéroport. Même si j'avais largement le temps avant le décollage, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur.

N'ayant qu'un bagage à main, l'enregistrement du vol s'était fait en quelques minutes seulement. Une fois installée, je rappelai Soren.

-Tu es en chemin?

-Je suis dans l'avions. Pourquoi veulent-ils encore nous voir?

-Je n'en sais rien, Bella.

-Je ne pourrais pratiquement rien faire de toute façon. Qui t'a contacté?

-Heidi.

-Et tu lui expliqué?

-Oui mais ils veulent quand même nous voir.

Je laissai échapper un juron.

-Quand décolles-tu?

-Dans dix minutes.

-Très bien, nous t'attendrons à l'aéroport.

-D'accord.

Nous raccrochâmes et l'avion partit à l'heure prévue. J'eus tout le temps de réfléchir à des tas de choses: ce qui m'avait amené à Seattle, ce qui m'y faisait rester alors que je n'avais plus rien trouver de concluant sur Caleb, Caleb lui-même, les Cullen, les Volturi, … Finalement, je m'endormis pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Je me demandais si le sang avait avoir avec ça, peut-être parce que je n'y étais pas habituée. En général, je n'avais besoin de dormir environ que deux fois par semaine.

À l'atterrissage, je sortis de l'avion et retrouvai dans le hall Soren et mes frères qui patientaient. De Rome, nous devions encore faire un bout de chemin en avion puis en voiture pour enfin arriver à Volterra. Nous nous rendîmes sur les pistes d'atterrissage privé de l'aéroport où nous prîmes un jet privé qui nous déposa à l'aéroport de Pise. D'où nous gagnâmes une voiture pour nous rendre à Volterra. Deux heures plus tard, nous arrivions dans un parking souterrain situé sous l'immense demeure des Volturi où un comité d'accueil nous attendait. Félix, Démétri et les jumeaux Jane et Alec, la garde rapprochée des trois rois. À chaque fois que nous devions venir, c'était le même rituel: un subalterne contactait l'un d'entre nous, nous arrivions à Volterra, on se faisait escorter jusqu'aux rois, ils nous informaient de notre mission et une fois celle-ci réglée, nous étions libres de nous en aller. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils nous rappellent. Je détestais ça, surtout que c'était ma faute. Nous n'avions pourtant pas le choix... Les gardes d'un côté, ma famille de l'autre, nous nous contentions de hochements de tête pour nous saluer respectivement.

-Ils vous attendent.

Ce fut les seuls mots de Jane, qu'elle avait prononcés de sa voie criarde qui m'exaspérait au plus au point. Ils nous conduisirent alors à la salle du trône comme je l'appelais. Aro, Caius et Marcus étaient là comme à leur habitude, chacun assis sur un trône, d'où le nom.

-La famille Swan! C'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir. J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage?

Aro s'était levé et fit quelques pas vers nous.

-Excellent, répondit Soren, froid.

-Bella, me permets-tu?

Il s'était tourné vers moi et tendait la main. Je fis le reste du trajet et lui donnai la mienne. Il la saisi et la recouvrit complètement avec l'autre. Après un temps qui me sembla interminable, il me lâcha.

-Vraiment très intéressant, je ne vois toujours rien.

Je retournai me positionner à la gauche de mon père, légèrement en retrait. Liam était à ma gauche et Nate à droite de Soren, tous les deux à mon niveau. Aro nous regarda tous, chacun à notre tour, un sourire aux lèvres.

-De tels dons... Vous ne voulez vraiment pas nous rejoindre?

Liam se mit à gronder sitôt suivi de Nate et moi. Soren leva un bras, nous invitant à cesser.

-Nous avons déjà refusé cette invitation, Aro.

Si mon père gardait son calme en apparence, je savais bien qu'intérieurement il bouillait. Et Liam encore plus, il vouait une véritable haine aux Volturi qui avaient tué son créateur une vingtaine d'années après que celui-ci ait transformé mon frère. Il faisait un énorme effort pour se contrôler et ne pas attaquer les vampires présent dans la pièce.

-Je sais bien. Quel dommage! Avoir un demi-vampire dans nos rangs serait tellement incroyable, dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Surtout avec un don aussi exceptionnel que le tien.

Son sourire s'élargissait de plus en plus quand il imagina que j'acceptai cette proposition. Je vis Jane me regarder avec mépris, elle ne comprenait pas l'intérêt que me portait Aro, ça la rendait même jalouse. Heureusement pour elle, je n'avais aucune intention de concéder à sa demande.

-Je ne suis pas plus intéressée que la dernière fois. Et concernant mon don, il comporte néanmoins quelques inconvénients, dont je suis pour l'instant victime.

-Oui, en effet. Heidi m'a prévenu, mais tu ne devrais pas en avoir besoin. Mais laissez-moi plutôt vous expliquer ce qui vous amène.


	12. La mission

Chapitre 11: La mission.

-Je veux que vous récupériez des informations sur d'autres vampires qui vivent à Nuremberg.

Alors c'était juste ça? Ils nous avaient fait venir d'urgence pour ça? Je sentais la colère m'envahir.

-Cette bande de vampire nous cause des problèmes depuis qu'ils sont là, continua-t-il. Un de ces jours, ils vont finir par se faire voir des humains. Je ne peux pas tolérer ça. Je veux savoir pourquoi ils sont là et à qui ils obéissent. Ils vivent dans une vieille maison abandonnée au nord de Nuremberg. Une dernière chose... N'attaquez pas tout de suite. Attendez quatre jours à partir de ce soir.

-Très bien. Dîmes nous en cœur.

Nous décidâmes d'attendre la nuit pour partir de Volterra. Il nous avait fallut près de 7h pour arriver à Nuremberg. Et encore nous avions roulé au-dessus de la vitesse autorisée ! Nous allâmes au nord de la ville un peu à l'écart de celle-ci où nous savions trouver la demeure des vampires. Nous observâmes les lieux pendant environ une heure afin d'être sûr du nombre d'ennemis en face de nous. Ensuite, nous organisâmes notre plan.

-Nous attendrons quatre jours comme l'a ordonné Aro.

-C'est curieux comme demande. C'est bien la première fois qu'il nous demande d'attendre un certains nombres de jours avant de pouvoir accomplir une mission.

-Franchement, je n'en vois par l'intérêt. Pourquoi ne pas attaquer maintenant ? Dis-je.

-Parce que Aro, nous a donné un ordre et que nous ne pouvons pas l'ignorer, quand bien même nous n'en connaissons pas les raisons. Maintenant rentrons à l'hôtel, l'aube est proche.

Pendant les trois jours suivants, nous ne fîmes rien d'autre que les observer. C'était terriblement ennuyeux, mon esprit s'aventurait souvent à Seattle, je me demandais bien ce qu'il pouvait être en train de faire. Chasser? Une partie de baseball avec sa famille? Le quatrième jour arriva enfin. La nuit tombée, tout était prêt.

-On procède comme d'habitude, Bella, tu joueras l'appât. Nate, caches nos odeurs et amplifies celle de Bella, commença Soren. Tu passeras par la gauche et moi par la droite. Liam, tu restes tout près de Bella mais sans te faire voir.

-Ok ! Répondîmes-nous d'une seule voix.

-Il n'y a que quatre vampires dont un nouveau né. Je m'occuperais du chef, c'est le plus vieux et le plus dangereux. Je me charge de lui arracher les infos. En ce qui concerne les autres, ils ne sont pas très vieux, ça ne devrais pas être trop dur. Vous pouvez vous les répartirent.

Dans ces cas là, on ne pouvait douter que Soren avait été chef de guerre dans sa vie humaine. Il donnait ses ordres et nous les suivions. Point. Même si il avait un peu tendance à nous prendre pour trois empotés, se chargeant à chaque fois des cibles les plus fortes et nous laissant le reste.

Je ne savais pas comment l'expliquer mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. C'était la pleine lune cette nuit. Nous nous mîmes en place. J'avançai tout droit vers la demeure. Nathaniel venait d'augmenter mon odeur. Ce qui ne tarda pas à faire régir les trois vampires les plus jeunes, qui se jetèrent sur moi immédiatement. Malheureusement pour eux, ils n'eurent jamais l'occasion de m'atteindre. Liam et Nate les interceptèrent tout de suite. Soren, lui, fonça à la poursuite du plus vieux afin de recueillir les informations tant attendues par les Volturi. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre, en temps normal je participai à la bataille mais là... Alors que les combats faisaient rage, j'entendis un grognement provenant de l'orée du bois à une vingtaine de mètres de moi. Je me retournai pour savoir ce que c'était. Un énorme loup avec une épaisse fourrure noire sortit des broussailles. Un loup-garou. Se tenant sur ses deux pattes arrières, il était bien plus grand que moi. Il fonça sur moi et j'eus à peine le temps de l'esquiver. Il était vraiment rapide. Il repartit directement à l'attaque et cette fois-ci je ne pus l'éviter. Il me mordu au flanc gauche. Je hurlai de douleur et m'écroulai au sol. La douleur était horrible, il m'avait arraché un gros morceau, rien qui ne guérirait pas avec le temps mais qui fait extrêmement mal. Lorsque je sentis l'animal charger à nouveau, je roulai sur le côté afin de l'éviter. Ce qui fonctionna. J'essayai de me relever mais ma vue était devenue floue, je perdais beaucoup de sang et malgré ma partie vampirique je n'étais pas insensible au effet d'une si abondante perte de sang. Je réalisai que je ne pourrais pas le battre, pas dans cet état en tout cas ! Le loup voulu repartir au combat et c'est à ce moment que Liam arriva à mon secours. Il fonça sur le loup et le percuta de plein fouet. Celui-ci fut éjecté à plusieurs mètres et retomba dans des ronces. Liam se tourna un instant vers moi, afin je suppose, d'évaluer mon état. Il sembla réfléchir s'il devait me mettre à l'abri ou s'il pouvait me laisser là. Avant d'avoir pu prendre une décision, le monstre revint à la charge. Il se mit sur ses deux pattes arrière et essaya d'attraper Liam dans ses griffes afin de l'immobiliser et de lui arracher la tête avec ses crocs. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à suivre le combat, ma vue se troublait. Je n'étais pas loin de l'évanouissement. Je luttai contre le sommeil mais se fut inutile. La dernière image que je vis fut Nate, qui rejoignait Liam pour l'aider. Ensuite, ce fut le trou noir.

Je me réveillai dans un lit à baldaquin confortable avec des draps couleurs sang. Je me sentais faible et j'avais mal au flanc gauche. Au début ma vision était un peu trouble mais très vite je pus voir à nouveau clairement et je remarquai ma famille qui se tenait à côté du lit. Ils semblaient inquiets. Il est vrai qu'auparavant je ne mettais jamais évanouie. Une première !

-Comment te sens-tu ? Me demanda Soren.

-Faible et j'ai mal. Avouais-je. Mais que s'est-il passé ?

-Un enfant de la lune t'as attaqué et lorsqu'il a arraché un bout de flanc, le poison que contient sa salive ta contaminée. Liam et Nate ont tué le loup. Et pendant que vous vous battiez, je suis allé recueillir les informations. C'était y a trois jours.

-Trois jours ? J'ai dormi aussi longtemps ?

-Entre l'abondante perte de sang et le poison, tu étais vraiment faible, ton cœur battait à peine. En plus, le poison à aussi ralenti ta guérison.

Je soulevai la couverture afin de constater les dégâts. Ce n'était pas très beau à voir. Ma blessure avait à peine commencé à cicatriser.

-J'espère que je n'aurais pas de cicatrice.

-C'est tout ce qui t'importe ? Rigola Liam. Tu aurais pu mourir je te signale.

-Ça n'a pas l'air de te tracasser beaucoup non plus...

Je voulu me remettre sur mes pieds mais à peine debout, j'eus l'impression que la pièce tanguait. Je préférai me rallonger plutôt que de risquer de m'évanouir encore une fois.

-Je doute fortement que les Volturi ignoraient la présence de ce loup-garou, reprit Nate.

-Moi aussi, pourquoi nous avoir fait attendre précisément le nuit de pleine lune sinon?

-Ils auraient pu le dire ! Qu'est-ce que ca changeait pour eux ? On est quand même obliger de leur obéir et moi je ne me serais pas fait bouffer la moitié du ventre !

-Calmes-toi, Bella. M'ordonna Liam.

Je l'écoutai mais uniquement parce que me remuer me faisait souffrir.

On frappa à la porte et Jane entra aussitôt.

-Comment va la blessée ? Demanda-t-elle pas intéressée pour un sous.

-Beaucoup mieux.

Sans doute n'aurait-elle sourit que si elle avait appris ma mort. J'ignorais pourquoi mais nous nous étions détestées à la seconde même où nous nous étions rencontrées et ça n'avait pas changé depuis.

-Aro désire savoir si tu aimerais un petit remontant.

J'acceptai, je ne voulais qu'une chose pour l'instant: quitter Volterra mais je devais bien reconnaitre que je n'en étais pas capable pour l'instant.

Quelques heures plus tard, après m'être nourrie, je fus en état de me lever et de marcher non sans trop de problème. Ma blessure, n'étant pas encore du tout guérie, me gênait un peu et je dus m'appuyer sur Liam pour m'aider. Nous décidâmes de nous rendre à la salle du trône pour annoncer notre départ.

-La mission que tu nous avais confiée étant finie et l'état de Bella s'améliorant, nous allons partir à présent.

-Très bien, nous ne vous retenons pas.

L'annonce de notre départ faite, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte. C'est ce moment que choisit Aro pour ajouter quelque chose.

-Au fait, les recherches sur Caleb avancent-elles ? demanda-t-il.

Je sentis ma famille se raidir. Ce que j'ignorai et fis comme si de rien n'était. Aro avait sans doute fait exprès d'en parler précisément maintenant, je n'allais pas lui servir la réaction qu'il attendait sur un plateau d'argent. En revanche, si les rumeurs disant que les vampires ne supportaient pas l'argent avaient été vraies, je lui aurais écrasé ce dit-plateau sur la tête avec grand plaisir. Au lieu de quoi, je lui répondis le plus calmement possible.

-J'ai trouvé un employé de Caleb à Seattle qui m'a révélé qu'il y a six mois il était à Prague mais que depuis il avait très certainement déménagé. Ce que je peux confirmer. Caleb possède une servante humaine du nom d'Ivy. Une femme d'une trentaine d'année, tout ce qu'y a de plus banal. Elle est facilement reconnaissable à la morsure de vampire qu'elle a au bras gauche. Elle s'occupe de tous les trucs administratifs et du sale boulot. Caleb ne se sépare jamais d'elle.

-Intéressant. J'aimerais en savoir plus sur cette…servante humaine. Sais-tu où il est en ce moment ?

-Non, mais je continue mes recherches. Je pense qu'Ivy est son point faible.

-Dans ce cas, vous pouvez disposez. J'attends de tes nouvelles, Isabella.

Nous partîmes et regagnâmes notre voiture dans le parking souterrain sans dire un mot. Mon frère aîné s'installa derrière le volant. Une fois en route, les reproches commencèrent mais j'étais prête à affronter la colère paternelle.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu avais dans la tête ?

-Je ne pouvais plus rester là sans rien faire.

Nous criions tous les deux. Nate secouait la tête.

-Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dis ?

-Parce que tu n'aurais pas voulu que je le fasse. Tu m'aurais persuadée d'arrêter.

-Évidement ! C'est de l'inconscience, Bella ! Surtout dans ton état, qu'aurais-tu fais sans ton don?

-Je ne suis pas complètement stupide, papa. J'aurais attendu de pouvoir le réutiliser.

-Et puis? Tu l'aurais affronté seule?

-Oui, puisque manifestement je suis la seule pour qui ça importe.

Je vis leur visage se fermé et je regrettais déjà d'avoir dit ça. Je savais bien que ce n'était pas vrai, pour aucun d'entre eux. Mais ils avaient décidé de ne rien faire et ça je ne l'acceptais pas.

-Et comment se fait-il que les Volturi soit au courant?

Il ne criait plus désormais, il se renseignait simplement.

-J'ai cherché des renseignements là où j'ai pu, voila tout.

-Ils t'en ont fournis? Demanda-t-il visiblement étonné.

-C'est comme ça que j'ai su que je devais aller à Seattle.

Le calme était revenu.

-Je suis désolée d'avoir insinué que vous n'en aviez rien à faire, ajoutais-je au bout d'un moment. Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas.

-Elle a raison !

Liam. Si j'avais du me confier à quelqu'un, au tout début, c'aurait été lui. Liam était très souvent, pour ne pas dire toujours, de mon côté.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-On ne peut pas juste laisser Caleb tranquille et vivre notre vie. Je ne le pourrais pas non plus.

Mon père ne répondit pas tout de suite, réfléchissant quelques instants. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il soupira.

-Et toi Nate? Tu es le plus sensé des trois. Qu'en penses-tu?

Ne se laissant pas le temps de la réflexion, il répondit:

-Je suis d'accord.

C'était gagné maintenant, non seulement il ne m'empêcherait pas de continuer mais en plus ils allaient m'aider.

-Très bien ! Mais nous ferons à ma façon !

Je pris mon père dans mes bras et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Il était encore en colère mais ça ne durerait plus, je le savais. Je me réjouissais d'enfin rentrer à la maison après cette semaine qui m'avais semblé si longue. J'appréhendais un peu néanmoins, depuis le coup de fil des Volturi je n'espérais qu'une chose, qu'Alice n'ait pas eu de vision.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, nous arrivâmes enfin à la maison. Owen fut surpris de nous voir tous arriver à la maison.

-Tu as l'air surpris, Owen. Dit Nate.

-Je pensais que seul Bella rentrait à Seattle.

-Laisse tomber, Nate, ajouta Liam avec un air déçu. Il n'est pas content de nous voir.

-Enfin Liam... ce n'est pas du tout ça.

Je ris, mon frère adorait taquiner Owen, qui se laissait facilement prendre, il faut bien l'avouer.

-J'ai décidé qu'on viendrait tous habité ici, lui expliqua Soren.

-Owen, l'appelais-je.

-Oui ?

-Tu pourrais soigner ce qu'il reste de ma blessure, s'il te plaît ?

Ça s'était plutôt amélioré, le poison s'était complètement dissipé depuis plusieurs heures maintenant et la plaie avait enfin pu commencer à se cicatriser correctement. Un vrai soin n'était pas obligatoire mais ça rendrait plus rapide encore le processus de guérison.

-Tu es blessée ? Viens, allons dans la cuisine. Que s'est-il passé ?

Toute ma famille me suivit dans la cuisine. Nous lui expliquâmes donc pourquoi les Volturi nous avaient fait appeler, l'attaque du loup-garou et aussi la raison pour laquelle nous étions rentrés ensemble à Seattle.

-Je suis rassuré que tu ne fasses plus toutes ces recherches seule.

-Parce que tu étais au courant, toi? Lui reprocha mon père.

-Papa ! Je l'ai obligé à ne rien vous dire, d'accord ? Alors ne t'en prends pas à lui.

Je décidai aussi de mettre les points sur les « i » comme nous allions tous vivre ici à présent.

-Une autre famille de vampires, les Cullen, vit ici, les vampires que vous aviez senti la dernière fois en sont membre, et j'aimerais que vous vous fassiez passer pour des humains. Plusieurs d'entre eux sont au lycée avec moi et je n'ai pas envie d'inventer quelque chose pour expliquer pourquoi je vis avec des vampires.

-D'accord. Dirent-ils ensemble.

-Ce ne sera pas la première fois, remarqua Nate.

-Merci. Ah et aussi, ils sont végétariens. Donc étant donné qu'on vit sur leur territoire, je me disais qu'il faudrait mieux se conformer à leur régime pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

-Végétarien ? S'étonna Liam. Bells, les animaux ce n'est pas mon truc, je préfère les jolies brunes. Me dit-il en me faisait un clin d'œil suggestif.

-Ce sera les animaux ou les pochettes de sang tant qu'on sera dans cette ville, répliqua Soren. Si tu veux autre chose, faudra aller voir ailleurs. Compris ?

-Très bien, répondit Liam, grognon.

Nate acquiesça également.

-Mais franchement, Bella, t'aurais pu trouver quelque chose de plus spacieux, me reprocha Liam, contemplant autours de lui.

-C'était parfait juste pour Owen et moi, rétorquais-je.

-Fini. Dit celui-ci au même instant.

La plaie était désinfectée et parfaitement bandée.

-Merci. C'est parfait.

Je montai me changer. Je pensai aller chez les Cullen pour dire que j'étais revenue, j'avais dis que je les préviendrai de mon retour, et pour voir Edward. Bon d'accord, c'était surtout pour voir Edward. Je descendis vite en bas, prendre ma veste et me dirigeai vers ma voiture.

-Je vais chez les Cullen ! Annonçais-je en passant la porte.

Il était déjà tard quand je partis de chez moi et j'arrivai chez les Cullen qu'il faisait complètement noir. Évidement, ça ne dérangerait personne. A peine avais-je coupé le moteur que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait sur Edward. Il était sublime. Il portait comme à son habitude un jeans bleu foncé avec un t-shirt blanc et une chemise bleu cobalt par dessus. Je me dirigeai vers lui. Il me souriait.

-Tu es rentrée. Me dit-il.

-Oui, il y a quelques heures à peine.

-Entre.

Toute la famille était dans le salon et je les saluai tous. Cela dit avec des degrés différents selon la personne. Par exemple, avec Alice ou Esmé ce fut un câlin mais avec Rosalie un simple signe de tête.

-Comment s'est passé ton voyage ? J'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé de grave, au moins ? Tu es partie si précipitamment. Me demanda Esmé.

-Non, tout le monde va bien, mon père exagère toujours, fis-je en guise d'explication. D'ailleurs, mes frères sont rentrés avec moi ainsi que mon cousin, qui cherche du travail dans le coin. Malheureusement mon père a du rester à New-York pour son travail.

-Ils vont rester définitivement ? Questionna Edward un peu inquiet sans doute que je ne révèle certaines choses.

-Oui, répondis-je souriante.

Ça me faisait vraiment plaisir de retrouver ma famille. Il aura plus d'ambiance à la maison !

-Tu as au moins eu le temps de faire les boutiques à New-York ? Me demanda Alice.

-Euh… c'est-à-dire que…

-Franchement, tout le monde n'est pas une dingue du shopping, Alice. Me coupa Emmett.

Jasper secoua la tête d'un air blasé. Pas besoin de voir l'avenir pour deviner ce qui allait suivre.

-Qui traites-tu de dingue ?

-Moi ? Oh ! seulement un petit lutin démoniaque du nom d'Alice, bien sûr !

-Arghh, retire ce que tu as dit, macaque ! lui lança Alice.

-Attrapes-moi d'abords, si tu peux. Répondit-il en lui tirant la langue.

Et elle se lança à sa poursuite. Je ris franchement, je devais reconnaitre que j'adorais être ici. Les Cullen étaient les vampires les plus formidables que j'aie pu rencontrer. Edward profita de cette diversion pour me proposer d'aller me promener avec lui dehors. J'acceptai, voulant me retrouver un peu seule avec mon vampire préféré. Nous marchions sur un chemin de forêt près de la villa.

-Alors c'était bien New-York ?

-Bof, tu sais New-York c'est… euh New-York. Je préfère Seattle, il y a plus de verdure. C'est plus agréable.

-Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas Seattle. A cause de la pluie et du froid.

-J'ai changé d'avis. En fait, j'aime bien. Le froid ne me dérange pas.

J'espérais que le message était assez clair. Un silence gêné s'abattit sur nous, plutôt bizarre car d'habitude même si l'on ne parlait pas cela ne m'embarrassait pas. Mais aujourd'hui, il semblait nerveux et ça me contaminait. Les minutes passaient et on ne disait toujours rien. J'avais trouvé un intérêt soudain pour mes pieds. Pour finir Edward brisa le silence.

-Tu m'as manqué. Dit-il.

-Toi aussi. Répondis-je, sincère.

-Je m'inquiétais un peu. Tu n'as pas donné de nouvelles et tu es partie si précipitamment !

-Désolée. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à moi.

Nouveau silence. Je remarquai que ça faisait déjà un moment qu'on marchait et je proposai de rentrer. Je me tournai pour reprendre le chemin en sens inverse.

-Attends. Me dit Edward en m'attrapant par le bras pour me retenir, m'obligeant à lui faire face.

Il semblait hésité à me dire quelque chose. Puis il leva les yeux et je me perdis dans ses prunelles. J'aurai pu passer ma vie à contempler ces deux joyaux. Il dut repérer quelque chose sur mon visage qui le décida car toute hésitation sembla le quitter et il se pencha vers mon visage. Je senti les battements de mon cœur accélérer. Quand nos lèvres se rencontrèrent, je sus que j'étais irrévocablement amoureuse de lui.

Ce baiser fut le plus doux, le plus beau et en même temps le plus intense que j'avais pu expérimenter au cours de ma longue vie.


	13. Découverte

Chapitre 12: Découverte

J'étais rentrée de Volterra depuis une semaine et Edward et moi sortions officiellement ensemble depuis ce jour. Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Edward était allongé sur mon lit, j'avais la tête sur son torse. Il jouait avec mes cheveux tandis que je repensais à Alice qui m'avait sauté dessus tant elle était excité lorsque nous étions rentré à la villa après qu'Edward et moi nous nous soyons embrassés.

-Je le savais! Oh ! Je suis tellement contente! Avait-elle crié.

Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de rire, en la voyant si heureuse pour une chose qui ne la concernait même pas directement. Emmett, agacé de ne rien comprendre avait demandé des explications et Alice fut ravie de lui expliquer, ne nous laissant pas dire un mot Edward et moi. Toute la famille Cullen avait été ravie d'apprendre la nouvelle, excepté Rosalie qui ne fit aucun commentaire ni positif ni négatif, c'était déjà ça. J'avais un peu été gênée d'être ainsi le centre d'attention mais Esmé m'avait prise dans ses bras, me souhaitant bienvenue dans la famille. Ça m'avait énormément touchée.

Je repensais aussi à ma famille, lorsque je leur avais annoncé que je sortais avec un vampire végétarien. Ils n'avaient pas fait de remarques se fichant royalement avec qui je pouvais bien sortir, Soren m'avait simplement conseillé de faire attention. Mais quand ils l'avaient rencontré, je sus qu'ils l'avaient vraiment apprécié, et c'était une chose assez rare. Edward avait pu discuter baseball avec Liam, piano avec Nate, qui ne manqua d'ailleurs pas de faire remarquer que je n'étais vraiment pas douée dans ce domaine et Soren avait tout de suite estimé mon vampire. Sans doute convaincu qu'il ne me voulait aucun mal. J'en étais très heureuse, j'aurais été déçue s'ils ne l'avaient pas aimé.

Et puis je repensai à Jessica que j'avais croisée dans un magasin de la ville alors que j'étais en compagnie d'Alice. Je laissai échapper un soupir.

-À quoi penses-tu? Me demanda Edward.

Je roulai sur le côté pour venir me placer juste à côté de lui, aussitôt son bras vint m'enserrer la taille.

-C'est la rentrée demain.

-Et alors?

-Et alors, personne ne nous laissera tranquille, ils vont tous nous observer comme des bêtes de foire.

Cela le fit rire. Il m'attira un peu plus à lui et déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Je grommelai un peu quand il s'éloigna sans m'en donner plus.

-Ils s'y feront et plus personne ne fera attention à nous, me rassura-t-il.

-Tu es sur d'être au même lycée que moi ? Ce sont tous de vraies harpies, surtout quand il s'agit de la famille Cullen.

-Et bien... moi qui croyais que tu avais des tas d'amis.

-Qui ? Jessica ? Ou Mike ? Ce ne sont pas mes amis. À part Angela. Elle, elle est gentille. Je l'aime bien.

-C'est réciproque.

-Qu'en sais-tu ?

Comme il me lançait un regard explicite, je finis par comprendre toute seule.

-Je rêve ! Riais-je. Tu écoutes donc les pensées de tout le monde ?

-Je te cherchais.

Il s'était tourné pour me regarder bien dans les yeux en disant ça. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. Il avait le don de me balancer des phrases comme ça qui me troublait. Je m'approchai de son visage pour l'embrasser.

-Pourquoi tu vas encore au lycée ? Lui demandai-je.

-Que voudrais-tu que je fasse d'autre ?

-Je n'en sais rien... tu es libre, soufflai-je dans un murmure. Tu pourrais t'en aller, partir où tu voudrais. Sans avoir de compte à rendre.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça, Bella ? Me demanda-t-il sur le même ton.

Il semblait inquiet. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse du soucis pour moi parce que j'étais un peu trop nostalgique. Je chassai donc mes idées noires et lui souris.

-Pour rien.

Je ne sais pas s'il me crut mais en tout cas, il laissa tomber le sujet et me parla d'autre chose. Au bout d'un bon moment il se releva sur un coude et jeta un coup d'œil au réveil.

-Il faut que j'aille chasser pour me préparer à cette terrible épreuve.

Je lui donnai un petit coup, qui n'eut pas grand effet à part le faire rire.

-Ne te moque pas de moi !

Edward était au dessus de moi. Lentement, il se pencha et vint placer son visage à quelques centimètres seulement du mien. Son souffle glacé me donna des frissons.

-Désolé, souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Il les captura alors dans un baiser ardent. Mon souffle devint court et mon cœur s'emballa, comme à chaque fois. Je devenais folle. Complètement folle de lui. Quand sa langue caressa mes lèvres, cherchant l'accès, je la lui accordai sans tarder. Nos langues dansaient ensemble. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement et je le sentis sourire avant de se détacher de moi.

-Hmm, tu dois vraiment partir ? Lui demandai-je malicieusement, en m'accrochant à son cou et en encerclant sa taille de mes jambes.

-Malheureusement, oui, fit-il en respirant longuement dans mes cheveux et mon cou.

Il se releva alors, me soulevant en même temps comme si je ne pesais pas plus lourd qu'une plume. Je l'embrassai encore avant de me détacher de lui et regagnai le sol.

À contre cœur, je le raccompagnai jusqu'à l'entrée où il déposa un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres avant de reprendre sa voiture. Je fermai la porte et allai me préparer de quoi manger avant de me rendre dans le salon rejoindre mes frères qui regardait un match de baseball. Les Red Sox affrontaient les Yankees.

Quand ils avaient décidé de revenir avec moi à Seattle, ma famille avait aussi pris la décision de m'aider dans ma recherche. Ils savaient pourquoi je voulais retrouver Caleb, ça les concernait autant que moi. Pendant que nous étions à Volterra, Owen avait découvert de nouveaux éléments qui laissaient penser qu'il ne devait pas être loin d'ici et Soren était parti hier à la recherche d'une nouvelle piste.

Je leur avais quand même demandé deux choses. Premièrement, étant sur le territoire des Cullen, ils devaient se nourrir comme eux, c'est-à-dire de sang animal ou alors de poches de sang qu' Owen avait réussi à se procurer de je ne sais quelle manière. Et deuxièmement, Nate devait utiliser son don pour les faire passer pour des humains et ils devaient porter constamment des lentilles de contact. Un peu de maquillage pour camoufler la blancheur de leur peau et l'affaire était dans le sac. Soren avait utilisé son don pour qu'Edward ne puisse rien lire dans leurs pensées qui concerneraient les vampires. Il pouvait contrôler l'esprit des gens, et donc leur faire faire ce qu'il voulait. Il les empêchait de penser à quoi que ce soit de compromettant pour nous.

J'essayai d'appeler mon père sur son téléphone mais il ne répondit pas. Je ne m'inquiétai pas plus que ça, il n'était pas inhabituel qu'il ne décroche pas. Je regardai le match jusqu'à la fin avant d'aller me coucher, je n'avais plus dormi depuis Volterra et la journée de demain promettait d'être longue.

Je me réveillai de bonne heure, j'avais donc tout le temps de me préparer à l'horreur qui m'attendait. Je pris une longue douche, m'habillai et descendis prendre un petit déjeuner. Je mangeai tranquillement en compagnie d' Owen quand j'entendis une voiture arriver. En jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, je vis que c'était Edward. Je le fis entrer et il patienta le temps que je finisse mon bol de céréales, non sans jeter un regard dégoûté à celui-ci.

-Venir me chercher pour aller au lycée ne nous aidera pas à ne pas se faire remarquer, lui lançais-je.

-Du calme, Bella. Toi au moins tu n'entendras pas ce qu'ils pensent.

-Encore heureux !

Liam arriva dans la cuisine à ce moment, nous saluant d'un signe de la main.

-Prête pour le grand jour?

-Pas vraiment, non. Peut-être que je pourrais rater un ou deux jours de plus...

-Alors ça, c'est hors de question ! Tonna Owen.

Mon frère éclata de rire devant mon air abasourdi. Notre majordome n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de crier et encore moins sur moi. Il quitta la pièce suivit de Liam.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Dis-je, me tournant vers Edward.

-Il estime avoir assez de travaille depuis que ta famille est là, que pour devoir gérer en plus tes absences aux cours.

C'est vrai que ça ne devait pas être évident pour lui de s'occuper de quatre vampires. En temps normal, ils étaient plusieurs alors que là, il était seul. Depuis presque deux siècles, la famille Gentry assistait la nôtre. Aujourd'hui, en plus d' Owen, étaient à notre service sa sœur, son frère et sa femme ainsi que l'aîné de leurs enfants. Le reste de la famille vivaient de leur coté, plus proches de la ville.

Mon petit déjeuner terminé, je pris mon sac, ma veste, fit un signe à Owen et j'allai m'asseoir côté passager dans la Volvo grise d'Edward. Le trajet n'avait pas duré longtemps, à mon plus grand regret. En arrivant au lycée, ce fut exactement comme je l'avais craint, à peine sortis de la voiture, tout le monde nous dévisagea sans vergogne. Je lançai un regard à Edward qui voulait dire « je te l'avais bien dit » mais il faisait comme si de rien n'était, ignorant complètement les regards insistant des autres élèves. Pile devant moi se tenait Jessica, la pauvre n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Comme presque tous les élèves présents en fait. Seule Angela, qui avait bien compris comment je devais me sentir en ce moment, faisait mine de rien et continua ses occupations. Je lui en étais extrêmement reconnaissante. Edward passa le bras autours de mes épaules pour m'inciter à entrer dans le bâtiment.

-Avoue que tu le fais exprès !

-De quoi ? Demanda-t-il innocemment tandis qu'il me tenait la porte pour me laisser passer.

Durant notre premier cours de littérature, je senti le regard de Jessica braqué sur moi.

-Elle est jalouse, m'expliqua Edward répondant à une question que je n'avais pas posée, et elle est curieuse de savoir comment et je cite: « une fille comme toi avait réussi à me mettre le grappin dessus ».

-Pff, si je le savais moi-même...

Je le vis lever les yeux au ciel.

-Tu me fascines, Bella. C'est la première fois que je ressens ça.

Je rougis légèrement, malgré moi.

-Tu sembles être plus à l'aise près de moi maintenant.

-Je fais beaucoup d'efforts.

-Tu crois qu'un jour mon sang ne t'attirera plus ?

-Je n'en sais rien, ça serait plus facile pour moi en tout cas, et moins dangereux pour toi.

À force de rester avec moi, de sentir mon sang lorsque j'étais blessée et de voir les effets qu'il provoquait quand un vampire en buvait, ma famille ne ressentait plus aucune envie de s'abreuver de mon sang. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'en avait jamais eu autant envie qu'Edward. Je craignais qu'il ne s'y habitue jamais. Dans ce cas, notre relation ne pourrait que se compliquer.

-Et les autres ? Demandais-je soudain. Ils en pensent quoi ?

-Angela est contente pour nous, elle trouve qu'on va bien ensemble. Éric s'en fiche et Newton est furieux.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Il espérait bien que tu acceptes de sortir avec lui.

-Moi et Mike ?

Je ne pus me retenir de rire et Edward sembla ravi de ma réaction. Je savais qu'il n'avait jamais pu supporter Mike Newton.

Le cours suivant fut plus dur à supporter car j'étais seule et par seule, j'entendais sans Edward. Angela me laissait en paix mais Jessica voulait tout savoir.

-Allez ! Vas-y raconte !

-Il n'y a rien à raconter, Jessica.

-Oh ! Je t'en prie. Depuis quand vous sortez ensemble?

-Ça fait une semaine.

-Est-ce qu'il embrasse bien ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Allez, vas-y ! On est entre filles. Donne-moi des détails croustillants.

-Jessica ! Ça… ne… te…regarde…pas ! Lui dis-je en détachant bien chaque mot pour que ça atteigne son cerveau. Enfin si elle en a un, ce dont je doute énormément.

Après ça, elle fut tellement vexée qu'elle m'ignora tout le reste de la matinée. Un vrai soulagement. Mais la connaissant un peu, elle devait penser que sa si précieuse compagnie me manquerait et que je viendrais vers elle pour tout lui raconter.

A midi, je m'assis à la table des Cullen. Je me sentais comme si j'avais été invitée à la table réservée aux VIP, ce qui était probablement le cas. Ma présence ne dérangeait que Rosalie, Edward m'avait dit de ne pas faire attention à elle mais j'avais du mal. Même Jasper avait fini par capituler, sans doute grâce à sa femme. J'étais installée entre mon vampire et Alice et bien entendu, j'étais la seule à manger.

-Alors Bella, ça fait quoi d'être le centre du monde? Me demanda Emmett.

-Je déteste ça !

-Il va falloir t'y habituer.

Je fis la grimace et Edward gronda doucement contre son frère.

-Ils vont se lasser, Bella.

-Mais oui, renchérit Alice, joyeuse. Dans une semaine, ils y penseront à peine.

-Une semaine !

J'avais presque crié. Edward plaça une main sur ma jambe pour me calmer. Je senti aussi autre chose qui m'apaisa d'un coup. Je compris d'où ça venait.

-Merci, Jasper.

Je sentais que la semaine allait être longue, très longue. Quelle horreur ! Le reste de la journée fut exactement pareil au commencement. Les élèves nous regardaient tout le temps, croyant être discret, guettant le moment où ils verraient le nouveau couple s'embrasser. La semaine, comme l'avait prévu Alice, se déroula de la même manière.

Je passai beaucoup de temps chez les Cullen maintenant. Esmé semblait ravie de me voir à chaque fois et j'en étais contente car c'était réciproque. La famille m'avait plus ou moins intégrée et j'y allais à chaque fois avec grand plaisir. Même Rosalie commençait à accepter ma présence parmi eux, je l'avais même vu esquisser un sourire alors que je me trouvais à la villa et que je discutais avec Carlisle. Bien sur, ce sourire ne m'était pas destiné et n'avait rien à voir avec moi, il n'empêche que je ne l'avais encore jamais vue sourire en ma présence. Et elle était tout simplement sublime.

De leur côté, seuls Edward et Alice venaient dans ma petite maison, ils avaient donc rencontré ma famille. J'avais eu peur qu'Alice ne reconnaisse les vampires de sa vision mais ils avaient eu la bonne idée de couvrir leurs visages ce jour-là. Edward passait aussi quelques fois la nuit avec moi, en tout bien tout honneur, il y tenait, ce qui m'obligeait à feindre de dormir bien que cela ne me gênait absolument pas. Calant ma tête dans son cou, j'adoptais une respiration plus calme, prenais une pose confortable et « m'endormais ». il me quittait à chaque fois une ou deux heures, le temps d'une chasse, j'attendais alors impatiemment son retour.

Les autres Cullen avaient juste aperçu Liam qui m'avait un jour accompagné au lycée pour pouvoir repartir avec ma voiture. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à l'avoir remarqué car tout de suite Jessica m'était tombée dessus, car oui, elle m'adressait de nouveau la parole.

-Woaw ! C'est qui lui ? M'avait-elle demandé.

-Mon frère, Liam.

-Il a une copine en ce moment ?

-Ce n'est pas ton genre, Jessica, crois-moi.

Elle sembla contrariée par ma remarque mais je ne fis pas attention, de toute façon elle n'avait aucune chance avec Liam: il ne s'intéressait pas aux humaines.

Durant la semaine qui suivit, alors que mes frères, Alice, Edward et moi étions dans le salon, mon père appela enfin. Ils ne changèrent rien à leur comportement mais je savais que mes frères étaient plus attentifs à ce que je disais, quant à moi, j'essayais d'avoir l'air décontracté.

-Soren? Comment ça se passe?

-J'ai trouvé la fille.

-Ah bon?

Je feignais l'indifférence alors que j'étais aussi excitée qu'Alice devant un magasin de grand créateur.

-Tu ne peux pas parler maintenant?

-Non, pas vraiment. Edward et Alice sont là.

-Je vois, je vais la suivre, voir jusqu'où elle peut nous mener.

-D'accord, bonne chance alors !

Je raccrochais et repris ma place à côté d'Edward annonçant mine de rien que Soren allait bien et que ses recherches, soi-disant de travail, étaient plutôt concluantes.

Il rentra la nuit suivante et nous raconta ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Je l'ai trouvée dans les mauvais quartiers de la ville, je l'ai reconnue grâce à sa morsure mais elle doit également avoir des informations sur nous, quand elle m'a vu, elle à détalé comme un lapin. Malheureusement, le soleil éclairait trop, je n'ai pas pu la poursuivre.

-Nous la retrouverons, ce n'est qu'une humaine après tout. Dit Nate.

Pendant trois jours, nous l'avions recherchée mais curieusement, personne ne savait nous dire quoi que ce soit à son propos. Liam en avait assez.

-J'en peux plus d'être ici, allons chasser !

-Des animaux, Liam, insistais-je.

-Je sais. Ça ne m'inspire pas vraiment mais j'ai besoin de chasser, de poursuivre une proie.

-Alors pour ça, fais-moi confiance, c'est plus drôle de traquer un animal qu'un humain.

-Allons-y, repris Nate.

-Tu viens avec, papa?

-Avec plaisir.

Nous partîmes donc dans la forêt. Très vite, nous trouvâmes un groupe de biches, elles s'enfuirent quand mon frère qui était perché dans un arbre sauta au milieu du troupeau. La chasse pouvait commencer. Aucun de nous ne courrait au maximum de nos capacités, pour avoir le temps de s'amuser un peu. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que je n'avais plus chassé avec ma famille et c'était vraiment agréable. On se connaissait par cœur, à tel point qu'ils nous suffisaient que d'un coup d'œil pour savoir quand l'un de nous allait passer à l'attaque. Sans grande surprise, ce fut Liam qui accéléra en premier et sauta sur sa proie. L'un après l'autre, nous l'imitâmes. Une fois le repas terminé, nous retournâmes tranquillement à travers les bois pour rejoindre la voiture que nous avions laissée à la lisière. Je menai la marche avec Liam, il confirmait qu'effectivement courir après un cerf ou se battre contre un puma était bien plus exaltant que de chasser un humain qui n'avait ni la vitesse pour s'échapper ni la force pour essayer de se défendre. Nous arrivâmes dans la clairière où j'avais, il y a quelques semaines, brûler un nouveau-né. C'est seulement à ce moment que je les senti.

Nous étions face à face, ma famille d'un côté, les Cullen de l'autre. Je baissai bien vite les yeux, sachant pertinemment que c'était trop tard, qu'ils avaient déjà pu voir la couleur dorée de mes iris.

-Qu'est ce que... ? Entendis-je Rosalie murmurer.


	14. Bella B

**Bonjour à tous!**

**D'abord, merci à tous pour les reviews =)  
**

**Voici donc le chapitre que vous attendez depuis si longtemps :p**

**N'ayant pas réussi à se décider quel point de vue serait le meilleur/le plus approprié/le plus intéressant, on a décidé de faire les deux. Aujourd'hui donc, deux chapitres du même passage mais de deux points de vue différents. **

**Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 13: Bella (Bella)

-Qu'est ce que... ?

Je relevai la tête et fit quelque pas dans leur direction.

-Edward... implorais-je. Je ne voul...

Je n'eu pas le temps de continuer, on m'envoya valser contre un arbre, à l'autre bout de la clairière. J'étais blessée à la tempe, rien de grave mais ça saignait. Un peu sonnée je me remis sur mes jambes m'aidant de l'arbre et je regardai vers le centre de la clairière, là où je me trouvais encore il y a quelques secondes de ça. Il s'y trouvait sept vampires que je n'avais jamais vus, l'un d'entre eux, surement celui qui m'avait repoussé, s'approchait de moi. Je l'évitai d'un bond quand il essaya de m'attraper. Mon ennemi était un grand type plutôt baraqué, il avait les cheveux noirs coupés ras, il se déplaçait avec souplesse et rapidité, je peinai à esquiver ses attaques.

-Bon sang, Bella ! Attaque-le ! Me cria Soren.

Je regardais dans leur direction. Lui et mes frères étaient chacun aux prises avec deux vampires. Je tournai ensuite la tête vers les Cullen, ils ne bougeaient pas. Aucun d'entre eux. Je ravalai mes larmes et me retourna contre mon adversaire.

-Vous voulez quoi ? Sifflais-je.

-Il t'avait demandé d'arrêter, répondit-il simplement.

Caleb ! Il ne pouvait donc pas faire le sale boulot lui-même. À son attaque suivante, je ripostai. Il n'était plus temps de jouer le rôle de la petite humaine fragile et sans défense que j'étais censée être, c'était fini. Étant un peu à l'écart, j'essayai de le repousser vers les autres distribuant coups de poing et de pied. Je réussi alors à lui faire perdre l'équilibre mais il se releva aussitôt. M'attrapant le bras au passage, il me le cassa d'un coup sec. Je retins un hurlement mais un hoquet de surprise et de douleur s'échappa. Je tombai sur les genoux quelques secondes, le temps de me ressaisir, même avec le bras droit hors d'usage, il était hors de question que je me laisse tuer sans réagir. Le combat repris de plus belle, j'avais un peu plus de mal à suivre le rythme maintenant, plusieurs fois je ne l'avais évité que de justesse. Mon ennemi eut à peine quelques secondes d'inattention, provoqué par le cri qu'une de ses acolytes avait poussé juste avant que Nate ne la tue, ce qui me permit de lui sauter dessus. Il essaya de me faire tomber mais je m'accrochai fermement à lui. Il s'écroula lorsque, après avoir planté mes crocs dans son cou, je lui arrachai la tête. Je restai plusieurs secondes à terre, immobile jusqu'à ce que Nate me rejoigne. Soren et Liam qui venaient eux aussi de finir leurs combats, virent se placer près de nous. Sans doute attirés par l'odeur de mon sang, les Cullen, excepté Carlisle, approchèrent de quelques pas. Ma famille se déplaça alors en arc de cercle autour de moi, afin de me protéger si nécessaire et Nate utilisa son don pour camoufler le parfum de mon sang et nous redonner à tous une odeur bien vampirique. Celle que l'on pouvait désormais sentir sur moi n'était pas la mienne, c'était celle que j'aurais eue si j'avais été un vrai vampire. Ma vraie odeur était celle que les Cullen avaient pu humer depuis que j'étais arrivée. Ne percevant plus de sang, ils se ressaisirent. Liam vint s'accroupir à mes cotés, il examina ma blessure.

-Ça va ? Me demanda-t-il.

-C'est fini.

Fut tout ce que je réussi à dire sur le moment. Le pacte des Volturi était brisé et les Cullen ne me pardonneraient pas de leur avoir menti à ce sujet. Carlisle brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

-Bella à besoin de soin, dit-il. Et nous apprécierions certaines explications. Venez à la villa.

Soren acquiesça puis se tourna vers Liam.

-Occupes-toi de ça, veux-tu?

Immédiatement, mon frère se mit à rassembler tous les cadavres et les morceaux esseulés en une seule petite montagne et y mit le feu grâce à son pouvoir.

Nous nous mîmes ensuite en route. Un silence pesant nous accompagnait mais je n'y fis même pas attention, je marchais derrière Edward et je le regardais. J'aurais voulu qu'il dise quelque chose, même si c'était pour me crier dessus mais il ne disait rien, il ne me regardait pas. Il ne voulait plus de moi. Les larmes coulaient sur mon visage mais je m'en fichais.

Une fois à la villa, Carlisle voulut soigner ma blessure. Après avoir épongé le sang, il regarda ma tête avec curiosité. La plaie s'était déjà presque complètement refermée. Il reposa les instruments qu'il avait prévu d'utiliser.

-Et ton bras ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

-Demain ou après-demain, ça devrait être bon.

-Incroyable !

-Je suis désolée, dis-je tout bas.

Carlisle m'adressa un léger sourire et nous redescendîmes au salon.

-Alors?

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Soren, il hocha la tête pour m'encourager à commencer mon récit. J'inspirai un grand coup avant de me lancer.

-Je suis un hybride, expliquais-je. Mi-humaine, mi-vampire. Soren n'est pas mon cousin, c'est mon père. Biologique j'entends. Il a eu une relation avec une humaine, ma mère, qui est tombée enceinte de moi. La grossesse a été très rapide, elle n'a pas duré plus de quelques semaines, ça ne s'est pas bien passé pour ma mère... parce que je me nourrissais de son sang. Elle est morte juste après l'accouchement, Soren a bien essayé de la transformer mais ça a échoué.

J'avais observé mon père durant ma tirade, je savais que c'étaient des souvenirs très douloureux pour lui. Ça pouvait être dur à comprendre mais il avait vraiment aimé ma mère et pas parce que son sang l'attirait. Ils étaient tombés amoureux à la seconde où ils s'étaient vus.

-J'ai grandi normalement pendant quelques années mais un jour, quand j'avais dix-huit ans, je me suis fait mordre par un vampire et depuis, je n'ai plus jamais vieilli. On ne sait pas ce qui se serait passé si je n'avais pas été mordue, peut-être que je serais morte de vieillesse, ou que j'aurais quand même stoppé ma croissance.

-Quel âge as-tu?

-Je suis née en 1176 en Gaule, j'ai 834 ans. Nate nous a rejoints quand j'en avais dix. Au début, il n'a pas très bien comprit pourquoi Soren se trimballait un humain, enfant qui plus est, partout avec lui.

Je souri en repensant à la première fois où mon frère m'avait vue, il se serait bien débarrassé de moi sur le champ et il avait bien failli se battre avec mon père mais quand il a su que j'étais sa fille, il fit la promesse à Soren de toujours veiller sur moi, tant qu'il lui serait permis de rester avec nous.

-Plusieurs années plus tard, ce fut au tour de Liam de se joindre à nous.

-Qu'est-ce qui te différencie d'un vampire normal, si je puis dire? Demanda Carlisle.

-Mon odeur qui est celle d'un humain, mon apparence: mes yeux sont bruns sauf après avoir chassé, ma peau n'est pas aussi pâle ni aussi froide que la vôtre. C'est comme si on avait stoppé le processus de ma transformation. Un vampire imparfait.

Je pointai ma blessure du doigt.

-Je guéris beaucoup plus vite que la normale. J'ai besoin de dormir mais pas beaucoup même chose pour ce qui est de respirer. Je me nourris de sang ainsi que de nourriture humaine. Mon sang est nocif pour les vampires, c'est un excellent remède en revanche pour les mortels...

Je voulus continuer ainsi la liste de tous les détails qui ne faisaient pas de moi une humaine sans pour autant être un vampire non plus mais Alice se figea soudain, signe qu'elle était en train d'avoir une vision. J'entendis Edward grommeler quelque chose que je ne compris pas.

-Les Volturi arrivent, annonça Alice. Ils seront là demain dans la matinée.

Le silence retomba, je jetai un coup d'œil à Soren mais il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Quand Edward quitta la pièce, je le suivi jusque dans le jardin. Le remarquant, il se retourna vers moi, ses belles prunelles étaient d'un noir profond, plus rien à voir avec cette belle couleur dorée que j'avais pu voir la première fois qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur moi. Il faisait déjà noir dehors bien qu'il ne soit pas tard: à peine dix-sept heure. Autours de nous, le silence était total.

-Je suis désolée, Edward. Je ne pouvais pas en parlé.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies caché ça.

Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine. Il était triste, déçu mais surtout, il était en colère. Je baissai les yeux. Je n'aurais pas du le suivre, il ne le voulait pas. J'en eus la certitude à cet instant.

-Tu comprendras demain, dis-je doucement avant de repartir lentement vers chez moi. J'espérai encore qu'Edward me rattrape, mais il ne le fit pas.

Pendant le trajet, je senti que ma famille m'avait rejointe, personne ne fit de commentaire et je ne me retournai pas vers eux, pour ne pas qu'ils voient mes larmes qui avaient recommencé à couler. Une fois à la maison, je montai directement dans ma chambre et plongeai dans mon lit avec la ferme intention de ne pas en sortir. J'entendais Soren raconter à Owen tout ce qui s'était passé depuis que nous étions partis chasser. Celui-ci monta ensuite l'escalier et ouvrit la porte de ma chambre.

-Bella ?

-Humf !

-Sors de là.

Je relevais la couverture, de manière à découvrir uniquement ma tête. Owen ne disait rien, il restait simplement assis près de moi, attendant que je veuille bien me mettre à parler.

-Je n'aurais jamais du venir ici, dis-je au bout d'un moment. Si je n'avais pas essayé de retrouver Caleb, rien ne serait arrivé.

-Mais tu n'aurais pas rencontré Edward.

-Et ça aurait été mieux pour lui. Et pour sa famille.

Il ne comprenait donc pas? Ils auraient continué de vivre leur vie tranquillement si je n'étais pas venue tout gâcher.

-Je doute qu'il soit de cet avis.

-Tu ne l'as pas vu. Tu n'étais pas là...

-Mais j'étais là avant et je l'ai vu, lui, avant tout ça.

Il quitta ensuite ma chambre. Ce fut sans doute la nuit la plus longue de ma vie. J'avais passé une bonne partie de la soirée seule, à pleurer dans mon lit puis finalement je m'étais plus ou moins reprise, ils arrivaient et il était trop tard pour essayer de changer quoi que ce soit. Je descendis attendre le jour en compagnie de ma famille. Liam essayait tant bien que mal de me remonter le moral, je souri pour lui faire plaisir mais le cœur n'y était pas. Ils étaient tous nerveux et sur les nerfs, moi je ne l'étais pas, je ne l'étais plus. Vers cinq heures du matin, je remontai prendre une douche et me changer. D'après la vision d'Alice, ils seraient là avant midi. Owen s'était proposé pour nous accompagner mais nous avions décidé qu'il serait plus prudent qu'il ne rencontre pas Aro. Ne tenant plus en place, nous retournâmes dans la clairière, les Volturi se déplaçaient jusque Seattle, inutile d'essayer de fuir: l'un des leur possédait un don qui lui permettait de savoir où était n'importe qui. Nous n'attendîmes que deux heures avant de les voir arriver. Les trois rois étaient présent ainsi que leurs gardes du corps personnels, il y avait en plus derrière eux une vingtaine de vampires tous vêtus de leur manteaux. Jane, Alec, Démétri et Félix arrivèrent à travers des bois derrière nous, accompagnés des Cullen. Lorsqu'elle passa à côté de moi, je vis le sourire narquois de Jane et une profonde envie de lui arracher la tête m'envahis. Une fois tous ses gardes à leur place, Aro pris la parole, il commença son discours sans préambule.

-Les termes du pacte étaient pourtant clairs ! Nous vous laissions vivre librement en échange de votre silence et de quelques services rendus. La conséquence pour ne pas avoir respecté votre partie du contrat était la mort pour ceux que vous entraineriez dans votre chute.

Je grognai. Je devais me retenir pour ne pas leur sauter à la gorge.

-Néanmoins... Carlisle est un vieil ami...

Il toucha son frère Marcus quelques instants et le relâcha aussitôt.

-Aurais-tu l'obligeance?

Il regardait Edward, qui vint se placer à côté de moi après une courte hésitation et pris la main qu'Aro lui tendait.

-_La tua cantante_, murmura-t-il pour lui-même au bout d'un moment. Il semblerait que beaucoup d'entre vous possèdent des dons extrêmement intéressants, reprit-il ensuite plus fort. Ce serait vraiment dommage de les gaspiller ainsi. Nous pourrions trouver une autre solution...

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes? Demandais-je.

Il eut soudain un sourire triomphant sur le visage. Edward grogna avant même qu'Aro ne parle.

-Rejoins-nous, Bella. Deviens un membre à part entière des Volturi et ils seront saufs.

Des grognements se firent entendre, et pas seulement derrière moi. Certains Volturi n'avaient pas plus envie que moi que je devienne l'une des leurs. Je vis le sourire de Jane s'effacer d'un coup pour faire place à une grimace. À cet instant, je me concentrai sur ma main qu' Edward avait agrippé de la sienne et ce contact entre nous me fit énormément de bien. Je levai les yeux vers lui, il me regardait, secouant la tête.

-Ne fais pas ça, Bella ! Me supplia mon père.

Je me repris un peu. J'aurais du le voir venir, depuis le temps qu'ils nous demandaient de les rejoindre. Je regardais derrière moi, Liam paraissait être sur le point d'exploser, Nate le retenais par un bras et Soren semblait abattu. Je vis aussi les Cullen.

-J'accepte.

À peine avais-je murmuré ces mots que des vampires éloignèrent Edward de moi et que Démétri et Félix, me prenant chacun par un bras, m'immobilisèrent. Je grimaçais tandis que mon bras me relançait, que je puisse guérir rapidement ne changeait rien à la douleur que je pouvais ressentir, elle durait moins longtemps, c'est tout. Aro s'approcha de moi et glissa sa main sous le col de mon t-shirt pour y ressortir mon collier représentant le blason de ma famille, de mon clan. Il me l'enleva et le lança vers mon père, il fit ensuite signe à un de ses gardes qui avança, un manteau dans la main.

-Je suis sûre que cela t'iras à merveille.

Les grognements redoublèrent.

-Pourrais-tu m'accorder une faveur? Lui demandais-je alors.

-Que voudrais-tu?

- Laisse-moi un peu de temps. Pour Séléna.

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur. Il se retourna cependant et, se réunissant, concerta ses frères. Après plusieurs secondes, des minutes peut-être, il me fit part de leur décision.

-Très bien, nous te laissons un mois, après quoi ou tu viendras nous rejoindre ou nous enverrons quelqu'un te chercher. Et si tu essayes de fuir ou de te cacher, c'est eux qui le paieront. Dit-il en désignant les Cullen d'un geste du menton.

-Un mois ? Protestais-je, ne m'inquiétant pas pour les Cullen, si Aro ne me laissait pas plus de temps, je ne prendrais pas le risque de les mettre en danger. Ça en fait déjà six que je cherche, Aro !

-Dans ce cas, ne tarde plus.

-Bien, puisque tout cela est réglé, il est temps pour nous de nous retirer.

C'était la première fois que Marcus ouvrait la bouche.

Caius nous gratifia d'un hochement de tête, sans doute pensait-il que nous nous sentirions flattés d'un tel honneur.

-À dans un mois, ma chère Isabella.

Sur ce, tous les Volturi présents se volatilisèrent d'un coup, nous laissant seuls dans la clairière. Edward se rapprocha de moi et me prit délicatement dans ses bras.

-Nous ne les laisserons pas faire ça, Bella, murmura-t-il dans mon cou.

Soren laissa exploser sa colère, chose assez rare chez lui qui était plutôt calme, en tapant dans un arbre ce qui le fit trembler.

-Ils n'attendaient que ça ! Depuis le début !

-Nous ne les laisserons pas faire! Répéta Nate comme un écho à Edward.

-Désolée.

-Ne t'excuse pas, Bella. Il avait prévu son coup. Après avoir touché Edward, il savait que tu ne refuserais pas son offre.

Alice vint prendre la place de son frère dans mes bras et me serra si fort que j'eus du mal à respirer, bien que je n'en aie pas besoin, pour un certain laps de temps cependant.

-Oh, Bella ! Je savais bien qu'il y avait une raison à tout ça.

La visite des Volturi avait au moins eu un côté positif.

-Tu avais raison, entendis-je dire Edward, personne n'ayant parlé, je supposai que quelqu'un communiquait avec lui par la pensée.

-Tu vas me briser les os si tu continues, Alice...

Elle me relâcha et me fit un sourire radieux que je lui rendis aussitôt, contente de la retrouver. En observant les Cullen, je pus me rendre compte que malgré leur air anxieux, ils souriaient tous, Rosalie y compris, même si c'était léger. Et je sus que j'avais fait le bon choix. Jamais je n'aurais pu vivre avec la mort d'une telle famille sur la conscience.

-Rentrons maintenant, proposa Carlisle.

Nous parcourûmes une deuxième fois la forêt qui reliait la clairière à la maison des Cullen. L'ambiance n'était toujours pas à la fête mais c'était quand même mieux qu'hier. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion avant de remarquer à quel point Edward était rapide. J'avais du mal à le suivre de près, surtout sur un terrain semé d'embuches comme celui-ci. Évidement, ce qui devait arriver, arriva: je me pris les pieds dans une racine un peu surélevée. Alerté par un petit cri que j'avais lâché, Edward se retourna et me rattrapa avant que je ne m'étale par terre. Les autres continuaient leur route, sans nous attendre.

-Tu peux arrêter maintenant, tu sais?

Je mis quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Je me renfrognai aussitôt, je leur avais expliqué ce que j'étais et je lui avais présenté des excuses mais il me reprochait d'encore lui jouer la comédie.

-Je ne le fais pas exprès, figures-toi. C'est du cent pour cent Bella Swan ça.

Il ne se retint même pas de rire.

-Hé ! Pourquoi ris-tu? Ça n'a rien de drôle d'être un demi-vampire, je te ferais remarquer. Tu pourras t'en rendre compte, ajoutais-je plus doucement. Si tu veux toujours de moi...

Il avait cessé de rire maintenant.

-Je voudrais toujours de toi, Bella, dit-il avant de m'embrasser.


	15. Bella E

Chapitre 13: Bella (Edward)

-Qu'est ce que... ? Murmura Rosalie.

Ses pensées étaient confuses ainsi que celles de tout le reste de ma famille. Bella et sa famille se trouvait en face de nous. Sa famille qui avait les yeux rouges des vampires qui se nourrissent de sang humain. Bella avait baissé rapidement le regard mais j'avais quand même eut le temps de voir ses iris dorées. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, elles avaient changé de couleur. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle, pourtant humaine. Non ?...

je sortis de mes pensées lorsqu'elle commença à s'approcher de nous…

-Edward... Je ne voul...

Elle fut coupée en plein milieu de sa phrase, projetée contre un arbre, de l'autre côté de la clairière. Déconcerté par ce que je venais de voir, je n'avais ni senti ni « entendu » les vampires qui se trouvaient à présent devant nous. Celui qui avait repoussé Bella, s'approchait dangereusement d'elle. Je lus dans son esprit qu'il ne pensait qu'à elle, rien d'autre ne comptait, je savais aussi que son seul but était de la tuer.

_« C'est un traqueur ! »_

Je voulus me porter à son secours mais j'étais incapable de bouger le moindre muscle, je ne pouvais même plus parler.

_« C'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_

_« Je ne peux plus bouger ! »_

Je n'étais pas le seul dans ce cas, ma famille aussi était incapable de faire le moindre geste. Seuls les Swan pouvaient, apparemment, se mouvoir sans problèmes, chacun d'eux ayant engagé le combat sans attendre. Je vis Bella éviter d'un bond son adversaire quand il essaya de l'attraper.

-Bon sang, Bella ! Attaque-le ! Lui cria Soren.

Quoi? Pourquoi n'allait-il pas lui porter secours? Pourquoi ne lui demandait-il pas d'aller se cacher? Comment pourrait-elle ne serait-ce que se défendre?

Elle regarda dans leur direction puis elle tourna la tête vers nous. Je vis des larmes perler à ses yeux. Tout de suite, elle retourna son attention vers son adversaire.

-Vous voulez quoi ? Demanda-t-elle alors, cassante.

-Il t'avait demandé d'arrêter, répondit-il simplement.

De qui parlait-il ?

Elle riposta après une autre attaque, c'est là que je me rendis compte que Bella n'avait absolument besoin de personne pour se défendre, sa force et sa vitesse étaient pratiquement égale à celle de n'importe quel vampire. Elle parvint en quelques coups à ramener son adversaire au milieu de la clairière. Après l'avoir mis à terre quelques secondes, il se releva en lui attrapant le bras. Un craquement sourd se fit entendre suivi d'un hoquet de douleur, ce qui attira immédiatement l'attention de Liam. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de reprendre son propre combat. Les deux autres n'avaient même pas esquissé un mouvement dans sa direction. Bella qui était tombée à genoux se releva presque aussitôt et recommença sa lutte bien qu'elle ait maintenant plus de mal: plusieurs coups de son ennemi avait bien failli atteindre sa cible. Un cri perçant provenant d'une des vampires contre qui Nate se battait attira mon attention. Il l'avait pris en étau dans ses bras, la maitrisant complètement. Il la tua avant même que son deuxième adversaire n'ait le temps de revenir à la charge. Quand je me reconcentrai sur Bella, je la vis sur le dos du vampire, solidement accrochée pour ne pas se faire éjecter de sa prise. Alors qu'il levait les bras pour essayer de la retourner, elle plongea sur sa gorge et l'instant d'après, son adversaire s'écroula. Bella toujours sur son dos, tomba avec lui. Elle resta plusieurs secondes à terre, immobile à côté du cadavre décapité. Lorsque tous les combats prirent fin, nous fûmes enfin capables de bouger et sa famille la rejoignit. Tout ça n'avait pas du durer plus d'une dizaine de minutes. Jasper confirma mes doutes: chacun d'entre eux, Bella compris, avait une remarquable capacité au combat due à l'expérience. Libres, nous avions avancés de quelques pas, l'odeur du sang qui s'écoulait de la tempe de Bella nous enivrait complètement maintenant que l'excitation des combats étaient descendue. Je ne me rendais plus compte de rien d'autre à part cette délicieuse odeur. Nathaniel, Soren et Liam se placèrent immédiatement autours d'elle prêts à réagir au moindre mouvement de notre part et d'un coup l'odeur du sang disparu. D'ailleurs, toutes odeurs humaines avaient laissés la place à des odeurs bien vampiriques. Liam avait quitté son poste et se trouvait à présent près de Bella.

-Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.

-C'est fini. Répondit-elle simplement.

Carlisle parla le premier.

-Bella à besoin de soin, dit-il. Et nous apprécierions certaines explications. Venez à la villa.

_« Le temps est venu on dirait bien... »_

-Occupes-toi de ça, veux-tu? Demanda Soren à Liam.

Il ne se fit pas prier, après avoir rassemblé tout ce qu'il restait des sept vampires, il y mit le feu comme par magie. La magie n'existant pas, j'en déduis donc que c'était son don. Déduis, car si je pouvais lire dans leurs pensées, je ne percevais rien du tout à propos de vampires, de dons ou encore de Bella, …

Bella. Qui était-elle? Comme nous, elle s'était fait passée pour une simple humaine, ce qu'elle n'était pas, vraisemblablement. Pourquoi avoir continué à nous mentir après m'avoir avoué qu'elle savait ce que nous étions? Elle avait bien du se foutre de nous...

La colère m'envahissait complètement. Jamais je n'aurais du lui faire confiance.

Une fois le tout brûlé nous pûmes nous mettre en route. J'ouvrai mon esprit au maximum pour essayer de capter le moindre indice mais rien de ce qu'ils pensaient ne m'intéressait. Comment pouvaient-ils camoufler à ce point leurs pensées sur quelque chose qui venait de se produire? Bella était derrière moi, je pouvais sentir le poids de son regard dans mon dos. J'étais furieux, incapable de penser à autre chose. Comment pouvait-elle m'avoir menti alors qu'elle était au courant pour ma famille et moi? Je ne sais pas encore exactement sur quoi mais c'était évident ! Elle a tué un vampire avec une facilité déconcertante et malgré un bras cassé. Rien de tout ça n'était normal, ses yeux bruns étaient dorés à l'instar des miens, son odeur tellement humaine qui m'attirait tant était maintenant celle d'un vampire et sa famille ne devait pas avoir grand chose d'une famille humaine standard.

Nous étions arrivés à la villa sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. Carlisle conduisit Bella dans son bureau pour la soigner pendant que nous allions dans le salon. Je m'assis dans un fauteuil et attendit qu'elle descende pour enfin obtenir toutes les réponses à mes questions. Je suivais leur conversation à travers l'esprit de mon père. Apparemment, aucun soin n'était nécessaire.

-Alors? Demandai-je quand ils furent enfin redescendus.

Avant de commencer, elle avait regardé Soren, comme pour obtenir son approbation. Lui ayant répondu d'un hochement de tête affirmatif, elle prit une longue inspiration.

-Je suis un hybride, commença-t-elle, presque à contre-cœur. Mi-humaine, mi-vampire. Soren n'est pas mon cousin, c'est mon père. Biologique j'entends. Il a eu une relation avec une humaine, ma mère, qui est tombée enceinte de moi. La grossesse a été très rapide, elle n'a pas duré plus de quelques semaines, ça ne s'est pas bien passé pour ma mère... parce que je me nourrissais de son sang. Elle est morte juste après l'accouchement, Soren a bien essayé de la transformer mais ça a échoué.

Alors là, je ne m'attendais pas à ça mais alors pas du tout. Tout comme le reste de ma famille. Même Carlisle, le plus vieux d'entre nous, avec son expérience, son amour pour la science et toutes ses connaissances vampiriques n'avait jamais entendu parler qu'il était possible d'engendrer un enfant mi-humain mi-vampire. Et pourtant, nous en avions la preuve devant nous.

Elle continua son récit :

-J'ai grandi normalement pendant quelques années mais un jour, quand j'avais dix-huit ans, je me suis fait mordre par un vampire et depuis, je n'ai plus jamais vieilli. On ne sait pas ce qui se serait passé si je n'avais pas été mordue, peut-être que je serais morte de vieillesse, ou que j'aurais quand même stoppé ma croissance.

-Quel âge as-tu? Demanda Emmett.

-Je suis née en 1176 en Gaule, j'ai 834 ans. Nate nous a rejoints quand j'en avais dix. Au début, il n'a pas très bien comprit pourquoi Soren se trimballait un humain, enfant qui plus est, partout avec lui. Plusieurs années plus tard, ce fut au tour de Liam de se joindre à nous.

Non seulement Bella était à moitié vampire mais en plus bien plus âgée que nous tous.

-Qu'est-ce qui te différencie d'un vampire normal, si je puis dire? Demanda Carlisle.

-Mon odeur qui est celle d'un humain, mon apparence: mes yeux sont bruns sauf après avoir chassé, ma peau n'est pas aussi pâle ni aussi froide que la vôtre. C'est comme si on avait stoppé le processus de ma transformation. Un vampire imparfait.

Elle avait craché ces mots, je devinai alors que le statut de demi-vampire ne devait pas être le plus facile à porter. Elle montra sa tempe qui n'avait déjà plus que des égratignures.

-Je guéris beaucoup plus vite que la normale. J'ai besoin de dormir mais pas beaucoup même chose pour ce qui est de respirer. Je me nourris de sang ainsi que de nourriture humaine. Mon sang est nocif pour les vampires, c'est un excellent remède en revanche pour les mortels...

Alice se figea. Je me connectai tout suite à ses pensées et ce que je vis ne me plu pas du tout.

*_Des silhouettes drapées dans de grandes capes noires se trouvent dans une clair__ière._

_Nous et les Swan en face.*_

-Manquait plus que ça ! Grommelais-je dans ma barbe.

-Les Volturi arrivent, annonça Alice. Ils seront là demain dans la matinée.

Le silence retomba et je me levai pour quitter la pièce. Je senti que Bella me suivait. Ne pouvait-elle me laisser seul ! Je me retournai vers elle et la regardai durement. Tellement de sentiments m'assaillirent que je n'arrivais même pas à savoir lequel était le plus fort. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été trahi. Elle prit finalement la parole.

-Je suis désolée, Edward. Je ne pouvais pas en parlé.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies caché ça.

J'avais été dur, mais en ce moment la blessé était vraiment le cadet de mes soucis, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que ç' avait été pour moi d'apprendre ça. Ou plutôt de la manière dont je l'avais appris. Si elle m'en avait parlé elle-même, les choses seraient différentes.

-Tu comprendras demain, murmura-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et repartir.

Je la suivis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans la nuit naissante. Je restai un long moment dehors, essayant d'assimiler tout ce qui c'était passé aujourd'hui. J'essayai aussi de m'imaginer Bella en vampire, je m'y étais refusé jusque là, voulant la préserver de cette vie. Bella n'était sans doute pas végétarienne, vu les yeux de son père et de ses frères, elle devait suivre le même régime qu'eux.

Un peu après deux heures du matin, je rentrai à la maison et me réfugiai dans ma chambre. Évidement, on ne peut pas compter sur ma famille, et il faut entendre par là surtout Alice, pour me laisser déprimer. Elle ouvrit ma porte à la volée et vint s'asseoir sur mon sofa.

-Arrête de bouder, Edward. Je suis sur qu'elle avait une raison de ne rien nous dire.

-Tu crois ? Moi, j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'elle ne nous faisait pas confiance.

-Je vous l'avais bien dit. Elle n'est qu'une source de problème pour notre famille. Dit Rosalie depuis le seuil de ma porte.

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, Rosalie ! Se fâcha Alice.

- Hey ! Doucement les filles. Les interrompit Emmett.

Il entra avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. « _Eh bien, qui aurait cru que tu sortais avec une vieille ! Torride !»_ Me dit-il avec un sourire entendu.

Je l'ignorai, vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter ses blagues douteuses.

-Rose a raison, elle n'a pas arrêter de nous mentir, depuis le début.

-Edward ! Souffla Alice.

Même Rose fut surprise que j'aille dans son sens.

La discussion était close pour moi mais aucun d'entre eux ne bougeaient.

-Pff… vous ne pouvez pas me laisser tranquille ? Est-ce trop demandé ?

« _Désolée, je n'aurais pas du venir t'embêter mais je m'inquiétais pour toi_» pensa Alice.

« _Pardon_ » pensa simplement Rosalie avant de sortir.

« _Comme tu veux mec mais si tu as besoin de parler tu sais où me trouver _» pensa Emmett.

Jasper ajouta, ou plutôt pensa, quelque chose néanmoins, avant de quitter les lieux.

_« Je suis empathe, Edward, ne l'oublies pas. Et je peux t'assurer que Bella n'a pas fait ça de gaité de cœur, même si je ne connais pas tout les détails. Je sais également comment elle se sentait quand elle était avec toi et ça n'avais rien de feint. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai arrêté de désapprouver votre couple. »_

La seconde suivante, j'étais à nouveau seul. Je m'allongeai sur ma liseuse et essayai de lire « Bel ami » de Maupassant mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer, mes pensées voyageant toujours vers Bella. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de finir ses explications et beaucoup de question restaient sans réponses. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas lire dans ses pensées? Comment les autres membres de sa famille pouvaient-ils camoufler aussi parfaitement une partie des leurs? Qui étaient les vampires qui les avaient attaqués? Avant que je m'en rende compte, il était déjà 8h30. Les Volturi ne devraient plus tarder à arriver maintenant. Je me changeai et descendis rejoindre ma famille au salon. Tous se demandaient pourquoi les Volturi, et surtout les trois rois en personne, avaient décidé de venir ici, à Seattle. Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, les gardes du corps des Volturi était chez nous.

-Jane. Alec. Démétri. Félix. Les salua Carlisle. Cela faisait longtemps.

Ils répondirent d'un simple hochement de la tête.

-Aro, vous convoque. Suivez nous. Ordonna Jane avant de se tourner vers la sortie.

Nous la suivîmes sans discuter. Ça n'aurait servit à rien de toute façon. Lorsque nous arrivâmes les rois et d'autres gardes étaient déjà présents ainsi que les Swan. Je savais grâce aux pensées de Jane qu'elle et Bella ne s'appréciaient pas, pour ne pas dire qu'elles se détestaient. En allant se poster au près de ses maîtres, Jane passa à côté de Bella et je la vis regarder celle-ci avec ravissement, elle espérait bien pouvoir lui régler son compte si les maîtres décidaient de les éliminer. Je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter sur la tournure que prenait cette confrontation. Du coté des Swan, tous avaient l'air prêt à se battre.

Aro parla d'une voix forte et le ton qu'il prenait laissait clairement sous entendre qu'il était le chef même si ce territoire ne lui appartenait pas.

-Les termes du pacte étaient pourtant clairs ! Nous vous laissions vivre librement en échange de votre silence et de quelques services rendus. La conséquence pour ne pas avoir respecté votre partie du contrat était la mort pour ceux que vous entraineriez dans votre chute.

J'entendis Bella grogner. Je comprenais un peu mieux à présent pourquoi elle ne nous avait rien dit, pourquoi elle ne pouvait rien nous dire. Elle essayait de nous préserver des Volturi.

-Néanmoins... Carlisle est un vieil ami...

Je lu dans ses pensées qu'il cherchait à obtenir autre chose. Notre mort ne l'intéressait pas.

-Aurais-tu l'obligeance? Me demanda-t-il après avoir brièvement prit la main de son frère.

Marcus lui avait montré, grâce à son don, que Bella et moi avions un lien très puissant. Ce qui, même si c'était le mauvais moment, me réjouissait car si j'avais eu des doutes sur les sentiments de Bella à mon égards ils furent balayé dans un coup. Je m'avançai vers lui et lui tendit ma main.

-_La tua cantante_, murmura-t-il si doucement que je doutai que quelqu'un d'autre à part Bella ne l'ait entendu. Il semblerait que beaucoup d'entre vous possèdent des dons extrêmement intéressants, ajouta-t-il ensuite. Ce serait vraiment dommage de les gaspiller ainsi. Nous pourrions trouver une autre solution...

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes? Demanda Bella.

Son visage s'illumina. Marcus et moi venions de lui offrir exactement ce qu'il attendait. Ayant entendu ses pensées, je poussai un grondement rauque contre lui. Me rapprochant imperceptiblement de Bella.

-Rejoins-nous, Bella. Deviens un membre à part entière des Volturi et ils seront saufs.

Des grognements se firent entendre, aucun d'entre nous n'était près à la lui céder. Il m'avait même semblé reconnaître la voix de Rosalie se mêler aux autres. Instinctivement, je me rapprochai encore plus de Bella et lui pris la main. Je la sentis serrer à son tour ma main et je la regardai tout en secouant la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas à faire ça.

-Ne fais pas ça, Bella ! La supplia son père.

Aro jubilait, il attendait ça depuis si longtemps ! Je revoyais en même temps que lui toutes les fois où il avait proposé à Bella et sa famille de rejoindre le clan des Volturi et où ils avaient toujours refusé. Avant même que Bella ouvre la bouche je savais déjà sa réponse.

-J'accepte. Murmura-t-elle.

A l'instant même où Bella prononça ces mots, plusieurs vampires s'approchèrent de nous. Deux d'entre eux me repoussèrent et me retenaient me privant de tout mouvement. Les deux autres, Félix et Démétri, tenaient fermement Bella comme pour l'empêcher de s'attaquer à Aro qui se trouvait à présent juste devant elle. Bella qui ne semblait plus du tout prête à se battre, elle s'était laissée faire, résignée. Ma famille voulait réagir, je le sentais autant que je pouvais le lire dans leurs esprits mais Soren, d'un signe, leur fit comprendre de faire profil bas. Je le voyais lutter pour résister à intervenir lui-même. Aro passa une main sur le cou de Bella. Je me débattais, malgré les consignes de Soren mais impossible de me dégager de la poigne des deux vampires. Comme Emmett, c'était leur force qui avait le plus été développée après la transformation. Il lui avait ôté son collier. Une structure ovale en argent avec un cygne enchainé à l'intérieur. Triomphant, il le lança en direction du père de Bella qui le rattrapa au vol. Je devinai que ce bijou avait une signification plus importante qu'un souvenir ramené de je-ne-sais-où. Sur un geste d'Aro, on amena un long manteau, signe distinctif des Volturi.

-Je suis sûre que cela t'iras à merveille.

Bella, étonnamment calme, ne fit pas attention aux grognements que nous poussions dans son dos.

-Pourrais-tu m'accorder une faveur? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Aro ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui demande quelque chose, il fut assez surpris mais accepta tout de même d'écouter sa requête ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre.

-Que voudrais-tu?

-Laisse-moi un peu de temps. Pour Séléna.

Séléna? Qui était-ce? D'accord, Bella ne nous avait pas caché sa nature de son plein gré, il n'empêche qu'il restait de nombreuses questions auxquelles j'aimerai pouvoir répondre. Il consulta les deux autres rois. Leur réunion dura longtemps, Caius n'étant pas d'accord pour laisser un délai à Bella alors que Marcus n'y voyait pas d'objection. Finalement, à deux contre un, Aro accepta la demande de Bella.

-Très bien, nous te laissons un mois, après quoi ou tu viendras nous rejoindre ou nous enverrons quelqu'un te chercher. Et si tu essayes de fuir ou de te cacher, c'est eux qui le paieront. Ajouta-t-il en nous désignant.

-Un mois ? Ça en fait déjà six que je cherche, Aro !

-Dans ce cas, ne tarde plus.

-Bien, puisque tout cela est réglé, il est temps pour nous de nous retirer.

Marcus n'aimait pas se déplacer et serait volontiers resté à Volterra. Caius nous salua d'un petit signe de tête, nous ne méritions pas plus d'après lui.

-À dans un mois, ma chère Isabella.

Aussitôt, nous nous retrouvâmes seuls. Tout de suite, je retournai auprès de ma Bella et la serra contre moi. Comment pourrais-je encore lui en vouloir alors qu'elle venait de se sacrifier pour notre famille? Certains vampires prenaient le fait d'être invité à rejoindre les Volturi comme un véritable honneur, ce n'était visiblement pas le cas de cette famille-ci.

-Nous ne les laisserons pas faire ça, Bella, lui murmurais-je.

Soren ne supportait pas l'idée qu'Aro s'empare de sa fille. Ils avaient résisté pendant tellement d'années, et maintenant, dans un mois Bella serait l'une d'entre eux.

-Ils n'attendaient que ça ! Cria-t-il. Depuis le début !

-Nous ne les laisserons pas faire! Répéta Nate.

-Désolée.

C'était bien elle, ça !

-Ne t'excuse pas, Bella. Il avait prévu son coup. Après avoir touché Edward, il savait que tu ne refuserais pas son offre.

Aro, en me touchant, avait eu accès à toutes mes pensées, il connaissait très bien notre relation, et apparemment, il connaissait aussi assez Bella pour savoir qu'elle dirait oui, vu les conséquences d'un refus éventuel.

Alice courra vers nous et me poussa presque pour prendre ma place auprès de Bella.

-Oh, Bella ! Je savais bien qu'il y avait une raison à tout ça.

Ma sœur tourna légèrement la tête vers moi « _Bella avait confiance en nous, elle ne pouvait pas le dire _»

-Tu avais raison, lui accordais-je.

-Tu vas me briser les os si tu continues, Alice...

Alice la libéra de son emprise. Bella nous observa alors tous, un merveilleux sourire sur les lèvres. Alors que d'habitude mon don m'exaspérait, aujourd'hui j'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir lire dans ses pensées.

-Rentrons maintenant, proposa Carlisle.

Je courrai vite espérant sans doute trouver une solution au problème Volturi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées quand j'entendis un petit cri venant de derrière moi et qui je savais était Bella. Je fis demi tour arrivai à sa hauteur avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol. Nous n'étions plus que tous les deux, les autres ayant avancé sans se soucier de nous.

-Tu peux arrêter maintenant, tu sais? Lui dis-je, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle ne s'épargnait pas tout ça alors maintenant que j'étais au courant.

Elle me regarda d'abord sans rien dire avant de répondre, vexée.

-Je ne le fais pas exprès, figures-toi. C'est du cent pour cent Bella Swan ça.

J'éclatai de rire.

-Hé ! Pourquoi ris-tu? Ça n'a rien de drôle d'être un demi-vampire, je te ferais remarquer. Tu pourras t'en rendre compte, ajouta-t-elle plus doucement. Si tu veux toujours de moi...

J'avais cessé de rire. Comment pouvait-elle passer que je ne voulais plus d'elle ? Elle était ma vie maintenant et je ne laisserai rien nous séparer pas même les Volturi.

-Je voudrais toujours de toi, Bella, Lui dis-je avant de l'embrasser.


	16. Cohabitation

Chapitre 14 : Cohabitation

Je lui rendis son baiser. Plus fort. Je passai mes mains autours de son cou, dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer un peu plus vers moi. J'ouvris la bouche et inhalai son haleine. Au bout d'un moment, il du se détacher de moi.

-Désolée, m'excusai-je.

-Tu as peut-être de la force mais tu restes fragile, Bella. Je pourrais te tuer.

-Je sais me défendre quand même...

-Je n'en doute pas, répondit-il avec un drôle de sourire.

Nous étions toujours dans la forêt, nous ne courrions plus, pour avoir un peu le temps de parler avant de rentrer rejoindre les autres. Nous profitions de ce moment de solitude. J'étais bien, sereine et heureuse. Edward m'avait pardonné mes cachoteries et il voulait toujours de moi. Je fus sortie de mes pensées par Edward.

-Dis-moi, comment se fait-il que je ne puisse pas lire dans tes pensées ?

-C'est un don que j'ai hérité de ma mère.

-Hérité?

-Oui, ma mère, même si elle était humaine, était complètement insensible au don de mon père. C'est ce qui lui a plu chez elle, d'ailleurs. Une humaine capable de lui résister... Elle avait une espèce de bouclier mental. On s'est rendu compte plus tard que je pouvais faire pareil mais je ne le contrôle pas, je ne saurais pas l'enlever.

-Et celles de ta famille ? Je veux dire je peux lire dans leurs pensées mais rien en ce qui concerne les vampires ?

-Ah ! Ça, c'est mon père, il peut contrôler les esprits des humains et des vampires. Il les a obligé à ne pas y penser, d'habitude Soren ne le fait jamais sur eux mais là, on n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Mes frères ont acceptés pour me protéger.

-Mmmmh… je vois. Tu as hérité de son don à lui aussi?

-Oui, mais moi je ne sais le faire que sur les humains et les nouveau-nés. Les esprits plus faibles, quoi.

Il aurait d'autres questions à me poser, ainsi que sa famille. Autant répondre une seule fois.

-On rentre ? Lui proposais-je, l'entrainant déjà avec moi vers le chemin de sa maison.

-Oui.

Nous rentrâmes donc à la villa. Cela me fit un peu bizarre de rentrer et de voir ma famille et celle d'Edward ensemble. La différence était flagrante: des vampires aux yeux d'or et d'autres aux yeux rouges. L'ambiance était un peu moins oppressante que tout à l'heure mais je voyais qu'ils étaient tous inquiets. Soren m'accueillit tout de suite et me rendit mon collier.

-Tu es une Swan, me dit-il tandis qu'il le replaçait autours de mon cou. Pour toujours.

-Nous sommes tellement désolés, Bella. Tout est de notre faute. Me dit Esmé en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Non. De toute manière, c'est mieux comme ça. Je n'aimais pas vous mentir. Ce sera beaucoup plus simple maintenant.

Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'ils se sentent coupable de quoi que ce soit. Les Volturi avaient simplement réussit à obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient.

-Nous vous aideront. Continua Carlisle.

-Non, vraiment ce n'est pas la peine.

-Bien sur que si et puis tu fais déjà partie de la famille et nous n'avons pas pour habitude d'abandonner un membre.

Ce qu'il disait me touchait énormément car moi aussi je les aimais beaucoup et je les considérais comme ma famille.

-Et puis, on s'ennuie pas avec toi au moins tu nous amènes un peu d'action, ajouta Emmett avec un grand sourire. J'adorerais botté le cul de Démétri.

Je ne fus même pas surprise de voir Liam venir lui toper dans la main après cette réflexion, ces deux là allaient s'entendre à merveille.

-Il est fort possible que nous devions combattre les Volturi. C'est une possibilité. Et dans ce cas nous n'avons qu'un mois pour nous préparer. Dit Soren

-Si nous nous entrainons tous les jours ça devrait être possible. Réfléchit à voix haute Jasper.

-Vous voulez vous battre avec les Volturi ? C'est ça votre idée ? Vous êtes complètement fous !

-Voyons Bells, A moins que tu ne veuilles passer le reste de ton existence à Volterra, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'autres solutions...

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé le don de Soren.

-Nous y avons pensé, évidement, mais même si j'arrivais à m'approcher assez près de l'un d'entre eux pour pouvoir l'utilisé, les autres n'en seraient pas affectés. Et puis les Volturi sont bien plus âgé que moi, rien ne garanti que cela marche...

-Donc, il va falloir se battre ! S'exclama Liam, excité à cette idée.

-Mais...

Évidement, je ne voulais pas aller chez eux ni travailler pour eux mais je ne voulais pas non plus entrainer les Cullen là-dedans.

-Pas de mais, Bella. Nous ferons ce qu'il faut.

Edward avait l'air si sur de lui en disant ça. Étais-je donc la seule à penser que c'était une mauvaise idée ? Non. Je vis Esmé, elle m'adressa un sourire tranquille mais elle avait peur. Les autres avaient l'air plus confiant. Ils ne devaient pas bien se rendre compte dans quoi on s'embarquait.

-Très bien, accordais-je à contre-cœur. Mais j'ai vraiment demandé ce délai pour Selena. Fis-je remarquer.

-Qui est Selena ? Demanda Edward.

-Notre Sœur. Répondit Nate.

-Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que vous quatre ?

-Elle ne vit plus avec nous.

Nate avait répondu dans un murmure, la douleur de ne plus avoir notre sœur à nos côtés n'avait pas encore disparue. Pour chacun de nous.

-C'est pour ça que tu es venue à Seattle ?

-Oui, en fait je cherchais un vampire du nom de Caleb et Aro m'avait dit que je devrais venir ici mais il sait passer inaperçu. En six mois, je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose.

-Néanmoins, nous savons qu'il est ici ou du moins qu'il y était encore il y a une semaine.

-Comment en êtes-vous si sûr ? Carlisle était un scientifique, il a besoin de preuves.

-Eh bien, il a une servante humaine dont il ne se sépare jamais et je l'ai trouvée ici, à Seattle. Je l'ai suivie mais quand elle m'a vue elle a fuit et il y avait trop de soleil pour que je puisse la poursuivre, expliqua Soren.

-Vous n'avez pas réussit à la retrouver après ?

-Non, personne ne savait rien à son sujet. Ce n'est pourtant pas faute de les avoir forcé à dire la vérité.

-C'est aussi lui qui a envoyé les vampires pour nous attaquer hier. C'est son truc apparemment, il avait déjà envoyé un nouveau-né à mes trousses après que j'aie obtenu les informations sur cette Ivy.

Mon père m'envoya un regard aussi noir que du charbon. J'avais gaffé. Encore. Je ne lui avais pas dit que je savais que ce nouveau-né avait été transformé et envoyé pas Caleb. Heureusement, Edward vint à mon secours.

-Peut-être qu'en si mettant tous et en fouillant plusieurs secteurs nous arriverons à mettre la main dessus.

-Oh je vous en prie, on vous crée déjà assez de problèmes, vous n'avez pas à vous occuper de ça. Laissez-nous nous-en occuper.

-Bien, mais si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas.

Je remerciai Carlisle, il était si bon avec nous alors qu'il connaissait à peine ma famille et que moi, je leur avais menti pendant des mois. Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce alors que nous nous plongions tous dans nos pensées. Après un certain temps, Carlisle nous proposa une offre :

-Vous pourriez venir vivre ici, la place ne manque pas et puisque nous allons passer beaucoup de temps ensemble dans le mois à venir ça sera plus simple.

Soren nous consulta rapidement, avant d'accepter.

-Merci, Carlisle. C'est très aimable de votre part. Nous acceptons avec plaisir mais je dois vous prévenir que nous avons un humain qui vit avec nous.

-Ça ne pose pas de problème. Répondit Carlisle en souriant.

-Nous continuerons à chasser des animaux, ne vous inquiété pas, me sentis-je obligée d'ajouter.

-Mais dis-moi Bella, ajouta-t-il. Edward nous a dit que tu n'avais pas compris tout de suite que nous étions des vampires.

-En effet.

-Comment ça se fait ?

-À cause de vos yeux, comme je le lui ai dis, je n'avais jamais rencontré de vampires végétariens.

-D'accord, mais avec nos odeurs. Comment n'as-tu pas deviné?

-En fait, je suis incapable de reconnaitre la « race » de quelqu'un grâce à son odeur. Je sais dire à qui une odeur appartient une fois que je la connais mais c'est tout.

Pauvre Carlisle, j'étais une véritable énigme pour lui, pour les autres aussi bien sur, mais cette histoire de procréation entre un vampire et une humaine, ça le fascinait complètement. Je lui proposai de prélever un peu de mon sang si ça l'intéressait de l'examiner. Il accepta avec plaisir. Nous continuâmes notre discussion encore un moment. Une fois nos dispositions concernant notre emménagement dans la villa prises, je décidai d'aller chercher le peu d'affaire que j'avais chez moi. Et puis il fallait prévenir Owen, il devait être dans tous ses états depuis que nous étions partis, cela faisait déjà quelques heures. Il me sauta dessus aussitôt la porte d'entrée ouverte.

-Bella ! Tu es seule ? Où sont Soren et tes frères ?

-Tout va bien, Owen, le rassurai-je. Ils sont chez les Cullen. Nous allons vivre là-bas quelques temps, alors fait ta valise.

-Les Cullen ? Alors tout est arrangé ?

-Avec eux, oui. Avec les Volturi, c'est une autre histoire. Prends tout ce dont tu as besoin, je t'expliquerais en route.

-Bien.

Je ne mis pas bien longtemps à récupérer mes affaires. Je n'avais presque rien. Des vêtements dont la moitié étaient ceux qu'Alice m'avait fait acheter, quelques livres, les CDs que j'avais achetés lors de ma virée en ville avec Edward et mon ordinateur portable contenant tout ce que j'avais trouvé sur Caleb. Lorsque Owen fut prêt, lui aussi, je déposai les sacs dans ma voiture et nous priment la route. En chemin, je lui racontai exactement la rencontre avec les Volturi. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me reproche d'avoir accepté la proposition des Volturi mais il n'en fit rien. À la fin de mon récit, nous arrivions déjà devant la maison.

-Et bien ! Je ne vais pas avoir le temps de m'ennuyer là-dedans.

Je ris de sa remarque quand mon père arriva près de nous.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu auras une belle prime en échange.

-Soren ! Je suis rassuré de voir que tout va bien.

Mon père lui répondit d'un sourire entendu.

-Bella? Me demanda-t-il ensuite. Tu es bien sur que ça ne te dérange pas de vivre dans une maison pleine de vampire.

Je secouai la tête.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils ne feraient pas ça. Tu peux me faire confiance. Et à eux aussi.

Je sorti nos bagages de la voiture et nous rentrâmes dans la villa. Je fis les présentations pour ceux qui n'avaient pas encore rencontré Owen. Tous me regardaient, je me rendis compte alors que je n'avais pas lâchés les quatre gros sacs: ils ne pesaient rien ou à peine pour moi. Comme pour eux d'ailleurs mais j'imaginai qu'il allait leur falloir un petit peu de temps avant de bien se dire que j'étais comme eux ou presque. Ils avaient l'habitude de voir en moi Bella l'humaine, pas encore Bella le vampire.

Toujours affublée des sacs, je montai à l'étage avec Owen. Nous suivirent Esmé jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle avait attribuée à notre majordome, celui-ci ne tarda pas à exprimer toute sa gratitude envers elle. Je déposai les deux sacs lui appartenant et allai mettre les miens dans la chambre d'Edward, je découvris qu'un lit avait remplacé la liseuse qui trônait avant dans la pièce.

-Tu peux remercier Esmé, me dit Edward qui avait remarqué mon air surpris.

-Mais quand est-ce...

-Cette femme est capable de chose étonnante. Elle est partie juste après toi et est revenue un quart d'heure plus tard avec.

Je me jetai dessus pour voir s'il était aussi confortable qu'il le paraissait. Et je ne fus pas déçue ! Je promis de remercier Esmé quand je redescendrai. Edward rit de me voir agir ainsi, ça ne faisait sans doute pas vraiment vampire, puis il me rejoignit. Nous étions tout les deux allongés dans le lit. Comme je restais silencieuse, Edward me demanda si j'étais inquiète à propos des Volturi.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, lui répondis-je.

-Quoi alors?

J'hésitais un peu à lui répondre.

-Bella?

Je me redressai pour lui faire face.

-Tu sais, je ne changerai jamais. Mon odeur sera toujours la même, mon cœur bat, j'ai du sang dans les veines et je saigne à la moindre blessure. Avant, quand tu croyais que j'étais humaine, tu pouvais toujours te dire qu'il te suffisait de me transformer pour que tout ça disparaissent et que tu sois tranquille mais là...

-Sentir ton odeur, entendre ton cœur qui bat, te voir rougir, ta peau douce et chaude, j'aime tout ça, Bella. Ça fait partie de toi. Je t'aime Bella.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime Edward.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il s'était penché vers moi et glissait le nez dans mes cheveux, il appuya ensuite sa tête contre ma poitrine pour écouter chaque battements. Nous restâmes ainsi jusqu'au lever du jour.

Nous avions décidé de continuer à aller au lycée pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de ceux que nous traquions au cas où ils nous surveilleraient. Après tout ils avaient l'air de savoir qui nous étions sinon Ivy n'aurait pas fui en voyant Soren. La matinée c'était plutôt bien passée. Jessica et Mike ne digéraient toujours pas le fait qu'Edward et moi étions en semble. Ils n'arrêtaient de nous jeter des regards, c'était d'ailleurs les seuls à encore faire attention à nous et je trouvais ça tellement énervant que à chaque fois qu'ils regardaient vers nous je me rapprochais un peu plus d'Edward, je lui caressais la jambe ou je lui lançais de regard langoureux. Ça ne ratait jamais ! Ils se retournaient instantanément comme si on venait de les gifler. J'adorais ce petit jeu qui avait au moins le mérite de me distraire. Et Edward, qui avait parfaitement compris mon manège, n'hésitait pas à en rajouter une couche de temps en temps.

A midi, nous nous installâmes à notre table habituelle. C'était aussi devenu ma table aussi à présent. Comme toujours un plateau était placé devant chacun des Cullen mais aucun n'y touchait.

-Comment tu peux manger ça, me demanda Emmett en pointant le mien du doigt.

-C'est délicieux, tu devrais essayer, répondis-je en exagérant exprès tous mes mouvements, je mâchais, savourais, m'extasiais comme si c'étaient les meilleurs haricots du monde.

S'il avait pu vomir, je crois bien qu'il n'aurait pas eu le temps d'atteindre les toilettes. Les autres non plus n'avaient pas vraiment l'air convaincus, mais ils le montraient moins que leur frère.

-J'en ai besoin, expliquais-je plus sérieuse. Je ressens la faim et si je ne mange pas, je suis plus faible. Et je ne trouve vraiment pas la nourriture humaine mauvaise au contraire, ajoutais-je quand même.

La pause se déroulait dans la bonne humeur, à croire que nous étions juste six adolescents normaux. Je m'entendais encore mieux avec eux maintenant qu'ils savaient. Même avec Rosalie. Nous n'étions pas exactement les meilleures amies du monde mais il lui arrivait de m'adresser la parole. Un bon début. Jasper avait encore un peu de mal avec moi, mais il m'avait avoué que c'était à cause de mon sang, vu qu'il était un jeune végétarien. Je vis Angela arriver près de la table où étaient installés Mike et Jessica. Je lui adressai un signe de la main, ne voulant pas qu'elle pense que je la snobai maintenant que j'étais plus proche des Cullen. Il était rare que j'apprécie un humain, ne voulant pas m'attacher à eux, pourtant c'était le cas avec elle.

A la fin des cours, nous nous retrouvâmes sur le parking du lycée et nous rentrâmes ensemble, Edward et moi dans sa voiture. Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie dans la voiture de celle-ci. Aujourd'hui, nous devions commencer l'entrainement. Soren et Jasper dirigeront les opérations, l'un étant un guerrier, l'autre un soldat. Nous étions tous dans la clairière attendant nos instructions pour pouvoir commencer.

-D'abord, n'oubliez pas qui sont nos ennemis. Les Volturi sont des vampires extrêmement puissants et âgés. Beaucoup d'entre eux possèdent des dons capables de vous clouer sur place. Il faudra se débarrasser de certains d'entre eux en premier. Jane ou Alec, par exemple, s'ils ont le temps d'utiliser leurs dons sur vous, vous ne serez plus en état de vous battre.

Après d'autres avertissements de la même trempe, ils nous firent nous mettre par deux pour commencer véritablement l'entrainement. Emmett et Edward furent les premiers à se lancer. Emmett avait une force incroyable mais son frère savait tout de suite qu'elles étaient ses intentions, Edward pris donc bien vite le dessus. Puis, ce fut le tour de Carlisle et Rosalie. Je n'aurais jamais cru voir le Dr. Cullen se battre et pourtant il était impressionnant, Rosalie se débrouillait extrêmement bien mais elle n'arriva jamais à porter le moindre coup à son père, il gagna ce duel sans aucune difficulté. Le prochain adversaire de Rosalie allait en baver par contre, elle ne se laisserait pas battre deux fois. Soren demanda ensuite à Edward de venir se battre contre moi. Je me réjouissais de pouvoir lui montrer de quoi j'étais capable mais il n'avait pas l'air très emballé. C'est sur qu'avec moi, il perdait son avantage ou bien était-ce qu'il ne voulait pas se battre contre moi de peur de me blesser? Nous nous mîmes en position d'attaque l'un en face de l'autre.

-Vas-y à fond, lui ordonnais-je.

Je décidai de l'attaquer la première car il semblait trop hésitant. Je voulais qu'il se batte sans retenue. Je feintai une attaque directe mais le contournai au dernier moment. Il fut un instant désorienté ce qui me permit de l'éjecter contre un arbre mais il se reprit aussitôt et disparu. Un instant plus tard, il atterrissait devant moi avec un de ses sourires en coin, qui avait le don de m'éblouir. Il en profita pour le faire une clé de bras et de se retrouvai derrière mon dos. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais un peu appris les arts martiaux et je le fis passer par-dessus mon épaule avec une facilité déconcertante. Il roula au sol sur plusieurs mètres avant de se relevé et de m'attaquer de front. Je pensais qu'il allait feinter comme je l'avais fait plus tôt et je m'y préparai donc. Mais il ne feinta pas et je me retrouvai couché sur le dos à terre avec ses crocs à un centimètre de ma jugulaire. Il attendit que Soren le déclare vainqueur avent de se relever et de me tendre la main pour m'aider à me relever. Le combat s'était bien déroulé mais Soren nous jeta quand même un regard mécontent.

-Vous deux, vous allez y mettre un peu du vôtre ou bien la prochaine fois je ne vous mettrai pas ensemble, nous réprimanda-t-il comme un professeur le ferait avec deux de ses mauvais élèves.

-Je t'avais dis, d'y aller, chuchotais-je à Edward tout en m'éloignant. On se fait engueuler à cause de toi.

-Il a dit _vous_, je te signale, répondit-il sur le même ton. Tu t'es retenue aussi.

-Je suivais ton rythme, c'est tout.

Faussement vexé, il me donna un léger coup de coude, avant de m'entrainer à sa suite rejoindre nos places tandis que Nate et Alice allait commencer à leur tour leur combat.

La première semaine se déroula tranquillement, une routine s'était installée. Le matin nous partions au lycée, après les cours, nous rentrions à la maison pour un petit entraînement et après, nous allions en ville à la pêche aux informations. La cohabitation se passait plutôt bien. La maison était pleine de vie, surtout grâce aux petites disputes quotidiennes d'Esmé et Owen. Comme celle de ce moment.

-Esmé, voyons laissez-moi faire la lessive.

-Non. Vous êtes un invité, Owen, et les invités non pas à faire les corvées.

-Mais je suis majordome. Les corvées font partie de mon travaille et puis ça me dérange pas au contre j'aime bien.

-C'est hors de question.

Parfois Esmé pouvait vraiment être buttée mais Owen n'avait rien à lui envié, il ne laisserait personne le priver de son travail.

-Une dame n'a pas à se salir les mains !

Ils se fixaient droit dans les yeux attendant qu'un des deux flanchent. Je trouvais ça vraiment drôle, avec mon petit frère, nous ne manquions pas un épisode de leur dispute. Ils ont tout les deux des personnalités très douce et qui se préoccupe plus des autres que d'eux-mêmes. Ce qui donnait toujours des «après vous mon cher. Oh non ! Après vous…» A force c'était devenu une attraction au point où on prenait même des paris. Pour finir mon père a décidé d'intervenir.

-Esmé, Owen a raison. Il travaille pour notre famille depuis longtemps, le ménage fait partie de ses prérogatives et il est bien payé.

Sa tirade lui valu un regard noir d'Esmé. Une main de fer dans un gant de velours. Soren resta un instant sans savoir que dire et Liam et moi étouffâmes un rire, il n'avait pas l'habitude de se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Carlisle intervient à son tour.

-Owen, depuis combien travaillez-vous pour les Swan ?

Il lui fallut un instant pour répondre, ne s'attendant pas à cette question.

-Depuis mes dix-huit ans. Comme tout les membres de ma famille.

-Toute votre famille ?

-La famille Gentry travaille pour nous depuis près de deux cents. Lorsqu'ils ont fini leurs études, notre secret leur est révélé et ils travaillent pour nous sur plusieurs plans.

-Vous êtes nombreux ?

-Oh non ! Il y a juste ma sœur, mon frère, sa femme et leur aîné à la maison principale. Les anciens et les plus jeunes vivent plus près de la ville pour qu'ils soient plus proches de l'école.

-Et vous n'avez pas eu en vie d'aller à l'université ?

-Mais j'y suis allé. Il est vrai qu'à dix-huit ans je ne savais pas quoi faire mais après quelques années je me suis intéressé à de nouvelles choses.

-Comme je l'ai dit, la famille d'Owen travaille pour nous sur plusieurs plans tels que la maintenance de nos différentes propriétés et entreprises.

-Je vois. C'est un bon moyen de gagner de l'argent sans devoir changer trop souvent d'emploi

La dispute ayant été désamorcée, du moins pour l'instant, je décidai de monter dans ma chambre, enfin celle d'Edward, pour lire un livre. J'avais envie d'un peu de calme. Je m'assis sur le lit et commençai «De l'eau pour les éléphants ». Je fus sortie de ma lecture passionnante par de doux baiser le long de ma nuque. Edward se tenait derrière moi.

-Ce livre est bien ? Me souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

-Oui, vraiment passionnant.

Je n'arrivais pas me concentrai à cause des caresses d'Edward. Je tentai donc de changer de sujet.

-Es-tu là juste pour le plaisir ou avais-tu quelque chose à me demander ?

-Eh bien, j'aimerais dire que je suis juste venu te déranger pour le plaisir mais…

-Tu ne me déranges jamais, voyons. Le coupais-je.

-Mais…reprit-il. Je suis venu te prévenir que le dîner est servi. Enfin, je parle de ce truc si dégoutant que tu appelles nourriture.

Je lui donnai au coup dans les côtes et le fit tomber hors du lit avant de détaler hors de la chambre espérant éviter ainsi les représailles, qui ne tarderaient pas à venir. Je pouvais d'ailleurs l'entendre dévaler les escaliers à ma suite. Je me réfugiai bien vite dans la cuisine sachant qu'Esmé l'empêcherait de m'ennuyer. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, j'étais déjà à table et je lui fis mon plus beau sourire triomphant. Il marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe avant de venir s'assoir en face de moi et de me sourire.

J'adorais ces petits jeux entre nous et je crois que je pourrais m'y habituer pour l'éternité, pensais-je en l'observant me sourire avec amour.


	17. Le cercueil

Chapitre 15 : Le cercueil

Nous étions mardi et le soleil était bel et bien là. Trop pour les Cullen mais pas assez pour moi malheureusement. Comme j'avais pu en faire la démonstration un jour de la première semaine où nous habitions ensemble, ma peau brillait au soleil comme la leur mais beaucoup moins fort. Et ça ne se voyait pas si le soleil n'était pas éclatant.

-Papa… Boudais-je. Pourquoi je suis obligée d'y aller ? Je vais être toute seule, pendant que vous vous amuserez tous ensemble à la maison.

-Tout simplement parce que tu as déjà beaucoup séché les cours depuis le début de l'année et qu'il ne faut pas éveiller les soupçons.

-C'est pas pour une journée…

-Bella, je sais que ça t'ennuie mais tu ne seras pas toute seule, il y aura ton amie Angela. Et puis le lycée ça passe vite.

-Humpf… ouais. Enfin surtout quand on n'y est pas !

-Bella tu y vas! Le sujet est clos. Répondit Soren d'un ton ferme, excédé par mon attitude.

Vaincue, je me trainai jusqu'à ma voiture. Edward m'accompagna et me dit au revoir avant que je ne démarre la voiture. Le trajet jusqu'au lycée me sembla être trop court, vraiment trop court. Pourtant, je n'avais dépassé aucune limitation de vitesse. Je rejoignis ma classe de math où je m'assis à côté d'Angela.

-Salut !

-Salut…

-Eh bien t'as pas l'air en forme. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Les Cullen ne viennent pas aujourd'hui.

-Oh ! Ils sont partis camper ?

-Oui.

-Tu ne voulais pas les accompagner ?

-Si mais So… mon père n'a pas voulu. Il trouve que j'ai déjà manqué trop de cours.

-Ah ! C'est pas chance mais ne t'inquiète pas tu reverras vite Edward.

-Oui…

Le prof arriva à ce moment et nous nous concentrâmes sur le cours. Le reste de la journée fut plus ennuyeux encore car j'aurais dû avoir deux cours avec Edward et un avec Alice autant dire que j'ai vécu un vrai enfer. Quand la dernière sonnerie de la journée retentit je courus presque jusqu'à ma voiture. J'étais une des premières sur le parking et j'introduisis la clé dans la portière lorsque je sentis un regard posé sur moi. Instinctivement, je me retournai et la vis. Ivy se tenait sur le trottoir d'en face près d'une ruelle. Quand nos regards se croisèrent, elle s'enfuit par la ruelle. Je la suivis sans même m'en rendre compte. Elle courait vite, plus vite qu'un pékin lambda quand à moi, je ne pouvais pas courir trop vite, le parking s'étant rempli d'élèves. Nous nous enfoncions de plus en plus dans les ruelles sombres et malfamées. Sa foulée diminua et je pus la rattraper. Je lui sautai sur le dos et nous tombâmes toutes deux à terre. Elle se débattait mais j'étais la plus forte. Je la retournai et plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Ce contacte visuel renforça mon pouvoir de contrôle mental. Je n'avais pas le même niveau que Soren mais je ne me débrouillais par trop mal sur les humains. Usant de mon pouvoir, je lui fis dire tout ce que je voulais savoir.

-Où puis-je trouver Caleb ?

Elle essayait de résister à mon pouvoir mais c'était peine perdue.

-« _Le Cercueil_ », ce soir.

-Où est-ce ?

-8th Avenue à l'angle de Lenora street.

-Sera-t-il seul ?

-Il…

Et je fus comme éjectée de sa tête. C'était comme si un poids lourd venait de me percuter de plein fouet. J'en fus étourdie quelques secondes ce qui permit à Ivy de se dégager et de m'envoyer une droite qui ne m'aida pas à me remettre les idées en place. Lorsque ma vision fut à nouveau claire, elle avait disparue. Je jetai un coup d'œil aux alentours, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé mais je ne vis rien. Je pestai contre moi-même et décidai de retourner au parking chercher ma voiture. J'avais obtenu les informations que je voulais même si rien ne garantissait qu'elles soient toujours valables ce soir, étant donné qu'elle lui dirait que je l'avais eue. Je montai dans ma voiture et démarrai. Lorsque j'arrivai à la maison, j'étais plus calme et je réfléchissais déjà à un plan pour cette nuit. Edward m'accueillit dès que je sortis de mon auto avec un chaste baiser.

-Comment s'est passé ta journée ?

-Ennuyeuse à mourir ! Elle n'est devenue intéressante que quand je suis sortie du lycée.

-Ah bon ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-C'est à propos de Caleb.

Je ne lui en dis pas plus, il saurait tout dans quelques instants, je rejoignis ma famille qui se trouvait justement au grand complet dans la cuisine. Soren vit tout de suite qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Ivy était au lycée.

-Quoi ? firent-ils d'une seule voix.

-Elle était là quand je suis sortie à la fin des cours, elle semblait m'attendre. Lorsque je l'ai vue, elle s'est enfuie mais j'ai réussi à la rattraper.

Liam se leva de sa chaise et regarda autours de lui puis renifla dans le vide.

-Et où est-elle ?

-Elle m'a échappée mais pas avant que j'ai obtenu certaines informations.

Il se rassit, visiblement déçu et je fis une pause. Tous les quatre étaient silencieux, pendus à mes lèvres.

-Elle m'a dit que je pourrais trouver Caleb au « _Cercueil_ » ce soir.

-Et qu'est ce que c'est le « _Cercueil_ » ? demanda Liam.

-Aucune idée. Un bar ? Une boîte de nuit ? Il faut que je vérifie sur l'ordi.

Owen, qui était entrain d'astiquer le plan de travail, déposa son chiffon et se dirigea vers la porte menant au bureau.

-Je m'en occupe.

-Il n'y sera peut-être pas. Elle a du le joindre et l'informer que nous nous y rendrons certainement cette nuit.

-Peut-être mais on ne sait jamais. Et puis c'est la seule piste que nous avons pour le moment.

-Il faut que l'on décide d'un plan. Nous ne pouvons pas tous entrer dans un même lieu en espérant passé inaperçu.

-Nous pouvons nous répartir dans les environs sur les toits et aux diverses entrées, suggéra Carlisle.

-Vous n'avez pas à intervenir. Dis-je aux Cullen qui n'avaient évidemment rien rater de notre conversation.

Edward s'approcha de moi et roula les yeux.

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi Bella.

-Enfin un peu d'action, on va finalement pouvoir s'amuser aujourd'hui. Dit Emmett.

-Tu l'as dit mec. La journée a été longue et ennuyeuse. Lui dit Liam en lui tapant dans la main.

Carlisle vint se mettre au côté de mon père.

-Ils ont raison nous pourrions vous être utile et puis le pouvoir d'Edward sera un avantage dans un club, surtout qu'il risque d'être piégé.

Alors que tous reprenaient leurs occupations, pendant ce temps Nate, Edward, Carlisle et Jasper réfléchissaient à un plan. Je demandai à mon père de rester un instant. J'avais une chose à lui demander

-Il est arrivé quelque chose de bizarre tout à l'heure, quand j'interrogeais Ivy. Je lui ai posé une question et lorsqu'elle commençait à répondre, j'ai été comme expulsée de son esprit. Je ne la contrôlais plus du tout.

-Que s'est-il passé?

-J'en sais rien. Tout se passait normalement et d'un coup plus rien. Ça t'est déjà arrivé?

-Non, jamais. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre?

-Je n'ai vu personne mais je n'étais pas vraiment attentive à ce qui m'entourait.

-Il faudra éclaircir tout ça. Surtout s'il s'agit d'un vampire qui peut empêcher d'utiliser les dons.

Nous nous regardions en silence, réfléchissant tous les deux. Je brisai le silence la première.

-Papa, quand on aura retrouvé Caleb, je ne veux pas que les Cullen soient impliqué là-dedans. Il faudra que ce soit moi qui l'affronte.

-Je sais bien, Bella.

Notre échange s'arrêta là. Owen venait de revenir avec les informations sur le «_ Cercueil_ ». C'était un club sur la 8th Avenue comme me l'avais dit Ivy. Il ouvrait ses portes à partir de 22h00. Le plan était fin prêt. Emmett et Rosalie se rendraient au club les premiers. Edward et moi les rejoindrions un peu après. Tous les autres se tiendraient aux alentours du club pour surveiller les environs.

Le club se trouvait assez éloigné du centre de la ville, il n'y avait pas grand risque que l'on rencontre quelqu'un de notre connaissance. L'enseigne néon indiquait que l'établissement était ouvert. Une fois à l'intérieur, je ne fus pas surprise du décor: avec un nom pareil, je ne m'attendais pas à arriver dans une réplique de salon de thé.

Nous repérâmes tout de suite Emmett et Rosalie. Nous traversâmes la salle pour aller nous asseoir à une table du fond quand un des mecs au comptoir apostropha Edward.

-Hé ! Mignonne, ta copine !

Mon vampire se retourna directement sur lui, un peu vite peut-être, et s'approcha de lui.

-N'y pense même pas, gronda Edward.

L'autre ne demanda pas son reste et retourna à la contemplation de son verre. Edward passa son bras autours de mes épaules afin de dissuader d'autres dragueurs. Une fois assis, je le questionnai discrètement.

-Il y a d'autres vampires ici?

-Non. Personne à part nous. Tu vois Ivy?

-Non, elle n'est pas ici et à vrai dire, je ne pense pas qu'elle ou Caleb viendra.

-Je vais fouiller les esprits des personnes présentes.

J'acquiesçai.

-Je vais aller interroger le barman, peut-être qu'ils viennent souvent ici.

J'abandonnai donc Edward quelques instants, le temps de poser quelques questions au serveur. Je me mis au bout du comptoir et attendis un moment qu'il soit inoccupé pour commencer mon interrogatoire.

-Bonsoir mademoiselle.

-Bonsoir, répondis-je plantant mon regard dans le sien. Auriez-vous déjà vu une femme du nom d'Ivy, elle a une cicatrice sur un bras.

-Oui, en effet, me répondit-il comme hypnotisé. Elle vient souvent ici.

-Seule?

-Pas toujours, non. Elle accompagne souvent le propriétaire du club.

-A quoi ressemble-t-il?

-Un homme de taille moyenne, des cheveux bruns, légèrement basané.

-Caleb?

-Vous le connaissez?

-Malheureusement. Il doit venir ce soir?

-Oui. Comme tous les mardis.

Je le relâchai de mon emprise, ayant obtenu plus d'informations que je ne l'espérais.

-Bonsoir mademoiselle, répéta-t-il ne se souvenant pas de notre conversation. Puis-je voir votre pièce d'identité s'il vous plait?

Je lui sortis la fausse carte d'identité qu'Alice m'avait faite avant de partir. Je commandai deux verres et reparti rejoindre Edward.

-Tu as entendu? Lui demandais-je.

-Oui. Même s'il ne vient pas ce soir, on pourra toujours revenir la semaine prochaine.

-Et de ton côté?

-Rien du tout, ce sont justes des hu...

Il s'arrêta de parler et fixa son regard sur la porte. Je voulu me retourner pour voir mais il m'en empêcha.

-Des loups-garous. M'expliqua-t-il en chuchotant. Ils te cherchent. Ils ont ta description.

-Combien?

-Quatre. Ils ont repéré Emmett et Rosalie mais ils ne savent pas qu'ils sont avec nous.

Edward paraissait tendu. Nous discutions normalement feignant de ne pas les avoir remarqués quand soudain, il me saisit par le bras et me fit m'écarter tandis qu'un poing s'abattait sur la table, désormais en morceaux. Déjà, le loup qui avait porté le coup fut encerclé par les puissant bras d'Emmett. Plusieurs personnes, les plus sensées, quittèrent le club aussitôt la bagarre commencée. Le barman du faire évacuer les autres. Les humains partis, plus rien ne nous retenait. Heureusement, ils avaient du prendre ça comme une simple bagarre de bar, assez dangereuse néanmoins que pour devoir quitter les lieux. Nous étions quatre contre quatre. Ils étaient certes plus forts que des humains normaux mais ce n'était pas une nuit de pleine lune, nous ne devrions pas avoir de problème face à eux. Nous fonçâmes sur nos adversaires afin de mettre rapidement fin au combat. Mon adversaire était petit mais avec une carrure de bodybuilder professionnel. Il essaya de m'attraper à la gorge mais n'attrapa que de l'air. Je lui cassai une jambe, ce qui le fit hurler. Il n'abandonna pas pour autant. Alors que j'allais lui fracturer le nez, il attrapa une poignée de mes cheveux et me fit un coup de boule. Je fus un peu étourdie mais pas suffisamment pour ne pas répliquer en me fiant à mes autres sens. Je réussis à l'assommer en le projetant la tête la première sur le bord du bar. Je regardai par-dessus mon épaule pour voir comment se débrouillaient les autres. Emmett maitrisait complètement son adversaire et en aurait bientôt fini avec lui mais d'un coup, le loup saisit le vampire par un bras et l'envoya valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce tandis que le lycanthrope au crâne rasé fit la même chose avec Edward qui me heurta au passage. Il m'entoura de ses bras pour me protéger lors de l'impact. Au moment où nous nous relevions pour repartir à la charge, nous virent une chose impossible. Les quatre hommes qui nous attaquaient encore quelques secondes plus tôt étaient entrain de se transformés.

-Comment est-ce possible?

Pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, la transformation achevée, ils nous fonçaient à nouveau dessus. Je me dégageai des bras d'Edward et m'élançai pour reprendre mon combat. Plus prudente que la première fois que j'avais pu combattre l'un de leur race, je savais maintenant de quoi ils étaient capables. Je faisais face à mon adversaire, observant tous ses gestes pour ne pas lui laisser l'occasion de m'attraper, s'il y arrivait, je savais que je n'avais pratiquement aucune chance de lui échapper. Du coin de l'œil, je vis que les autres avaient aussi commencé leurs combats. Mes trois compagnons avaient beaucoup plus facile que moi, ils ne risquaient pas grand-chose par rapport à moi. Bien que rendu plus fort par leur transformation, les loups ne faisaient tout de même pas le poids. Le loup que j'avais assommé quelques minutes plutôt revient à la charge. Il n'avait pas du apprécier de se faire humilier par une fille. Il me grogna dessus, me fixant avec une envie de meurtre palpable. J'hésitai, je ne voulais pas l'attaquer de face mais il était prudent maintenant et ne laissait aucune faille dans sa défense m'empêchant ainsi d'atteindre mon but. Finalement, je décidai de feinter et me jetai sur la droite. Alors que mon adversaire se jetait sur moi, Edward l'intercepta au vol et le projeta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Les deux se relevèrent et, m'oubliant complètement, le loup porta toute son attention à son nouvel ennemi. Ils se firent face et se tournèrent autour comme le font les lutteurs. N'y tenant plus le lycanthrope sauta dans les airs escomptant ainsi atterrir sur Edward mais c'était sans compter sur son don. Edward eu le temps de l'esquiver en roulant au sol et il se retrouva donc dans le dos de son adversaire. Ne perdant pas une minute Edward lui sauta à la gorge et arracha sa trachée. Sa tête n'était pratiquement plus rattachée à son buste. À ce moment-là, Alice arriva.

-Débarrassez-vous de ceux-là et sortez ! Nous cria-t-elle. D'autres arrivent.

-Que des loups-garous? Lui demandai-je en la rejoignant. Tu n'as pas vu de vampire? Ou Ivy?

-Non, Bella. Ils ne viendront pas aujourd'hui.

M'entrainant fermement par le bras, elle m'obligea à la suivre à l'extérieur du bar où je pus voir que la bataille avait fait rage ici aussi, avec les quatre à l'intérieur, une dizaine de loups-garous avaient été appelé pour nous attaquer. Les trois vampires encore dans le club ne tardèrent pas à nous rejoindre.

-Espèce d'idiot ! Dis-je à l'adresse d'Edward.

Il me répondit d'un haussement d'épaule et de son sourire en coin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire des corps? Demanda Esmé.

-On va les brûler, avec le club.

-Surtout pas ! Caleb y vient toutes les semaines, et cette fois-ci, j'ai eu le temps de faire en sorte que mon informateur ne se souvienne pas qu'il m'ait dit ça.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-Liam, Nate et moi, on va s'en charger, répondis-je.

-Très bien.

Soren repartait déjà à sa voiture mais les Cullen n'avaient pas l'air enchanté par mon idée. Surtout le mien.

-Il y en a d'autres qui débarquent. Ce n'est pas prudent. On ferait mieux de partir tout de suite.

-On ne peut pas laisser les corps comme ça, Edward.

-Ça ira vite. Liam va brûler les corps et Nate nous couvrira avec son don, on sera partis avant même qu'ils ne se rendent compte de quoi que ce soit. Ne vous en faites pas !

Poussant Edward vers sa voiture, je l'embrassai avant de retourner à mes moutons. Mes deux frères étaient déjà entrain de rassembler les corps vers l'arrière du bâtiment. Liam commença tout de suite tandis que Nate et moi ramenions les autres. Il y avait eu du grabuge dans le bar, j'espérais que Caleb reviendrait tout de même la semaine prochaine. Nate avait déjà emporté trois des corps pendant que je réfléchissais. Il allait se saisir du dernier quand je l'en empêchai.

-Attends !

Je pris une bouteille sur le bar et la brisai. Sous l'œil curieux de mon frère, je me servis des morceaux pour me couper au niveau de l'avant-bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Je recouvrai le loup de mon sang ainsi que plusieurs petits endroits dans le club.

-Caleb ne sait pas que les Cullen sont avec nous. Ils pensent qu'il n'y a que nous quatre. Il ne croira jamais que contre une dizaine de loups-garous, j'aie pu m'en sortie indemne. Je m'arrange pour qu'il ne se pose pas trop de questions.

-Ça peut marcher, oui. Je m'occupe d'effacer les odeurs d'Edward, Emmett et Rosalie.

-Dehors aussi, ne laisse que Soren. Je m'occupe de lui.

Je saisi ensuite le cadavre et l'emmena à l'arrière avec les autres. Sept d'entre eux étaient déjà complètement calcinés. Impossible de reconnaitre qui était qui, même les os étaient en très mauvais état. Liam jeta un coup d'œil à mon bras et me tendit un mouchoir pour bander ma coupure.

-Tu vas chopper le tétanos ici.

Effectivement, l'endroit était loin d'être sans danger à ce niveau-là.

-Quand auras-tu finis ?

-Dans cinq minutes, à peu près.

-Il faudra que tu passes par l'intérieur pour laisser ton odeur.

Je restai avec lui jusqu'à ce que tout soit fini. Comme il l'avait prédit, au bout de cinq petites minutes il ne restait de ce qui avaient été nos ennemis. Nous avions traversé la moitié de la salle quand Nate nous averti que les autres arrivaient. Nous montâmes dans la voiture aussi vite que possible et elle démarra aussitôt. Il ne nous avait fallu qu'un petit quart d'heure pour nous débarrassé des corps, nous rattrapâmes le temps perdu sur la route et nous arrivâmes à la villa que quelques minutes après les autres. Soren et Carlisle discutait devant la baie vitrée. En nous entendant arriver, ils se retournèrent et Carlisle avança vers nous, pour se retrouver derrière le fauteuil où était Esmé.

-Tout s'est bien passé ?

Tout le monde était installé au salon. Edward et Alice étaient assis sur le grand canapé, j'allai me mettre entre les deux. La télé était allumée mais personne ne la regardait vraiment.

-Oui, ils sont arrivés quand nous, nous partions. Ils ne nous ont pas vus.

Nate raconta de quelle manière nous nous étions assuré que Caleb ne découvre pas que nous étions désormais plus que quatre sur ses trousses. Emmett marcha jusqu'à Rosalie et s'assied à ses pieds, avant de lancer un regard à l'assemblée.

-Pourquoi des lycanthropes travailleraient-ils pour un vampire ? C'est insensé !

-C'est son don. Caleb peut faire en sorte de rallier n'importe qui à ses côtés. C'est extrêmement rare que ça ne marche pas sur quelqu'un mais c'est déjà arrivé. Il doit avoir utilisé son don sur les loups.

-Il a déjà essayé sur toi ? Me demanda Alice.

-Oui, une fois. Mais grâce au don de ma mère, ça à échoué.

Soren s'appuya nonchalamment contre la baie vitrée.

-C'est pour ça que seule Bella pourra l'affronter.

-Quoi ?

Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui.

-C'est la seule ici capable de résister à son don et si nous sommes dans les parages, il nous retournera contre elle. Espérons seulement que tu pourras réutiliser ton don...

-Comment ça?

Je ne leur avais pas encore expliqué cette partie.

-J'ai hérité du don de Soren et celui de ma mère mais j'en ai un à moi. Je peux voler les dons des autres vampires et les utilisés ensuite.

Edward s'était entièrement tourné vers moi en posant son bras autour de mes épaules.

-Et pourquoi ne peux-tu plus l'utiliser?

-C'est à chaque fois comme ça quand je me fais mordre par un vampire. À cause du venin sans doute.

-A chaque fois?

-Oui, c'est arrivé quatorze fois déjà. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire que mon odeur est un peu meilleure celle d'un humain ordinaire.

-Que se passe-t-il quand tu te fais mordre?

Je grimaçai

-Le venin agit. Je subis tous les effets d'une transformation. Au bout de trois, quatre jours, tout redevient normal. Sauf que je n'arrive plus à utiliser mon don. Ça fait déjà cinq mois que je me suis fait mordre, ça ne prend pas beaucoup plus de temps en général pour pouvoir l'utiliser à nouveau.

Un silence suivit mes explications.

-Comment expliquez-vous qu'ils se soient transformés? Demandai-je alors pour changer de sujet. Ce n'est pourtant pas la pleine lune aujourd'hui.

-C'est vrai, mais ils n'étaient pas aussi puissant que celui qui t'a attaqué la dernière fois. Fit remarquer Liam en s'appuyant contre le buffet.

Carlisle se tourna vers Lui.

-Vous avez déjà eu affaire à eux?

-Il y a quelques semaines. Aro nous avait envoyé en mission à plusieurs kilomètres de Volterra. On s'est retrouvé face à face avec un loup-garou. Il était seul mais beaucoup plus fort que ceux de ce soir. Il a attaqué et mordu Bella, elle est restée inconsciente trois jours.

Je me souvenais parfaitement de cet épisode douloureux. Je touchai mon flanc instinctivement.

-La lune était bien pleine cette nuit-là, ajoutai-je.

-Peut-être le don d'un autre vampire ?

-J'y ai pensé, répondis-je, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre vampire que nous dans le bar et à moins que vous en n'ayez repéré un dehors…

-Non.

Ça m'inquiétait. Je commençais à me demander si les loups-garous d'aujourd'hui et celui de Nuremberg n'étaient pas liés. Certes, ils n'avaient pas le même niveau mais quand même deux fois que je rencontre des lycanthropes et deux fois qu'ils travaillent pour des vampires et je ne crois pas aux coïncidences. Si Caleb et les Volturi sont liés, quel est leur lien ? Sont-ils alliés et les Volturi joueraient donc avec moi ? Ou sont-ils ennemis et pour les Volturi je ne serais que l'épée qui transperce le cœur de leur ennemi ? Tant de questions et aucunes réponses.


	18. Caleb

Chapitre 16 : Caleb.

_« ...Un important incendie à débuté cette nuit dans un club sur la 8__th__ avenue. Aucune victime n'est à déplorée. Il s'agirait apparemment d'un incendie criminel. Les experts sont en train de ... »_

Nous étions une fois de plus réunis dans le salon, Emmett nous avait appelés quand le reportage sur l'incendie avait commencé. Edward et Alice avaient abandonné leur interminable partie d'échec, Carlisle était descendu de son bureau et Jasper et Soren qui discutaient stratégie étaient arrivés aussitôt.

-Quelle coïncidence !

Le ton ironique de Liam laissa complètement transparaitre son agacement.

-Après tout le mal qu'on s'est donné pour laisser son foutu club en état...

Plus qu'agacé, il était désormais en colère. Il quitta la pièce et alla passer ses nerfs contre un arbre du jardin. Je n'étais manifestement pas la seule à en avoir plus que marre de toutes ces histoires avec Caleb. A mon tour, je quittai la pièce pour aller me réfugier dans la chambre d'Edward, au fond du lit. Je ruminai toute seule plusieurs instants jusqu'à ce que je sente le matelas s'affaisser à côté de moi. Je me pressai contre Edward. Une fois calmée, je me dégageai de lui.

-Il faut que j'aille voir Liam.

Je le rejoignis, il n'avait pas quitté sa place depuis tout à l'heure.

-Tu veux aller chasser? Lui proposai-je, sitôt arrivée à sa hauteur.

Je n'avais pas tellement soif. Je voulais surtout me retrouver seule à seul avec mon frère comme autrefois, lorsque nous étions tous les cinq en Suède et que nous vivions paisiblement. Sans Caleb, sans les Volturi...

-Je te suis.

Nous partîmes vers le nord, les pumas étaient plus nombreux de ce côté-là, on y trouvait même des ours d'après ce que Emmett m'avait dit. Liam avait besoin de se défouler et les herbivores du coin ne feraient pas l'affaire. Nous courrions depuis plus de deux heures quand nous débusquâmes une première proie. Un grizzly. Je laissai à Liam le soin de s'attaquer à la bête et le rejoignis seulement pour m'abreuver avec lui. Une fois l'ours vidé, j'allai m'asseoir sur une souche dont l'arbre devait avoir été abattu bien des années plus tôt.

-Tu penses que j'ai eu tort? Lui demandai-je alors.

Il vint se mettre à côté de moi.

-De quoi?

-De vouloir le retrouver. Tu as dit à Soren que tu étais d'accord avec moi mais c'est parce que tu prends toujours mon partis. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses vraiment?

-Je veux le retrouver, c'est sûr mais je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Je méditai ses paroles un instant.

-J'enrage de ne pas pouvoir venir avec toi, continua-t-il.

-Il faudrait déjà qu'on le trouve.

Nous restâmes un moment en silence. Un écureuil s'approcha de nous, je fis un pas vers lui et essayai de l'étirer à moi mais il renifla vers ma main et détala aussitôt. Je soupirai.

-J'aurais du la transformer comme elle me l'avait demandé. Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

-Tu n'en sais rien ! La nuit tombe, ajoutai-je pour changer de sujet. Allez viens ! On se trouve encore un petit quelque chose à grignoter et on rentre.

Étant déjà debout, je lui tendis la main pour le relever. C'était sans compter sur l'esprit farceur de mon frère qui me bascula en avant pour ensuite cavaler dans la forêt. Je me relevai et partis tout de suite sur ses traces.

-Reviens ici ! Lui lançais-je, mi-irritée mi-amusée.

-Attrapes moi si tu peux, me défia-t-il tout en continuant sa course.

Il contournait les arbres autours de lui, évitait sans difficultés toutes les racines que pouvait offrir la nature alors que moi, avec mon côté humain maladroit je peinai à esquiver tous ces obstacles et garder une célérité équivalente à la sienne. Finalement, je grimpai à un arbre et continuai ma course en l'air, le vent soufflait fort et pas dans la bonne direction. Ne me repérant plus derrière lui, il diminua quelque peu son allure. J'en profitai pour lui sauter dessus. Assise à califourchon sur lui, je lui retins les épaules avec mes mains et le clouai au sol.

-Je t'ai eu ! Lui dis-je au sourire triomphant sur les lèvres.

-Tu gagnes cette manche, Swan. Mais j'aurais la prochaine.

-Dans tes rêves !

Ces jeux entre nous m'avaient énormément manqués, j'étais heureuse de les retrouver à nouveau. Nous tournâmes la tête au même moment. La deuxième partie de nôtre souper approchait. Un autre ours, plus petit que le premier, se tenait à une dizaine de mètres de nous. D'un bond nous nous relevâmes et encore une fois, je laissai Liam commencer pour le rejoindre peu après. Emmett ne nous en voudrait pas pour avoir empiéter sur son met favori même si la période d'hibernation allait commencer et qu'il serait presque impossible de goûter aux ours avant le prochain printemps. Cette fois-ci, nous rentrâmes pour de bon. Nous n'étions plus qu'à une dizaine de minutes de la villa quand Liam accéléra.

-On fait la course ?

Le terrain devenant de plus en plus praticable, j'acceptai avant de sprinter à mon tour. Nous courrions si vite que nous ne mîmes que la moitié du temps pour parvenir à l'arrivée. J'avais réussi à distancer mon concurrent, je regardai en arrière pour voir où il en était. À peine un ou deux mètres derrière moi. Quand je me retournai vers la maison, j'entrai en collision avec Emmett qui s'était posté là si vite que je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Je rebondis sur son imposante stature et me retrouvai sur les fesses. J'entendis des rires de toutes parts, les habitants de la maison n'ayant rien rater de la fin de la course. Avant que je n'aie le temps de me redresser et de repartir, Liam était arrivé aux portes de la maison.

-Emmett ! Ronchonnai-je.

-Désolé, Bella, répondit-il dans un fou rire, provoqué par le bond que j'avais fait après lui avoir foncé dedans.

Déjà, mon frère se pavanait devant moi, fier comme un coq.

-Alors, Bells ? Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ?

-J'aurais gagné si Emmett ne s'était pas mis dans mon chemin, répliquai-je fixant l'intéressé qui regardait en l'air comme si de rien n'était.

Je me sentis me relever d'un coup. Edward à présent à mes côtés m'avait prise par la taille pour me remettre sur mes deux pieds. Il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de ma tête. Les autres rentraient déjà à l'intérieur. Nous n'étions plus que tous les deux.

-Ça va mieux on dirait ?

-Oui, répondis-je dans un sourire.

-Demain, je vais chasser avec Alice.

-Quand est-ce qu'on ira chasser ensemble? Lui demandai-je

-J'en doute que ce soit possible.

-Il te faudra juste un peu de temps pour t'habituer. Regarde Soren et mes frères.

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils désirent ton sang autant que moi.

-Quand j'aurais récupérer mes pouvoirs, on pourra y aller, ajoutai-je pleine d'espoir.

Alors que je bouillais d'impatience, Edward, lui semblait ressentir tout le contraire.

Le matin venu, les Cullen et moi nous préparâmes pour partir au lycée. Edward et Alice ayant décidés d'aller chasser après les cours, ils partirent avec la voiture de celle-ci alors que je pris la mienne. Nous en avions discuté et je n'étais pas invitée pour les festivités. Le début de la journée passa assez lentement mes cours communs avec Edward et Alice n'étant qu'en fin de journée, elle ne fut cependant pas si terrible en omettant le cours de sport. Je fus contente de retrouver toute la famille à midi. Je partis ensuite en compagnie de la sœur d'Edward. A la fin de l'heure, je quittai la salle d'histoire en compagnie d'Alice quand mon téléphone sonna. Je lui fis un petit signe de la main en guise d'au revoir et décrochai, tout en me rendant vers mon dernier cours de la journée, biologie.

-Allô?

-Bella, je suis dans ton ancienne maison, rejoins moi dès que possible.

-Je peux venir maintenant. Je préviens les autres?

-Non, viens seule.

-J'arrive. Je suis là dans dix minutes.

Je raccrochai et changeai de direction pour rejoindre ma voiture au parking. Heureusement que j'étais venue avec aujourd'hui. Je ne savais pas ce que mon père voulait me montrer mais ça avait l'air assez important. J'espérais juste qu'Edward ne s'inquièterait pas en voyant que je n'étais pas là au cours. Je lui envoyai un message, le prévenant que je ne viendrais pas.

En arrivant devant la maison, je me rendis vite compte que Soren n'était pas seul. Et je ne connaissais pas cette personne. Quand j'entrai, j'allai directement dans la cuisine, là où j'avais senti les deux odeurs. Mon père était debout et faisait face à un homme soigneusement ligoté sur une des chaises. Il regardait fixement devant lui, l'air hagard. Je lançai un regard interrogateur à Soren.

-Je suis allé refaire un tour près du club, voir si je ne trouvais rien d'intéressant. Je n'ai rien trouvé à part ce loup qui rodait encore dans les parages.

-Il travaille pour Caleb?

Il me répondit d'un hochement de tête

-Je sais où il est, ajouta-t-il.

Je comprenais ce qu'il me disait sans arriver pour autant à y croire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

-Comment ça, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Tu vas y aller bien sur, Bella ! C'est quand même bien pour ça que tu es là non?

-Alice va me voir si je prends la décision d'y aller.

-Tu n'as pas dis qu'elle n'avait rien vu de notre escapade à Volterra?

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-Pourquoi à ton avis?

-Je n'en sais rien. Les Cullen ne savaient encore rien. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me voient chez les Volturi.

-Ton bouclier est peut-être encore plus puissant qu'on ne le pense.

-Tu crois que mon bouclier agit sur le pouvoir d'Alice?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

-Concentre-toi, m'ordonna-t-il.

Je m'assis sur une chaise et fermai les yeux, essayant de me souvenir ce que j'avais bien pu faire la dernière fois pour qu'Alice ne me voit pas. Je ne me concentrai sur rien d'autre à part mon don. Ce don que je n'avais jamais appris à contrôler. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je me relevai.

-Je crois que c'est bon.

-Tu crois ou tu es sure?

-Je ne sais pas, papa ! C'est la première fois que je fais ça.

-Excuse-moi… mais c'est important.

-Je sais, je sais. Bon, il est où ?

-Sur les docks. Le hangar 8.

-Ok, dans ce cas j'y vais. A plus tard.

J'allais déjà quitter la maison quand mon père me rappela.

-Bella !

-Oui ?

-Fais attention à toi.

-Promis. Lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Je savais bien qu'il aurait préféré s'en occuper lui-même mais c'était à moi de le faire, pour la simple et bonne raison que son don ne m'atteignait pas. Je retournai à ma voiture et démarrai. Il me fallu seulement une demi-heure avant d'arriver sur les docks et dix minutes de plus pour trouver le bon hangar. Je me garai derrière celui-ci afin d'éviter d'attirer l'attention. Je me dirigeai silencieusement et aux aguets vers la portes latérale. J'entrai dans une grande pièce remplie de casses en bois. Je cherchai du regard la porte suivante. Lorsque je la repérai, je m'avançai vers celle-ci. Après quelque pas je me figeai. Je sentis une odeur familière venant de ma gauche et je tendis l'oreille pour estimer la distance, avec toutes ces caisses je ne pouvais rien voir. Ivy émergea de derrière une palissade de caisses à environ trois mètres devant moi.

-Encore toi?

-Ivy.

Elle se faufilait comme un chat entre les caisses.

-Tu n'as pas encore compris que tu ne peux rien contre mon maître?

-Et tu ne peux rien contre moi, alors je te conseille vivement de dégager le passage.

Je ne sais pas si elle était courageuse ou complètement idiote mais non seulement elle n'en profita pas pour filer mais en plus elle me fit face dans l'intention de se battre. L'homme de Tacoma avait raison, pour atteindre Caleb, je devrais d'abord me débarrasser d'elle.

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça? Lui demandai-je.

-Je fais ça parce que j'aime Caleb.

Je réprimais un ricanement.

-Il se sert de toi. Tu vas juste réussir à te faire tuer.

Ma remarque ne lui plu pas beaucoup car elle s'élança vers moi, bien sur je l'évitai sans difficultés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Me cracha-t-elle.

-Il a utilisé son pouvoir sur toi et il s'en sert pour te faire faire son sale boulot.

Elle s'élança à nouveau dans ma direction et cette fois-ci je l'évitai de peu. Je pris conscience à sa façon de se battre qu'elle était loin de m'avoir montré de quoi elle était réellement capable dans la ruelle: elle était plus rapide et plus forte. J'attrapai son bras gauche et fis un tour sur moi-même et l'envoyai dans un mur de caisse qui s'écroula sur elle. Je fus surprise lorsqu'elle se releva comme si de rien n'était. Apparemment, elle encaissait également mieux que le pékin moyen. Elle me balança quelques caisses qui se trouvaient autour d'elle. Je les évitai sans problèmes et me rapprochai d'elle. Quand elle sembla enfin comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de me battre, elle essaya de s'enfuir mais je la rattrapai avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de sortir et lui brisai la nuque. J'avais déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça et je lui avais laissé sa chance. Je laissai tomber son corps qui s'écrasa au sol avec un bruit sourd. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers la porte que j'avais repéré un peu plutôt. Celle-ci était en métal et donnait sur une salle plus petite que la précédente. C'était un bureau. La pièce était à peine éclairée et ne contenait qu'un bureau, trois chaises et une étagère. Caleb était dans le fauteuil derrière le bureau.

-Bella Swan... Je ne suis pas vraiment surpris de te voir ici. Je me doutais bien que tu finirais par me trouver.

Il jeta un bref regard sur le corps de sa défunte assistante, qu'on pouvait voir par la porte restée ouverte.

-Et bien, je n'ai plus qu'à me trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Il regarda ensuite dans ma direction puis renifla l'air autour de lui. Un sourire carnassier éclaira son visage.

-Tu es seule? À moins que tu ne sois venue avec ton frère, celui qui contrôle les odeurs?

-Non, je suis seule.

Son sourire laissa ensuite place à une étrange grimace.

-Dommage, j'aurais adoré les voir se battre pour être le premier à te sucer le sang.

La colère me submergea et je lui sautai dessus. Il me repoussa d'un simple coup de poing et j'atterris contre le mur d'en face, qui se fissura. Je me relevai en m'appuyant contre le mur. Caleb n'avait toujours pas bougé et il souriait. Il semblait s'amuser.

-La colère t'aveugle, tu ne vois même pas que tu n'as aucune chance contre moi.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Il avait raison : ma colère m'aveuglait mais je ne perdrais pas. Je ne pouvais pas. J'avais fait tout ça pour Selena et je ne pouvais pas abandonner maintenant que j'arrivais au but. Je fonçai à nouveau sur lui mais au dernier moment je changeai de direction et renversai l'étagère, qui lui tomba dessus, ce qui me permit de la contourner et de me mettre dans son dos. Je pensais pouvoir lui arrachai la tête mais il fut plus rapide que moi et m'attrapa à la gorge.

-Tu m'as causé beaucoup de désagréments : mon club a du être détruit, nombreux de mes collaborateurs ont été tué sans parlé de ma servante. J'avais pensé que toi et ta famille me laisseriez tranquille de peur de connaitre le même sort que ta sœur. Peut-être aurais-je du vous éliminez quand vous me l'avez enlevée.

-Nous… ne…l'avons…pas forcée… à nous rejoindre.

-Menteuse ! Vous me l'avez volée ! Vous l'avez retournée contre moi ! Elle était si belle, si douce et si gentille. Je l'aimais et elle m'aimait et vous l'avez manipulée pour qu'elle me quitte !

-Elle… s'est servie… de toi… pour nous…rejoindre.

Il resserra sa prise sur ma gorge. Une chance que je n'aie pas besoin de respirer trop souvent ! Je me sentais bizarre. Je détournai mon regard de Caleb pour fixer une des chaises encore entière. Elle bougea légèrement avant de se renverser complètement. Mes pouvoirs revenaient, et juste au bon moment. J'essayais de les utiliser mais ils étaient encore trop instables pour l'instant pour y arriver parfaitement. D'un coup, Caleb m'écrasa contre son bureau. Le choc fut violant et je sentis mes côtes de casser ainsi que mon épaule droite se déboiter. La douleur fut vive pourtant je n'eus pas le temps de totalement l'assimiler car déjà je m'écrasai contre les chaises avant de finir ma course contre le mur. Caleb sur moi, il me brisa la jambe gauche.

-Et toi qui as demandé de l'aide au Volturi ! Ah comme c'est drôle. Savais-tu que c'est Aro lui-même qui m'a transformé ? Eh oui, le monde est petit.

-Quoi ?

-Et oui, je les ai quittés quelques années avant de rencontrer notre chère Selena. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'ils t'aient aidé à me trouver ?

-…

-Tu ne sais pas ? Je vais te le dire. Ils veulent que je revienne mais ils ne peuvent m'approcher sans risquer d'être en mon pouvoir. Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

-Mais avant quand… quand tu étais avec eux…

-Chelsea ! Elle avait fait en sorte que je leur sois fidèle. Je leur étais tellement loyale que je n'ai jamais pensé à les détrôner.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé Démétri pour te retrouver ? Ça aurait été plus facile de me dire directement où tu étais exactement.

-Juste. Ils ont essayé mais…

Son discours m'avait permit de reprendre possession d'au moins un de mes pouvoirs. Je le projetai contre les débris de son bureau grâce à la télékinésie. J'essayai de me relever tant bien que mal mais avec une jambe cassée je ne parvenais pas à rester debout. Il se releva et se jeta sur moi. Je parviens à me téléporté juste à temps. Je me retrouvai dans la salle aux caisses.

Je n'avais utilisé mon don que deux fois durant toute mon existence et encore, la première fois, je ne l'avais pas voulu. Je me bénissais intérieurement d'avoir volé ces deux-là. La télékinésie et la téléportassions m'avais souvent été d'un grand secours. Aujourd'hui ne ferait pas exception.

Quand je l'entendis arriver à ma suite, je lui balançai une série de caisse. Cela ne lui fit pas grand mal mais il eut quelques difficultés à se repéré entre les caisses qui volaient dans la pièce. Je cherchai surtout de détourner son attention pendant que j'essayai de m'approcher suffisamment de lui pour l'immobiliser avec mon pouvoir télékinétique que je n'arrivais pas encore à étendre très loin. C'est seulement quand je fut assez près de lui qu'il remarqua ma manœuvre et essaya d'attraper mon bras, malheureusement pour lui, c'était trop tard, je l'avais immobilisé.

-C'est fini.

-Si tu me tues, tu le regretteras. Les Volturi me vengerons, ils se sont servis de toi pour m'envoyer un message. Ils n'ont jamais pensé que tu pouvais gagner face à moi.

-Si j'étais une simple invitation à revenir, pourquoi ne pas être rentré à Volterra ?

-Parce que je voulais ma vengeance contre ta famille ! Ensuite je serais peut-être retourné à Volterra.

-Peut importe, tu vas enfin payer pour la mort de Selena.

Je fis les quelques pas qui me séparait de lui. Dans un dernier espoir, il plongea son regard dans le mien pour tenter d'utiliser son pouvoir sur moi. Plaçant mes deux mains autours de sa tête, je la lui arrachai sans plus de cérémonie et la laissai retomber à terre. Je pris ensuite le briquet que j'avais amené avec moi et l'allumai, je le lançai sur le corps qui s'embrasa d'un coup. Je me laissai glisser contre le mur le plus proche et le regardai partir en fumée. Quand il n'en resta plus rien, je me concentrai sur le salon de la villa des Cullen pour essayer de m'y téléporter. Malheureusement, cela ne faisait pas assez longtemps que j'avais recouvré mes pouvoirs que pour les utiliser parfaitement. Je pris finalement mon téléphone portable qui était toujours dans la poche avant gauche de mon jeans. Un vrai miracle qu'il soit toujours entier ! J'appelai mon père qui décrocha à la première sonnerie.

-Bella ?

-Oui… Tu peux venir me chercher ?

-Tu vas bien? Et Caleb ?

-Oui, je vais bien… mais pas assez pour conduire. Et…il est mort. Définitivement mort.

Je l'entendis répéter a la cantonade ce que je lui disais.

-Dis leur que ca va, pas la peine de s'inquiéter.

-Ok, j'arrive.

-Je suis dans la dernière pièce du fond.

-Ok, à tout de suite.

Je raccrochai et m'installai aussi confortablement que possible contre le mur en attendant mon taxi. Mes côtes, mon épaule droite et ma jambe gauche me faisaient souffrir et mettraient un ou deux jours à guérir. Je me sentais vidée et n'avait qu'une hâte… dormir !


	19. Rassemblement

Chapitre 17 : Rassemblement

Quand je me réveillai, j'eus d'abord un peu de mal à me situer. Je m'étais endormie comme une masse sitôt installée dans la voiture de Soren. Il faisait sombre, la nuit était tombée. Je me relevai un peu et reconnu la chambre d'Edward. Tout mon corps me faisait souffrir, je m'examinai pour voir les dégâts : des bleus un peu partout.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça, tu veux?

Je me retournai, encore à moitié endormie, pour faire face à Edward et haussai les épaules, ne promettant rien. Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa tendrement. Je m'excusai de l'avoir inquiété.

-Alice n'a rien vu? Lui demandai-je ensuite.

-Non, rien du tout. Comment t'y es-tu prise?

-Soren m'a dit qu'avec mon bouclier je pourrais peut-être bloquer son pouvoir. J'ai essayé mais je n'étais pas sure que ça aie marché.

-Comment tu te sens?

-Ça va, répondis-je. J'ai mal à peu près partout mais à part ça...

Je vis à sa tête que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

-Enfin, ça va vite passer, ajoutai-je. Et puis j'ai récupérer mes pouvoirs.

Je m'assis alors au bord du lit, lui attrapa la main et me concentrai sur le grand canapé du salon à l'étage inférieur. En moins d'une seconde, nous avions quitté la chambre et étions désormais entouré de nos deux familles. Celle d'Edward avait ouvert grand les yeux, nous voyant débarquer de nulle part, la mienne avait pris l'habitude.

-Tu... tu te téléportes? Me demanda Carlisle.

-Oui !

J'étais assez fière de mon effet.

-Et tu peux aller où tu veux comme ça?

-Du moment que je peux me faire une représentation visuelle de l'endroit, oui.

-Et le deuxième? Tu as bien dis que tu avais utilisé ton don deux fois.

Une petite démonstration valant mieux que des explications, je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi à la recherche d'un objet qui ferait l'affaire. À l'aide de mon pouvoir, je me saisi d'un coussin et le balançai aussi fort que possible à la tête d'Emmett, n'ayant pas oublié qu'il m'avait fait perdre ma course la veille.

-Télékinésie?

J'acquiesçai.

-C'est vraiment impressionnant comme pouvoir, observa Jasper. Pourquoi ne l'avoir fait que deux fois?

-C'est un processus assez éprouvant, je ne suis plus bonne à rien pendant une semaine après. Et pour le vampire qui possède le don c'est encore pire.

-Comment ça?

-Il meurt.

Mon explication jeta un froid dans la pièce. Nate changea de sujet pour quelque chose qui l'intéressait plus.

-Comment ça s'est passé hier?

Je repensai à tout ce qu'il s'était passé à partir du moment où j'avais pris ma voiture. Une partie me semblait de loin la plus intéressante.

-Aro à transformé Caleb.

Comme personne ne prononcé un mot, je continuai

-Les Volturi se sont servis de moi pour le récupérer. Caleb voulait nous tuer, vu que Séléna nous avait choisies, et il ne comptait rentrer à Volterra qu'après. C'est pour ça qu'Aro m'a aidée. Soit Caleb nous tuait, rentrait à Volterra et Aro pouvait utiliser son pouvoir comme bon lui semblait, soit nous le tuions et Aro n'avait plus à s'inquiéter qu'il se retourne contre eux.

-Et maintenant, il a même réussit à te débaucher. En fait, il s'est arrangé pour être gagnant dans tous les cas.

Nous nous plongeâmes tous dans nos pensées, essayant d'analyser ces informations. Soren rompit le silence.

-Je me demande à quel point Caleb leur a été utile lorsqu'il vivait encore avec eux. Ça explique pourquoi certaine de mes connaissances se sont rallier soudainement au Volturi alors qu'ils ne les appréciaient pas.

- Laisse-moi deviner, tes amis avaient tous un don ? Demanda Liam sarcastiquement.

-Oui…

-Si Caleb est définitivement mort, est-ce que ceux qu'il a « envoûtés » sont-ils toujours sous l'emprise de son pouvoir ou pas ? Questionna Carlisle

-Je ne sais pas…

La tension était palpable. Par réflexe, et aussi un peu par curiosité je suppose, Carlisle proposa d'ausculter ma jambe et mes côtes cassées ainsi que mon épaule déboitée. Ce qui mis fin à la discussion et j'en fus soulagée. Nous nous rendîmes donc dans son bureau où se trouvaient plusieurs appareils médical. Il commença par faire une radio de la jambe.

-Tu nous as fait une sacrée peur, Bella.

-Je sais bien, mais c'est quelque chose que je devais faire seule.

-Edward devenait fou, il ne lui aurait pas fallu longtemps pour venir te rejoindre si Soren n'avait pas caché aussi bien ses pensées.

Tout en discutant, il me palpa les côtes et l'abdomen.

-Vous avez vécu longtemps avec les Volturi ? Le questionnai-je.

-Une vingtaine d'années.

Le médecin voulut ensuite s'occuper de mon épaule, j'acceptai sachant qu'elle ne se remettrait pas en place toute seule.

-Ça va faire un peu mal, me prévint-il.

J' hochai la tête, l'invitant à y aller. Il saisit la main de mon bras blessé et tira d'un coup sec vers lui. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre et un cri sortit de ma bouche.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ça vous savez, dis-je en me massant l'épaule.

-On a déjà parlé de ça. Tu es avec Edward maintenant. Nous vous soutiendrons, quoi qu'il arrive.

-Mais Carlisle...

Il m'empêcha de continuer en déposant son index glacé sur mes lèvres.

-Le sujet est clos.

Et pour accentuer ses propos, il se détourna de moi et regarda avec attention les radios. Il parut réellement stupéfait des résultats, m'expliquant qu'il aurait fallu trois semaines à un humain normal pour atteindre se niveau de guérison.

-À ce rythme, dans deux jours il n'y paraitra plus. En attendant, tu restes ici demain et tu évites les gestes brusques.

Pour une fois que je pourrais louper le lycée, je serais la seule.

Owen vint frapper à la porte.

-Bella? Souhaites-tu que je te prépare quelque chose à manger ?

Mon ventre se faisait entendre depuis

-Oui, s'il te plait. Je meurs de faim.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et alla s'atteler à sa tâche.

-Tu souffres beaucoup ? Tu veux des antidouleurs ?

-À vrai dire je préfèrerai une bonne …

Je m'interrompis, soudainement consciente que je ne parlais pas avec Soren ou l'un de mes frères. Les Cullen étaient végétariens et dire que je préfèrerais boire du sang humain n'était pas franchement approprié.

-Je veux bien, oui, finis-je par dire.

Carlisle en ayant fini avec moi, je le remerciai, non seulement de ses soins mais aussi de me soutenir dans la bataille qui n'allait pas tarder à commencer, et j'utilisai encore une fois mon don pour me rendre dans la cuisine. Il devait être trois heures du matin mais je me fichai de ne pas manger à heure régulière: j'avais trop faim. Je m'assis sur une chaise et attendis impatiemment que mon repas soit prêt. Je senti Edward se glisser derrière moi et m'enlacer. Il déposa plusieurs baisers dans mon cou, je me tournai sur le côté et me relevai en faisant bien attention de m'appuyer sur ma jambe qui n'était pas blessée. Je passai mes bras autours de son cou et pressai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Ma faim avait laissé sa place à un autre désir. Il mit finalement fin au baiser, pour mon plus grand regret. Il me souleva de terre aussi facilement que si je pesai cinq kilos, j'en ris de surprise et de bonheur. J'aimais Edward plus que tout au monde et la dernière chose que je voulais c'était d'être séparée de lui. Il ne me reposa qu'au moment où Owen déposa une assiette sur la table.

-Mange ! M'ordonna-t-il.

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois, engloutissant mes œufs comme si je n'avais plus manger depuis des semaines.

La nuit se termina sans problème et la journée suivante fut calme, voir ennuyeuse, les Cullen étant au lycée et les autres partis chasser pendant la journée. Je fus extrêmement contente quand tout se petite monde fut rentrer à la maison. N'ayant pas le droit de participer aux entrainements physiques durant les deux jours de ma 'convalescence', j'exerçai mes dons pour les rendre plus maniables et plus puissants pendant que les autres continuaient à s'entrainer au combat de l'autre côté du jardin. En temps normal, il me fallait un bon mois pour arriver à réutiliser et contrôler mes pouvoirs parfaitement après m'être fait mordre, malheureusement, nous n'avions que deux petites semaines devant nous avant de devoir affronter les Volturi. Je commençai par la télékinésie, celui qui me serait sans doute le plus utile. Soren dirigeai mon entrainement personnel, me faisait répéter encore et encore les mêmes mouvements jusqu'à ce que l'objet en mon pouvoir atteigne sa cible au millimètre près. Peu à peu, nous augmentions le poids du-dit objet. Finalement au bout d'une vingtaine de kilos, on décida d'arrêter là pour ce type d'exercice. Je devais à présent bloquer tous ses mouvements le plus longtemps possible. Curieusement, si j'arrivais à empêcher quelqu'un de bouger, je ne pouvais pas contrôler son corps comme je le faisais avec un objet inanimé. Après une bonne heure, il fut de nouveau capable de remuer les doigts, dix minutes plus tard, il réussit à bouger les mains, les avant-bras et légèrement les jambes, bien qu'il ne soit pas encore tout à fait libéré de mon emprise. Une heure et demie au total a suffit à ce qu'il soit complètement libre de tous mouvements, quant à moi, j'étais mentalement épuisée. Les deux prochaines semaines n'allaient pas être de tout repos. Comme pour me montrer qu'il pensait la même chose, mon père soupira bruyamment et se passa une main dans les cheveux signe d'une certaine appréhension.

-On va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, me fit-il.

J'acquiesçai, n'ayant plus la force de continuer pour le moment, et parcourrai, à pied et en boitant, le jardin pour aller m'installer avec les autres. Je m'assis près d'Alice qui me gratifia d'un grand sourire comme à son habitude. Le duel du moment opposait Edward à son père. Le docteur n'était pas en reste malgré l'avantage que son don donnait à mon vampire. En cent ans de vie commune, il avait du s'habituer à masquer ses pensées. À essayer du moins. Lorsque vous êtes en train de vous battre, difficile de se concentrer sur la météo plutôt que sur votre adversaire. Je détournai mon attention pour la diriger vers mon père, Nate et Jasper. Ils s'étaient mis à l'écart pour discuter.

-Comment ça se passe par ici ?

-Pas trop mal, ils ont tous un bon niveau au corps à corps.

-Et Bella ? Demanda Nate

-Il va falloir qu'elle s'entraîne durement.

Un bref silence s'installa, jusqu'à ce que Jasper le brise pour annoncer ce que tout le monde pensait.

-À onze, nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour vaincre les Volturi.

Plusieurs hochements de tête entendus vinrent répondre à cette constatation. Edward vint se poster à côté de moi et me prit la main ce qui me fit sursauté. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que le combat avait prit fin et je ne l'avais pas non plus entendu arriver.

-Je t'ai fait peur? Me demanda-t-il, surpris.

-Je ne faisais pas attention, expliquai-je.

-Il paraît que tu te débrouilles bien.

Je haussai les sourcils.

-C'est Soren qui a dit ça?

-Pensé plutôt, mais oui.

-Je croyais qu'il trouvait que je ne progressais pas assez vite.

-Il a surtout peur que tu en fasses trop, Bella.

Je retournai au sujet principal

-Je suis loin de mon niveau habituel, me plaignis-je m'emparant, grâce à mon pouvoir, de trois cailloux et les faisant tourner en rond devant moi.

-Déjà qu'il n'est pas terrible, entendis-je Liam plaisanter un peu plus loin.

Dommage pour lui ! La précision, c'était justement ce à quoi je venais de m'entrainer pendant deux heures. Et avec efficacité apparemment puisqu'aucun de mes trois projectiles ne le ratèrent pas bien qu'il ait essayé de les esquiver. Un sourire fier se dessina sur mes lèvres.

-Ça va mieux, fis-je en me retournant vers Edward.

Du coin de l'œil, je pouvais voir mon frère se masser l'épaule, là où je l'avais touché. J'avais lancé assez fort que pour lui faire un petit peu mal. Mon sourire s'en élargit d'autant plus.

Mes frères se placèrent alors au centre du cercle que nous formions et se positionnèrent, près à débuter leur propre duel. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de les voir l'un contre l'autre et je me demandais bien lequel aurait le dessus. Pour moi, ils étaient de force et de vitesse égale. Liam était un fonceur alors que Nate était plus réfléchis. Leur face-à-face durerait sans doute un bout de temps avant que l'on puisse déclarer un vainqueur. Je détournai mon regard d'eux pour faire un tour d'horizon. Jasper avait rejoint sa femme, ils suivaient tous les deux le combat avec attention, Emmett et Rosalie semblaient se disputer doucement, le père d'Edward et le mien étaient en grande discussion, sans doute à propos de ce que j'avais entendu tout à l'heure et Esmé regardait dans notre direction avec tellement de tendresse dans les yeux que j'en fus émue, elle était tout simplement heureuse pour nous, ça se voyait. Je lui adressai mon plus beau sourire qu'elle me rendit aussitôt.

-C'est très frustrant de ne pas pouvoir lire en toi, me dit Edward à mon oreille tout en m'enlaçant.

Je ris doucement.

-Tu es conscient que c'est comme ça pour tout le monde?

Il haussa les épaules et déposa un baiser dans mon cou.

-Je me disais juste que je serais heureuse quand tout ça sera fini et qu'on sera enfin tranquille et libre de faire autre chose que de s'entrainer tous les soirs.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Bella. Tout va bien se passer.

Pour quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas lire dans mes pensées, il avait vite comprit ce qui me tracassait réellement. Il resserra sa prise autours de ma taille et je me laissai complètement aller contre lui. La nuit tombait de plus en plus tôt, cela faisait à peu près deux heures qu'on n'y voyait plus rien, enfin, un humain ni voyait rien, nous ça ne nous dérangeait pas naturellement. L'automne laissai doucement sa place à l'hiver et s'il ne neigeait pas encore, le temps se rafraichissait, ça en revanche, ça me gênait un peu. J'eus d'ailleurs un frisson.

-Tu as froid? Me demanda Edward, déjà en train de s'écarter de moi

-Non, ca va, mentis-je pour ne pas qu'il s'éloigne.

Ça ne marcha pas fort, quelques centimètres nous séparaient à présent.

-Tu trembles ! Protesta-t-il.

-Bon, d'accord ! Grommelai-je.

Sans avoir eu le temps de dire ouf, je me retrouvai dans ma chambre et cherchai dans mes affaires quelque chose qui ferait l'affaire. Je dénichai un vieux sweat-shirt informe mais surtout bien chaud. Quand je revins dans le jardin, j'entendis un hoquet d'horreur de la part d'Alice. Je n'en tins pas compte, je savais très bien ce qu'elle pensait de mon style vestimentaire: un zéro pointé, et retournai me blottir contre mon amoureux. Nous passâmes tous la nuit ainsi, à la belle étoile. On aurait dit des gosses en colonie de vacance autour d'un feu de camp, si ce n'est que la moyenne d'âge était considérablement plus élevée, que le fameux feu était remplacé par des vampires se battant ensemble et qu'à la place des histoires d'horreur, nous nous racontions nos vies.

Samedi. Tout le monde restait à la villa aujourd'hui, même Carlisle, qui n'était pas de garde. J'étais complètement guérie: bleus, fractures, etc... avaient disparus, je marchais et courrais sans boitiller.

Ce fut la grande journée du téléphone. Chacun pendu au sien pour essayer de convaincre des amis ou des connaissances à nous rejoindre dans notre folle aventure. Bien entendu, la plupart ont tout bonnement refusé, on ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, ce qui m'impressionnait le plus c'est que quelques uns d'autres eux ont acceptés. Je n'en revenais pas.

-Les roumains sont avec nous, fit Nate en raccrochant.

Stefan et Vladimir était deux vampires presque aussi vieux que les trois rois Volturi eux-mêmes. Ce fut les seuls pour lesquels je ne fus pas surprise de les savoir avec nous. Ils avaient toujours envié la position sociale d'Aro, Caïus et Marcus. Ils attendaient depuis longtemps le jour où ils pourraient prendre leurs places. Je n'avais aucune sympathie pour les Volturi, néanmoins j'étais convaincue qu'il fallait quelqu'un pour diriger le monde vampirique et pour faire en sorte que les lois soient respectées. En plus d'eux, les Denali, des amis des Cullen, et deux vampires avec qui Jasper avait fait un bout de route avant de rencontrer Alice, avaient déjà répondu présent à notre appel. Si personne ne se désistait, nous serions pour le moment vingt. J'étais un peu nerveuse à l'idée de devoir montrer à d'autres vampires ce que j'étais.

Certains souvenirs pénibles me revinrent en mémoire. Un en particulier : il y a plus d'un demi siècle, j'avais dis à un ami vampire, à qui je faisais croire depuis des années que j'étais comme lui grâce à Nate et une alimentation très fréquente, quelle était ma véritable nature. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me montre une réaction positive mais je ne pensais pas non plus qu'il me mordrait le jour suivant pour découvrir le gout du sang d'un être mi-humain mi-vampire. Il avait chèrement payé sa curiosité. Et moi j'avais appris à ne plus me confier à n'importe qui.

Les Denali arrivèrent le jour même, ils n'habitaient pas très loin d'après ce qu'on m'avait dit. Esmé, en maitresse de maison digne de ce nom, fit les présentations. Ils étaient cinq : Eleazar, Carmen, Irina, Kate et Tanya. Cette dernière me lança un regard noir quand Esmé me présenta comme étant la petite amie d'Edward. Je l'entendis d'ailleurs grogner à côté de moi, je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait bien pu penser de moi mais manifestement, ça n'avait pas plu à Edward. Comme les Cullen, ils étaient tous végétariens, ma présence ne les gênerait donc pas. Pas de trop du moins. Les retrouvailles entre les deux clans se passaient bien, jusqu'à ce que Tanya crache son venin.

-C'est pour _elle_ que vous allez vous battre contre les Volturi ? Transformez-la qu'on en parle plus.

Charmante. Son ton, quand elle parlait de moi, était plus que méprisant. Je tachai de garder mon calme face à sa remarque. Je sentais Edward aussi tendu que moi.

-C'est bien là le problème, commença-t-il. Elle est déjà vampire.

-Edward, je ne suis pas encore idiote ! J'entends son cœur battre et son sang couler dans ses veines.

-Elle est plus précisément un demi-vampire

-…

Eleazar fit un pas en avant et posa son regard sur Edward.

-Je ne suis pas sur de comprendre ce que tu entends par « demi-vampire ».

-Soren est le père biologique de Bella et sa mère était humaine.

-C'est impossible ! Les vampires ne peuvent avoir des enfants.

-Les femelles non, mais les mâles…

Tous les regards se fixèrent sur moi. Celui de Tanya était le plus dérangeant : un mélange de fascination, de dégout et de jalousie.

-Pourquoi est-ce toi, qui nous explique tous ça et pas elle ? demanda Irina.

-A cause d'un pacte qui lie les Swan au Volturi. S'ils révèlent le secret de Bella, les Volturi sont tout de suite au courant. Ce que nous tenons à tout prix à éviter.

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel tout le monde était perdu dans ses pensées. Puis tout doucement, les conversations reprisent dont beaucoup ayant rapport avec moi ou les Volturi. Tanya ne me lâchait toujours pas du regard. Quand Alice quitta la pièce et monta, je la suivis.

-C'est quoi son problème ? Soufflai-je à Alice.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-Il fut un temps où elle et Edward furent assez proches.

J'en restai bouche-bée

-Tu veux dire que elle et lui... tous les deux... qu'ils étaient... bafouillai-je, n'arrivant pas à formuler le fond de ma pensée

-Oh non ! Rit-elle. Mais elle aurait bien voulu... et encore maintenant.

Ça, c'était un avertissement ou je ne m'y connaissais pas. Bien vite, je retournai m'asseoir aux côtés d'Edward qui s'était installé au piano.

-Où sont-ils?

-Dehors, ils réfléchissent à ce qu'ils vont faire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu joues?

C'était certainement le plus beau morceau que j'aie jamais entendu.

-C'est une mélodie que j'ai composé en pensant à toi.

-Vraiment?

Ses doigts survolaient les touches du piano et la douce musique emplit bientôt toute la pièce.

-C'est magnifique, Edward, réussis-je à articuler malgré l'émotion.

J'attendis la fin de la chanson et je le prit par la main et l'emmenai avec moi à l'étage, jusque dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea en travers de son lit, n'y résistant pas, je le rejoignis et me plaçai au dessus de lui. Depuis quand ne nous étions pas retrouvé juste tous les deux ? Trop longtemps pour moi. Il caressait mon visage de ses doigts froids. Je m'approchai lentement de lui et l'embrassai. Il me rendit mon baiser avec tendresse et m'enserra la taille autours de ses bras me ramenant ainsi plus près de lui que jamais. Ma respiration devenait haletante tandis qu'il couvrait mon visage, mon cou de baisers. Son souffle sur ma peau me donnait la chair de poule. En un instant, il avait échangé nos places. Je me trouvais à présent en dessous de lui. Ses grands yeux doré posés sur moi n'exprimaient qu'une chose : le désir. Il avait du voir la même chose dans les miens car il plongea sur ma bouche avec une telle fougue que j'en fus surprise. Mes mains fourrageaient dans ses cheveux puis je les délaissèrent pour m'attarder sur les boutons de sa chemise que je finis par arracher et jeter par dessus son épaule. Mon cœur battait si fort que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait exploser.

-Je te veux, Edward, chuchotai-je à son oreille avec une voie plus rauque qu'à la normale.

Il passa ses mains sous mon tee-shirt et me caressa le dos. Changeant une nouvelle fois de position, je me redressais et me mis à califourchon sur lui pour tirer et balancer ce tee-shirt qui me gênait.

Je stoppai tout et retombai lourdement sur Edward. En quelques secondes, le charme fut brisé par un raffut monstre à l'étage inférieur. Tout les habitants et invités de la maison avaient regagné le salon et la cuisine. Ça criait, riait, se disputait, râlait,… cette ouïe surhumaine était parfois une véritable plaie. Je relevai la tête vers Edward, lui aussi paraissait contrarié, il relâcha ma taille et remit une mèche de mes cheveux à sa place. Mais j'étais bien décidée à obtenir ce dont je rêvais. Alors, plaçant mes bras autours du cou de mon vampire, je nous emmenai tous les deux dans la chambre de la maison que j'avais occupé en arrivant.

-Pratique, constata-t-il.

Je lui adressai un grand sourire avant de reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêter.

Je fut réveillée par la sonnerie stridente d'un téléphone portable. Je m'étais endormi sur Edward et n'avais plus bougé. Ses doigts caressaient les contours de mon dos comme s'il n'avait jamais cesser de la faire. Je déposai un baiser sur son torse.

-C'est qui? Demandai-je encore dans le brouillard.

-Alice.

Il ignora l'appel pour faire cesser le bruit. C'était sans compter sur le côté insistant de sa sœur, mon propre portable, qui se trouvait dans la poche de mon jeans, lui-même roulé en boule par terre à l'autre bout de la pièce, sonna quelques secondes plus tard. Et comme je ne répondis pas non plus, elle rappela Edward.

-Je vais la tuer, grommelai-je.

-Alice ? Répondit-il agacé.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle disait mais je percevais une sorte d'excitation de sa voix. Edward acquiesçait à tout ce que disait sa voyante de sœur par monosyllabe

-Quand ?

-...

Très bien, céda-t-il. On arrive.

Je lui donnai un petit coup de poing dans les côtes pour exprimer mon mécontentement mais ça le fit plus rire qu'autre chose.

-Tu vas devoir affronter la colère de Bella, la prévint-il.

Il rit de plus belle en entendant sa réponse et raccrocha ensuite.

-Les Denali ont décidés de rester et Peter et Charlotte sont arrivés, Carlisle leur a expliqué la situation mais ils aimeraient te voir de leur propres yeux.

-OK, soupirai-je à contre-cœur.

Nous nous rhabillâmes à moitié des vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce, le reste étant encore dans la chambre d'Edward. Chambre que nous regagnâmes en un rien de temps.

Alice entra dans la pièce trente secondes après notre retour, en sautillant et en tapant des mains comme une enfant, un sourire éclatant illuminait son visage. Je remis bien vite mon tee-shirt que j'avais ramassé.

-Alors? Alors ? Demanda-t-elle une deuxième fois avec la même excitation que j'avais senti au téléphone.

-Alice... commença mon vampire, irrité.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait encore ? Et puis j'ai tilté. Je me sentais devenir écarlate. Elle nous avait vu. Elle nous avait vu, Edward et moi en train de faire l'amour.

-Alice !

Mon cri avait été si aigu que je ne reconnu même pas ma propre voix.

-Alice, s'il te plait...

-C'est bon, j'ai compris. On vous attends en bas, les amoureux, nous lança-t-elle en passant la porte.

Je la refermai vivement derrière elle grâce à mon pouvoir et me retournai vers Edward

-C'est trop demandé un peu d'intimité?

-Dans cette maison, oui, répondit-il m'enserrant la taille et déposant un baiser sur le haut de mon crâne.

Je soupirai.

-Et bien allons-y !

le temps pour lui d'enfiler une nouvelle chemise et nous descendîmes. Jasper se chargea de me présenter à ses amis. Le couple de vampires avaient les yeux rouge sang. Ils cessèrent de respirer lorsque je m'approchai pour les saluer. Remarquant leur malaise, je fis un petit signe de tête à Nate. L'atmosphère se détendit d'un seul coup. On avait décidé que je garderai mon odeur pour que nos alliés s'y habitue un peu avant la bataille ainsi mon frère n'aurait pas à se préoccuper de moi. Comme les Denali, Peter et Charlotte décidèrent de rester pour nous aider.


	20. Les loups

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Et oui, nous revoila. Enfin! :)**

**Vraiment désolées pour cette looongue attente, pourtant je vous assure qu'on a fait ce qu'on pouvait!  
**

**En tous cas, merci beaucoup beaucoup à tous ceux qui nous suivent et qui aiment notre histoire, ça nous fait extrêmement plaisir =)  
**

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre autant que les autres. N'hésitez pas à nous laissez une review pour nous dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**Bisous! Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 18 : Les Loups**

Cela faisait une semaine que nous étions réunis et les entraînements continuaient dans la bonne humeur malgré la cohabitation parfois difficile. Emmett était un de mes adversaires préféré car il y allait direct et quand il perdait sa tête valait vraiment le coup d'œil. Il me demandait justement à cet instant une revanche.

-Allez, Bella.

-Emmett, tu n'as personne d'autre à ennuyer?

-T'es pas drôle. Dit-il en faisant la moue.

Des fois, il ressemblait vraiment un petit garçon de dix ans trop mignon.

-Bon, d'accord. Dis-je en soupirant.

-Ouais! Allez amènes-toi! Fit-il tout sourire.

Je me levai et m'avançai dans un coin du jardin où il y avait de la place pour se battre. Alice et Edward se combattaient dans un autre coin tout comme Garett et Carlisle. Pendant ce temps les roumains discutaient sur la terrasse tout en nous jetant des coups d'œil intéressé de temps en temps.

-Bella dépêche toi! Je sais que t'es pas pressée de te faire rétam…

D'un coup, tous les vampires présents dans le jardin se tendirent et devinrent nerveux, le regard diriger vers les bois. Edward se déplaça pour se poster devant moi et Jasper et Peter se mirent en avant adoptant une position défensive. Un jeune homme sorti de ceux-ci. Il avait la peau halée, des cheveux noirs et un corps avec une musculature parfaite. Je le savais puisqu'il ne portait qu'un short en jeans sur lui. Derrière lui, des énormes loups sortirent à leur tour de la forêt. Des odeurs familières me chatouillèrent les narines et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Grâce à mon pouvoir, je me déplaçai instantanément devant le loup au pelage brun.

-Jake!

L'énorme bête se pencha légèrement vers moi et me lécha le visage tandis que je le caressai derrière les oreilles. Pendant que je célébrai les retrouvailles avec mon meilleur ami, un deuxième loup s'approcha de nous et me poussa de son museau pour attirer mon attention.

-Seth! Rigolais-je.

Je sentais dans mon dos les regards interrogateurs et incertains de mes compagnons vampires. L'indien, Sam Uley, et mon père s'adressèrent un signe de tête entendu. Bien sur, qui d'autre que lui aurait pu les appeler et les convaincre de venir? Je saluai à mon tour le chef de la meute.

Trois des loups, dont Jake et Seth, retournèrent vers la forêt pour réapparaître aussitôt sous leurs formes humaines. Mon ami me souleva de terre avec une facilité déconcertante.

-Alors, Bella? Tu arrives toujours à te mettre dans le pétrin, hein?

Je lui assénai un bon coup de poing dans l'épaule qui eut le mérite de lui arracher une grimace de douleur qu'il tenta de dissimuler.

-Ne sois pas déjà désagréable, boule de poils!

-Et qui est désagréable, là? Crevette!

-Grrr! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!

Le dernier indien sous forme humaine s'approcha de nous.

-Il fait le dur maintenant qu'on est là, mais il n'a pas arrêté de nous bassiner pendant tout le voyage.

-Quil! grogna mon ami. T'étais pas censé lui dire ça.

-Ooh, Jake! Comme si je ne le savais pas. Je me demande juste comment tu as fait pour survivre si longtemps sans moi.

-Ça n'a pas été facile, crois-moi, renchérit Quil. Surtout pour nous qui pouvons lire dans ses pensées.

Je lançai un regard de vainqueur à Jake. Grâce à Quil, je venais de gagner notre petite joute verbale.

-Je crois qu'il n'y a rien à ajouter.

Je laissai Jacob et Quil s'arranger entre eux, autrement dit, se disputer et allai discuter quelques instants avec Seth puis je me rapprochai de Soren.

-Comment les as-tu convaincus? Jamais ils n'auraient accepté de s'allier à des vampires.

-Ils sont là, Bella. C'est le principal.

Je voulais en savoir plus, mais connaissant mon père, je savais bien que je n'aurais pas droit à la version longue. Du moins, pas tout de suite. J'entendis tousser derrière moi, ce qui me ramena à la réalité. Les vampires étaient toujours en attente d'explication.

-Voici les Quileutes, présentais-je. La meute de loups de Forks.

-Ne vous fiez pas à leurs épouvantables odeurs, ils sont bien avec nous, crut bon d'ajouter Liam ce qui provoqua toute une série de grognements furieux.

-Et en plus, ils n'ont pas d'humour! Ajouta t-il.

Un des loups grogna deux fois plus fort à cette nouvelle pique de mon frère. Je reconnaissais Paul sous cette épaisse fourrure grise. De tous, c'était lui qui avait le plus de mal à accepter le fait de collaborer avec une bande de buveur de sang comme ils avaient l'habitude nous appelés. Et il ne faisait rien pour le cacher, depuis que nous nous connaissions.

/ Flashback /

Nous venions de déménager dans une petite ville du nom de Forks perdue dans le fin fond de l'état du Washington. Je me baladai au large d'une petite plage dépeuplée. Ma famille était partie chasser dans la ville voisine. M'étant nourrie il y a peu de temps, j'avais décidé d'aller faire un tour dans la région. Alors que je revenais sur mes pas pour rentrer à la maison, je tombai sur trois jeunes indiens âgés d'à peu près quinze ans. L'un d'eux me héla quand je fus arrivée à leur hauteur.

-Salut!

-Salut.

-On ne voit pas beaucoup d'étrangers sur cette plage.

-Je m'en allais.

-Eh, calme! Ce n'était pas un reproche. Je m'appelle Embry Call, lui c'est Jacob Black et lui Quil Ateara, dit-il en me montrant ses deux amis.

-Moi c'est Bella.

Nous discutâmes un moment et je fis un bout de chemin avec eux avant de rentrer dans la maison que nous louions.

Je revis le dénommé Jacob quelques semaines plus tard alors que lui et un homme qui devait être son père rendaient visite au shérif, notre voisin.

-Salut! M'aborda-t-il tandis que je sortais de ma voiture. Bella, c'est ça? Tu te souviens de moi?

-Jacob, répondis-je pour lui indiquer que je n'avais pas oublié.

Le shérif était sorti en attendant ses invités arriver, j'en profitai pour m'éclipser.

-Je dois y aller, fis-je en me dirigeant vers la maison.

-A la prochaine!

J'avais à peine fermé la porte derrière moi que mon père se posta à mes côtés.

-Qui est-ce, Bella?

-Juste un gamin de la Push. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Il resta silencieux quelques centièmes de seconde avant de me demander de faire attention à ne pas me faire remarquer.

-Je sais bien, papa.

Plusieurs mois passèrent sans problèmes. Nous nous étions bien intégré dans la petite ville qu'était Forks de sorte que tout le monde nous prennent pour de parfaits voisins. La population ne se doutait absolument pas de ce qui pouvait parfois se passer dans notre maison. Une grande quantité d'humains entrait chez nous mais grâce à mon pouvoir, nous nous arrangions toujours pour qu'ils repartent dans le même état qu'en arrivant, avec juste une heure ou deux de leurs souvenirs réarrangés. Mes frères et moi nous étions inscrit au lycée pour ne pas que les habitants se posent de questions sur notre famille. Nous nous efforcions de paraître le plus normal possible. La ville n'étant pas bien grande, la plupart des gens se connaissaient et les rumeurs pouvaient se propager à une vitesse folle. Nous étions donc les Swan, famille sans problèmes.

Je retournai à la plage plusieurs fois et y revit Jacob et ses amis. J'appris à le connaitre et nous devînmes même amis, chose assez étonnante pour moi. Jacob venait souvent avec son père chez notre voisin et le courant était bien passé entre nous. Et surtout, son odeur ne m'attirait absolument pas, je n'avais aucune envie de goûter à son sang. Alors, à tort peut-être, j'avais décidé de me laisser aller et d'accepter son amitié. Il était fou de mécanique et bricolait souvent dans son garage. Je passais beaucoup de temps à La Push, la compagnie de Jacob était vraiment agréable. Je remarquai bien vite qu'il espérait un plus que de l'amitié de ma part mais je ne pouvais le voir autrement que comme un petit frère, un meilleur ami.

Un samedi, je décidai d'aller voir Jacob puisqu'il n'avait pas école. Comme à mon habitude, depuis bientôt 3 mois, je me garai devant la petit maison rouge des Black et me dirigeai vers celle-ci. J'eus à peine le temps de frapper une seule fois que Billy vient m'ouvrir.

-Bonjour, Bella. Me salua-t-il.

-Bonjour, Billy. Je venais voir Jacob. Répondis-je en souriant.

-Désolé Bella mais il n'est pas là. Me dit-il contrit.

-Oh! Et ben … ce n'est pas grave … répondis-je tout de même déçue. Au revoir alors!

-Au revoir, Bella.

Le lendemain, je décidai que cette fois je téléphonerai avant d'y aller, histoire de ne pas me déplacer pour rien. Je pris donc mon téléphone et composai le numéro que je connaissais par cœur. C'est Billy qui décrocha:

-_Allo?_

-Bonjour, c'est Bella. Est-ce que je peux parler à Jacob?

-_Je suis désolé Bella mais il dort toujours. Il est rentré vraiment __très tard hier soir._

_ -_Ah eh bien … est-ce que tu pourrais lui dire que j'ai téléphoné et lui demander de me rappeler s'il te plaît?

-_Bien sur, à plus tard Bella._

- Au revoir.

Et il raccrocha.

Ce scénario se répéta pendant les jours qui suivirent. Ces jours se transformèrent en semaines et je n'avais toujours aucune nouvelles de Jacob. Billy excellait en excuse bidon: il est malade, il sortit avec des amis, il a beaucoup de travail pour l'école – alors que Jacob ne faisait jamais ses devoirs –, ou même encore il est chez Sam. Sam! L'unique personne que Jake ne peut pas supporter, allant jusqu'à le traiter de gourou d'une secte quelconque.

Finalement, puisqu'il ne se décidait pas à répondre à mes appels, je pris la décision de passer directement chez lui. Une fois devant chez Jacob, je sentis tout de suite qu'il ne s'y trouvait pas, je sonnai tout de même pour me renseigner auprès de son père.

-Bonjour, Billy.

-Bonjour, Bella. Jacob n'est pas là.

-Où est-il?

-Il est parti il y a quelques heures avec Sam. Je ne sais pas où ils sont allés.

-Depuis quand Sam et lui sont-ils de si grands amis? Ils ne se quittent plus.

-Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, Bella. Je ne pense pas que Jacob rentrera bientôt.

Il avait refermé la porte avant que je n'aie le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. Plutôt que de rentrer directement chez moi comme me l'avait conseillé Billy, je pris la décision d'aller voir jusque chez Sam. Peut-être y seraient-ils. Une fois de plus, je sus tout de suite que je ne les trouverais pas là. J'allais repartir quand Emily, la petite amie de Sam, sortit de chez elle.

-Bella?

-Bonjour Emily. Je venais voir si Jacob était ici.

Emily était une jeune indienne comme tous les habitants de la Push, du même âge que Sam, ils étaient ensemble depuis deux ans. Si ce n'est une grande balafre qui lui couvrait la moitié du visage, Emily était une très belle femme et très gentille avec ça. Elle retint une grimace quand je lui expliquai ce qui m'amenait.

-Désolée mais je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée.

-Sais-tu où ils sont allés?

Nouvelle grimace.

-Je ne sais pas, non.

Pourquoi tout le monde ici voulait m'empêcher de voir Jacob. Billy et Emily, ils savaient où se trouvaient, j'en étais sure. Il ne me restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Plantant mon regard dans le sien, je commençai.

-Emily, dis-moi où se trouve Jacob.

Le regard dans le vague, Emily me répondit d'une voix morne.

-À la lisière du bois, avec Sam.

-Très bien, oublie ça maintenant.

Tout de suite après, elle redevint complètement normale.

-Bon, je vais y aller alors. Au revoir, Emily.

-A bientôt.

Je remontai dans mon véhicule aussi vite que je le pus sans me faire remarquer. Je partis en direction que m'avait indiquée l'indienne. Je me garai quand le chemin devint impraticable avec ma voiture et continuai à pied. Je m'avançai au hasard à travers la forêt jusqu'à ce que j'entende les voix graves de Sam et Paul ainsi que des étranges grognements autours d'eux. Je grimpai à un arbre et m'approchai des voix. Quand j'arrivais enfin à leur niveau, je découvris les deux indiens accompagnés d'énormes loups, pourtant ils ne semblaient pas effrayés. Je m'éloignai un peu quand l'un des loups tourna la tête dans ma direction. Cachée derrière les feuillages, je restai assez près néanmoins pour pouvoir voir et entendre tout ce qui se passait. Sam leur parlait et leur donnait des ordres comme s'il était leur chef. Je failli tomber de la branche sur laquelle j'étais perchée quand j'entendis Sam appeler l'un des loups par le nom de mon ami. Je compris alors ce qui se passait. Ces loups étaient en fait les indiens de la Push. C'est pour cette raison que Billy et Emily refusaient de me dire où se trouvait Jacob. Sans faire de bruit, je repartis en sens opposé, repris ma voiture et regagnai la maison. Je montai directement dans ma chambre et m'installai sur mon lit. Le regard vide fixé au plafond, je réfléchissais à tout ce que je venais de découvrir. Les indiens de la Push étaient des loups-garous. Étaient-ils au courant que nous, nous étions des vampires? Ma famille n'avait jamais vraiment eu à faire à eux, ils n'avaient qu'aperçu Jacob une ou deux fois, et j'étais la seule à aller sur leur plage et quand j'y revenais je chassais mon odeur pour ne pas énerver Soren qui ne tenait pas à ce que nous prenions le risque de se faire remarquer en se liant d'amitié avec des gens d'ici.

Du côté des indiens, ma propre odeur n'ayant rien de vampirique, ils n'auraient pas pu me démasquer. Autrement dit, normalement, personne sauf moi, ne savait ce qu'étaient les autres. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Devais-je en parler à Soren? Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai là à me demander ce que je devais faire, assez longtemps cependant pour que je m'endorme. Je ne revis aucun des indiens pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent, à vrai dire, je ne sortais pratiquement jamais de ma chambre à part pour aller me nourrir. Finalement, je reçus un coup de fil de la part de Jacob la semaine suivante. Après un mois et demi sans aucune nouvelle, il se décidait à m'appeler quand moi, je n'avais pas envie de lui parler. Je n'avais pas encore pris de décision sur ce qui était le mieux de faire. Je décrochai au bout du troisième appel.

-Allo?

-Bella. Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas?

-T'es vraiment gonflé!

-Euh... oui, j'ai été un peu... euh... malade.

-Malade?

-Est-ce qu'on peut se voir?

-...

-Bella? T'es là?

-Très bien... Où ça?

-Chez moi, dans une heure.

Je me préparai après avoir raccroché et quarante minutes plus tard, j'étais prête à partir pour la réserve. Quand j'arrivai, une moto était garée près de la maison, signe que Jacob était bien là. Il sorti tandis que je m'avançai vers la cabane. Il avait un peu changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu: les cheveux courts et une impressionnante musculature. Billy se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte, il nous observait et ne semblait pas vraiment ravi. Son fils dût le sentir aussi car il me proposa d'aller faire un tour sur la plage. Jake marchait à coté de moi sans rien dire.

-Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir, Jake? Ça fait plus d'un mois qu'on ne s'est pas parlé.

-Je sais bien et c'est ma faute... Mais Bella... Il s'est passé pas mal de chose ces derniers temps, des choses dont je n'ai pas le droit de parler.

-Des choses qui concernent les indiens de la réserve, c'est ça?

-Oui, des...

-Une histoire de loup, peut-être?

Jake me regarda comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait. Évidement, je n'avais pas pu tenir ma langue.

-Comment? Qu'est-ce que tu sais exactement?

-Rien, je ne sais rien du tout, Jacob.

Énervée, je tournai les talons pour regagner ma voiture. Inconsciemment, j'espérais encore que j'aie tout inventé et qu'il y ait une explication plus logique à tout ce que j'avais vu mais sa réponse m'indiqua que j'avais eu raison. Jacob me retint par le bras.

-Où vas-tu, Bella?

-Je ne crois pas que nous puissions encore être amis.

-Pourquoi? Puisque tu es au courant, il n'y a pas de problème.

-Pour toi peut-être.

-Je sais bien que ça peut paraître un peu étrange mais je ne te ferais pas de mal, Bella. Ça n'arrivera pas.

-C'est plutôt toi qui devrais t'inquiéter de ce qui pourrait arriver.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Lâche-moi, Jacob!

L'indien relâcha finalement mon bras qu'il retenait fermement entre ses doigts brûlants.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire, Bella?

Je sentis, derrière moi, des odeurs familières de la réserve s'approcher. Je reconnu Sam, Paul, Jared et Embry. Je leur fis face. Mieux valait avoir un loup-garou dans son dos que quatre. Sam prit la parole.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Jacob?

Celui-ci ne mit pas longtemps à cracher le morceau.

-Elle est au courant.

-C'est pas vrai! T'as pas pu t'en empêcher, hein? Gronda Paul.

-Il n'a pas eu besoin de me le dire, vu la discrétion dont vous faite preuve...

Paul se mit à trembler de plus en plus fort, tous ses muscles se tendirent. A côté de lui, Sam tentait de le calmer. En quelques secondes, le jeune homme qui se tenait devant moi s'était transformé en un loup à la taille impressionnante.

-Paul!

Sam essayait encore de le contenir. En vain.

-Bella! Recule-toi!

Alors là, pas question! Si cet animal avait des problèmes avec moi, nous allions les régler de ce pas. Moi aussi j'avais des crocs, et je savais m'en servir. Pour me protéger, Jacob vint se placer devant moi.

-Arrête ça, Jake, criai-je presque. Tu vas comprendre ce que je voulais dire.

Paul me fonça dessus et je lui décochai un coup de poing sous le menton et l'envoyai choir à quelque mètre de là. Je ne voulais pas le blesser juste l'immobilisai pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits et se calme. Mon plan fonctionna à merveille même plus que bien étant donné que plus personne ne bougeait et ils semblaient tous retenir leur respiration. Après le moment d'étonnement passé, Paul –toujours sous sa forme de loup – me grogna dessus, ce qui eu pour effet de réanimer tout le monde.

-Mais qu'est-ce que … commença Jake.

-C'est ce que j'ai voulu te dire. Je n'ai rien à craindre de vous mais c'est vous qui devriez vous inquiéter de moi. Soupirais-je lasse.

-Qui es-tu? Finit par demandai Sam.

-Un demi-vampire.

-Un quoi? Firent en chœur plusieurs d'entre eux.

Tous me regardaient.

-Un demi-vampire, ma mère était humaine et mon père est un vampire.

Ils me fixaient tous avec des yeux comme des soucoupes.

-c'est impossible … finit par dire Jacob.

-La preuve que non. Dis-je en me pointant du doigt.

Jacob me regardait sans vraiment y croire et je lui rendis son regard en espérant lui faire comprendre que c'était la pure vérité. Il finit par détourner les yeux mais j'eus le temps de voir la tristesse et la colère envahir ses beaux yeux noirs.

N'ayant plus rien à faire ici je me téléportai jusqu'à ma voiture. Comment avais-je pu ma laisser aller ainsi? Soren me tuerai quand il apprendrait ça. Non seulement j'avais fait découvrir à une meute de loups ce que j'étais, dénonçant ma famille par la même occasion, mais en plus je m'étais battue avec l'un d'entre eux. Je ne pourrais même pas faire plaisir à mon père en lui disant que je l'avais tué puisque je ne l'avais pas fait.

Quand je regardai mon portable, je vis plusieurs appels en absence et messages, tous de Jacob me demandant de le rappeler au plus vite.

-Quoi? Aboyai-je.

-Tu dois venir à la réserve.

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça?

-Le conseil veut te voir.

Je me téléportais jusqu'à la forêt. Liam se trouvait à la maison et je ne tenais pas à ce qu'il entende ma conversation.

-Le conseil? Quel conseil?

-Celui de la meute.

-Je ne veux pas voir ton conseil, Jacob.

-Et bien tu aurais mieux fait d'y penser avant.

-Vous êtes des loups et moi un vampire. Votre conseil n'a pas besoin de me voir pour ça. Est-ce qu'il convoque tous les vampires que vous rencontrez? De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi un vampire se rendrait là-bas pour y rencontrer une bande de loups.

-Je croyais que tu n'étais pas vraiment une buveuse de sang.

-Qu'est-ce que ça change? Répondis-je, mordante.

-Ça change pour nous. Viens à la réserve, s'il te plait. On ne te fera pas de mal.

-J'aimerai voir ça!

-Bon, tu vas venir ou pas?

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent?

-Te parler.

-Et plus précisément?

-Je ne sais pas exactement, Bella. Je ne fais pas partie du conseil, s'impatienta-t-il.

Je laissai passer quelques secondes, le temps de réfléchir. Après tout j'avais un peu provoqué cette situation. J'aurais du prévenir ma famille à l'instant même où j'avais compris pour les indiens et nous serions partis à l'heure qu'il est. À moi donc de régler le problème.

-J'arrive...

J'arrivai sur la réserve aussi vite que j'en étais partie la veille. Sam et Jacob m'attendaient sous forme humaine. Les autres sous leur forme animale.

-Finissons-en! Où est-il votre conseil?

Sans un mot et l'air grave, Sam parti devant. Jacob sur ses talons, se retournant quelques fois pour s'assurer que je les suivais bien. Les trois loups marchaient près de nous, de façon à m'entourer. Le chef nous emmena dans une partie de la réserve où je n'avais jamais mis les pieds. Les étrangers n'avaient certainement pas le droit d'y aller. Quand nous arrivâmes enfin, je lançai un regard sarcastique à mon ancien ami.

-Un tipi? Sérieusement? Pourquoi pas une caverne tant que vous y êtes...

Je m'attendais à ce que Sam y pénètre avec moi mais il me fit signe d'y rentrer seule. Une fois à l'intérieur du tipi, je reconnu quatre des six indiens qui s'y trouvaient. Il y avait Billy, le père de Jacob, Harry et Sue Clearwater et Quil senior. Le plus vieux des indiens prit la parole.

-Bella Swan, tu as plusieurs fois pénétrer sur notre territoire alors que...

-Sauf que j'ignorais que vous étiez une bande de loups-garous, le coupai-je.

-Quel manque de respect! Entendis-je souffler l'un des membres du conseil.

-J'ai presque huit cents ans. C'est plutôt vous qui devriez me respecter.

Le patriarche reprit sans tenir compte de l'interruption.

-Comment aurais-tu pu ne pas savoir pour nous?

-Comme je l'ai déjà dis, je suis à moitié humaine par ma mère. Et je ne sais pas différencier une race d'une autre, bien que je sois capable de reconnaître une odeur personnelle. Si vous disiez plutôt pourquoi vous avez tenu à me voir.

-Tu es une buveuse de sang, nous devrions donc te chasser. Mais tu es aussi humaine et pour ça, notre devoir est de te protéger. Nous en somme obligé même.

-Me protéger de quoi? Quel est le rôle des loups exactement?

-La tribu des Quileutes protègent les humains des buveurs de sang depuis des siècles.

-Et donc? Qu'avez-vous décidé pour moi?

-Nous estimons que la partie humaine en toi mérite d'être sauvée, nous ne nous attaquerons pas non plus à tes compagnons. À condition qu'ils ne pénètrent jamais dans la réserve et que vous ne vous tuiez aucun habitant de Forks.

-À condition qu'ils ne pénètrent jamais dans la réserve? Ça veut dire que moi, j'en ai le droit?

-Oui, grâce à ta partie humaine encore une fois.

Je vis à la tête de certains membres du conseil que cette décision n'avait pas été votée à l'unanimité.

-Mais notre indulgence à des limites! Reprit le patriarche. Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit à notre égard, la meute sera autorisée à te tuer. Qu'en dis-tu?

Je réfléchis quelques instants à la proposition. Bien entendu, accepter serait le plus sage et le plus simple mais arriverais-je à convaincre Soren que c'est la meilleure solution si nous ne voulions pas déjà déménager pour une autre ville? Et puis ces loups avaient l'air de confiance, ils n'ont rien tenté contre moi alors que je me suis rendue seule sur leur terre après que nous nous soyons révélés les uns aux autres.

-Ça marche! Conclus-je finalement.

Et voilà! Il me restait le plus dur à faire maintenant. Mettre ma famille au courant de notre nouvel arrangement. Autant dire que je n'étais pas franchement impatiente de rentrer à la maison aujourd'hui.


	21. Sortie

**Et voila le chapitre 19, en espérant que ça vous plaise!**

**J'en profite pour vous dire que l'on a retravailler un peu le chapitre 8 (le délai). en gros, il reste le même mais recorrigé et avec**** un peu plus de détails. D'autres corrections de chapitre arriverons peut-être par la suite.  
**

**Merci encore à tous de nous suivre.**

**Bonne lecture et reviewez, ça fa****it toujours plaisir!**

**bisous!**

**Emyclash.**

Chapitre 19 : Sortie

Plus de trois ans avait passés depuis que j'avais passé le marché avec les loups. Comme je m'y étais attendue, la nouvelle d'un accord avec une bande de loup-garou avait franchement déplu à Soren et mes frères et ils m'avaient trouvées inconsciente, voir stupide. Et puis finalement, après plusieurs semaines à me crier dessus, ils avaient réfléchi aux avantages que cela pourrait apporter, avoir plusieurs loups dans notre camps n'était pas négligeable, il arriverait bien un moment où ça nous rendrait un grand service. Ils étaient obligés de m'aider en cas de problème et à côté de ça, devoir aller chasser dans la ville voisine était une bien maigre compensation.

Jacob et moi avions fini par recoller les morceaux, je m'étais rarement entendue aussi bien avec quelqu'un et je n'avais pas envie que ça change parce que j'étais une vampire et lui un loup. J'avais donc user de mon droit de venir à la Push et j'avais été voir Jacob

Je devais passer voir Jacob pour lui parler. Je décidais d'y aller en voiture plutôt qu'en utilisant mon pouvoir, pour retarder le moment j'imagine. Je garai l'antique Chevrolet que j'avais acheté devant la maison de mon ami et en descendis. Je ne distinguais pas l'odeur de Jacob en direction de la maison ce qui me laissa imager qu'il se trouvait certainement dans le garage entrain de retaper une de ses vieilles épaves de voitures.

-Hé, Bella! M'apostropha-t-il dès qu'il me vit. Regarde-moi ça! Bientôt ce petit bijou va rouler aussi vite qu'une formule un.

Comme je l'avais imaginé, Jacob se trouvait le nez dans le moteur d'une des voitures qu'il avait récupéré à la casse, la jugeant réparable à condition d'avoir quelques pièces de rechange et des mains expertes.

-Fais-la rouler tout court, répondis-je. Ce sera déjà bien.

-Douterais-tu de mes talents de mécanicien? Demanda-t-il en se redressant.

-Je n'oserais pas, plaisantais-je.

-Tu viens au feu de camps ce soir? Me demanda-t-il alors. Au programme: hot dog et vieilles légendes Quileutes.

Il fallait que je lui dise. C'était pour ça que j'étais venue, pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

-On s'en va, lui annonçais-je.

-Quoi! Comment ça?

-Ça fait presque quatre ans qu'on est là, Jake. Ça fait beaucoup trop longtemps pour des vampires tu sais. Ça commence à se voir qu'on ne vieillit pas. C'est dangereux pour nous de rester plus longtemps ici.

-Oh... Et quand est-ce que vous partez?

-Ce soir.

Il semblait en colère maintenant. Une chose que j'avais apprise durant ces quatre années à Forks, c'est bien qu'il fallait éviter de contrarier un loup. Emily avait connu les conséquences et en était marquée à vie.

-Tu aurais pu me prévenir plus tôt quand même!

-Calme-toi, Jake! Ça c'est décidé très vite.

-Combien de temps?

-Trois jours...

Il abattit rageusement son poing sur le capot ouvert de son petit bijou, anéantissant par la même occasion tout son travail. Je vis qu'il commençait à trembler de tous ses membres.

-S'il te plait, calme toi! Le suppliais-je. Je pars ce soir, on ne va pas se disputer. Tu es pratiquement le seul ami que j'aie, Jake. Je ne veux pas que tu sois en colère après moi. Je sais bien que j'aurais dû t'en parler avant mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je ne savais pas comment te l'annoncer.

Je le vis se calmer peu à peu tandis que je lui parlais. Sa crise était en train de passer.

-J'aurais quand même préféré que tu me le dises dès que la décision a été prise. On aurait pu passer plus de temps ensemble ces trois derniers jours. Dit-il penaud.

-Je suis désolée Jake mais tu sais ce n'est pas parce qu'on part que l'on ne se verra plus. On a tout les deux une très longue existence devant nous.

-Ouais mais qui je vais embêter maintenant que ma crevette préféré part et que je ne sais pas quand je la reverrai.

-Grrrr! Combien de fois je vais devoir te dire de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, boule de poils!

-Quand toi tu cesseras de m'appeler ainsi. Me répondit-il avec un énorme sourire.

Finalement, je passai le reste de la journée avec lui. Jacob me proposa une dizaine de trucs à faire pour mon dernier jour à Forks et je dus lui dire à chaque fois que je me fichais pas mal de ce que nous pourrions bien faire. Je voulais juste passer la journée avec mon meilleur ami. Nous rîmes beaucoup durant cette dernière journée. Avant de partir, nous passâmes voir les autres pour que je puisse leur dire au revoir. Je n'avais pas tissé de lien aussi fort avec l'autres indiens de La Push mais je m'entendais assez bien avec certains d'entre eux tout de même. Notamment avec Seth Clearwater qui avait rejoins la meute l'année précédente. Il était le plus jeune du groupe et aussi le plus tolérant envers moi il ne s'était jamais posé la question de savoir si j'étais fréquentable ou pas, il ne rejetait pas les gens pour ce qu'ils étaient. Même moi j'aurais pu en prendre de la graine...

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc doucement vers la plage où le traditionnel feu de camp avait lieu. Pour y avoir participé plusieurs fois, je savais que c'était un rituel important pour la tribu Quileute. Chaque année, les nouveaux membres y découvraient les histoires de la tribu et ce que leur nouveau rôle de loups-garous impliquait. C'était un passage difficile pour eux, je le savais, ayant assisté au premier feu de camps de Jake. Cela signifiait ne plus avoir de vie privée puisque les loups avaient la capacité de communiquer par télépathie, devoir obéir aux ordres du loup alpha, c'est-à-dire Sam, partir presque chaque nuit à la chasse aux vampires un peu trop gourmand, et j'en passais.

Quand nous arrivâmes finalement, Billy avait déjà commencé la première légende. Silencieusement, nous nous prîmes place à l'arrière. Mais Billy nous avait déjà repéré et nous jeta un regard désapprobateur ce qui nous fit doucement rire. Tour à tour, les anciens de la tribu racontèrent plusieurs histoires et le grand père de Quil termina par celle de la troisième épouse, ma préférée.

Vers 18 heures, je rentrai chez moi rejoindre ma famille et partir dans une nouvelle ville, loin de mon meilleur ami.

/ Fin Flashback /

Après avoir expliqué à tout le monde qui ils étaient et que mon père eu annoncé que c'était lui qui les avaient contactés, nous nous organisâmes pour la cohabitation qui sembla poser pas mal de problème étant donné que vampires et loups ne semblèrent pas très enclin à se mélanger. Je leur proposai de s'installer dans la maison dans laquelle j'avais habité lorsque j'étais arrivée à Seattle. La maison n'était pas vraiment équipée pour huit indiens gigantesques et Edward n'avait pas apprécié que je leur cède notre petit repaire mais c'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire et je l'avais rassuré en lui expliquant que maintenant que je maitrisais presque à nouveau pleinement mes pouvoirs, je n'aurais pas de difficulté à nous emmener autre part lorsque nous ne voulions pas être dérangés.

Les jours suivants nous reprîmes l'entrainement de plus belle, d'après les visions d'Alice, qui ne cessait de se concentrer sur les Volturi pour voir chacune de leurs décisions, il ne nous restait plus beaucoup de temps avant de les voir débarquer et m'emmener avec eux. Vampires et loups évitaient au maximum de se mélanger, chacun s'entrainant dans son coin. Avec ces nouveaux membres nous étions huit de plus. Un total donc de vingt-sept. Je savais que la cohabitation était dure et que certains voyait d'un mauvais œil cette union des deux espèces mais les loups avaient acceptés de se joindre à nous et nous combattions des adversaires trop puissant que pour refuser leur aide.

Edward avait particulièrement du mal avec Jake qu'il ne pouvait supporter pour je ne sais quelle raison et au fil du temps, je remarquai que c'était réciproque. J'essayais de partager mon temps entre les deux, puisqu'ils avaient de grandes difficultés à rester dans la même pièce quand ce n'était pas nécessaire à cause de leur odeur respective mais je culpabilisais toujours d'en délaisser un au profit de l'autre.

-Sam? Je peux te parler?

-Bien sur. Que puis-je faire pour toi?

-Je voulais te parler de loups-garous.

-Tu connais déjà nos légendes non?

-Oui mais … en fait, il y a quelque semaines j'ai rencontré un loup-garou différent de vous et je me demandais si tu savais quelque chose à se propos.

-En quoi était-il différent?

-Premièrement, il ressemblait à ces loups-garous de film d'horreur, grand, marchant sur ses pattes arrières, tu vois le genre? Deuxièmement, après débriefing, qui serait trop long à t'expliquer, nous sommes arrivés à la conclusion qu'il ne pouvait se transformer qu'à la pleine lune. Et enfin, lorsqu'il m'a mordu, il m'a empoisonné.

Sam sembla réfléchir.

-Enfin, je veux dire... continuais-je. J'ai déjà reçu quelques coups de griffes perdus quand j'étais à Forks et ça ne m'a jamais rien fait. Du moins rien d'aussi grave. Là, j'étais vraiment mal. Tu as une idée ce qui pourrait être arrivé?

-Je vois très bien, en fait.

-Vraiment?

-Oui. Si c'est loups-garous sont différents de nous, c'est parce que nous ne sommes pas vraiment des loups-garous.

Alors là, j'étais larguée.

-Comment ça? Je ne suis pas sure de bien te comprendre, Sam. Je vous ai vu des dizaines, des centaines de fois vous transformer.

-Tout ce qu'on voit dans les films n'est pas complètement faux, Bella. Les loups-garous, les vrais ne peuvent se transformer qu'à la pleine lune. Nous, nous pouvons le faire à n'importe quel moment.

-Mais alors, qu'est-ce que vous êtes?

-Des modificateurs.

-Des modificateurs?

-Oui, le fait que nous nous changeons en loup est simplement dû à l'histoire de notre tribu car le loup se prête bien au climat et à la région du Nord de l'Etat du Washington mais si nous avions été d'une région plus désertique nous aurions pu nous transformer en un coyote qui se prête mieux à la région, par exemple.

-Je vois donc vous auriez pu être aussi bien des ours que des pumas si je comprends bien.

-Exact.

Je regardais la bande d'Indiens qui étaient en train de rire un peu plus loin.

-Euh... ils le savent?

Ça pouvait sembler bête mais depuis que je les connaissais, jamais aucun d'entre eux n'avait parlé de ça.

-Oui, je les ai prévenus que l'on pourrait un jour rencontrer de vrais loups-garous.

-Et sinon, les vrais loups-garous, ceux qui se transforment à la pleine lune, est-ce qu'ils ont conscience de ce qu'ils font une fois sous leur forme animale?

-Oui et non, c'est dur de répondre précisément étant donné que je n'en connais pas mais d'après les différents témoignages de nos anciens et des tribus sœurs, ils fonctionnent plus à l'instinct du loup. Cela ne veut pas dire que leur part d'humanité est "en pause", si je puis dire.

-Donc, c'est plus par choix qu'ils laissent "le loup" prendre le contrôle mais ils ont toujours consciences de ce qu'ils font.

-Oui c'est ça ou du moins c'est ce que je crois.

-Merci pour ces explications, j'y vois plus clair maintenant.

-De rien, Bella.

Sur ce, il partit calmé ses loups qui se chamaillaient une fois de plus certainement encore pour une broutille.

Je partis de mon côté rejoindre Edward qui était dans notre chambre. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je le découvris étendu sur la méridienne en train de lire. Il était magnifique et je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir de bien-être en pensant qu'il était mien. En m'entendant soupirer il releva les yeux de son livre et me sourit.

-La vue te plaît?

-Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, lui répondis-je en m'avançant vers lui pour venir m'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux.

Il déposa son livre au sol et m'encercla de ses bras pour mieux me rapprocher de lui et m'embrasser tendrement. Après encore quelque baiser, cette fois passionné, nous nous séparâmes et je posai ma tête contre son torse. Il jouait avec mes cheveux sans trop y faire attention et je commençai à somnolai dans ses bras sécurisant. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte que ça faisait plus d'une semaine que je n'avais pas dormis pour profité de sa présence au maximum sans pour autant laissé tombé Jake.

-Dors, me chuchota-t-il avant d'entamer ma berceuse.

Avant même que je m'en rende compte, j'étais dans les bras de Morphée.

Quand je me réveillai, quelque heures plus tard, je senti tout de suite qu'Edward n'était plus à côté de moi. J'avais aussi changé de place, j'étais maintenant dans le lit.

-Edward? Appelai-je encore endormie.

Je tournai la tête et découvris un petit mot avec son écriture parfaite:

_« Bella,_

_J'ai été réquisitionné avec Emmett pour aller à l'hôpital chercher du sang pour nos invités._

_Je t'aime._

_Edward »_

Je souris comme une jeune adolescente en relisant ses derniers mots et ne pus m'empêcher de penser que tout aurait vraiment été parfait s'il n'y avait pas les Volturi pour me gâcher la vie et celles des autres par conséquent. Finalement, je quittai mon doux cocon pour me diriger vers la salle de bain où je pris une longue douche bien chaude pour essayer de rester au maximum dans cet état de bien-être que je ressentais en ce moment. J'en sortis à regret et passai un jeans et un de mes vieux sweats qu'Alice désapprouverait certainement.

Le rez de chaussée et le jardin grouillaient de vampires et de loups, c'était vraiment bizarre pour moi qui n'ai pas l'habitude de côtoyer d'autres vampires à part ma famille. Je remarquai bien que certains se retournaient sur mon passage et je remerciai intérieurement celui qui avait envoyé Edward et Emmett faire une petite réserve de nourriture spéciale vampire.

Jake m'aborda dès que je mis en pied en dehors de la maison.

-Eh, Bells! Et si on se change ait les idées en allant faire un tour?

-Hum... je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie qu'on nous voie ensemble, répondis-je, taquine.

-Ah bon? Et pourquoi ça?

-J'ai pas très envie que tu me fasses honte, si jamais on rencontrait quelqu'un que je connais

-Non mais écoutez-moi ça! T'es pas gênée mademoiselle-je-trébuche-toute-seule-sur-une-route-parfaitement-plate.

Vexée, je m'étais approchée de lui pour lui donner une bonne leçon. Comme il me tournait le dos, je sautais pour m'accrocher à son cou et essayer de le faire tomber. Mais ma technique ne servit pas à grand chose, étant beaucoup plus grand que moi, une fois accrochée au cou de Jacob, je n'avais aucune prise avec mes pieds qui ballotaient péniblement dans le vide. J'essayai de lui faire perdre l'équilibre mais sans succès. D'un coup, il me prit un bras et me fit passer par dessus sa tête. Finalement, je me retrouvai allongée, face contre terre avec Jacob assis sur moi qui me tenait les deux bras de telle sorte que je me retrouvai complètement coincée.

-Excuse-toi!

-Jamais!

-Allez, Bells! T'es coincée, là.

-Non!

-Excuse-toi ou je t'assure qu'on va passer la nuit ici.

Au bout d'une minute ou deux, je me tordis le cou pour lui faire face et qu'il puisse bien voir le regard mauvais que je lui lançais et fini par grommeler les excuses qu'il attendait.

-Comment? Je n'ai pas bien entendu. Tu peux répéter plus fort ?

-Je suis désolée, répétai-je plus fort et distinctement cette fois. T'es content?

-Et bien, si ça venait du cœur ça serait mieux mais je suppose qu'on ne peut pas tout avoir.

Enfin, il se remit sur ses pieds et me libéra de son emprise.

-Puisque c'est réglé, continua-t-il, c'est moi qui conduis.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport, répliquai-je, encore vexée.

-Et ben, puisque tu as ENCORE été désagréable, tu vas me laisser ce petit plaisir.

J'allais de nouveau protester mais quand je me retournai vers lui, il me regardait avec un petit sourire sur le visage et des yeux suppliants. Je connaissais ça, j'y avais droit a chaque fois que l'on se disputait pour des broutilles ou des choses plus grave, c'était sa technique pour faire la paix. J'essayai d'y résister mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je craquai et me mit à rire.

-Tiens, lui dis-je en lui lançant les clés.

Il les attrapa au vol et s'installa derrière le volant. Je fermais à peine la portière de mon coté qu'il démarra en trombe, s'engageant sur le chemin qui menait de la ville à la maison des Cullen.

-Dis donc, elle en a sous le capot cette voiture.

-Ouais, Rosalie l'a un peu trafiquée.

-Blondie?

-Blondie? Répétai-je amusée. Elle t'écorcherait vif si elle savait que tu l'appelle comme ça.

-Il suffit qu'une certaine personne n'aille pas lui répéter alors. Bon, où est-ce qu'on va?

-Tourne là. Je t'emmène manger les meilleurs hamburgers de tout Seattle.

-Cool! Je meurs de faim!

-T'as tout le temps faim, me moquai-je.

Nous arrivâmes dans une espèce de petit snack que j'avais découvert peu après mon arrivée à Seattle. Je m'étais justement fait la réflexion, à ce moment-là, que Jake en serait dingue. Nous commandâmes une vingtaine de hamburgers différents, pour pouvoir goûter à toutes les spécialités du snack, ce qui nous valu un regard effaré de la serveuse qui devait sans doute se demander si on se moquait d'elle. Dès qu'elle eu le dos tourné nous éclatâmes de rire et quand elle revint avec notre commande, elle ne put s'empêcher de nous regarder engloutir jusqu'au dernier notre montagne de hamburgers.

Après notre délicieux repas nous décidâmes d'aller faire un tour à la fête foraine. Là-bas, nous fîmes un tour de grande roue, les différents stands de tir où Jake essaya – et je dis bien essayer – de me prouver qu'il était le meilleur mais au lieu de me gagner l'énorme girafe en peluche que je lui avais demandé, il ne me ramena que sa version miniature.

-T'es nul, riais-je. Je voulais la grande moi.

-Oh! Ça va, hein!

Et évidement, on s'arrêta à presque tous les stands de nourriture parce que MONSIEUR avait encore faim. Hot-dog, croustillons, barbe-à-papa, pomme d'amour, tout y passa.

Nous arrivâmes enfin à mon attraction préférée, c'était une sorte de grande pendule de 50 mètres de hauteurs qui balançait les gens assis en cercle à droite et à gauche à des hauteurs vertigineuses sans parler du fait que le cercle formé par les sièges tournait sur lui-même.

-Viens Jake! On va faire cette attraction.

-Quoi celle-là? Dit-il en la pointant du doigt.

-Oui celle-là.

-Je ne sais pas Bells, je me sens un peu ballonné.

-Oh allez Jake! Ne fais pas ta fillette.

-…

-S'il te plaît? Lui dis-je avec un regard à la Alice.

-OK si ça te fait plaisir.

-Merci!

Je nous payai l'entrée et après une longue file d'attente nous pûmes enfin nous asseoir dans l'attraction. Quand nous fûmes tous installés, le sol sous nos pieds descendit et l'attraction commença à bouger. D'abord, elle se balança doucement à droite et à gauche puis elle monta de plus en plus haut jusqu'à ce que le cercle soit parfaitement perpendiculaire avec le sol. Je sentais le vent s'engouffrer dans mes cheveux chaque fois que nous retombions vers le sol. Au bout d'un moment, je regardai Jake qui avait l'air malade et j'ai prié pour qu'il tienne bon jusqu'à la fin de l'attraction. L'attraction dura 10 min et quand nous nous immobilisâmes enfin j'aidai Jake à tenir sur ses jambes et le conduisis jusqu'aux buissons les plus proches où il rendit tout ce que son estomac contenait.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas autant manger! Le réprimandais-je.

-Je… t'avais dit… que je me sentais… ballonné.

-Bon ok. Il se fait tard on devrait rentrer et puis de toute manière je crois qu'un peu de repos te ferait du bien.

-Ouais! Marmonna-t-il.

-Oh allez boule de poils ne fait pas cette tête-là! Ça restera entre nous, promis!

-Y'a intérêt crevette! Si tu le dit à quiconque je m'occupe de ton cas.

-Ah, vraiment? Dans ce cas je te battrais sans problème vu ton état!

-Attend un peu quelques minutes et je serais en pleine forme!

-Ouais c'est ça. Allez viens rentrons!

Et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture. Cette fois c'est moi qui conduisis jusqu'à la villa. J'essayais de ne pas rouler trop vite, ayant peur que Jake, ou plutôt son estomac ne le supporte pas. À cette vitesse d'escargot, le trajet me semblait interminable. Au bout de quelques minutes, Jake me sortit de mes pensées.

-Alors? Commença-t-il. Tu m'expliques enfin pourquoi on va avoir le plaisir de mettre une raclée à cette bande de vampires royaux.

-Pff, c'est une longue histoire. En gros, Aro qui est un collectionneur me voulait, en tant que demi-vampire, mais j'ai toujours refusé de partir chez eux. Un jour, ils ont rencontré un vampire capable de créer des liens entre deux ou plusieurs personne, ils l'ont fait entrer dans leur garde et en ont profité pour créer un pacte entre nous. Quand j'ai révélé mon secret aux Cullen, j'ai en quelque sorte rompu les termes du contrat. Et maintenant ils s'en servent pour que je les rejoigne.

-Mais tu nous l'a dis à nous.

-Le vampire, William, n'avait pas encore rejoint les Volturi à ce moment-là.

-Et qu'est-ce qui se passera quand on les aura tué?

-D'autres prendront leur place bien sûr, personnellement, je pencherais plutôt pour les roumains, Stefan et Vladimir

-Pourquoi vous ne restez pas sans rois?

-Les Volturi ont raison d'imposer des règles même si au niveau de la forme, ce n'est vraiment pas la meilleure manière de faire. Tu imagines, si tous les vampires du monde faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient, se montraient en plein jours,… La population mondiale diminuerait fortement, crois-moi.

-Ils n'ont pas l'air fort aimés ceux-là, les Volturi.

-Non, en effet.

-Alors pourquoi il n'y a pas plus de vampires que ça ici?

Nous venions d'arriver à la villa. J'essayais de me trouver une petite place pour me garer. Je sortis de la voiture avant de lui répondre.

-Parce que c'est une mission suicide. Voilà pourquoi.

Je le laissai méditer et rentrer dans la villa. A peine ai-je posé un pied dans celle-ci que mon père est devant moi et me lance un regard plein de reproche.

-Où étais-tu?

-Je suis allé manger avec Jake et ensuite on est allé à la fête foraine.

-Vous n'avez pas pensé que vous aviez autre chose à faire que vous amusez.

Je voyais bien qu'il fallait mieux faire profile bas. Je baissai donc les yeux dans le but d'avoir l'air de me repentir.

-Va dehors, tu vas t'entrainer avec Jasper et pas de pouvoir, que du combat au corps à corps.

Celui-ci qui n'était pas loin et qui avait tout entendu apparu dans le hall au même moment où Jake rentrait en gloussant. Lui aussi devait avoir entendu, je le soupçonnai même d'avoir attendu que Soren ait fini avant de se risquer à entrer.

-Allons-y Bella. Me dit Jasper tout en partant vers le jardin.

Je le suivis docilement. Nous nous installâmes dans un coin du jardin près du ruisseau. Jasper me sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Prête?

-Prête.

Jasper était plus rapide que moi et plus fort mais j'avais plus d'expérience que lui alors lorsqu'il s'élança je pus deviner qu'il allait feinter et essayer de m'attaquer par un autre côté que celui auquel on s'attendait. C'est précisément ce qui se passa cependant après deux minutes à esquiver, il réussit à me décocher un direct à l'épaule qui m'envoya au sol. Lorsqu'il s'approcha de moi je glissai entre ses jambes et lui donnai un coup de coude dans les reins en me relevant. Un autre coup à l'arrière du genou faillit le faire perdre l'équilibre, mais il parvint à rester debout. Il pivota sur lui-même à vitesse surhumaine et m'assena le côté de son pied sur la cuisse et je me retrouvai une fois de plus à terre. Ma jambe était pratiquement paralysée le coup ayant touché le muscle. Je me relevai en évitant de m'appuyer sur cette jambe. A peine étais-je debout que Jasper projeta son poing droit vers mon estomac. Je réussis à l'éviter d'une jolie pirouette qui m'amena dans son dos et en profitai pour lui balançai ma jambe à l'arrière de son crâne. Un magnifique coup direct dans les nerfs. S'il n'avait pas été un vampire, il serait tombé dans les pommes et aurait mis des semaines à sans remettre. Il secoua la tête pour dissiper l'étourdissement. Je voulus profiter de ce moment d'inattention pour lui donner le coup final mais les cabrioles que je venais de faire m'avaient retourné l'estomac et je commençais vraiment à me sentir mal. Tous les hamburgers de ce midi ainsi que les cochonneries que Jake et moi avions mangé cet après midi à la foire commençaient à remonter, j'évitai un dernier coup de Jasper et celui-ci dut remarquer que je n'avais pas l'air bien car il s'arrêta et me demanda comment j'allais. Plaquant ma main contre ma bouche, je du me téléporter dans la salle bain pour atteindre les toilettes juste à temps. Je n'aurais jamais dû manger autant! En moment, je regrettai amèrement d'avoir laissé Jacob m'emmener sur chaque stand et ce je me promis intérieurement de ne plus l'écouter. Après quelques temps à pester, alors que j'étais penchée au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes, j'entendis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir.

-Bella ça va? Demanda une voix dans mon dos.

C'était Edward. Il devait être revenu pendant mon combat avec Jasper. Je sentis une main froide se poser son front pendant que l'autre relevait mes cheveux.

-Ça va, j'ai juste trop mangé. Je crois que bien Jasper à gagner par forfait... Réussi-je tout juste à dire avant que je sente à nouveau tout remonter.

Il attendit que le flot s'arrête et me laissa le temps de reprendre ma respiration avant de me relever.

-Tu m'auras vu sous mon meilleur jour! Dis-je ironiquement.

Je me dirigeai vers les lavabos et ouvrit le robinet pour me rafraîchir le visage et me laver les dents. Lorsque je me retournai Edward était toujours et semblait inquiet.

-Ça va Edward, promis. Je me doute bien que tu n'as pas l'habitude mais les hamburgers plus tous le reste et puis l'attraction et puis toutes ces cabrioles, ça m'a retourné l'estomac.

C'était rien de le dire, rien qu'à y repenser, j'en avais la nausée.

-Tu devrais te reposer un peu.

-Ed…

-S'il-te-plaît. Me coupa-t-il.

Je ne pu lui résister et je me dirigeai vers la chambre. Quand j'entrai dans celle-ci je découvris un Jacob tout sourire qui éclata de rire quand je le vis. Je lui lançai un regard meurtrier le plus noir avant de lui tourner le dos, bras croisé et de bouder.

-Oh allez Crevette ne fais pas cette tête-là! Promis ça restera entre nous. Dit-il hilare.

Cette sale boule de poids osait en plus me piquer mes répliques! Je me retournai et lui balançai un coussin qu'il évita avec aisance. Il me lança un regard suffisant et s'en alla. Je voulu lui courir après mais Edward m'arrêta me ramena contre son torse. Il posa son doigt son menton pour que je le regarde dans les yeux puis il se pencha et m'embrassa. A ce moment j'oubliai tout. Nous dûmes mettre fin à notre baiser à cause de ma pauvre condition (demi-)humaine qui voulait que j'ai besoin d'oxygène.

-Et si tu nous téléportais ailleurs? Dit-il en souriant tendrement. Ça pue le chien par ici.

Je lui rendis son sourire et nous amena dans notre clairière. Ce soir-là fut magique comme à chaque fois. Au lever du jour nous dûmes rentrer, je ne voulais pas encore énerver Soren. Il ne restait plus que quelques jours avant que la grande bataille ait lieu et tout le monde devenait de plus en plus nerveux. Alice et moi venions de finir notre tour d'entrainement et nous étions rentrées tandis que deux autres prenaient notre place. Nous discutions tranquillement quand soudain, Alice se figea signe qu'elle était en train d'avoir une vision. Quand ce fut finit, elle sembla abattue et ne me quitta pas du regard.

-Ça va? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

-Oh! Bella...

-Alice, tu me fais flipper. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Ne fais pas ça, Bella.

-Ne pas faire quoi?

-Je t'ai vu morte...

-Comment?

-Tu vas te faire tuer pendant la bataille.

-S'il te plait, ne le dis à personne. Et n'y pense surtout pas, ajoutai-je bien vite.

-Quoi? Mais enfin Bella. Il faut qu'on prévienne tout le monde.

-Surtout pas, Alice! Ça va aller. Ça ira pour moi. Je veux que tout le monde soit concentrer sur leur combats, pas sur moi. Et grâce à toi, je sais que je dois me montrer plus prudente. Ça va aller. Alors, je t'en prie, garde ça pour toi. S'il te plait, Alice.

Elle ne me quittait toujours pas des yeux. Puis finalement, lentement, elle hocha la tête. Je la pris dans mes bras.

-Merci, Alice.

-Tu es complètement folle.

Je la laissai là et partit me promener en forêt réfléchir au calme. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un soit au courant surtout pas Edward mais je devais bien y réfléchir pour comprendre ce qui allait arriver car je savais qu'Edward allait garder un œil sur moi. C'est sûr. Je retournai tous les évènements qui pourraient se produire comme si c'était une simple partie d'échec. Je dû passer des heures à réfléchir car quand je revins à la villa il faisait noir et la villa était toute illuminée. Je traversai le salon et montai dans ma chambre. Edward était debout face à la baie vitrée, le regard dans le vide. Je m'avançai vers lui et l'enlaçai par derrière. Il entrelaça ses doigts aux miens. Nous restâmes silencieux un moment avant qu'il se décide à parler.

-Alice est bizarre en ce moment. Elle me cache quelque chose.

Je fis tout mon possible pour calmer mon cœur qui sautait dans ma poitrine.

-Elle pense tout le temps à toi, continua-t-il.

Heureusement, Alice qui passait dans le couloir et qui avait tout entendu, rattrapa le coup.

-Ne sois pas parano, Edward! J'ai trouvé un super cadeau pour Bella et je ne veux surtout pas que tu lui dises ce que c'est.

Edward la regarda sceptique. Je décidai d'appuyer la version d'Alice.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Lui demandais-je.

-Aaah, tu aimerais le savoir? Mais je ne te dirais rien, c'est une surprise! Répondit-elle joyeusement avant de s'en allai en sautillant.

Quelle comédienne cette Alice! J'aurais aimé pouvoir avoir l'air aussi naturel qu'elle. Edward me tourna dans ses bras et m'embrassa le bout du nez. Nous ne dîmes rien. Ce n'était pas un silence pesant, la discussion était clause. Je ne savais pas ce que me réservaient les prochains jours et si je serais toujours en vie la semaine prochaine mais je comptais bien me battre pour ne pas perdre ce bonheur et cet homme exceptionnel qui me tenait dans ses bras.


	22. Le combat final

Chapitre 20: Le combat final

Ça y est! Le moment était venu. Les Volturi n'allaient plus tarder à arriver. Nous nous étions rendus dans la clairière pour nous écarter un peu des éventuels promeneurs. Les loups, eux, se trouvaient cachés dans la forêt. Ils seraient notre avantage, notre botte secrète.

Cela faisait déjà deux jours que j'aurais dû me trouver à Volterra et comme nous l'avions prévu, ils venaient me chercher. D'après Alice, toute la garde serait là et les épouses aussi ce qui était assez exceptionnel. Elles ne sortaient que très rarement de Volterra. J'imagine qu'Aro se doutait de quelque chose.

- Ils arrivent. Dit calmement Alice interrompant mes pensées.

Nous nous tournâmes tous dans la direction qu'elle fixait. Je devinai Edward se rapprocher de moi et m'entourer de ses bras par derrière avant de m'embrasser dans le cou. Je le sentis se raidir et je reportai mon attention sur la lisière de la forêt. Aro, Caius et Marcus en première ligne suivit de très – très – près de leurs gardes, ensuite venait le reste du clan Volturi. J'aperçus les épouses en retrait.

Aro avança accompagné de Renata, son bouclier, toujours collée à lui.

- Et bien, Isabella, nous t'attendions il y a quelques jours déjà. Mais je vois que tu as réunis quelques amis.

Soren s'avança à son tour.

- Après mûre réflexion, nous avons décidés qu'il était hors de question que Bella parte avec vous.

- Je ne crois pas avoir sollicité votre avis pour ça. Rétorqua Aro en haussant un sourcil.

Je voyais déjà la situation se dégrader. Tout le monde était sur le qui-vive et les Volturi n'attendaient qu'un mot pour passer à l'action. Je tentai de gagner du temps.

- Tu as essayé de nous tuer.

Aro reporta son regard sur moi et me fixa intensément.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Isabella. Finit-il par répondre.

- Nuremberg.

- Je vous ai envoyé là-bas pour que vous récupériez des informations sur d'autres vampires. Il n'y a là rien qui puisse vous faire croire que j'ai tenté de vous assassiner.

- Tu nous as demandé d'attendre trois jours avant de passer à l'action et comme par hasard le jour où nous devions agir, c'était la pleine lune et il y avait un loup-garou.

- Un malheureux hasard, je te l'accorde mais tu ne peux m'en rendre responsable avec de simples insinuations.

- Je ne crois pas au hasard Aro, surtout lorsque cela concerne les Volturi. De plus, ce loup s'en est pris directement à moi. J'étais sa cible, autrement il s'en serait pris à Liam ou Nate qui étaient juste à coté de moi et qui sont plus dangereux.

- …

- Au fait, plus la peine non plus d'attendre que Caleb revienne dans tes rangs.

- Ainsi, tu l'as finalement retrouvé.

- Là aussi, tu comptais sur lui pour te débarrasser de nous et puis finalement, j'ai rompu le pacte et tu as vu l'occasion parfaite. Si je vous rejoignais, tu n'avais plus rien à craindre et mieux encore, tu pouvais profiter de mes pouvoirs.

- Allons, allons Isabella. Tout ceci est …

Il ne finit pas sa phrase que déjà Félix et Démétri, obéissant à un ordre silencieux d'un des deux autres rois, se jetaient sur nous, plus précisément sur Emmett et Liam.

Le signal était lancé, le combat pouvait commencer. D'un seul coup tous les vampires s'élancèrent à travers la clairière pour se lancer dans un corps à corps. Aro recula, alla se placer auprès de ses frères et de leurs épouses. Edward et moi nous séparâmes à regret, avant de nous élancer à notre tour. D'après Alice, c'était peut-être la dernière fois que nous nous voyions. Celle-ci me lança un regard suppliant mais je ne m'attardai pas dessus, je devais me concentrer sur le combat. Les loups sortirent de leur cachette à ce moment prenant les vampires ennemis au dépourvu, je vis les trois rois se regarder, abasourdis et fus ravie de l'effet obtenu.

Certains d'entre nous avions des cibles bien précise, ainsi, je me téléportais juste devant Jane pour lui asséner un coup de poing qui l'envoya valser quelques mètre plus loin, depuis le temps que j'en rêvais ...

J'avais décidé de m'occuper de Jane en espérant qu'étant trop occupée avec moi, elle ne pourrait utiliser son pouvoir sur mes compagnons. Elle se releva rapidement et me jeta un regard méprisant.

- Tu veux te battre avec moi, Isabella? Je n'ai jamais compris ce que tu avais de si extraordinaire pour qu'Aro tienne tellement à t'avoir avec nous. Tu es si insignifiante. Tu n'es pas humaine et pourtant tu n'es même pas vampire ...

J'étais de nouveau devant elle avant qu'elle puisse ajouter quoique ce soit. Je lui donnai un autre coup de poing mais cette fois-ci, elle réussit à m'attraper par le bras et me retourna pour me plaquer à terre. Je la repoussai directement. Ne pouvant éviter la chute, je roulai sur le côté enfin d'être hors de sa portée et me relevai dans un même mouvement.

Autour de moi, je voyais tous les autres absorbé dans leur propre combat. Emmett s'occupait de Félix, leur duel était des plus violents. Une détonation puissante se faisait entendre à chaque fois que leurs corps se rencontraient. Pour l'instant on ne pouvait pas encore dire que l'un des deux avait le dessus sur l'autre mais je ne m'inquiétais pas pour Emmett. Il était le plus fort d'entre nous et bien capable de gérer Félix.

Esmé et Carmen travaillaient ensemble. Les deux femmes étaient impressionnantes d'efficacité. Chacun des vampires qui passaient entre leurs mains ne demeuraient pas longtemps vivants.

Kate voyageait à travers la clairière électrisant au passage tous les ennemis qu'elle rencontrait. Elle n'avait pas de cible précise, elle devait juste mettre KO, pour de bon ou pas, un maximum d'ennemi.

Ses deux sœurs étaient chacune aux prises avec un vampire. Tanya virevoltait autour de son adversaire et lui arrachait au passage des morceaux de son corps en fonction d'où elle arrivait à l'atteindre ainsi il perdit une bonne partie de sa cuisse droite, de abdomen droit, le bras gauche et le coté gauche de son visage où on pouvait voir les os a nu. Malgré l'épouvante du spectacle, Tanya ressemblait à une danseuse étoile donnant une représentation. Ne craignant pas pour elle, je tournai mon regard vers sa sœur Irina. Elle faisait moins en finesse que Tanya mais elle était tout aussi efficace. Elle sautait sur le dos de son adversaire et le mordait dans le cou et lui arrachant celui-ci. La tête ne tenait plus qu'à un fil mais il continuait à se battre. Je vis Irina effectuer une ou deux pirouettes pour finalement lui arracher sa tête au vol avant même qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Les roumains se tenaient à l'écart observant plus que combattant. Néanmoins, à chaque fois qu'un ennemi se présentait à eux ils le réduisaient en miette en un tour de main. Il me semblait qu'ils attendaient une ouverture pour s'en prendre aux chefs des Volturi eux-mêmes.

Jasper et ses deux amis combattaient ensemble. En les voyants, on ne pouvait pas douter qu'ils en avaient eu l'habitude. Chacun de leurs gestes étaient coordonnés avec ceux des deux autres. Ça ressemblait à une chorégraphie répétée et répétée. Aucun de leurs ennemis ne faisait long feu.

Liam enflammait tout ce qui était à sa portée. Bon nombre de ses adversaires ne parvenait pas à le touché avant d'être transformé en cendre. Il se déplaçait d'un bout à l'autre de la clairière et je le voyais suivre Kate pour achever les adversaires qu'elle avait mis KO.

Mon père et mon grand frère travaillaient en équipe. Pendant que mon père prenait le contrôle de leurs adversaires, les immobilisant, Nate les décapitait. Leur duo était bien rôdé. Quand Soren n'arrivait pas a capté leur regard, Nathaniel jouait avec les odeurs pour complètement les déstabiliser allant jusqu'à donner à Soren l'odeur du sang pour qu'ainsi il puisse en prendre le contrôle. Autant dire que de l'autre côté tout roulait comme sur des roulettes.

Edward et Alice aussi étaient en équipe. À eux deux, et grâce à leur pouvoir, ils s'occupaient d'Alec, le frère Jane, qui était capable de bloquer les sens. Leurs gestes semblaient moins sûrs que d'ordinaire mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Très vite ils adaptèrent leur façon de combattre à leur cécité sensorielle. J'imaginais qu'Edward voyait ses gestes à travers les pensées d'Alec et Alice devait voir sa position et celle d'Edward par rapport à leur adversaire grâce à son don. Je vis Edward distraire Alec pendant qu'Alice se jetait sur son dos et lui arracha la tête par surprise.

Les loups, de leur côté, ne faisaient aucune pitié, des morceaux de vampires volaient sur leur passage, un vrai carnage. Les plus censés tentaient de les éviter comprenant qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de survivre à leurs puissantes mâchoires. Cependant les plus jeunes – et aussi les plus téméraires – se jetèrent sur les loups qui par une tactique d'équipe soudée vinrent à bout de leurs ennemis sans difficultés.

Les trois rois, les épouses et leur garde rapprochée restaient pour l'instant en retrait. Ils avaient envoyés les vampires les plus faibles en premier, mis à part Jane, Alec, Félix et Démétri mais ceux-ci étaient bien occupés. La première vague de vampires ne posaient pas vraiment de problèmes pour personne. Aucune perte n'était à déplorer de notre côté. Pour l'instant ...

Mon observation ne dura pas plus de quelque secondes, le temps pour Jane de se préparer à sa nouvelle attaque. Je me décalai tout de suite mais elle réussit quand même à m'atteindre au visage. Je senti un mince filet de sang couler le long de ma joue. Heureusement, Nate s'occupait de camoufler mon odeur pour ne pas gêner les autres. J'essuyai le sang grâce à ma manche tandis que Jane ricanait.

- Tu es fragile, Isabella. Beaucoup trop fragile.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, rétorquai-je. Ça ne m'empêchera pas de te régler ton compte une fois pour toute.

Aussitôt dis, je me ramenai à son niveau et lui flanquai un coup de poing dans les côtes avant de me déplacer derrière elle et de lui donner un coup dans le dos qui la fit s'écrouler. Je me reculai pendant qu'elle se relevait déjà. Elle ne riait plus du tout à présent. Ses yeux, rouges presque noirs, exprimaient toute sa haine.

- Où est passé ton joli sourire, Jane?

Elle fonça sur moi sans répondre à ma provocation. Nous nous tournâmes autour, distribuant coup de poings et de pieds, pendant quelques minutes. Plusieurs fois, elle me porta des coups qui me firent saigner et quelques vampires du clan Volturi qui combattaient près de nous s'interposaient dans notre lutte, attirés par la vue du sang. Même s'ils n'étaient pas les plus forts du groupe, j'avais du mal à tous les gérer en même temps, surtout quand Jane en profitait pour me cogner dessus.

L'un deux m'attrapa par derrière et plongea sur mon cou pour me mordre. Ses dents me frôlèrent à peine quand il fut envoyé en arrière. Je me retournai pour voir Edward juste à côté de moi, il me débarrassa d'un deuxième vampire avant de tomber à genoux, frappé par la douleur. J'eus quelques secondes de blanc avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et de m'en prendre à Jane. Je ne lui fis plus de cadeau, s'en prendre à Edward était vraiment la pire chose qu'elle puisse faire. Elle cessa son don après ma première attaque. J'allais grimper sur son dos pour lui porter le coup fatal quand un Volturi m'attrapa par l'épaule et m'attira vers lui pour gouter au sang qui coulait toujours sur ma joue. Mon amoureux, qui s'était reprit, s'occupa de lui aussitôt et je pus retourner à mon adversaire principale. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, je lui attrapai le bras et le lui arrachai. Elle poussa un hurlement. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de réagir et lui fit un croche pieds. J'appuyai mon genou dans le creux de ses reins et entourai son cou de mes mains. Elle essaya de m'atteindre avec son bras valide. Elle parvint à me griffer l'avant-bras droit mais l'adrénaline qui circulait dans mes veines me privait de toute sensation de douleur. Je n'attendis pas qu'elle arrive à se dégager et je lui arrachai la tête.

Je balançai celle-ci à travers le champ de bataille. Elle atterrit au pied de Caïus. Celui-ci baissa les yeux pour voir ce qui venait de rouler à ses pieds, puis il releva son regard et chercha qui venait de le priver d'un de ses plus précieux éléments. Quand il posa ses yeux sur moi je vis son visage se changeai en une grimace exprimant tout la mépris et la haine que je lui inspirais.

Il ne restait plus tellement de vampire à présent et je remarquai qu'il y avait moins de mouvement sur ma droite. Quand je me retournai, je vis Carmen, Esmé et Tanya accroupies près du corps inerte d'Irina. Elle avait été jetée dans les flammes, je vis aux mains brulées de Carmen que celle-ci l'en avait sortit mais Irina était déjà morte. Son corps à moitié disloqué et brûlé était tout ce qui restait d'elle.

Folle de rage, Tanya se jeta sur le responsable.

-Tanya, non!

Trop tard. Elle n'avait eu le temps de rien faire que son adversaire lui arracha la tête d'un coup comme si il n'y avait rien de plus facile au monde.

J'entendis un rire fusé derrière moi. Je me retournai pour voir qui cela pouvait bien amuser et vis les rois, un sourire aux lèvres. Comment pouvait-on avoir si peu de respect envers la vie? Non seulement, les morts dans notre camp les faisaient rire mais en plus ils se fichaient complètement de leurs pertes à eux.

Je respirai lentement afin de me calmer. Il n'était pas question de commettre la même erreur que Tanya. Un cri attira mon attention derrière moi, Edward, sa mère et Carmen s'occupaient tous les trois du dangereux vampire. Voyant qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de moi, je me reconcentrai sur les rois. Tous trois me regardaient, m'étudiaient pour essayer de comprendre ce que je voulais faire. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi, évaluant les options possibles. Les vampires les plus dangereux du groupe étaient déjà à terre, morts ou sur le point de l'être.

Utilisant mon pouvoir je me retrouvai juste à côtés des Volturi. J'attrapai Chelsea aussi vite que possible et l'emmenai avec moi au milieu d'un groupe de loups. Je l'abandonnai là et reparti à ma place initiale. Ses hurlements ne tardèrent pas à me venir aux oreilles.

À cet instant, ils comprirent qu'ils avaient peut-être parié un peu vite sur leur victoire. Ils avaient compté davantage sur la quantité que sur la qualité et ça ne leur réussissait pas trop.

Je cherchais un moyen de les séparer les uns des autres quand Caius sembla se détacher légèrement du groupe.

-Nous nous battons rarement, Bella, tu le sais. Mais je ne te cache pas mon excitation à l'idée de combattre contre toi.

-Et pourquoi ça?

-Tu nous aurais été utile c'est vrai. Mais tout ce temps ... qu'est-ce que tu as pu être agaçante, toujours à poser des questions, à te prendre pour mieux que ce que tu n'es. Et aujourd'hui, je vais enfin pouvoir te prouver que tu n'es rien.

Il s'éloigna de plus en plus des autres.

-Alors? Peut-être as-tu compris? Tu renonces?

-Dans tes rêves, grinçai-je.

En effet, je ne renonçai pas à me battre contre lui. Sauf que je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il était capable et j'hésitai quant à la tactique à adopter.

Je me décidai finalement et fonçai sur lui avant de feinter sur la gauche pour lui envoyer un coup de poing. Comme s'il avait prédit mon attaque, il me bloqua la main et me repoussa trois mètres plus loin. Il para un deuxième assaut sans plus de difficulté. Je compris alors que ce n'était pas mes attaques qu'il connaissait, mais toute ma technique entière. Depuis le nombre d'années que nous leur rendions service, ils avaient bien eu le temps d'étudier nos habitudes de combats. J'allais devoir la jouer autrement. De nouveau, je me ruai sur lui mais cette fois-ci, au lieu de disparaître pour feinter, je continuai ma course jusqu'au bout et réussi à l'atteindre. J'essayai de lui arrachai la tête mais il se déplaça si vite sur sa droite que je ne réussis qu'a lui arrachai une partie de son épaule gauche. Même si je n'avais pas atteint mon but premier la blessure que je lui avait infligée le ralentirai tout de même.

- Ça, tu vas me payer, Isabella. Tu vas le payer de ta vie!

Et sur ce, il se jeta à nouveau sur moi. Ces mouvements étaient moins précis étant donné sa blessure mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de m'atteindre à plusieurs reprises faisant couler mon sang. Un crochet du gauche m'envoya voltigeai à cinq mètres de là. Je me relevai péniblement quand un bras me transperça le thorax. Je parvins tout juste à me téléporter avant qu'il n'arrive à atteindre mon cœur. Je me retournai pour voir qui m'avait eue. Aro, évidement. Il avait attendu le bon moment et en avait profiter pour m'attaquer par derrière. Il semblait à la fois frustré – de ne pas avoir réussit à me tuer – et euphorique. Il essuya sa main ensanglantée sur son manteau.

Ma blessure me faisait atrocement souffrir mais j'essayai de l'ignorer. Je ne pouvais pas abandonner maintenant. Je me remis difficilement sur mes pieds et me jetai à nouveau dans la bataille. Je visai Aro mais Caius s'interposa entre nous. Apparemment, il ne pouvait accepter une défaite contre moi. Je vis son bras arriver sur moi à toute allure et je réussis à l'éviter in extremis. Je me projetai sur le côté et lui envoyai un coup de pieds retourné en pleine tête. Mon coup fut si violent que je réussis à faire faire à sa tête une rotation de cent quatre-vingts degrés.

Pendant un instant le monde autour de moi sembla s'arrêter. Lentement, presque au ralenti, je vis Caius chuter et s'affaler sur la terre battue. Je retins ma respiration. Aro s'approcha de son frère et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il le toucha et n'obtint aucune réaction. Il porta alors ses mains à la nuque brisée de Caius et lui arracha la tête d'un coup sec. Je fus surprise par son geste et il du le lire dans mon regard car il s'expliqua.

- Les faibles n'ont pas leur place au sein du clan des Volturi.

- Mais … c'était ton frère.

- C'est exact mais cette règle s'applique à chacun d'entre nous.

Il se releva et s'avança calmement vers moi. J'étais incapable de bouger trop abasourdie par ce que je venais de voir. Au moment où je voyais le coup fatal arrivai une tornade brune se jeta sur Aro. Un combat entre ces deux combattants faisaient rage et il me fallu plusieurs minute avant de réaliser que la femme brune était l'une des épouse. La femme de Caius … Aro réussit à l'attraper par les cheveux et tira sur ceux-ci vers l'arrière pour exposer son cou. Cependant Athénodora parvint à dégager ses mains et les enroula autours du cou d'Aro. Au moment où celui-ci commençait à tordre le cou de la jeune femme celle-ci en fit de même et ils finirent par s'entre tuer. Lorsque je vis leurs corps s'écrouler dans l'herbe de la clairière, je me relevai et tournai sur moi-même pour prendre connaissance de l'état des combats.

Marcus brûlait dans un bûché non loin de là et je vis un peu plus sur la gauche des membres de Sulpicia. Les combats semblaient fini seul quelque uns étaient toujours entier mais à genoux demandant grâce. Carlisle et Garrett les surveillaient.

Tout à coup, je me sentis très faible et le monde autour de moi se mis à tourner. Je ne compris que je chutai que quand mon corps rencontra le sol froid de la clairière.

Finalement la vision d'Alice était en train de se réaliser. Ma vision se brouillait et mes autres sens diminuaient lentement mais sûrement. J'allais mourir pourtant je ne regrettais pas mes choix. Ma famille allait vivre, les Cullen étaient sain et saufs. Edward était sain et sauf …

- Bella!

Cette voix me sembla si lointaine et je ne parvins pas à l'identifier.

-Bella! Ouvre les yeux, parle nous mon Amour.

C'était Edward, il semblait si désespéré. Pourquoi?

-Ne meurs pas je t'en supplie! J'ai besoin de toi!

Ah Oui! J'allais mourir. Je détestais de le faire souffrir mais je ne pouvais rien faire contre cette blessure qui immanquablement me tuait en ce moment même. J'essayai de parler mais aucun son ne sorti de ma bouche.

-Bella!

Cette fois la voix me sembla n'être qu'un murmure si bas que je cru l'avoir rêvé. Inévitablement, l'obscurité m'engloutit et je me laissai dérivé dans le néant.


	23. Retrouvaille partie 1

Hello tout le monde =)

Tout d'abord un grand merci à toutes celles qui laissent des reviews (et aux autres aussi), ça nous motive vraiment et c'est pas plus mal :)

Voici le nouveau chapitre tant attendu. Vous avez été nombreuses à vous demander quel sort nous avions réserver à Bella, la réponse dans ce chapitre ;)

Normalement, encore un chapitre (qui est la suite direct de celui-ci, nous l'avons coupé car il commençait à devenir fort long et nous ne voulions pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps) et l'épilogue.

La fin est proche :p

Bref, bonne lecture et reviewez ;) !

Bisouuus.

Emy.

Chapitre 21: Retrouvailles (partie 1)

**POV Edward**

Depuis plus de quatre ans, je la cherchais. Personne n'y croyait, ils me disaient tous d'arrêter, de rentrer mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle était vraiment morte, que plus jamais je ne la verrai. C'était impossible. Je me souvenais encore de cette journée comme si ça s'était passé hier...

**/ Flashback /**

Le combat était terminé et nous avions gagné. Les trois rois étaient morts, leurs femmes et la garde aussi. Il ne restait qu'une poignée de jeunes vampires demandant grâce. J'allais partager la joie de mes compagnons quand je vis Alice et à travers elle, à travers ses pensées, je vis Bella, ma Bella. Mon sourire s'effaça en quelques millisecondes. Elle tomba à terre au moment même où je tournai la tête vers elle. Sans plus me préoccuper des derniers vampires encore vivants dans la clairière, je me précipitai à ses côtés.

-Bella!

Elle était si pâle, bien plus que d'habitude, plus que nous encore. Je pressai mes mains sur sa plaie, espérant empêcher son sang de couler. Je l'appelai mais elle ne semblait pas m'entendre.

-Bella! Ouvre les yeux, parle nous mon Amour.

Ses paupières papillonnèrent mais restèrent closes. Je sentais sous mes doigts son sang qui coulait à flots. De mon autre main, je lui caressais les cheveux comme j'en avais l'habitude.

-Ne meurs pas je t'en supplie! J'ai besoin de toi!

Sa respiration était de plus en plus faible. J'entendais derrière moi les sanglots et les plaintes étouffées de plusieurs personnes mais je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard de mon amour.

-Bella! Ma voix était brisée.

Et soudain, plus rien. Bella n'étais plus là. Mes mains qui la serraient encore il y avait quelques secondes étaient maintenant vides. Seule une flaque de sang, dans laquelle je baignais, prouvait qu'elle s'était trouvée à cet endroit.

-Qu'est-ce que... je ne pouvais même pas finir ma phrase.

Je regardai autours de moi, essayant de comprendre parmi la cacophonie des pensées ce qui a bien pu se passer mais tout le monde avait l'air aussi perdu que moi. Je me tournai vers ma sœur.

-Alice, Qu'est-ce que tu vois? Où est-elle?

Elle ne me répondit pas tout de suite, fixant la mare de sang à mes pieds.

-Alice! Criai-je.

-Je ne la vois pas, Edward. Sa voix était brisée de sanglots muets. Je cherche, mais je ne la trouve pas.

- Edward ... Bella est …

Je lus dans ses pensées avant qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase.

-Tais-toi! Ce n'est pas possible. Elle est quelque part, forcément!

D'un bond, je me remis sur mes pieds.

-Elle est forcément là, répétai-je en me dirigeant vers la forêt.

Je fouillai pendant des heures la forêt. Les autres m'avaient rejoint. Nous nous étions repartis le terrain mais nous fîmes tous chou blanc. Malgré tout je continuai jusqu'à ce que Carlisle viennent à ma rencontre.

- Fils. Viens rentrons.

- Non, elle est forcément là!

- Edward …

- Non!

Je lisais parfaitement ses pensées. Il était persuadé qu'elle n'était plus.

- Elle est en vie. Dis-je plus me convaincre moi-même que lui.

- Fils, si c'est le cas alors ce n'est pas en cherchant à l'aveuglette que nous la trouverons.

Ben que ne pensant pas que nous la retrouverons, son argument était très juste. Cela faisait des heures que je la cherchais à l'aveuglette, comme il disait, et ça n'avait rien donné. Il était temps de changer de méthode.

- D'accord. Rentrons.

Je courus sur tout le chemin nous ramenant à la villa. Lorsque nous y fûmes tout le monde était dans le salon. Leurs pensées étaient toutes horriblement tristes. Kate pleurait la mort de ses sœurs dans les bras de Garrett, qui tentait de la consoler tant bien que mal.

Soren était assis dans un fauteuil ses coudes appuyer sur ses cuisses, sa tête dans ses mains. Ses pensées ne laissaient transparaître que son désespoir d'avoir perdu sa famille, de ne pas avoir été capable de la protéger et de ne pas pouvoir la retrouver.

- On va la retrouver … lui dis-je dans un murmure en allant m'asseoir à ses côtés.

Esmé vient me rejoindre et passa son bras autour de mes épaules pour me réconforter.

- Si elle était toujours en vie nous l'aurions déjà retrouvée. Dit-il dans un souffle à peine audible.

- Elle a disparut comme quand elle se téléporte peut être que …

- Elle aurait atterris dans un endroit qu'elle connaît près d'un endroit où elle serait en sécurité et où elle pourrait être soignée.

Nate avait parlé avec calme et froideur tout le contraire de ses pensées qui criait sa colère, son inquiétude et l'injustice de la situation.

- Peut être est-elle chez vous en Suède? Tentais-je.

- Non. Nous avons déjà appelez la résidence et demandé s'ils avaient vus Bella mais ils ne l'ont pas vues. En ce moment ils sont entrain de ratissé la propriété. Nous avons également contacté nos autres demeures et aussi nos amis chez qui elle aurait pu se téléporter. Mais rien …

C'était Liam qui avait pris à son tour la parole sentant que les autres n'arriveraient pas à parler.

- Alors, nous devons attendre leurs appels pour savoir si …

Il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase sa tristesse bloquant sa parole.

Esmé resserra son étreindre et je me laissai aller dans ses bras. Je sanglotai contre elle réalisant qu'il n'y avait que peut de chance que nous la retrouvions.

Je ne parvenais pas à bloquer toutes les pensées qui m'envahissaient. C'est ainsi que je découvris cette horrible trahison.

"_Bella s'écroulait à terre. Une flaque de sang se formait autour d'elle. Moi pleurant en la serrant dans mes bras._"

-Alice! Comment as-tu pu me cacher ça!

- Edward …

- Non! Tais-toi! Tu m'as trahi, tu nous as trahis. Tu l'as laissé mourir!

- Non! Elle savait! Je lui ai dit mais … mais elle ne voulait pas que je le dise … elle … elle …

Alice s'effondra au sol et pleura. Jasper vint la prendre dans ses bras et la berça.

J'étais tellement en colère même si Bella lui avait demandé de ne rien dire, il y a certains secrets qui ne sont pas bon de taire. Trop écœuré par cette découverte, je montai dans ma chambre et m'y enfermai.

Nous attendîmes des heures et des jours pour recevoir les appels des différentes demeures mais personne ne la trouva. Mon désespoir ne fit que s'intensifier tout comme celui des autres. Je ne reparlais toujours pas à Alice malgré ses excuses aussi bien verbale que mentale. Je ne pouvais pas. Ma colère et mon amertume étaient encore trop forte pour lui pardonné. Elle continua à chercher Bella dans ses visions espérant ainsi que notre bonheur revienne et aussi que je lui pardonne. Mais elle ne trouva rien.

Peu à peu chacun rentra chez soi en promettant de chercher Bella et de se renseigner si un hôpital n'avait pas accueillit une inconnue récemment. Au final, il ne resta plus que nous et les Swan. La maison était aussi silencieuse qu'un tombeau, personne ne parlait sauf quand nous avions une idée pour la trouver.

Au bout de deux mois, Les Swan décidèrent de rentrer en Suède et de fouillai eux-mêmes le pays. Leurs idées me plu et je partis moi aussi fouillai le pays.

**/ Fin flashback /**

En quatre ans, j'avais voyagé plus que durant toute ma vie. Je ne me posais jamais, j'arrivais dans un endroit et je la cherchai dans les moindres recoins après m'être bien assurée qu'elle n'y était pas, je repartais pour une nouvelle destination. J'avais déjà parcouru tous les États-Unis, ce qui m'avait pris pas mal de temps, le Canada, la Suède, son pays natale même si Soren m'avait assuré avoir pratiqué des recherches là-bas, la Norvège, la Finlande. La plupart du temps, je devais me contenter de chercher pendant la nuit pour éviter de me faire remarquer.

C'est ainsi que j'arrivais en Angleterre. À Londres, plus exactement. J'étais là depuis une semaine. Les nuages qui restaient continuellement au dessus de la ville me permettaient de faire mes recherches de jours. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et le soleil commençait tout doucement à remonter dans le ciel, il ne devait pas être loin de 4 heures du matin. J'étais à pied, comme d'habitude. Moins rapide que la voiture, certes mais plus pratique pour être sûr de ne louper aucune ruelle. J'arrivais au coin de Coventry Street quand une jeune fille brune me rentra dedans. Un épouvantable mélange d'odeur d'alcool et de cigarette émanait d'elle. Elle s'accrocha à moi pour s'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds puis leva la tête vers moi.

-Désolée mon beau, s'excusa-t-elle en me lançant un regard qui se voulait aguicheur. Si tu veux, je t'invite chez moi pour me faire pardonner comme il se doit...

-Non, merci, répondis-je, indifférent.

Je détachai ses doigts encore agrippés à ma veste et me retournai pour continuer mon chemin. Elle s'égosillait en injure à mon encontre pour avoir repousser ses avances quand je remarquai le bar dont elle devait surement venir de sortir et tout s'arrêta autour de moi. Je n'entendais plus rien, ne voyais plus rien, ne sentais plus rien. À part elle. Elle qui venait à son tour de sortir du bar. Bella. Ma Bella. Mon amour. Je m'approchai comme hypnotisé jusqu'à me retrouver à quelques pas seulement d'elle. Après tout ce temps, j'étais comme pétrifié, statufié devant elle, je ne parvenais pas à ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose de cohérent. Elle n'avait pas changé du tout, ses long cheveux bruns tombaient dans son dos, elle portait un jeans, des baskets et un sweat-shirt trop grand pour elle. Elle se retourna enfin vers moi. Était-il possible qu'elle ne m'ait pas senti arrivé? Pourtant je la sentais bien moi, comme la première fois. Sa délicieuse odeur qui m'avait tant hanté. Je ne sentais que ça. Sa douce voix me sortit de mes souvenirs.

-Désolée ... commença-t-elle.

Je failli rire. Elle n'avait perdu l'habitude de s'excuser on dirait.

-On vient juste de fermer.

Je la regardais sans comprendre. De quoi me parlait-elle?

-Quoi?

-Le bar. On ferme à 4h00.

Elle me montrait le panneau « close » pour appuyer ses dires. Je ne regardais même pas. Je ne regardais qu'elle, sans rien dire.

-Bon ...

Elle se pinçait les lèvres. La rendais-je nerveuse?

-Au revoir.

Elle tourna les talons et parti comme si de rien n'était. Était-ce une blague? Une cruelle et mauvaise blague? Je la regardais s'éloigner un moment. Non. Elle ne se retournait pas. Elle ne revenait pas vers moi en riant et en disant qu'elle m'avait bien eu.

Enfin, je sortis de ma léthargie et me remis à bouger, je parti dans la même direction que Bella et la rattrapai bien vite. Elle marchait tranquillement, les mains dans les poches de son sweat-shirt. Elle accéléra légèrement sa cadence quand elle me sentit arrivé près d'elle. Quand je fus tout à fait à sa hauteur, elle s'arrêta pour me regarder, méfiante.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

Cette fois, je dus bien me rendre à l'évidence. Elle ne me reconnaissait pas. Elle allait repartir quand je répondis enfin.

-Bella, C'est moi, Edward...

De nouveau, elle s'arrêta.

-Comment connaissez-vous mon nom? C'est au bar qu'on vous l'a dit?

-C'est toi qui me l'a dis.

-C'est ça ...

Exaspérée, elle se remit en marche espérant se débarrasser de moi mais je ne la lâchais pas d'une semelle. Hors de question de la laisser s'éloigner une seconde fois de moi.

-Bella, s'il te plait ...

-Arrêtez de me suivre!

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je ne voulais pas l'effrayer mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser s'en aller. Un vampire pouvait-il vraiment perdre la mémoire? Et d'ailleurs était-elle encore vampire? Oui. En quatre ans elle n'avait pas changé du tout. Elle commença à ralentir tout doucement. Elle devait habiter le quartier mais ne voulait pas me montrer où exactement. C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes bloqués. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle et je ne voulais pas partir.

- Écoutez, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes et ce que vous me voulez mais si vous continué à me suivre j'appelle la police. Me dit-elle en sortant son Gsm.

- Si je te voulais du mal je ne te laisserais pas le temps d'utiliser ceci, répondis-je en pointant le téléphone.

Elle me lança un regard noir et composa, je supposai, le neuf cent onze.

- Allo? Police? Oui, il y a un ho…

Je lui pris son Gsm et coupai la communication.

- Rendez-le-moi!

- Si tu promets de ne pas appelez la police.

- Seulement si vous cessé de me suivre.

Je ne voyais pas comment la convaincre de m'écouter. Je m'y étais mal pris dès le début et maintenant je l'effrayais.

- D'accord. Tiens.

Je lui tendis son portable, la regardai une dernière fois et me détournai. Je ne comptais pas la perdre à nouveau alors je bifurquai dans la première ruelle qui venait et escaladai le mur pour arriver sur le toit. De là, je la suivis jusqu'à son immeuble. Il fallait introduire un code pour pouvoir pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Je le mémorisai lorsqu'elle l'introduit. Ensuite j'attendis cinq minutes avant d'entrer à mon tour dans l'immeuble.

Une fois que je fus dans le hall, je me rendis compte que je ne savais pas dans quel appartement elle se trouvait. Je réfléchis un instant et revins sur mes pas pour lire les noms sur les boîtes aux lettres et ainsi découvrir le numéro de son appartement. Isabella Doe, appartement 5B. Je montai donc les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage de Bella.

- Merde! Qu'est ce que je fais maintenant? Je ne peux quand même pas sonner à sa porte. Elle va appeler les flics directement. Murmurais-je pour moi-même.

Après quelques instants de réflexion je décidai de me cacher dans la cage d'escalier afin que personne ne me remarque. Je concentrai mon ouïe sur son appartement. Au bout de plusieurs heures, je perçus une respiration lente et régulière émané du lieu qui retenait toute mon attention. Lentement je me levai et me dirigeai vers sa porte que j'ouvris – en faisant attention de ne pas détruire sa serrure dans la manœuvre – et pénétrai dans la pièce.

Il n'était pas très grand et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de meuble. En face de moi se trouvait ce que je considérai comme le salon composé d'un divan deux place de seconde main, d'une TV plus que dépassée, à ma droite je vis une kitchenette – vraiment vraiment minuscule – j'entendais le ronronnement de frigo qui semblait être en bout de course. Il n'y avait aucune décoration. Les murs étaient nus d'un blanc délavé. A gauche, il y avait deux portes. J'en déduisis que l'une était la salle de bain et l'autre la chambre de ma belle.

Je m'avançai vers ces deux portes et cherchai d'où venait exactement le bruit de respiration. Celle de droite. J'entrai dans celle-ci et là je vis allongée dans le lit, Bella. Elle semblait si paisible. Cette vision d'elle m'avait tant manqué. Je m'approchai tout doucement d'elle et m'assit contre le mur à coté de la tête du lit. Je l'observai avec émerveillement. Enfin, enfin, je l'avais retrouvée elle est …

- Edward …

Je me figeai. L'avais-je réveillée? Non. Elle dormait toujours. Une chose qui n'a pas changé durant c'est quatre années, elle parle dans son sommeil. Et en plus elle rêvait de moi! J'étais sur un petit nuage.

- Laissez-moi! … Arrêtez de me suivre … dit-elle en se retournant.

La chute fut terrible. Certes, elle rêvait de moi mais pas dans le sens que j'avais espéré. Elle me voyait comme un stalker!

Je passai le reste de mon temps à l'observer et à réfléchir à un moins de l'approcher sans l'effrayer. Ce qui n'était pas gagné. Lorsque j'entendis sa respiration changer et ainsi annoncer son réveille, je m'éclipsai vite fait et repris, à contre-cœur, ma place dans la cage d'escalier. La quitter, même pour un court instant m'étais insupportable.

Je passai toute ma journée là ne bougeant que quand je risquais d'être vu. Vers 18h30, j'entendis sa porte d'ouvrir et je me cachai dans l'ombre des escaliers montant à l'étage. Puis j'attendis de l'entendre descendre les escaliers afin de la suivre. Elle se dirigea vers le bar où elle travaillait. C'était un bâtiment avec une façade de bois rouge recouvrant la partie rez-de-chaussée de celle-ci. Quelque tonneaux peins aux couleurs de l'établissement trônaient devant les vitrines. L'enseigne indiquait "The s_hip & shovell_" en lettre d'or. Je la vis y entrer. Je m'arrêtai brusquement sur le trottoir ne sachant pas quoi faire. Ma nuit n'avait pas vraiment été fructueuse et je n'avais qu'une ébauche de plan qui était plus que bancale, soit dit en passant.

Prenant mon courage a deux mains, je pénétrai à mon tour dans le bar. L'intérieur était très chaleureux et accueillante. Le sol était recouvert d'une moquette rouge, les murs était en bois laqué ouvragés et de ci de là quelques miroirs étaient incorporés à ceux-ci. Le bar s'étendait sur ma droite.

Je cherchai une table où m'assoir. Il y avait beaucoup de monde ce soir et ce n'était encore que le début de soirée. Finalement je trouvé une place au bar. D'ici je pourrais l'observer sans trop de difficulté. Je ne dus pas attendre très longtemps avant de la voir. Elle était au bar et commandait les boissons au barman pour ses clients.

Je ne le lâchai pas des yeux pendant deux bonnes heures jusqu'à ce qu'elle me remarque enfin. D'abords, son visage exprima la surprise puis la colère teintée d'une légère lueur de peur. Elle se dirigea vers moi et je ne vis plus que de la colère dans ses yeux.

- C'est pas vrai? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

- Bonsoir Bella! Moi aussi je contente te voir. Comment vas-tu? Moi, à mervei…

- Je vous ai posai une question!

- Je suis venu te voir.

- Allez-vous-en! Je ne veux plus vous voir.

Mon ventre se tordait de l'entendre dire ça.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas partir.

- Si vous pouvez le faire et c'est d'ailleurs ce que vous allez faire tout de suite!

Elle était rouge de rage et pointait la porte. Je continuais à la regarder comme si de rien n'était.

- Isabella, un problème avec ce client? Demanda le barman qui s'était approché de nous envoyant Bella hausser le ton.

- Oui, il y a un problème! Cet homme m'a suivit hier soir après la fermeture et maintenant je le retrouve ici à m'observer.

Il regarda ma brunette droit dans les yeux et ce qui l'y vit du le convaincre car lorsqu'il s'adressa à moins son ton était glacial.

- Je vous demanderais de partir monsieur et si vous ne le faites pas de votre propre gré je vous y aiderai.

S'il savait! Si je ne voulais pas bouger de là nul n'aurait pu me faire bouger. Mais bon je crois que je m' étais déjà fait assez remarquer comme ça. Je me levai donc, déposai le prix de ma consommation et un bon pourboire et sorti du bar.

Je m'assis à la terrasse d'un bar d'à côté et gardai le bar d'où je venais. Les heures passèrent et finalement l'heure de la fermeture du bar de Bella sonnât. Le bar où j'avais trouvé refuge avait déjà fermé il y a une bonne heure et j'attendais l'amour de ma vie dans l'ombre d'une ruelle adjacente.

Enfin, ma patience fut récompensée et je la vis sortir. Malheureusement, elle était accompagnée par ce gringalet de barman.

- Isabella, tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir que je te raccompagne chez toi?

Bien sûr qu'elle ne veut pas que tu la raccompagne!

- Non je te remercie mais ça va aller, je ne suis pas très loin.

- Je sais mais avec ce type qui te suivait hier ça m'inquiète.

- Depuis le temps, il a du partir. Non, je t'assure que ça va aller. A demain Marc!

- A demain Isabella!

Il prit le chemin du retour et quand je fus sûr que Marc – beurk! – ne pouvait pas me voir, je lui emboitai le pas.

J'accélérai un peu le pas pour arriver à sa hauteur. Quand elle me vit elle fit un bond dans les airs et son cœur en fit de même.

-Vous! Encore!

Cette fois-ci sa voix avait tremblé de peur.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer mais je dois vraiment te parler.

-Non! Arrêtez de me suivre. Ça devient lassant à la fin! Dans quelle langue dois-je vous le dire?

Elle reprit son chemin me laissant là en plan. Je ne mis pas longtemps à réagir et je la rattrapai.

-Je te promets que je ne suis pas stalker.

-Quelle merveilleuse nouvelle! J'en suis folle de joie. Vous êtes quoi alors? Un psychopathe?

Elle s'arrêta et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Si un regard pouvait tuer je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Évidemment je pouvais répondre à sa dernière question mais ça ne nous avancerait pas plus. Un bruit étrange nous tira de cette situation.

-Tu as faim, dis-je.

-Non, pas du tout.

Mais un deuxième gargouillement de son ventre la contredit. Son visage se teinta de rouge aussitôt. Elle était tellement adorable à ce moment que je dus me mordre l'intérieur des joues pour me concentrer et ne pas franchir l'espace qui nous séparait pour l'embrasser.

- Laisse-moi t'inviter à déjeuner. Tu écouteras ce que je veux te dire.

Elle sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

-Vous me laisserez tranquille après?

-Si c'est ce que tu veux ...

J'avais répondu nonchalamment mais mes entrailles se tordaient à l'idée qu'elle ne veuille pas me revoir. Elle accepta finalement et m'emmena dans un petit café ouvert à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Derrière le comptoir, une serveuse fit un signe de la main à Bella au moment où celle-ci passa la porte. Elle était métisse avec de longs cheveux noirs coiffés en chignon et portait un uniforme vert avec un tablier blanc. Elle eut l'air surprise quand elle me vit suivre Bella. À part un vieux couple assis à une table et un homme au comptoir, il n'y avait personne dans le café. Aussitôt installé, la jeune serveuse vint à notre table.

-Bonjour, Isabella, salua-t-elle tout sourire.

Dans ses pensées, je vis la raison de sa surprise. Bella n'amenait jamais personne, ne lui parlait jamais de personne. D'après elle, quand elle ne travaillait pas ou qu'elle ne venait pas manger ici, Bella vivait recluse dans son appartement.

-Salut, Honor.

-Je te mets comme d'habitude?

Bella regarda un instant dans ma direction.

-Non, donne-moi la carte, on m'invite aujourd'hui.

-Très bien.

La dénommée Honor nous donna donc deux cartes et retourna à son comptoir, nous laissant le temps de choisir. Bella n'avait pas l'air d'arriver à se décider sur ce qu'elle allait manger, elle fouillait la carte oubliant un instant ma présence. Elle sursauta quand je lui parlais.

-Prends tout ce que tu veux.

-Vous êtes bien généreux ...

-Tu veux bien arrêter de me vouvoyer?

Elle hocha la tête, cachée derrière le menu.

-Tu viens souvent ici?

-Je viens quelques fois après le boulot, depuis que je travaille au bar.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu travailles là?

-Trois ans.

J'eus l'impression qu'elle s'ouvrait à moi petit à petit. Elle était encore méfiante mais elle acceptait de répondre à mes questions. Honor vint chercher notre commande à ce moment-là. Bella avait pris ma proposition à la lettre et demanda des œufs au bacon, des toasts et des pancakes pour le dessert précisa-t-elle.

-Et pour vous, monsieur?

-Rien, merci.

Elle ne fit pas de commentaire et partit chercher la commande de Bella.

-Tu ne manges pas?

-Tu manges assez pour deux.

Vexée, elle se referma immédiatement. J'étais si bien avec elle que j'en oubliais qu'elle n'était plus, ou plutôt pas encore, ma Bella. Son appétit d'ogre qui nous faisait rire il y a quatre ans, n'était plus, aujourd'hui, un sujet de plaisanterie.

-Et voilà! Bon appétit, ma belle!

-Merci, Honor.

Elle regarda avec un plaisir évident Bella engloutir une première fourchette, elle se tourna ensuite vers moi.

-Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez rien? Me demanda-t-elle encore.

-Non, non, ça va.

Je la remerciai et elle partit accueillir un nouveau client. Bella se décida enfin à me parler.

-Alors? Tu vas me dire ce que tu me veux, finalement?

-Bella ...

Je m'arrêtai. Par où commencer? Je me doutais bien à quel point cela allait être dur pour elle d'apprendre sa véritable nature. Elle m'avait déjà expliqué ce qu'elle ressentait par rapport à son statut de demi-vampire. Elle avait longtemps détesté de ne pas appartenir complètement à une espèce.

-Tu as faim ...

Agacée, elle reposa bruyamment sa fourchette sur la table.

-Oui j'ai faim! On ne va pas en parler encore pendant des heures!

-Non, je veux dire, tu as faim d'autre chose. Tu n'es pas rassasiée même quand tu manges à n'en plus pouvoir. Tu sais que même après tout ça – je montrais tous les plats devant elle - , tu ne seras pas satisfaite, n'est-ce pas?

-Comment ...

-Tu travailles dans un bar la nuit et tu ne sors pratiquement pas de chez toi pendant la journée parce que ta peau réagit bizarrement à la lumière du soleil. Maintenant tu dors normalement mais au début tu dormais très peu ...

-Comment tu sais tout ça? Tu m'as espionné ou quoi?

-Non, Bella.

Enfin, pas avant cette nuit en tout cas. J'avais une idée pour lui prouver que nous nous connaissions.

- Laisse-moi te montrer quelque chose.

Je saisi mon portefeuille et en saisi une photo abimée et déchirée tellement je l'avais manipulée. Alice avait prise cette photo le jour de l'anniversaire de Bella. On pouvait la voir assise sur mes genoux et sourire à l'objectif. Je lui tendis la photo qu'elle fixa quelques minutes en silence.

-On se connait, finit-elle par dire, les yeux toujours rivés sur la photo.

J'acquiesçai. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

-Je ... Je n'ai aucun souvenir.

-Je sais. Je m'en suis rendu compte.

-Quel est mon nom?

-Isabella Swan. Tu t'appelles Isabella Swan.

Elle passa la main sous son sweat-shirt et en sortit son collier.

-J'avais ça, dit-elle. Il y a mon prénom gravé à l'arrière. J'ai failli le vendre, le bijoutier m'avait dit que je pourrais en tirer pas mal mais je n'ai pas pu m'en débarrasser.

-C'est l'emblème de ta famille, lui expliquai-je. Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu l'aies gardé, tu aurais pus tuer si quelqu'un avait osé y toucher.

Évidement, elle ne comprit pas que je parlais sérieusement.

-Ma famille ... tu la connais?

J'acquiesçai encore une fois.

-Tu sais où ils sont? Tu peux m'y emmener?

Égoïstement, je fus déçu. Déçu qu'elle ne me prête pas la même attention que pour sa famille.

-Je t'emmènerai où tu veux, Bella. Mais d'abord je dois te parler, t'expliquer qui tu es ...

-Vas-y! Je t'écoute!

Je réfléchis quelques secondes avant de me lever et déposer quelques billets pour payer l'addition. Il valait peut-être mieux lui montrer.

-Hé! Où tu vas?

Bella me suivit à l'extérieur du café.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment le bon endroit pour parler de ça.

J'ignorais totalement comment elle allait réagir et je voulais éviter d'avoir des humains autour de nous. À vrai dire, j'ignorais même comment amener le sujet.

-Comment as-tu atterris ici?

-Euh ... J'en sais rien ... Je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital. Je ne me souvenais de rien et je n'avais rien sur moi. C'est Honor qui m'a trouvée et m'a emmenée aux urgences.

-Tu t'en es remise vite?

-Assez oui, les médecins ont dit que c'était un miracle que je sois encore en vie. Ils ont dit aussi que j'avais une constitution incroyable.

-Je suis désolé que tu aies du supporter ça toute seule.

-C'est fait, maintenant, répondit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules.

Je méditai en silence pendant quelques minutes. Bella marchait à côté de moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer encore une fois qu'elle n'avait pas changé même si elle ne se souvenait de rien, elle ne restait jamais focalisée sur sa douleur, ses problèmes. Elle allait de l'avant. Elle paraissait si tranquille, si sereine à ce moment que je crus un instant être retourné quatre ans en arrière.

-Alors? Où est-ce qu'on va? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Au parc.

-Au parc? Tu te moques de moi?

-Pas du tout.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son poignet.

-Mais le Regent's Park est le plus proche d'ici et il n'ouvre pas avant deux heures.

-C'est pour ça qu'il faut y aller maintenant ...

Elle s'arrêta, septique.

-Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais je n'ai pas vraiment les moyens de payer l'amande qu'on va se prendre si on se fait choper ...

Je ris à sa remarque. Elle aurait pu acheter le parc entier avec sa fortune.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Bella.

Elle hésita encore un peu mais finit par comprendre que je ne lui expliquerai rien avant d'être arrivé.

-Très bien ... souffla-t-elle. Je te suis.

Nous allâmes d'abord chercher ma voiture pour faire le trajet. Durant tout ce temps, elle essaya de me tirer les vers du nez mais je résistai. Il valait mieux que je lui montre. Une fois arrivé, nous fîmes le tour du parc jusqu'à trouver une grille d'accès pour le gardien. Je forçai pour l'ouvrir en faisant attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit. Je m'écartai pour laisser passer Bella en premier. Elle me regarda suspicieusement mais ne fit pas de commentaires. Je l'entrainai plus au centre du parc. Là où la végétation était un peu plus dense. Bella leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Tu comptes me tuer et m'enterrer ici?

-Comment va ta gorge?

-Ma gorge?

-Est-ce qu'elle te brûle?

-Oui, tout le temps. Et c'est de plus en plus insupportable. Comment le sais-tu?

-Parce que moi aussi.

-C'est vrai? Pourquoi? Comment tu fais pour que ça cesse?

-Calme-toi, Bella. Je vais t'expliquer. Si tu n'es jamais complètement rassasiée quand tu manges et que ta gorge te brûle, c'est parce que tu ne te nourris pas avec ce qu'il faut ...

-Et avec quoi faudrait-il que je me nourrisse?

C'est ici que ça devenait délicat.

-Avec du sang.

-Du sang ... Tu te fiches de moi, pas vrai?

-Non, Bella. Toi et moi, nous nous nourrissons de sang.

-C'est ça! Et après tu vas me dire que nous sommes des vampires? Non sérieusement c'est quoi l'explication.

-Nous sommes des vampires, Bella. Sérieusement.

Je la regardai droit dans les yeux et lui fit comprendre que je ne plaisantais pas. Je vis plusieurs émotions traverser son visage: l'incrédulité, la compréhension, la peur et finalement la colère.

-Je savais que je n'aurais pas du te suivre. En fait tu sais quoi? T'es pas un psychopathe mais un schizophrène. Tu crois en des êtres qui n'existent même pas!

Elle se détourna pour reprendre le chemin d'où nous venions. Je l'attrapai par le bras et la tournai pour que nous nous fassions face.

-Je sais que ça semble dingue, Bella. Mais c'est la stricte vérité. Nous sommes des vampires et nous buvons du sang mais pas n'importe quel sang, du sang d'animaux.

-T'es complètement dingue. Lâche-moi!

Cette fois-ci, seule la peur transparut sur son visage et je m'en voulu aussitôt mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir sans explication. Je savais que je n'aurais pas d'autre chance. J'espérai juste qu'elle me pardonnera.

- Non, suis-moi!

Elle se débâtit mais à l'heure actuelle, j'étais plus fort qu'elle. Je nous emmenai vers un coin du parc plus boisé où je savais trouver quelques biches. Après une centaine de mètres, elle cessa de se débattre et me suivis en trainant des pieds. Nous arrivâmes enfin dans une petite clairière. Je m'arrêtai et lui fis face.

- Ferme les yeux.

- Pourquoi? Me dit-elle avec un regard suspicieux.

- S'il te plaît.

Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion où elle chercha je ne sais pas trop quoi dans mon regard, elle s'exécuta.

- Écoute ce qui nous entoure.

Je laissai passer quelque minute avant de rependre la parole.

- Qu'entends-tu?

- Des oiseaux, un ruisseau, des rongeurs, le vent dans les arbres … récita-t-elle.

Les oiseaux et le vent dans les arbres étaient perceptibles de n'importe qui c'était donc logique qu'elle les entende mais le ruisseau était après d'un kilomètre de notre position et les rongeurs … aucun humain ne les aurait remarqué.

- C'est bien maintenant, que sens-tu?

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avent qu'elle me réponde.

- La forêt et … des animaux?

- Plus précisément?

- Des biches?

Elle ouvrit les yeux et me regarda. Je pouvais lire dans son regard qu'elle ne savait pas d'où elle tenait cette information.

- Oui.

- Comment va ta gorge?

- Elle brûle. Ça fait vraiment mal! Plus que d'habitude.

- Referme les yeux.

Cette fois-ci elle m'obéit sans rechigner.

- Reconcentre-toi sur les biches. Leurs odeurs … Les sons.

Je la voyais qui était complètement concentrée sur le futur repas. Même si elle n'en avait pas encore conscience.

- Maintenant laisse faire ton instinct. Laisse-toi aller.

Un quart de seconde plus tard, elle filait à travers la forêt en direction des biches. J'attendis un peu avant de la suivre afin qu'elle ne se sente pas menacée.

Lorsque je la rejoignis, elle était en train de vider de son sang l'animal qui se trouvait sous elle. J'attendis à l'écart qu'elle finisse. Soudain, elle lâcha sa proie et fixa ses mains. Je ne pouvais peut-être pas lire dans ses pensées mais je voyais à sa posture qu'elle réalisait seulement ce qu'elle venait de faire et cela avait l'air de la choquer.

- Bella …

- Qu'est-ce que … qu'est ce que j'ai fait?

Elle se tourna vers mon les yeux embués de larmes.

-Pourquoi j'ai fait ca?

Les larmes coulèrent librement sur ses joues et je me sentis minable de lui faire ressentir ça. Parce que c'était de ma faute, si j'avais fait preuve de plus de tact, si je lui avais prouvé d'une autre manière … Je voulus me rapprocher un peu d'elle mais elle délaissa sa proie et recula aussitôt.

-Je suis désolé, j'aurais peut-être du m'y prendre autrement ... Mais Bella, tu étais assoiffée, ça aurait pu se finir plus mal que ça.

-Comment ça?

-Regarde cette biche, tu l'as complètement vidée de son sang. Imagine ce qui se serait passé si tu avais croisé la route de quelqu'un de blessé ou s'il y avait eu une bagarre au bar ou n'importe quoi ... Tu n'aurais pas pu y résister, pas à ce stade. C'est impossible pour un vampire de rester si longtemps sans se nourrir.

-Alors ... comment?

Je soupirai, on en arrivait à la deuxième partie de l'histoire. J'essayai encore de m'approcher d'elle, cette fois-ci, elle ne bougea pas.

-Et bien, commençai-je. Nos familles sont des vampires comme nous, mais dans mon cas, Carlisle, mon père, m'a transformé alors que toi, ton père est ton père biologique. Et ta mère était humaine. Tu es moitié humaine, moitié vampire. C'est certainement pour ça que tu as réussi à tenir si longtemps sans trop en souffrir.

Bella semblait complètement perdue.

-Bella? Ça va?

-Je viens d'apprendre que je suis un vampire, murmura-t-elle. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps.

Après un moment de silence, Bella releva la tête vers moi, de sa main elle chassa les dernières larmes.

-J'ai encore soif.

-C'est normal. Tu n'as pas bu depuis longtemps ...

-Qu'est-ce que je fais?

-Fais comme je t'ai expliqué. Concentre-toi sur les odeurs, les sons. Tu dois réapprendre à utiliser tes sens au maximum de leur capacités.

Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément avant de partie à toute vitesse en direction du nord. C'était sans doute inconscient mais ses réflexes vampiriques revenaient. Et vite!

Je lui laissai encore quelques secondes avant de la rejoindre. À mon arrivée, une deuxième biche gisait à côté de Bella et celle-ci regardait droit devant elle, le regard vide. Je vins m'accroupir tout près d'elle.

-Bella, ça va?

-Je veux rentrer à la maison. Chuchota-t-elle.

-Je te ramène … soufflais-je à mon tour.


	24. Retrouvaille partie 2

**Bonjour tout le monde :)**

**Non, non, vous ne revez pas, voici déjà la suite. Pour le coup, je peux vous dire qu'on s'est dépassées :p**

**Comme prévu, ce chapitre marque la fin**,** il ne reste plus que l'épilogue (qui est déjà entamé soit dit en passant)**

**Bref, je ne blablate pas plus longtemps.**

**Bonne lecture!**

Je me relevai et tendis la main vers elle. Alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, elle la saisit et ne la relâcha pas lorsqu'elle fut debout.

-On ferait mieux de courir, le parc va bientôt ouvrir.

Elle acquiesça et nous nous mîmes à courir. À vitesse humaine tout d'abord puis petit à petit, j'accélérai jusqu'à atteindre notre vitesse « normale ». Nous regagnâmes la voiture et je nous reconduisis à son appartement. Bella ne parla presque pas pendant le début du trajet.

-Quand pourrons-nous partir? Demanda-t-elle soudain.

-Quand tu le souhaites, Bella.

-Il faut que je quitte mon travail au bar d'abord. Et j'aimerais dire au revoir à Honor avant de partir.

Et de nouveau, elle se replongea dans le silence. À deux rues de chez elle, elle me demanda de la déposa, m'expliquant que son amie vivait là.

-On se rejoint à l'appart, d'accord?

Je rechignais un peu à la quitter mais Bella restait Bella. Et elle n'apprécierait pas que je ne l'écoute pas.

-Comme tu veux ...

Je la regardai descendre de la voiture et partir. Je redémarrai uniquement quand elle fut hors de ma vue. Comme elle me l'avait demandé, j'allais l'attendre chez elle. À peine avais-je posé un pied dans l'appartement que mon téléphone sonna.

-Allo?

-Edward? Quand arrivez-vous? J'ai déjà prévenu tout le monde. Oh! Edward, je suis si contente.

Je traversai le salon et allai m'appuyer contre le comptoir de la cuisine.

-Calme-toi Alice s'il-te-plait ...

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu la retrouvée, je vous ai vu.

- ...

- Dis-moi Edward. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Elle ne se souvient de rien ...

-Quoi? Mais ... je vous ai vu … ensemble au manoir, répéta-t-elle.

Je soupirai.

-C'est compliqué ... Mais on sera là demain ou après-demain.

-C'est le mieux. Pour tous.

-Je te laisse, Alice. On se voit bientôt.

Je raccrochai et abandonnai mon téléphone sur le comptoir tandis que j'allai m'asseoir sur le vieux canapé usé, la tête dans les mains. J'espérai qu'Alice avait raison. Que je n'avais pas fait une erreur en apprenant à Bella qui elle était. Après tout, je ne connaissais pas sa vie ici, à Londres.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai ainsi à réfléchir mais quand je relevais la tête, Bella était là, devant moi et elle avait l'air inquiète.

-Ça va? Me demanda-t-elle. Ça fait dix minutes que je suis là et tu n'as pas bougé d'un pouce.

Dix minutes et je ne l'avais pas sentie arrivé? Je regardais l'heure. J'étais rentré depuis trois heures. Je devais vraiment être loin dans mes pensées!

-Ce n'est rien, je réfléchissais. Comment ça s'est passé?

Elle vint s'installer à côté de moi.

-Bien ... Dans la mesure où elle croit que je m'en vais avec un parfait étranger.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de réagir à ça.

-Tu ne t'en souviens peut-être pas mais je ne suis pas un étranger pour toi.

Elle se retourna pour bien me regarder dans les yeux.

-Je sais ... Tu as raison, je ne me souviens pas mais je sais que tu es quelqu'un d'important pour moi. Je le sens. Mais Honor ne peut pas comprendre ça, parce qu'honnêtement, le truc des vampires, c'est assez flippant. Et incroyable.

Bella s'installa plus confortablement et ferma les yeux un instant. Je crus qu'elle allait s'endormir mais au bout d'un moment, elle se remit à parler.

-Tu sais ... dans le parc, tout à l'heure.

Elle se tut, comme si elle cherchait ses mots.

-Oui? L'encourageai-je.

-Après que je me sois nourrie de la deuxième biche ... j'ai eu une espèce de flash, un effet de déjà-vu. Tu crois que c'est un souvenir?

-Oui, c'est fort probable.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir.

-J'aimerai que tout me revienne ...

-Je t'aiderai, Bella. Tout le monde t'aidera.

À peine avais-je dis cela que mon téléphone sonna pour signaler un message. Puis une deuxième fois et une troisième fois. Au bout de la quatrième je me décidai à aller voir ce que c'était.

Alice était en train de m'envoyer un tas de photos. Bella était sur la plupart d'entre elle, on pouvait aussi m'y voir ainsi que sa famille et la mienne. Elle avait même obtenu des photos des Swan avant que Bella n'arrive à Seattle. Je retournai m'asseoir au côté de Bella et les lui montrai. Je passai la journée à lui expliquer qui était qui, quels était nos liens, etc. j'espérai qu'en lui racontant tout ça, elle se souviendrait. Cela semblait marcher. Un peu. Certain lieu lui était familier, notamment l'immense manoir où elle avait vécu presque toute sa vie. Les visages ne lui disaient rien mais quand je lui racontai qui ils étaient, certaine anecdote lui revenait.

Nous restâmes à parler jusqu'à l'heure où Bella partait habituellement travailler. Cette fois-ci, je refusai de l'attendre ici et je l'accompagnai donc jusqu'au bar. À notre arrivée, le bar était déjà bien rempli. Je suivi Bella qui se frayait un passage à travers les clients jusqu'au comptoir afin de discuter avec le patron qui était en train de servir des verres.

-Mark! Le héla-t-elle.

Cet idiot afficha un sourire niais sur son visage. Inutile de lire dans ses pensées pour comprendre qu'il était amoureux d'elle depuis le jour où il l'avait vue.

-Bella? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? C'est ton jour de congé aujourd'hui.

-Il faut que je te parle.

Enfin, il me remarqua.

_« Encore lui? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? »_

-Qu'est qu'il y a? Il y a un souci? Demanda-t-il en reportant son attention sur Bella.

-Non, non. Mais je m'en vais. Je démissionne.

Il eut l'air stupéfait et regarda un instant dans ma direction.

-Enfin, Bella, chuchota-t-il pour que je ne l'entende pas, tu ne vas pas partir avec ce type quand même?

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il reprit.

-Hier tu me demande de te débarrasser de lui et aujourd'hui, tu plaques tout pour le suivre? Qu'est-ce qui te prends?

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

-C'est une longue histoire.

-Mais ce type est ...

-Arrête de dire « ce type »! Écoute, je suis juste venue de prévenir que je m'en vais. Ma décision est prise et je ne changerai pas d'avis, alors au revoir.

Sur ce, elle se retourna vivement, agrippa ma main et repartit vers la sortie. C'est ainsi que nous rentrâmes chez elle. Main dans la main.

Pendant la nuit, nous fîmes ses valises, comme elle ne possédait pas grand-chose cela ne prit pas longtemps. Nous attendîmes ensuite le matin pour pouvoir aller rendre les clés de son appart au propriétaire et prîmes alors sa voiture pour partir à l'aéroport. Là-bas, je me dirigeai vers le guichet.

-Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous? Me demanda la guichetière en battant outrageusement des cils.

-Je voudrais deux billets pour Örebro.

-Le prochain vol est dans deux heures.

-Très bien.

-Voici vos billets, vous pouvez déjà aller enregistrer vos bagages. Votre vol partira du terminal 4.

-Merci, mademoiselle.

Je pris les billets qu'elle me tendait sans lui jetai un seul regard et je retournai auprès de Bella que j'avais laissé derrière moi sur un siège de la salle d'attente.

-Notre vol est dans deux heures. Lui dis-je en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa sur son siège. J'allai m'asseoir à côté d'elle. Je ne savais toujours pas comment me comporter avec elle. Je voulais la prendre dans mes bras et lui dire que je l'aimais mais, dans l'état actuel des choses, je n'étais pas vraiment sur de sa réaction. D'un autre côté, je ne voulais pas rester trop distant et qu'elle pense que je ne l'appréciais pas.

-Tu es fatiguée? Lui demandai-je.

-Un peu oui ...

Elle se relâcha et plaça sa tête sur mon épaule.

-On ira chasser quand on atterrira.

-D'accord, répondit-elle dans un souffle avant de s'endormir quelques minutes plus tard.

Je déposai un baiser au somment de sa tête et la laissa se reposer jusqu'à ce que les haut-parleurs annoncent l'embarquement de notre vol. Le trajet dura trois heures durant lesquels Bella me demanda encore de lui parler de sa famille et de la mienne. Elle espérait de cette façon que d'autres souvenirs lui reviennent.

Quand l'avion arriva à Örebro, je l'emmenai d'abord chasser non loin de l'aéroport. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à se trouver un élan à se mettre sous la dent. Quand celui-ci fut vidé de son sang, elle se tourna vers moi.

-Pourquoi tu ne chasses pas avec moi?

-Nous n'avons jamais chassé ensemble.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je ne suis pas sûre d'arriver à me contrôler ...

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Tu es en partie humaine et ton sang sent terriblement bon pour moi, plus que pour n'importe qui d'autre sans doute. Comme tu l'as remarqué quand on laisse notre instinct prendre le dessus on s'attaque à ce qui nous semble le meilleur d'un le secteur. Or pour moi, c'est toi qui semble le plus … savoureux.

Je dis ce dernier mot plus doucement, ayant peur que ma révélation la choque et l'effraye. Je ne souhaitais pas qu'elle s'éloigne de moi maintenant alors qu'elle m'acceptait enfin.

-Oh! Je comprends … Est-ce que tu veux que j'aille t'attendre à l'aéroport pendant que tu nourris?

-Non. Je me nourrirai plus tard quand nous serons arrivés au manoir.

Je lui souris et elle me le rendit timidement. Je lui tendis la main et elle la prit, puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers le parking de l'aéroport où la famille nous avait laissé une voiture.

C'était l'Audi A1 noir de Bella. Celle s'arrêta net en la voyant.

-C'est ma voiture!

Elle arborait un énorme sourire et ses yeux pétillaient d'excitation. Elle commençait à se souvenir de certaine chose. Je fus juste déçu qu'elle se souvienne de sa voiture plutôt que moi. Je la vis courir vers celle-ci et ouvrir la porte côté conducteur. Évidement, la voiture n'était pas fermée à clé et celle-ci se trouvait sur dans le cendrier. Personne ne penserait à la chercher là. A mon tour, je m'avançais vers le véhicule et allai m'asseoir sur le siège passager.

A peine, ai-je eu le temps de m'asseoir qu'elle démarrait déjà. Je n'eus même pas lui indiquer la direction à prendre.

-Tu te rappelles le chemin jusqu'au manoir?

-Pas vraiment pour être franche mais je le sens c'est tout.

En une vingtaine de minutes, nous arrivâmes devant un immense manoir. Je n'y étais resté que quelques jours pendant que je cherchais Bella. Aujourd'hui, j'y revenais avec elle. Bella gara sa voiture un peu à l'écart et coupa le moteur mais resta assise derrière le volant. Maintenant que nous étions arrivés, elle semblait nerveuse à l'idée de rentrer. Je fini par descendre et fit le tour pour ouvrir sa portière.

-Ça va aller, Bella.

-J'espère, répondit-elle en se levant.

Je plaçai ma main sur son dos et la fis doucement avancer. Plus on s'approchait, plus j'entendais les pensées impatientes de tous les occupants de la maison. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas nécessaire de lire dans les pensées pour les entendre. Nous montâmes les quelques marches et j'attendis encore un peu avant de pousser la porte jusqu'à ce que Bella me fasse signe d'y aller. À partir de ce moment, le silence se fit. Encore une fois, je n'eus pas besoin de la guider. Ma douce se dirigea d'elle-même en direction du salon. Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers nous quand nous passâmes la porte. Je lus dans leurs esprits qu'Alice les avait prévenus et aucun ne savait vraiment comment réagir. Finalement, Soren se leva de son siège et vint prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Les autres suivirent et Bella passa de bras en bras. Moi aussi d'ailleurs, cela faisait assez longtemps que je ne les avais plus vus mais je ne regrettais pas parce que je l'avais retrouvée. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Bella étant entre de bonnes mains, je me décidais quand même à aller chasser. Alors que je me dirigeais vers la porte, Bella se plaça instantanément devant moi.

-Tu as retrouvé tes réflexes vampiriques, on dirait.

J'essayai de plaisanter un peu mais elle ignora totalement ma tentative.

-Où tu vas? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle semblait inquiète.

-Chasser. Je reviens dans une petite heure.

-D'accord ...

Elle s'écarta pour me laisser passer. Avant de partir, je l'embrassai sur le front. Elle ne parut pas gênée par mon geste, ce qui me ravit.

Je n'eus le temps de faire que quelques pas à l'extérieur avant d'être rejoint par Emmett et Jasper.

_"Pourquoi es-tu triste, Edward?"_

-Elle ne souvient pas de "nous". Elle sait que nous sommes en couple mais elle ne se rappelle pas de nos souvenirs ensemble.

-Ça va lui revenir. Laisse-lui du temps.

- Jazz a raison, Ed. Tu l'as retrouvée c'est déjà super. Et puis tu pourrais essayer de lui rappeler vos "moments" ensemble ...

Emmett me fit un énorme sourire et haussa plusieurs fois ses sourcils pour montrer tout le sous-entendu de la fin de sa phrase.

- Emmett, elle ne s'en souvient pas et toi tu me suggères de la mettre dans mon lit?

-Ben justement! Elle retrouvera peut-être ses souvenirs ainsi et puis imagine une seconde première fois! C'est top non?

-Tu es désespérant …

-Je ne comprends même pas comment tu peux faire ce genre de réflexion. Renchérit Jasper.

Il eut quand même le mérite de me rendre le sourire. Nous continuâmes notre course folle dans la forêt en silence car nous approchions de proies potentielles.

Après un puma et deux élans, j'allai attendre mes frères sur un gros rocher au centre d'une clairière. Je repensais encore à ma situation actuelle avec Bella. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'elle se rappelle de ne serait-ce qu'un moment passé ensemble: une conversation, un baiser, une ballade, nos cours en commun, n'importe quoi … Mais rien … Je ne savais plus comment me comporter avec elle. J'avais peur de me montrer trop possessif ou tendre avec elle et de la mettre mal à l'aise.

Ce fut la voix de Jasper qui me sorti de mes pensées.

- Je te sens encore plus triste que tout à l'heure, presque désespéré.

-Je ne sais plus comment me comporter avec elle. Je ne veux pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Lui expliquais-je.

-Edward, tu te fais du mal pour rien. Quand vous êtes arrivés, elle était mal à l'aise avec tout le monde sauf avec toi. Et quand elle a vu que tu partais, j'ai même senti un peu de panique venant d'elle.

-Vraiment? Lui demandais-je plein d'espoir.

-Oui.

Sa réponse me soulageait et me rendais heureux.

-Pourquoi tu souris comme un idiot, Eddy-chou?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Tu sais que je déteste ce surnom débile et puis je ne souris pas comme un idiot!

-Si tu veux. Bon on rentre? Maintenant que j'ai l'estomac rempli je voudrais bien aller retrouver ma Rosie.

-Ouais, rentrons.

Moi aussi, je voulais aller retrouver Bella et Jasper souhaitait aussi retrouver Alice.

Quand nous rentrâmes, on m'apprit que Bella était montée dans sa chambre, prétextant la fatigue. Au bout d'une demi-heure à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage, je décidai avoir assez attendu et allai la rejoindre. Je la trouvais assise sur son lit regardant par la fenêtre.

-Ça va?

Bella se retourna vers moi.

-Je les connais, je sais qui ils sont mais j'ai l'impression d'être une étrangère. Avec toi c'est plus facile. Je commence vraiment à me rappeler ce qu'il y avait entre nous même si je ne me souviens pas encore de tout.

-Vraiment?

Elle acquiesça. Ma joie était à son comble. Si mon cœur avait pu battre il aurait fait un sprint à cet instant.

-Tu m'as manqué.

-Je suis désolée ...

J'attrapai sa main et la gardais un peu dans le mienne.

-Ne t'en fais pas, lui dis-je. Es tu vraiment fatiguée?

-Non, c'est juste que j'ai pris l'habitude d'être seule.

-Tu veux que je te laisse?

-Non, reste s'il te plait. Ça fait bizarre d'être avec tant de monde. Et puis, avec ma « nouvelle » super ouïe de vampire, je commence à avoir un mal de tête terrible. Tu n'as jamais ça?

-Les vampires ne sont pas sujet à la migraine, rigolais-je.

-Quelle chance! J'ai l'impression que mon côté humain, c'est juste les inconvénients.

Je rigolais doucement.

-Ça me plait bien moi!

Ses joues délicates prirent tout de suite une teinte rosée.

-Quoi donc?

-Ça, lui dis-je en pointant ses joues du doigt.

Elle en rougit encore plus.

-Arrête.

Elle me donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule mais sans maîtriser sa force. Je grimaçai sous la douleur. Elle se leva d'un bond et vint se placer juste devant moi.

-Oh mon Dieu! Désolée, je ne voulais pas, je suis vraiment désolée, je ...

-Ça va, Bella, la rassurais-je.

Elle se rassit à mes cotés et planta son regard dans le mien.

-Je suis désolée aussi de ne pas avoir arrêté de te crier dessus ces deux derniers jours.

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, au contraire, j'ai été ravi de voir que tu réagissais si prudemment face à un étranger.

-Mais tu n'es pas un étranger ...

-A ce moment-là, tu ne savais pas.

-Je suis déso...

Je posai mon doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de continuer sa phrase. Je pouvais sentir la peau douce et chaude de ses lèvres. Sans vraiment réfléchir, je me penchai et posai les miennes là où mon doigt se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt. Au début, elle fut surprise, ne s'y attendant pas, mais très vite, elle répondit à mon baiser. Ma langue cherchait l'accès à sa bouche et sans attendre, elle lui accorda. J'attendais ce moment depuis tellement longtemps. Quand nos langues se rencontrèrent, Bella laissa échapper un gémissement qui ne m'aida pas à retenir mes ardeurs. Je ne voulais plus que ses lèvres quittent les miennes et à vrai dire, j'en voulais plus mais j'avais peur d'aller trop vite. Je mis fin à notre baiser avant de perdre complètement la tête.

-Alors? Soufflai-je encore contre sa bouche. Pas de flash?

Elle éclata de rire. De son rire clair et merveilleux qui m'avait autant manqué que sa propriétaire.

-Non, répondit-elle. Mais je suis prête à recommencer autant de fois qu'il le faudra.

Sans plus attendre, je replongeai sur ses lèvres que je capturai avec avidité. Je me sentais comme un drogué qui retoucherait à l'héroïne après plusieurs années d'abstinence. Et c'était bien ça. Bella était ma drogue. Sauf qu'elle ne m'était pas nocive. Bien au contraire. Je n'étais rien sans elle. Ces quatre dernières années avait été les pires de tout ma vie.

À mon plus grand regret, Bella finit par décoller ses lèvres des miennes.

-J'ai besoin de respirer un peu.

-Vivement que tu retrouves toutes tes capacités.

-J'ai pas besoin de respirer?

-Moins qu'un humain ...

-Enfin un truc cool!

-Il y a plein d'autres trucs cool mais après toutes ces années tu en étais blasée.

-Toutes ces années? Quel âge j'ai?

-Plus de 800 ans.

Elle resta un moment sans rien dire.

-Mais je suis une vieille!

J'éclatai de rire devant sa réaction.

-Et toi?

-111 ans.

-Tu es tout jeune!

-Tu sais, peu de personne pense que 111 ans c'est « tout jeune »

-Oui ... C'est vrai ...

Elle se laissa tomber en arrière et fixa le plafond, réfléchissant. Je jetai alors un coup d'œil autour de moi. C'était la première fois que je voyais une chambre de ma Bella qui était décorée, chaleureuse. Il y avait plusieurs photos dispersées dans la chambre, des souvenirs ramenés de voyage. Des étagères remplies de livres et de CDs. Une chambre assez normale en somme.

Sa voix me tira de mes observations.

-Bon, il va falloir redescendre, je pense.

Je serai volontiers resté dans cette chambre avec elle pour l'éternité mais je savais que tout le monde attendait en bas que Bella se montre. Je lui tendis la main pour l'aider à se redresser. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte et me donna un dernier baiser, plus sage, avant de sortir pour rejoindre nos deux familles au salon.

Je vis que chacun voulait la voir et lui parler mais ils avaient peur de la brusquer. Je me rendais compte alors à quel point elle leur avait manqué à eux aussi. Même à Jasper et Rosalie.

Alice et moi avions fini par nous réconciliés même si j'avais encore un peu de mal à avaler le fait qu'elle m'ait caché une telle chose. Elle m'avait finalement montré sa vision qui m'avait réconforté dans l'idée que Bella n'était pas morte puisqu'elle ne disparaissait pas dans la vision.

Un silence pesant avait fini par s'installer et je senti Bella tendue à côté de moi. C'était décidément une situation très étrange. Heureusement, Esmé finit par rompre le silence.

-Viens t'asseoir, ma chérie. Si tu veux bien en parler, nous aimerions beaucoup savoir ce qu'il s'est passé durant toutes ces années.

Bella sembla contente qu'on ose enfin lui parler sans détours. Elle me quitta pour aller s'installer auprès de ma mère tandis que je restai toujours un peu en retrait. Je ne voulais pas vraiment m'interposer dans leurs retrouvailles.

Alors, ma douce raconta encore une fois ce qu'elle m'avait déjà dis. Comment elle s'était réveillée à l'hôpital ne se souvenant plus de rien et seule si ce n'est cette jeune serveuse qui l'avait trouvée et l'avait amenée aux urgences. Elle était restée deux semaines en observation avant de pouvoir quitter l'hôpital. Honor l'avait d'abord accueillie chez elle et avait fini par lui trouver un petit job dans un café. Elle se trouva ensuite un travail de nuit dans un bar et quand elle eut assez d'argent, Bella avait décidé de se prendre un appart pour elle seule même si celui-ci était minable.

Carlisle, la science incarnée, posa la question qui nous préoccupait tous. Comment Bella s'était-elle retrouvée à Londres? Quand Bella nous dit exactement où son amie l'avait trouvée, Soren nous expliqua qu'ils y avaient vécu, des centaines d'années plutôt quand Londres n'était pas encore ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Ils y avaient vécu assez longtemps et y était plusieurs fois retournés. Apparemment, Bella avait toujours adoré cet endroit.

La conversation reprit finalement presque normalement, pendant un instant on aurait pu croire que rien ne s'était passé. Alice prévoyais déjà une journée shopping avec Bella et Rosalie.

J'appris aussi que ma famille avait déjà déménagé depuis quelques mois ici, à Örebro. Ils avaient déménagé quand les habitants de Seattle avaient commencé à se poser des questions sur cette étrange famille qui ne vieillissait pas. Étant toujours en contact avec les Swan, Soren leur avait proposé de venir s'installer chez eux.

Au bout d'un moment, Soren vint vers moi et demanda à me parler. Je le suivis dehors et attendis. Je savais ce qu'il voulait me dire pour l'avoir lu dans ses pensées mais j'attendis qu'il parle.

-Edward, je voudrais te remercier d'avoir ramené Bella. Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire que tu étais le seul à y croire encore. Si tu n'avais pas été là, nous ne l'aurions sans doute jamais retrouvée. Sache que tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux, je te le dois bien.

À vrai dire, je pensais bien à quelque chose mais je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de sa réaction.

-N'importe quoi?

-Tu as une idée.

Il sembla surpris que je sache déjà ce que je voulais.

-Et bien ... oui.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je voudrais demander Bella en mariage. Pas tout de suite bien sur mais quand elle aura retrouvé ses souvenirs, j'aimerais lui demander de m'épouser.

Il ne sembla pas vraiment surpris de ma demande.

-Et bien! Je te l'accorde, avec plaisir!

Soren me fit un grand sourire avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

-Je n'aurais pas pu avoir un meilleur gendre. Je sais que tu la rendras heureuse.

-Je te le promets.

Nous rentrâmes et je vis Bella riant aux éclats d'une farce de Liam et Emmett. Il faut dire que ces deux là s'étaient bien trouvés. Un humour pareil c'est rare!

J'allai m'installer aux côtés de ma belle. Elle se retourna vers moi un instant et me sourit tout en me prenant la main. Ensuite, elle se reconcentra sur la conversation ou plutôt sur le monologue de ma sœur.

-... me disais qu'on pourrait aller dans la capital, on y a été l'autre fois, j'ai repéré quelques boutiques pas mal. Il y en avait une avec des robes magnifiques, je suis sûre qu'elles t' iront toutes à merveille, Bella. Et puis aussi ce petit magasin de chaussure parce que je me suis permis d'aller voir un peu ce que tu avais et franchement j'ai été choquée. Comment peut-on vivre comme ça? C'est incroyable! Mais tu as de la chance, je vais te refaire ta garde-robe, tu vas voir. Donc pourquoi pas demain? Tu n'as rien à faire, Si?

Bella me lança un regard inquiet.

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment? Me chuchota-t-elle.

Tout le monde avait entendu sa remarque et éclata de rire, mis à part Alice qui se renfrogna.

-Incroyable. Marmonna-t-elle. Vraiment incroyable ...

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'une virée shopping soit vraiment indispensable pour l'instant.

Alice me jeta un regard noir pour avoir oser dire ça. Bella le remarqua.

-Ça va Alice, j'irai avec toi.

Ma sœur se mit à crier en tapant dans ses mains tant elle était contente. Bella n'avait pas remarqué le manège d'Alice et était tombée dans le panneau. Et maintenant, celle-ci criait haut et fort sa victoire.

-Mais c'est pas vrai... Quelle folle!

-Emmett! Ne me traite pas de folle, gros balourd.

-Quoi? Ne me traite pas comme ça, obsédée du shopping!

La dispute continua entre les deux pendant un petit moment. Tout le monde fini par se dispersé sauf Bella qui les observa, amusée et moi, forcément, puisque je ne voulais pas quitter ma belle tant que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

-Ça me rappelle quelque chose, ça aussi. Me dit-elle.

-Ça aussi? De quoi parles-tu?

Elle rougit légèrement.

-Tout à l'heure, dans ma chambre. Quand on s'est embrassé...

-Je croyais que tu ne t'étais souvenue de rien?

-J'ai dis que je n'avais pas eu de flash et c'est vrai, je me suis pas souvenue de tout d'un seul coup mais quand on s'est embrassé, c'était juste naturel. Je n'ai pas encore tous nos souvenirs en tête mais au niveau de mes sentiments, je sais que je ressens la même chose pour toi qu'il y a quatre ans.

Si mon cœur battait encore, il aurait certainement exploser à ce moment. Je l'attirai vers moi et attrapai ses lèvres. Ma main se glissa entre ses cheveux tandis qu'elle passait les siennes derrière mon cou pour m'attirer à elle.

-Hé, vous deux! C'est pas les chambres qui manque ici!

Je grondais contre mon frère qui avait vraiment le don de tout gâcher. Je me tournai vers lui pour lui faire comprendre quand je sentis Bella me tirer par le bras. Je la suivi dans les escaliers, le couloir et nous arrivâmes finalement dans sa chambre Elle ferma la porte derrière moi et me poussa contre celle-ci puis recommença à m'embrasser.

-Il n'a pas toujours de mauvaise idée, souffla-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

Encore une fois, je m'emparai de ses lèvres. Très vite, ses mains commencèrent à fourrager dans mes cheveux et elle se pressa de plus en plus contre moi. Quand elle me regarda, je vis ses yeux aussi noirs de désir que les miens, je cessai alors de réfléchir. Je quittai sa bouche pour explorer son cou et elle laissa échapper un soupir d'aise. Le goût de sa peau était tout simplement délicieux. Je n'avais jamais rien sentis ou gouté de pareil. Un frisson me parcouru quand Bella passa sa main sous ma chemise pour caresser mon torse.

Je replongeai sur sa bouche tandis qu'elle commençai à défaire un à un les boutons de ma chemise. Quand le vêtement fut à terre, elle parsema mon corps de baisers chauds et humides. Je fermais les yeux pour apprécier ces sensations retrouvées. Je la fit se relever à mon niveau et à mon tour, je passai une main sous son t-shirt, appréciant sous mes doigts la chaleur et la douceur de sa peau. Je lui enlevais le tissu et la soulevais du sol. Elle entoura ses jambes autours de ma taille et je la portai ainsi jusqu'au lit, me plaçant au dessus d'elle. Le contact de nos deux corps m'électrisait complètement.

Très vite, Bella voulut prendre le dessus en se positionnant à califourchon sur moi. Elle se pencha sur moi et capturai mes lèvres avec fougue, je lui rendis son baiser avec autant d'ardeur. Ses mains se perdaient dans mes cheveux pendant que les miennes caressaient la courbure de son dos, ses hanches, ses fesses. Bella laissa glissa ses mains le long de mon torse et de mon ventre jusqu'à atteindre la boucle de ma ceinture qu'elle entreprit de défaire. Quand elle déboutonna mon jeans, je repassai au dessus d'elle. Le rythme lent que nous nous imposions était à la fois insupportable et terriblement excitant.

J'embrassai sa poitrine, encore emprisonnée dans son soutient-gorge. J'entendais Bella gémir sous mes caresses et mes baisers, j'entendais aussi son cœur qui battait à toute vitesse. Elle me griffa le dos tandis que je remontai vers son visage. Je passai une main dans son don pour la débarrasser de son carcan. Elle se cambra instantanément pour me faciliter la tâche. Quand ce fut fait, j'admirai un moment sa poitrine parfaite. Je caressai l'un de ses seins qui épousait à merveille la forme de ma main, pendant que je couvrais son visage et son cou de baisers. Bella tendit son cou en arrière pour m'y laisser l'accès. Elle passa ses mains autours du mien et m'attira à elle pour réduire au minimum l'espace entre nous.

Je glissai ma main libre entre nos deux corps pour atteindre son jeans, une fois détaché, je le fis glisser doucement le long de ses jambes douces et fines, effleurant ses cuisses au passage. Quand elle fut débarrassée de son vêtement, elle encercla ma taille, se collant toujours plus à moi. Elle s'empara de mon visage et déposa plusieurs baisers sur mes lèvres et sur mon visage, jouant de sa langue.

Je passai un doigt sous l'élastique de son sous-vêtement, ce qui provoqua chez elle gémissement rauque qu'elle ponctua en susurrant mon nom. Elle s'accrocha à mes épaules tandis que je m'approchai de plus en plus de son intimité. Elle m'enfonça ses ongles dans la peau quand j'y introduisis un premier doigts. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier alors que j'enfonçais un deuxième doigt et que je commençais à la caresser plus fortement et rapidement. Son corps entier était brulant alors que le mien était désespérément glacé.

Bella me supplia alors de nous débarrasser de ces dernières barrières entre nous. Je retirai alors tous les vêtement qui nous couvraient encore. Nous nous retrouvâmes nus l'un contre l'autre et nous nous regardâmes. Je vis dans ses yeux tout son amour et son désir pour moi. Elle pouvait lire exactement la même chose dans les miens. Elle se releva légèrement pour m'embrasser avant de se laisser retomber sur le lit. Je m'enfonçait alors lentement en elle, nous arrachant à tous les deux un soupir de satisfaction.

Quand elle fut habituée à moi, nous commençâmes à bouger ensemble, lentement au début. Sa respiration devenait erratique tandis qu'elle ondulait de plus en plus rapidement contre moi. Nous gémissions tous les deux. Ses mains caressaient chaque parties de mon corps tandis que les miennes entouraient ses fesse pour m'enfoncer en elle plus encore. Bella remonta une de ses mains et s'accrocha fermement à ma nuque qu'elle attira à elle. Elle embrassa ma jugulaire là où le sang aurait du couler, elle lécha cette partie de mon cou et finalement la mordit légèrement.

C'en fut trop pour moi, j'augmentais encore le rythme de mes pénétrations et, le souffle coupé, elle cria mon nom. Je la sentis se contracter autours de moi, elle tremblait tandis que son orgasme la frappait. Je vint ensuite quelques seconde plus tard, criant son nom à mon tour.

Nous restâmes un moment immobile en silence puis je m'allongeai à côté de Bella. Celle-ci vint se caler contre moi, son bras poser sur mon ventre et sa tête sur mon épaule.

-Je t'aime, chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille.

Je me retournai vers elle, pris son visage entre mes mains et déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Moi aussi, Bella. Je t'aime.

Sa bouche s'étira pour former un magnifique sourire et elle m'embrassa avant de venir se placer à califourchon sur moi. Nous fîmes l'amour encore et encore cette nuit-là. Jamais rassasié l'un de l'autre.

Plusieurs mois passèrent durant lesquels Bella s'épanouit. Elle semblait chaque jour plus heureuse. Notre relation avait également évolué et aujourd'hui nous nous comportions comme avant la bataille. Nous étions toujours fourrés ensemble sauf lors de mes parties de chasse et quand Alice l'emmenait ou plutôt la trainait faire du shopping. D'ailleurs les deux activités se déroulaient généralement au même moment.

Aujourd'hui, nous avions décidé d'aller faire une partie de baseball tous ensemble. Nous devions nous retrouver sur le terrain – parce que les Swan avaient fait construire un terrain de baseball dans leur propriété – vers 13 heures. Bella et moi avions passé la matinée à nous promener dans les rues d' Örebro. Vers 12 h 30, il nous fallu donc regagner la voiture.

Après nous être changé en vitesse, nous rejoignîmes les autres qui étaient déjà tous là.

-Eh bien, il vous en fallu du temps. Laissez-moi devinez … vous avez détruis la chambre d'hôtel où vous avez passé la matinée et vous ne saviez pas comment expliquez le chaos qui régnait dans celle-ci.

Emmett. Évidemment qui d'autre pouvait faire une remarque pareil. Bella était à présent rouge pivoine. L'insinuation de mon frère avait le don de la mettre mal à l'aise. Néanmoins, elle n'en perdait pas pour autant son mordant.

-Emmett, chéri, dit-elle d'un ton doucereux, ce que j'ai fait avec Edward ce matin ne te regarde absolument pas. Cependant …

Elle s'approcha de lui et souffla la fin de sa phrase à son oreille.

- J'ai adoré qu'Edward m'emmène au septième ciel.

Il ouvrit grand la bouche de surprise et j'éclatai de rire tout comme les autres. Après tout, ce qu'elle lui avait dit n'était pas faux, je l'avais réellement emmené au septième ciel … un restaurant.

- Ferme la bouche avant d'avaler des mouches, Em'!

Les rires reprirent encore plus fort.

- Bon on la commence cette partie de baseball?

Emmett avait croisé les bras sur son torse et boudait. Il ressemblait vraiment à un petit garçon. Pour le consoler, Rosalie s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa ce qui eu pour effet de lui rendre instantanément le sourire.

- Bon alors … les équipes?

- … Edward, Carlisle, Bella, Nate et moi. Les autres dans l'autre équipe et Esmé comme arbitre. Nous annonça Alice.

Bien sûr! Pourquoi ce casser la tête à faire des équipes quand on a une voyante à sa disposition et qui sait déjà la composition de celle-ci.

Tout le monde se mit en place sur le terrain. Nous étions les premiers à la batte. Carlisle pris la batte et se positionna sur la base. Rosalie était la lanceuse et elle envoya une balle rapide. Carlisle réussit à l'envoyer dans le champ extérieur mais Liam fut trop rapide à récupérer la balle et il ne pu atteindre que la première base. Ensuite se fut autour de Bella, suivie de Nate, puis d'Alice et enfin de moi. A la fin de cette manche, nous avions marqué 9 points.

- Pas mal … dit Emmett

- Maintenant on va vous massacrer! Fanfaronna Liam.

Les deux compères se frappèrent dans les mains en éclatant de rire.

- C'est ça essayez toujours, les deux clowns! On verra bien qui rira le dernier, leur lança ma Bella.

Nous primes nos positions. Rosalie fut la première à saisir la batte et renvoyé la balle qu'Alice lui lança. Elle partit comme une flèche et atteignit la deuxième base juste avant qu'Alice ne récupère la balle. Celle-ci se prépara ensuite pour son deuxième lancer. Liam attrapa la batte et après un dernier signe de victoire à son équipe se retourna, prêt à jouer. Alice lança une balle courbe que Liam la frappa avec force, il jeta ensuite la batte au sol et fila en direction de la première base. Je partais déjà, moi, à toute vitesse dans la direction qu'avais prise la balle. Je l'attrapai sitôt qu'elle eut touché le sol, la renvoya et reparti. Rosalie avait terminer son tour de base et Liam allait atteindre la Quatrième base reportant ainsi trois points de plus pour avoir fait les quatre bases en une fois. Dans sa course folle, il ne put éviter Bella qui arrivait justement au même endroit.

Le choc entre les deux expédia ma belle à terre. La partie s'arrêta. Quand je rejoignis Liam et Bella, celle-ci regardait dans le vide comme absorbée par ses pensées.

-Bella, est-ce que ça va? S'inquiéta son frère.

Elle secoua vivement la tête avant de répondre.

-Oui... oui, c'est bon. On reprend le jeu.

-Tu devrais peut-être te reposer un peu, proposais-je.

-Non, ça va! Je t'assure, je me sens bien.

J'étais septique, elle avait quand même reçu un choc assez violent. Elle me tendit les mains pour que je l'aide à se relever

-Carlisle peut m'ausculter si tu veux... finit-elle par dire. Après la partie.

Je soupirai. Bella était décidément bien trop têtue.

Nous reprîmes donc la partie qui ne dura pas très longtemps. Au final nous gagnâmes le match 11 à 9. Évidement, Emmett râla tout comme Liam.

-Une revanche! S'exclama, presque en criant, Emmett.

-Naaaan pas maintenant, le défilé de mode de cette année de chez Chanel va commencer dans dix minutes. Répondit Alice en se dirigeant vers le manoir.

-Qu'est ce qu'un défilé de mode comparé à un match de baseball? Et puis t'es pas allé le voir à Paris ce défilé?

-Si, mais il était trop magnifique. On ne se lasse jamais de voir un défilé de mode! Dit-elle en sautillant et en frappant dans ses mains.

Emmett fit une mine dégoutée qui déclencha l'hilarité générale.

Bella et moi, nous marchions un peu en retrait des autres afin de pouvoir profité l'un de l'autre.

-Est-ce que ça va?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, me répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Tu es sûre? Parce que c'était quand même un choc violent.

-Je ne suis pas en sucre, Edward! Je vais bien, je t'assure.

-Ok mais …

-Tu as vu Emmett et Liam, dit-elle en me coupant, on dirait deux petits enfants avec leurs mines boudeuses. C'est vraiment trop drôle de les voir comme ça. On devrait les battre plus souvent. En plus, il n'y a qu'eux pour réagir comme ça. Les autres se moquent de sav…

Bella se figea sur place et son regard fixa un point imaginaire devant elle.

-Bella?

Elle ne répondit pas.

-Bella? Est-ce que ça va?

Je commençais un peu à paniqué, peut-être que le choc avait été plus violent qu'il n'y paraissait. Elle ne réagissait toujours pas mais elle ne semblait pas non plus souffrir. Elle était juste là, droite comme un i, à fixer le vide.

-Carlisle! Appelais-je.

Il fut à mes côtes dans la seconde tout comme le reste de la famille. Nous formions un cercle autour de Bella.

-Bella … l'appela-t-il au même moment que Soren.

Toujours aucune réponse de sa part. Soren s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait toujours pas il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille mais je ne compris pas quoi, trop absorber pas ma panique grandissante.

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires, ma belle prit une grande inspiration et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de prendre la parole.

-Je me rappelle …

-De quoi te rappelles-tu? Lui demanda Carlisle.

-De tout, répondit-elle.

Elle regarda chaque personne qui se trouvait autour d'elle avant de s'arrêter sur moi et de m'offrir un large sourire. Je m'avançai rapidement vers elle, la pris dans mes bras et la fit tournoyer. Elle rit aux éclats. Tout le monde était heureux et affichait un grand sourire. Bella passa dans les bras de chacun avant me revenir.

Nous fîmes la fête toute la nuit et une partie de la journée suivante. Comme l'avait souhaité Bella, nous jouâmes à divers jeux où elle prit plaisir à écraser Liam ou Emmett ou encore les deux. La bonne humeur régnait dans toute la maison.

-Bella, on va se promener? Lui demandais-je tout en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-D'accord, répondit-elle.

Elle se leva et m'entraîna à sa suite. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le parc qui entourait la demeure. Je savais exactement où je voulais aller. Au cœur de se parc se trouvait un lac avec un îlot en son centre sur le trônait un magnifique kiosque. Durant le trajet nous y emmenant, nous ne parlâmes ni l'un ni l'autre. Lorsque nous arrivâmes au lac, je nous emmenai vers le ponton où nous attendais une petite barque.

-On va faire un tour sur le lac? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Oui et non.

Elle me regarda comme si ce que je disais n'avait aucun sens. Je rigolai doucement.

-On va au kiosque, lui répondis-je en le pointant.

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents et me répondit:

-J'adore cet endroit.

Elle sauta aussitôt dans la barque et je pagayai jusqu'à l'îlot en silence. Arrivé, je lui tendis la main pour l'aider à sortir de la barque. Je ne lâchai pas sa main une fois qu'elle fut sur la terre ferme. Nous avança sur le sentier jusqu'au kiosque.

-J'adore la vue qu'on a depuis ce kiosque. Ce lieu semble presque magique comme si des fées ou des licornes allaient apparaître tout d'un coup. Dit-elle les yeux pétillants et un beau sourire collé sur le visage.

-Bella.

Elle se tourna vers moi et je posai un genou au sol. Elle me regarda un instant comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

-Bella, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé dans mon existence. Depuis le jour où mon regard c'est posé sur toi mon cœur mort s'est remis à battre. Tu es devenue ma raison de vivre, la lune qui éclaire mes nuits.

Je fis une pause la regardant droit dans les yeux en espérant que tout mon amour pour elle se lisait dans mon regard.

-Bella … veux-tu devenir ma femme?

**Alors, alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Dites-nous tout, les reviews font toujours plaisir :)**

**Petite question: on avait dans l'idée de faire peut-être un petit cross-over sur l'histoire de Séléna, est-ce que cela vous plairait? Donnez-nous votre avis.**

**Bisouus! Et à bientôt pour l'épilogue!**

**Emyclash ;)  
**


	25. epilogue

**Bonjour, bonjour :)**

**Et voilà! C'est la fin de Wanted, le dernier chapitre!**

**On voudrait vraiment remercier très très fort toutes celles (ceux?) qui nous ont suivis tout au long de notre histoire, que se soit juste en nous lisant ou en nous laissant des reviews ;)**

Épilogue

**POV Bella**

-Arrête de bouger, Bella! Comment veux-tu que je te coiffe?

Alice était derrière moi et s'occupait activement de mes cheveux tandis que Rose, armée d'un rouge à lèvre, faisait des retouches maquillage.

-Désolée, répondis-je quand je pus à nouveau parler. Je suis un peu nerveuse je crois.

-Tu n'as pas à être nerveuse. Crois-moi, tout va très bien se passer.

-Si Alice le dit, continua Rosalie, c'est que c'est vrai. Écoute, Edward et toi, vous êtes faits pour être ensemble, ça ne fait aucun doute. Après tout ce que vous avez traversé, ce n'est pas un tout petit mariage de rien du tout qui va te faire peur, hein?

Je retins difficilement mes larmes. Rose était vraiment gentille en fait, quand on la connaissait un peu.

-Merci les filles.

-Et puis tu n'as qu'à penser à la nuit de noce, me dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil. Ça devrait te détendre.

Alice et moi éclations de rire. Emmett et elle s'étaient bien trouvés.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Deux heures ... plus que deux petite heures et je serai mariée à Edward pour le reste de l'éternité.

J'avais accepté la demande d'Edward. Bien sûr quand nous rentrâmes tout le monde était déjà au courant – merci Alice! – et nous ne pûmes refuser, surtout face à l'insistance, à Alice d'organiser notre mariage. Nous parvînmes tout de même à obtenir un droit de veto sur tout ce qu'elle décidait. Ainsi nous pûmes éviter qu'elle n'invite tout le pays et à choisir les personnes que nous voulions voir à notre union. Nous avion choisis d'inviter seulement nos amis les plus proches, c'est-à-dire les Denali, les Quileute, Peter et Charlotte.

-C'est fini! Dit Alice en se plantant devant moi. Tu es magnifique.

-Tu es parfait, surenchérit Rosalie.

Elles me firent me lever et tournèrent autour de moi à la rechercher de la moindre imperfection.

-Est-ce que je peux me voir? Quémandais-je

Alice avait refusé que je me vois avant qu'elle n'ait terminé de m'apprêter.

-Oui. Rose tu px aller chercher le miroir sur pied de la pièce d'à côté s'il te plaît?

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et fila le chercher. Elle revint à peine une seconde plus tard. Elle le plaça derrière moi.

-Voilà, tu peux te tourner.

Je me retournai et ce que je vis me coupa le souffle. J'avais les cheveux relevé en un chignon complexe avec quelques boucles de cheveux qui s'en échappaient et une ou deux fleurs blanches qui rendaient le tout sophistiqué. Le haut de la robe était une guêpière dont le tissu en dessous de ma poitrine était brodé de fleurs faites avec des perles. Le bas descendait jusqu'à mes pieds en vagues et formait dernière moi une petite traine. Je portais une chaine en argent à laquelle pendait un petit diamant en forme de cœur, un bracelet assortit trônait autour de mon poignet droit et des boucles d'oreille aussi en diamant finalisaient l'ensemble.

-C'est magnifique, finis-je par dire.

-C'est toi qui est magnifique, ma fille, cette robe et ses apparts ne font que te mettre en valeur.

Je me retournai vers la voix qui venait de parler et me rendit compte que c'était mon père. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il était entré.

-Merci, soufflais-je en lui souriant.

Je me tournai à nouveau vers le miroir pour me contempler une nouvelle fois. Alice avait vraiment fait des miracles! D'ailleurs où était cette dernière? Je ne la voyais plus.

-Où sont Alice et Rosalie?

-Elles sont allée se changer. La cérémonie va bientôt commencer.

Je regardai l'horloge et me rendit compte qu'il ne restait que dix minutes avant que ça commence!

-Déjà! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé.

Soren rigola doucement devant ma surprise et je me mis à chipoter dans mes cheveux défaisant légèrement une de mes mèches. Mon père m'attrapa la main pour m'empêcher de détruire tout le travail d'Alice. Il garda ma main dans la sienne et m'observa de haut en bas.

-Tu es aussi belle que ta mère ... et elle était la plus belle femme que j'aie jamais rencontrée dans toute ma vie. Je t'avoue, Bella, que j'avais toujours eu un peu peur ... tu refusais de t'attacher aux humains et aux vampires. À part avec nous, tu restais distante avec tout le monde. Donc, c'est vrai, j'avais peur que tu ne t'ouvre jamais à personne, que tu te retrouve seule si jamais il nous arrivait quelque chose à Nate, Liam et moi. Ta vie n'aura pas toujours été facile, je le sais bien. Mais sache que rien au monde ne peux me faire plus plaisir que de te voir heureuse et aujourd'hui, je sais que c'est le cas, en grande partie grâce à Edward. Et je suis plus qu'heureux que tu l'aies laissé entrer dans ta vie.

Une larme coula le long de ma joue, je la chassai en faisant attention à ne pas ruiner mon maquillage. Il était rare que mon père me parle ainsi. Il semblait tout aussi ému que moi. Je me jetai à son cou et il m'enlaça tendrement.

-Je t'aime, papa.

-Moi aussi, ma chérie.

Je me dégageai et il m'embrassa le front.

-Et bien! Il est l'heure me semble-t-il.

J'acquiesçai, attrapai les pans de ma robe pour éviter une chute probable et nous descendîmes les escaliers. La marche nuptiale retentit à ce moment-là et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte. Je m'emparai le magnifique bouquet qu'Alice avait fait faire. Il était composé de roses blanches et champagnes assorties aux robes de mes demoiselles d'honneur, des petites tiges de muguet pendaient et de longues feuilles d'un vert vifs étaient repliées dans le bouquet.

La porte s'ouvrit et je découvris une allée de pétale de fleur qui nous emmenait jusqu'à l'autel. Ma belle-sœur avait vraiment fait un travail remarquable en organisant le mariage. Absolument tout était à couper le souffle. La pièce était parcourue de baies vitrées rendant le tout très éclairé, de magnifiques bouquets de fleurs étaient disséminés un peu partout, nos invités étaient assis sur des bancs en marbre blanc. J'avais eu peur qu'elle en fasse trop comme à son habitude mais c'était simplement parfait. Les invités s'étaient tous levés et me regardaient. Nous commençâmes à avancer en rythme avec la musique. Je levai les yeux du chemin fleurit, découvris Edward dans un costume trois pièces. Il était absolument magnifique. La veste et le pantalon de son costume étaient noirs. Son veston, quant à lui, était gris foncé et reposait sur une chemise grise dans une teinte plus clair tout comme la cravate qu'il portait. Je remontai mon regard jusqu'à ses yeux et je fus incapable d'en détacher mon regard par la suite. Je ne voyais que son amour dans ses yeux et j'étais certaine que les miens reflétaient exactement la même chose.

Nous arrivâmes devant l'autel et mon père donna ma main à Edward qui m'invita à monter la marche qui me séparait encore de lui. Je donnai mon bouquet à Alice qui, comme Rosalie, était ma demoiselle d'honneur. Elles portaient des robes couleur champagne, le haut du corset formait d'un pétale de fleur. La robe était centrée au niveau de la taille avant de s'évaser et de s'arrêter juste en dessous du genou.

Alice me sourit et je le lui rendis avant de me retournai vers mon futur mari. Peter était notre pasteur, apparemment il avait obtenu son diplôme il y a quelques années par internet. Nous nous tournâmes vers lui et il nous sourit avant de prendre la parole:

- Nous nous tous réunit aujourd'hui pour assister à l'union sacrée de Bella et Edward. Le Mariage suppose que les époux s'engagent l'un envers l'autre librement et sans contrainte, qu'ils se promettent amour mutuel et respect pour toute leur vie. Edward et Bella, est-ce bien ainsi que vous voulez vivre dans le mariage ?

-Oui, répondîmes-nous en cœur.

-Devant tous ceux qui sont ici, échangez vos consentements.

-Moi Edward je te reçois Isabella comme épouse et je te promets de rester fidèle, dans le bonheur et dans les épreuves, dans la santé et dans la maladie pour t'aimer tous les jours de mon existence.

-Moi Isabella je te reçois Edward comme époux et je te promets de te rester fidèle, dans le bonheur et dans les épreuves, dans la santé et dans la maladie pour t'aimer tous les jours de mon existence.

-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, voulez-vous prendre Isabella Marie Swan, ici présente ?

-Oui, je le veux.

Il me passa à l'alliance au doigt.

-Isabella Marie Swan, voulez-vous prendre Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, ici présent?

-Oui, je le veux. Répondis-je les larmes aux yeux.

Je passai à mon tour l'alliance à son annulaire gauche.

-Vous êtes à présent mari et femme … Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Edward se pencha sur moi et nous embrassâmes tendrement. Derrière nous, nos familles et amis applaudissait bruyamment. Enfin, Nous allions pouvoir commencer une nouvelle vie. Une vie ensemble et pour l'éternité. Quand nous nous séparâmes, les rayons du soleil passaient à travers la grande baie vitrée, nous offrant un magnifique spectacle. Tous les vampires présents dans la salle brillaient de mille feux. Mon mari se pencha de nouveau vers moi.

-Voute êtes sublime, madame Cullen, souffla-t-il à mon oreille avant de capturer mes lèvres dans un baiser langoureux.

-Eh! Attendez d'arriver à l'hôtel avant de vous sauter dessus! Cria Emmett, nous interrompant.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Oui une nouvelle vive commençait.

**Voila! C'est fini!**

**En espérant que la fin est à la hauteur de vos espérance et que vous en êtes pas déçues! review ! :p  
**

**Je vous repose la question du chapitre précédent: Est-ce qu'un cross-over sur l'histoire de Séléna vous plairait? Dites-nous.**

**En tout cas, on a quelques idées pour de nouvelles fic, donc c'est sûr que vous nous retrouverez ;)**

**à bientôt et encore merci à tout le monde de nous avoir lues!**

**Bisouuus!**

**Emyclash.  
**


	26. New stories

**Salut tout le monde!**

**Voici une petite pub pour vous présenter notre nouvelle histoire:**

**Cross-over **_**Wanted.**_

**Séléna est une jeune grecque de 16 ans. Sa vie semble tracée d'avance: un mariage, des enfants et une maison à entretenir. Et si une rencontre imprévue lui permettait de vivre autre chose? **

**Pas nécessaire d'avoir lu **_**Wanted **_**pour suivre.**

**Venez nombreux découvrir cette histoire qui nous l'espérons vous plaira tout autant que notre première fic.**

**=)**

**A bientôt.**


End file.
